Cupido del desamor
by ladyvani
Summary: Renesmee, la mejor amiga y prima de su novia Leah, ayuda a Jacob Black a descubrir que su novia no es lo que aparenta ser. Ella hará que se le caigan las vendas que tenía en los ojos haciéndole ver que no era Leah la que tendría que estar en su corazón. TODOS HUMANOS. Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer la historia es mia
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer la historia me pertenece

* * *

Introducción:

Renesmee, la mejor amiga y prima de su novia, ayuda a Jacob Black a descubrir que su novia no es lo que aparenta ser y hará que se le caigan las vendas que tenía en sus ojos haciéndole ver que no era Leah la que tendría que estar en su corazón.

Capitulo 1: La cafeteria

-Leah, cielo ¿Qué te parece si hoy vamos a cenar al restaurante La Push?- Estábamos en el sofá de mi casa en Seattle con una manta bien grande y acurrucados. Era Enero así que hacía mucho frío y peor aún estaba nevando.

- Jake, lo siento hoy no puedo ¿Además hace demasiado frío como para salir no crees?- Me dijo saliendo del sofá y dando vueltas por la gran sala. Mientras iba dando vueltas por la sala pude ver que su cuerpo, tenía el cuerpo como un reloj de arena. Su pelo negro se movía ágilmente, le llegaba por los hombros, nunca le gustó muy largo. Después vi como desaparecía de la sala y se iba. Fui tras ella aunque me costó un poco encontrarla porque mi casa es grande para que negarlo tiene gimnasio, piscina, pista de tenis, un _pequeño_ spa, sala de juegos, tres habitaciones, dos baños y medio y un garaje con plaza para varios coches. Fue un regalo de mis padres al graduarme en mecánica, para mi opinión es algo grande para una sola persona pero como Leah se suele quedar muchas veces no me siento tan solo.

-Sí, pero creí que tal vez podríamos salir como hacíamos antes- Dije apoyado en la puerta de mi habitación. Últimamente ya no salíamos tanto como antes, simplemente nos quedábamos en mi casa y nos quedábamos mirando la tele o en mi habitación haciendo... bueno otras actividades mucha más divertidas, aunque de eso sí que no me quejo. Pero aún así no era como antes, ahora la notaba más fría.

- Ya... bueno... Como te he dicho hoy no puedo, me tengo que ir- Dijo poniéndose los zapatos.

- ¿Qué haces?- Le pregunté al ver que recogía su bolso y demás pertenencias-¿No te quedas a dormir?

- No, hoy tengo que hacer unas cosas del trabajo y estaré muy ocupada.

- ¿No me dijiste que tenias tiempo libre?

- Sí y me equivoqué, lo siento cielo- Me dijo con una de esas sonrisas que me hace olvidar hasta mi nombre, a pesar de que ya no nos comuniquemos tanto la sigo queriendo como desde el principio.

- No importa ¿Te llevo?- Dije buscando las llaves del coche.

- Oh, no. Tranquilo, no te preocupes. Llevo mi coche.

-Pero está nevando y te podría pasar algo.- Dije preocupado

- Va Jake, no seas tan paranoico- Dijo rodando los ojos.

- Solo me preocupo por ti.

- Ya pues soy mayor para cuidar de mí- Miró su reloj de oro y diamantes el cual le regalé yo.- Se me hace tarde- Se puso su chaqueta- Adiós- Me dio un corto beso en los labios. La acompañé hasta la entrada y vi como iba desapareciendo entre la neblina y los copos de nieve.

Son las seis de la tarde, estaba solo, sin compañía, mis amigos están ocupados con sus novias que _sí _pasan tiempo con ellos y yo aquí en mi gran casa.

_Leah_

Últimamente está más fría y distante. Llevamos des de segundo año de universidad juntos, llevamos cinco años juntos. En realidad nos conocimos en el instituto o mejor dicho yo la conocía a ella des del instituto, ella era una de las populares y jamás me dirigió alguna palabra, siempre estaba en su mundo y yo en el mío. Yo era un nerd.

Pero llegó un día que me comenzó a hablar, después nos hicimos amigos y ella me _transformó_ haciéndome un cambio radical de look, según ella tenía que hacerlo porque si no las chicas se perderían mi encanto pero yo solo la quería a ella y lo conseguí, acabó perdida en mi _encanto_ porque en cuanto tuve la ocasión me armé de valor y me declaré, cosa que me costó un poco porque siempre tenían chicos a su alrededor pero logré quitármelos de encima.

Cuando le dije lo que sentía por ella no me creyó porque según ella para que tenerla si tenía muchas chicas a mi alrededor lo cual me sorprendió porque si las hubo no me fijé en ellas.

Al final tanto esfuerzo me valió la pena porque acabamos felices y enamorados. Pero ahora... ¿Leah que te pasa? No sé que hacer porqué si les preguntaba a mis amigos, que eran los del instituto, me dicen que la deje. A ellos no les cae muy bien, dicen que es una interesada, que solo me quiere por mi dinero, pero si fuera así ¿No hubiera estado conmigo desde hace ya tiempo? Así que en cuanto me dijeron eso no les hice caso y dejé de pedirles consejos. Aunque lo peor fue que me dijeron fue que me engañaba. Desde ese entonces ya no les hablo mucho, si no les gusta mi novia pues vale, no los necesito.

.

.

.

Llevo dos semanas sin saber de Leah, cada vez que intento contactar con ella me dice que está muy ocupada o me pone excusas. Pero tengo suerte que el trabajo en la empresa de automóviles me distrae.

Hoy me dirijo a una cafetería, donde hacen el mejor café y sus variedades. Me siento en una silla de la barra, solo voy a tomar un café así que tampoco me voy a ir a una mesa, además hoy está lleno. Después de un tiempo se apareció una chica con el pelo cobrizo, largo y brillante a revolotear la cafetería, al parecer se le había quedado pillado el coche.

-Perdone señora... Nathalie- Leyó en su identificador- ¿Podría utilizar su teléfono- Le pidió a Nathalie. _No creo que te lo deje usar sin consumición llevo años viniendo y cuando se lo pido me exige al menos una consumición_-.

- Claro, espera. Ahora te lo traigo- ¿Qué_? Espera, a mí siempre me exige consumición ¿porque a ella no?_

- Nathalie, me voy.

- _¿No vas a tomar nada?- _Me preguntó des de adentro del local

- Estás muy ocupada ya vendré otro día.

- Lo siento, no quise molestarlo, ni quitarle el tiempo y el turno- Se disculpó la chica. Ahora me fijé bien en ella. Su piel, a diferencia de la mía, es muy blanca. Su pelo cobrizo le caía en cascada y le llegaba a media espalda. Sus ojos son castaños, pero no unos castaños corrientes si no unos que te hacen perder en su mirada. Sus mejillas están rojas del frío al igual que sus labios, unos labios carnosos, rosas y de apariencia suave ¿Pero que estoy pensando? Tengo novia. _Pero pasa de ti- _Dijo una voz en mi mente.

- Mmm- No me salían las palabras. Esta chica es muy guapa, hermosa, tiene una cara angelical y su voz es muy dulce.

- ¿Jacob?- ¿_Sabe mi nombre?_

- ¿Sabes mi nombre?- Pregunté desconcertado

- Pues claro. Oh, Jacob, cuánto tiempo sin verte- Me abrazó a lo que yo me quedé paralizado.- Huy, lo siento no debí.- Se sonrojó.- No te acuerdas de mí ¿verdad?

- Mmm- _¿Qué no sabes hablar Jacob?_

- Lo suponía, normal, después de tantos años. Esa arpía que tenias como amiga seguro que habrá hecho que te olvidaras de mí.-Refunfuñó.

- ¿Qué arpía?

-Huy, lo siento, me olvidé de decirte mi nombre. Soy Renesmee Cullen, la del instituto ¿Te acuerdas? Yo iba a primero y tu a cuarto. Éramos amigos pero dejaste de hablarme en cuanto la arpía te dijo un simple_ hola._

_- _¿Pero de que arpía me hablas?

-¿No está claro? De Leah Clearwater.

- Pues esa arpía es mi novia- Dije en tono gracioso

- Ya, lo sé.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Esa arpía te limpió los cerebros.

- ¿Los cerebros?

-Sí. Los hombres tenéis dos cerebros aunque pensáis más con el de abajo- A se refería a _ese_ cerebro- Y sé que es tu novia, porque para mi mala suerte es mi prima.

- ¿Tu prima?

- Lo ves, te limpió los cerebros. Antes de ser tan súper amigo de ella era mi amigo. Cosa que seguro no te acuerdas, después te volviste _"guay"_ y ya no me hablabas pero claro solo tuve que soportar ese comportamiento tres meses porque después te fuiste a la universidad y... Adiós Nessie.

- Nessie, de eso si me acuerdo. Ya me acordé, éramos amigos y tu me contabas que Leah era tu prima y tu mejor amiga y ahora que lo pienso también la llamabas arpía en ese entonces.

- Era mi mejor amiga y la llamaba así porque lo era. Y tú- Me apuntó con el dedo- Te reías de esos comentarios hacia ella.

- Ya, bueno. Las cosas cambian.

-Claro, los cerebros cambian.

- Aquí tiene, el teléfono. Lamento haber tardado tanto pero como he visto que hablaban tan animadamente no quise intervenir- _Si que has tardado_

-No importa- Dijo Nessie con una sonrisa. Tecleó los números y llamó pero al acabar se la veía algo malhumorada.

-¿Qué pasa?

- No llegarán hasta dentro de una hora.

- ¿Tienes prisa?

- No, pero les he dicho que para eso no vinieran. Que ya tenía un mecánico a mano.

- ¿Quién?

-Tú

-¿Yo?

- Sí, se te daban muy bien los motores y por lo que sé estudiaste mecánica- La miré desconcertado- ¿Qué? Leah cuando me habla lo hace para contarme lo bien que le va la vida con su súper novio. Y además no creo que seas tan mala persona como para dejar a una damisela sola y abandonada- Dijo con tono teatral, lo cual me causó gracia.

- De acuerdo ¿Dónde está tu coche?

- ¿Ves ese rojo que está ahí?- Era un coche viejo y se veía estropeado, no creo que dure mucho- Pues ese no el de al lado- Miré el otro coche y era mucho mejor comparado con el otro, pero mucho mejor. Era un Audi TT RS Plus rojo.

- Por lo visto no te ha ido muy mal en la vida.

- No me puedo quejar. Va venga, que quiero volver a mi casa.

Salimos de la cafetería y fuimos donde su coche que por suerte estaba en una zona cubierta. Lo revisé y me di cuenta que era la bugía.

-Ya está listo.

-Gracias y lo siento, te he dejado sin tomar tu café. Qué te parece si mañana a la misma hora tomamos algo aquí y bueno, nos actualizamos.

- Estaría bien.

- La próxima vez que tenga un problema de estos te avisaré a ti, me sales mejor que mi seguro.- Dijo riéndose.

- No has cambiado tu sentido del humor.- Le dediqué una sonrisa

- Lo sé, mañana ya sabrás las cosas que he cambiado y las que no. Hasta mañana- Me dio un beso en la mejilla, se subió a su coche y se fue.

* * *

Nueva historia ¿Qué tal?¿ Os ha gustado? Por favor darle una oportunidad


	2. capitulo 2 volviendo a hablarnos

capitulo 2. Volviendo a hablarnos

-¿Dónde he metido mis llaves?- Me pregunté- Ayer las dejé en la mesita del recibidor pero después las dejé en... ¡Ya sé! Están en el gimnasio. Ya me acordé, al llegar me fui al gimnasio y las dejé ahí.

Salí de casa cogí el coche y me fui directo a la cafetería no estaba lejos pero era mejor ir en coche por la nieve y el frio. Hoy era la cita bueno no era una cita solo iba a tomar un café con una amiga del instituto. Estacioné el coche en una zona cubierta y entré. Hoy no había tanta gente como ayer pero aún así había gente. Me dirigí a una mesa al lado de la ventana y poco tiempo después Nessie llegó. Llevaba puesto un pantalón de mezclilla gris, una camisa blanca, una chaqueta color crema y una bufanda color castaño a juego con sus botas.

-Hola Jake- Me saludó sonriendo y se sentó- Eres muy puntual, aún no son ni las seis. Aunque con este tiempo parece ya de noche- Miró la ventana

- Me gusta ser puntual- Dije con orgullo

- Dime Jake ¿Te puedo llamar Jake? Aunque ya llevo llamándote así des de ayer- Dijo diciéndolo más para a ella que para mí-

- ¿Ya sabes lo que quieres?- Me preguntó en un tono algo tosco Nathalie-

- Un Espresso.

-¿Y usted señorita?- Dijo en un tono dulce y cariñoso. _Pero que le pasa a esta señora ¡Si nos conocemos des de hace tiempo!_

- Un Caramel Macchiato, gracias.

- ¿No es un poco dulce lo que has pedido?

- Sí, pero me encanta el dulce. Sobre todo el chocolate.-Me dijo con una sonrisa muy dulce.

- Pues no parece, digo no es que estés gruesa, al contrario estás...- Me miró con cara rara- Digo... que... bueno...

- Bueno tengo que estar delgada- Dijo riéndose ante mi mudez

- ¿Te preocupa el peso?- _Oh, no. Ahora falta que sea como las típicas chicas que solo le interese eso._

- No. No soy de esas chicas. Se nota que llevamos mucho tiempo sin comunicarnos- Me dijo en tono reprochador.

- Sí, bastante. Por cierto ¿Cómo que estás por esta zona?

- Mi trabajo.- Dijo suspirando

- ¿Trabajas?- Dije sorprendido- No lo parece. Tienes unos... ¿Diecinueve, veinte?

- Así que se me ve cara de niña- Dijo en tono interesante- todos me lo dicen.

- No, quise decir eso si no que pareces más una estudiante.

- Y lo soy. Trabajo y estudio. No todos somos unos niños ricos como tú.

- Ja, ja, ja. Que graciosa.

- Lo sé- Me dedico una sonrisa de burla.

- Y de que trabajas- Me iba a responder pero llegó Nathalie con nuestros pedidos y se calló. Cuando se fue tomamos unos cuantos sorbos y volvió a hablar.

- Dulce- Dijo saboreando su café- Es una de las pocas cosas que puedo disfrutar sin que nadie me atosigue o me diga que tiene muchas calorías. Es frustrante cuando no te dejan comer ciertas cosas porque según ellos engorda mucho. Por eso vengo a sitios algo alejados de mi casa porque nadie me puede ver.

- No te entiendo.

- Soy modelo- Dijo moviendo su café con una cucharita.

- No me lo hubiera imaginado. No es que te esté llamando fea, al contrario eres preciosa. Digo... mejor me callo.

- Gracias- Dijo con las mejillas sonrojadas.

- Espero que no te incomode la pregunta, pero ¿No te gusta ser modelo?

- Sí y no. Sí porque ahora tengo más dinero con lo cual me puedo costear mi universidad y otros de mis gastos. Y no porqué a veces no me dejan comer todo lo que yo quiero aunque yo igual como todo lo quiero, vestirme con cierta ropa, ir a ni sé que sitios... Pero por suerte hoy me he puesto lo que yo he querido, algo sencillo y cómodo.

- Yo creía que no se preocupaban tanto por las principiantes- Negó con la cabeza- O es que...

- ¿Por qué crees que la señora Nathalie me trata de una manera tan cariñosa y dulce? Llevo ya varios años trabajando de modelo, creí que solo sería un trabajo temporal y con eso ahorraría para la universidad. Mis padres no me la podían pagar así que hice unos cuantos casting y me cogieron y después un cazatalentos me "descubrió" y finalmente firmé un contrato. Cosa que me sentenció.

- Guau, cuantas cosas. Yo simplemente dejé de ser un nerd, me hice amigo de Leah, me convertí en su novio, hice la universidad y ahora trabajo en una empresa de automóviles.

- No eras un nerd, eras un chico muy simpático y agradable- Se quejó.

-Bueno por lo visto tampoco no te fue tan mal, tu coche no está mal.

- Me gusta mi coche, es moderno pero tampoco me paso, no me gustan no los lujos. Aunque fijándome en tu coche... el mío parece una antigüedad.

-¿Y qué estudias?- Le pregunté

- Estudio medicina estoy en segundo año. Aunque ya he hecho unas cuantas prácticas de voluntaria a pesar de que aun no me toquen prácticas.- Me miró- Lo siento, estoy hablando mucho- Se sonrojó

- No importa, me encanta saber que aún tengas la confianza de contarme cosas.

- Bueno, ya que yo ya he hablado demasiado. Te toca a ti. Haber serán tres rondas: salud, trabajo y amor.

- ¿Es un concurso?- Me reí.

-Hey, no te burles de mí- Hizo una mueca divertida- Solo es para actualizarnos. Ahí va. Primera ronda: Salud ¿Tienes alguna enfermedad crónica, pasajera, estacional u otra?

- No, estoy totalmente sano. Hago ejercicio, como sano y no bebo en exceso-Dije orgulloso

- Segunda ronda: Trabajo ¿Dónde trabajas, estudias? ¿Eres fijo?

- Cuantas preguntas. Primero: trabajo, segundo: sí, soy fijo. Trabajo en una empresa de automóviles, y doy ideas y creo coches, también tengo gente a mi disposición y cargo.

- Con veinticinco años parece que ya tienes tu vida organizada.-Me dijo asombrada- Ojalá yo de aquí cuatro años lo tenga todo tan bien como tú.

- No creas. Por mucho dinero o carrera que tengas no todo está arreglado. Por ejemplo aunque tengas todo eso el amor no lo tienes asegurado.

- Y ahí viene la ronda del amor ¿Qué tal estás con Leah? Ya no me llama tanto para atosigarme diciendo lo buen novio que eres.

- Nada- _Eso creo-_ Solo que ya no nos vemos tanto.

- Así que problemas en el paraíso. Te doy un consejo: si pasa de ti, pasa de ella. No te arrastres, si no te llama o te presta atención es que no te quiere. Si no quiere contestar tus llamadas es que ya no te quiere o ya obtuvo lo que quería de ti. Así de simple.- Dijo moviendo la mano dándole poca importancia.

- Eso ha sonado muy ...

- De Leah, ella constantemente me decía eso. Ningún chico me prestaba atención y siempre me estaba aconsejando. Era mi mejor amiga, éramos las mejores amigas-Puntalizó- Pero mira la gente cambia.-Dijo con pesar.

- Lo siento.

- No fue tu culpa. Fue la culpa de ella se dejó influenciar demasiado y se convirtió en una arpía, pero aún así sigue siendo mi mejor amiga, creo. Me cuenta todo, absolutamente todo lo que le pasa. Me habla demasiado de ti de lo mucho que te quiere y cuanto le haces falta- Dijo en tono fastidiado lo cual no comprendí.

- Si sois mejores amigas ¿Como que no quiere que sepa nada de ti? A mí de ti no me habla.

- Como te he dicho es una arpía y no me quiere cerca de ti, es muy celosa, aunque viéndote...- Me miró y me dedicó una sonrisa de aprobación- Tengo buen gusto.

- ¿No seria que tiene bueno gusto?

- No. Fui yo quien te presentó a ella indirectamente. Yo le dije que eras muy buena persona y que eras el único chico que me hablaba. No es que fuera muy guapa, pero al parecer los años han ido a mi favor por eso los chicos ni _mu _me decían. Pero en cuanto le conté casi toda tu vida, se interesó por ti porque según ella me dijo "quedan pocos chicos en el mundo como él Renesmee".

- Así que te tengo que agradecer haberla conocido. Gracias- Miré el café- Por lo visto se nos ha enfriado.

- Hablo demasiado, ha sido mi culpa.

- ¿Siempre estás disculpándote?

- Últimamente sí. Pero es por tu culpa. Me das mucha cuerda y siento como si nunca nos hubiéramos dejado de hablar. A pesar de que ya hayan pasado unos seis o cinco años, más o menos el tiempo que llevas con mi querida prima –Me dijo en tono reprochador.

- Seis años de amigos y cinco de novios.

- Oh, que tierno. El primer chico que conozco que se acuerda de las fechas- Aplaudió- Hablando del tiempo, me tengo que ir tardaré un poco en llegar a mi casa aunque no haya nadie esperándome.

Llamó a Nathalie y pagó la cuenta.

-¿Por qué has pagado la mía?

-Ayer te dejé sin tu café y me arreglaste el coche, te prometí compensarte- Nathalie ya se llevó todo y salimos. Nessie sacó un papel de su bolso, apuntó algo y me lo dio.

-¿Qué es?

- Ahora que te vuelvo a ver no quiero perderte la pista. Espero que volvamos a ser mejores amigos, como antes.-. Ya no nevaba tanto, casi nada, así que caminábamos tranquilamente.

- Entonces yo también te doy mi número-¿_Eso no está mal verdad? Que le de mi numero._

Se quedó mirando el papel con mi número y hizo algo que me sorprendió: me abrazó, pero no como ayer cuando nos vimos después de tanto tiempo si no de otra manera, más cariñosa, amorosa y profunda.

_-_Te eché de menos- Me dijo aún abrazada a mí a continuación me dio un beso en la mejilla igual de cariñoso que el abrazo. Después cuando ya se separó me dedico una sonrisa dulce y se subió a su coche tal y como lo hizo ayer.

* * *

Y aquí acaba el capitulo de hoy. Espero que os guste mi historia pero no lo sé si os gusta o no porque no veo comentarios... Y como no veo comentarios pues no cuelgo tan seguido como en otra pagina web (potterfics).

Pd: si me buscais en potterfics mi nombre es el mismo: ladyvani

Comentarios...


	3. capitulo 3 soñar es gratis

-¿Renesmee y esa ropa?- Me preguntó Alice, la diseñadora de la ropa de todas las modelos de la agencia. Aunque más parece mi diseñadora personal que la de todas.

- Pues mi ropa ¿Qué va a ser?

- Es que es muy... muy...- Le costaba decir lo que me iba a decir, siempre que algo no le gusta de mi vestuario se queda en blanco, no sabe ni que decirme.

- ¿Sencillo, ordinario, vulgar?- La ayudé a completar

- No, bueno sí. Es sencillo pero es un sencillo glamuroso- La miré extrañada

- Mmm, vale. Me voy.

-¿A dónde?-Me preguntó con curiosidad porque hoy no tenía nada que hacer y cuando no tenía nada que hacer me quedaba en la agencia haciendo de _Renesmee viste y maquilla_ para Alice. Hoy me apetecía relajarme y nada mejor que tomar algo caliente alejada de las personas que te dicen que no puedes comer esto o lo otro porque tiene demasiadas calorías.

-No te gustará es un lugar dónde va gente que viste con ropa normal no de diseñador-Dije haciéndome la graciosa.

- Ja, ja, ja. Tú y tus bromas ¿Pues sabes qué? Iré contigo.

- Lamento interrumpiros pero Alice hoy tienes que quedarte para modificar unos diseños.- Nos dijo Rosalie, la modelo principal mi amiga y según pienso por su raro comportamiento a veces, me mira como su rival.

- ¿Te vas?- Me preguntó Rosalie

- Sí, me quiero despejar un poco y tomarme algo caliente.

- Ah, entonces te irás a Los Ángeles a acostarte con Emmet McCarty.-Dijo riéndose

-¿Pero de que me estás hablando?

- Has dicho que te ibas a despejar y a tomar algo caliente. Y que mejo que despejarte y tomarte algo caliente que Emmet McCarty- La miré con cara rara- Que mal sentido del humor tienes hoy. Mejor vete a tomar algo a ver si tu humor vuelve.

Salí de Twilight, que es así se llama la agencia de modelos donde trabajo. Sí, soy modelo, des de los diecisiete años lo soy. Me decidí a serlo no por que quisiera si no por encontrar trabajo. Lo sé, la gente normal se busca trabajo como camarera o en tiendas, pero yo eso también lo intenté pero nada y un día vi un anuncio por la tele y me decidí pensé que al hacer un casting no perdía nada pero me equivoqué, no es que me fuera mal, al contrario me fue muy bien demasiado bien. Me fue tan bien que solo un año después de empezar ya estaba firmando un contrato con Twilight.

Tonta

Si no hubiera firmado el maldito contrato ahora mismo podría ser una chica normal de veintiún años que estudia medicina en la universidad. Pero no, quise tener el suficiente dinero para costearme los estudios e independizarme. Pero ya no podía hacer nada, ahora vivo en un mundo de frivolidad donde cada gramo que engordes te lo notan enseguida, donde cada uña rota se nota, donde que pelo fuera de lugar se nota.

Tonta

Y encima la maldita de Leah o también mejor amiga/prima no para de hablarme de lo bien que le va con Jacob, mi Jake.

Es una lagarta, ella me lo quitó. Él y yo éramos amigos des de antes que ella le prestara atención. Yo le conté que me gustaba des de que lo vi y ella se rió de mí diciéndome que como me podía gustar un chico como ese, un nerd. Pero yo tampoco le decía nada, ella era mi amiga, mi única amiga en ese entonces.

Yo también era estudiosa, me pasaba todo el día estudiando en la biblioteca ahí fue donde conocí a Jake y des de ahí nos hicimos amigos. Él era muy simpático conmigo, me trataba muy bien, por eso me gustaba, por eso me enamoré de él. Pero fui cobarde y jamás le conté mis sentimientos hacia él, hasta que un día me animé pero noté como Jake se alejaba cada vez más y más de mí hasta que casi no lo veía ¿La razón? Leah, esa lagarta trepadora y ponzoñosa que se atrevía a llamarme mejor amiga y peor aún _prima. _Al parecer después de que un día le contase que no podía ir a su casa porque iba a la de Jake se puso histérica y me preguntó el porqué. Yo le dije que era porque le iba a ayudar a limpiar su piscina y no sé cómo le acabé diciendo que sus padres tenían mucho dinero. Con eso sentencié mi amor a la muerte. Porque de un tiempo al otro ella era su súper amiga y después vino el cambio de look de Jake, ya ni lo reconocía, él ni me hablaba y para colmo después se hicieron novios.

Dejé de hablarle a Leah, intentaba hablar con Jake pero ella nunca me dejaba. Estaba frustrada, sin amigos y sin recursos para la universidad. Así que al meterme a modelo ocupó mi tiempo y me distrajo ahí fue donde comencé a descubrir mi belleza, detrás de toda esa ropa ancha se escondía una bonita chica cosa que aproveché para olvidarme de Jake. Salí con unos cuantos chicos de la agencia, pero no lograba sacármelo de la cabeza. Hasta que un modelo nuevo llegó, Seth. Fuimos novios durante un año pero tampoco fue bien, no me enamoré pero si me gustaba mucho, mi corazón siempre le perteneció a Jake.

Jake

Maldita Leah, siempre me contaba lo bien que estaba con él, todos los regalos que le hacía, los lugares donde la llevaba, lo que hacían... Me lo contaba todo a propósito porque sabía que me dolía y me fastidiaba. Nunca se lo intenté quitar, no soy tan cruel como ella. Solo dejé de intentar buscarlo. A pesar de que sabía que ella solo era una interesada y que no le era muy fiel que digamos, lo hacía por él, no quería que sufriera.

La nieve empapaba el cristal de mi coche, el cual me compré hace dos años. El coche se comenzaba a parar.

-Oh no. No, no, no- Dije al ver que se paró y no funcionaba- No. No me puedes hacer esto en plena nieve-Recosté mi cabeza en el volante y al girarla vi una cafetería.

-Bien al menos podré descansar mientras espero la grúa- Entré y saludé a las personas y a la dueña y al ver que no me hacía caso le comencé a insistir para que me hiciera caso, haciendo que las personas que habían ahí se giraran y me miraran.

- Perdone señora... Nathalie- Leí en su identificador- ¿Podría utilizar su teléfono- _Al parece me había quedado sin batería._

- Al verme se sorprendió ¿_Me ha reconocido?_ -Claro, espera. Ahora te lo traigo-

Me giré al escuchar que el cliente de al lado mío se iba por mi culpa. Me disculpé con él pero al fijarme bien me di cuenta, era él, mi Jake.

Lo abracé y él me miró desconcertado, ya no se acuerda de mí. Pero después me encargué de que se fuera acordando. Llamé a mi seguro y como tardaban tanto decidí coger la iniciativa y estar más tiempo con él. Le pedí que me ayudara con el coche cosa que aceptó. Después de que habláramos durante otro rato le pedí una especie de cita para poder verlo mañana. Lo sé está mal, el tiene novia y es mi prima pero por lo que sé, ella se quiere divertir más y bueno, sale con otros chicos o mejor dicho con otro chico. Su "primo", fue lo que me dijo ella que le diría si Jake preguntaba por él. Encima tenía el descaro de decirme que lo engañaba y peor aún que aunque ya no le gustara seguía con él por la daba todo lo que ella quería. Cuando me dijo eso quise intervenir pero no me podía aparecer de la nada después de tantos años y decirle todo eso a Jake así que intenté de todas las manera que dejara a su "primo" pero no funcionó.

¿Cómo podía ser así? ¿Enserio compartíamos la misma sangre?

Hoy me volví a vestir sencillamente. Llevaba un pantalón de mezclilla gris, una camisa blanca, una chaqueta color crema y una bufanda color castaño a juego con sus botas.

Eran las seis y él ya estaba allí. _Que puntual_. Estuvimos hablando o mejor dicho yo estuve hablando y preguntándole cosas. Quería llegar a saber qué tal le iba con Leah hasta que lo conseguí. Por lo visto ya no se veía tanto con ella. Normal, ella ahora se veía demasiado con su "primo". Después de que siguiéramos hablando quise contarle todo sobre ella pero no me salían las palabras. Al despedirnos no pude aguantar más y le di un beso y un abrazo demasiado cariñoso, pero a él no le importó porque no lo noté incomodo si no al contrario, lo sentía muy a gusto.

Me subí a mi coche y fui pensando en él. Había cambiado bastante, ahora tenía los músculos muchos más marcados, seguía alto como siempre con su metro ochenta seis a pesar de ser alta le llegaba por el hombro. Su piel, morena y suave seguía en perfecto contraste con la mía, eran colores opuestos, pero los opuestos se atraen. Su mandíbula, recta y ancha le hacía ver que de niño ya no le quedaba nada. Su pelo corto estaba en la perfecta medida para enredarlos en el mientras nos damos un beso tan apasionado como tantas veces soñé.

Soñar

Tengo que dejar de soñar tanto y darme cuenta que no es libre y que jamás se fijará en mí.

* * *

No sé cuantas personas leereis la historia pero igual cuelgo para la gente que la lea :D


	4. capitulo 4 ideando mi teatro

Me desperté en una cama que no era la mía ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué hago aquí? Ya me acordé, ayer fui a una discoteca. Bailé y bebí con todos los hombres guapos que había por ahí. Baile muy sensualmente y pegada a ellos, me apetecía divertirme y que mejor manera que calentarles y después dejarles plantados y con cara de tontos.

Idiotas

Se dejan engatusar muy rápidamente, yo no soy una chica fácil o tal vez sí ¡Bah! Da igual, soy joven y voy a disfrutar.

-Buenos días Leah- Me dijo Sam en un tono seductor y besando mi hombro desnudo. Ya me acordé. Ayer después de bailar él vino a la discoteca y me invitó a una copa y a otra y otra y otra, pero no hacía falta que me emborrachara. Yo siempre estoy disponible para él.

- Sam ¿Ya estás despierto?

-Sí, me he despertado antes porque voy a estar todo el día devorándote entera- Se acercó a mí y se puso encima de mí. Me comenzó a besar el cuello, después fue subiendo y me dio un beso muy apasionado y lujurioso. Su mano fue viajando por mi cuerpo mientras la otra me desabrochaba el sujetador. _Qué raro, después de pasar la noche con él no llevo nada puesto al despertarme._ Dejé mis pensamientos a un lado y seguí disfrutando de sus caricias y besos. Comencé a escuchar una vibración ¿_Una vibración?_ _Mierda, mi móvil._

- Sam, Sam- Dije con la respiración agitada- Mi móvil.

-Déjalo estar- Me siguió besando- Sigamos con lo nuestro.

- Tal vez sea importante- Paró de besarme y se quitó de encima de mío. Cogí el móvil. _Oh, no es él._

- _Hola amor_- Sam sabia con quien hablaba y como siempre se comenzó a vestir.

- _Sí, yo también te he echado de menos- _Sam me miró enfadado.

- _No, lo sé_. _Aunque por ti, haré un hueco en mi agenda_- Puse voz de chica enamorada. Como odio seguir con esto.

- _Amor, tengo que colgar. Estoy con el coche así que después te llamo. Adiós, te amo_- Dije con tono dulce y amoroso. Colgué. Sam me seguía mirando con cara enfadada.- ¿Qué? Era Jacob

- Lo sé y me fastidia ¿Por qué no le dejas y te vienes conmigo?- _Otra vez no, estoy harta de lo mismo. _Me comencé a vestir, mis cosas estaban por todas partes así que me costó un poco encontrarlas.

- Ya estoy contigo- Me señalé a mí y a él

- Sabes a lo que me refiero- Bufé

- Jacob es mi novio y tú... tú eres otro tema ¿No te basta con que te haya dedicado estás últimas dos semana solo para ti?

- No. Te quiero solo para mí. No te quiero compartir- Me dijo agarrándome de la cintura.

- Pues lo siento. Jacob es mi novio hasta que me cansé de él.

- ¿Por qué no le dejas? Ni siquiera lo quieres

- Sí lo quiero y mucho-Me solté de su agarre.

- Claro, quieres su coche, su dinero, su casa, su cuenta bancaria...

- Esas cosas forman parte de él y si viene incluido con eso tampoco es que me vaya a quejar.- Dije con una sonrisa frívola.

- Ya tienes el suficiente dinero como para vivir muy bien. Tu trabajo te da mucho y aún más tu _novio._ Va, déjalo y te prometo que te trataré como una reina.

- Tal vez, me lo pensaré. Pero tú no tienes tanto como él.

- Eso se puede arreglar.

- Me lo pensaré- Me despedí de él y me fui de su apartamento.

Sam y yo llevamos bastante tiempo juntos. Es muy agradable y placentero estar con él pero... Últimamente se está cansando de compartirme, antes no le era un problema, solo era sexo así que no le importaba pero ahora las cosas han cambiado. Él a mi me quiere de una manera más amorosa, esto para él ya no es tan solo pasión y lujuria. Me la paso bien con él, pero tampoco quiero dejar a Jacob. No es que Jacob me guste mucho pero me da todo lo que yo quiero.

Idiota

Pobre Jacob piensa que yo, Leah Clearwater, estoy perdidamente enamorada de él. Lo único que quiero de él es su dinero y poca cosa más. A pesar de ser extremadamente guapo no me atrae lo suficiente como para enamorarme. Que pena. Hubiera sido mejor tener dinero y amor, pero que se le va a hacer. Al menos tuve la buena suerte de encontrarme un chico rico, mejor dicho tuve la buena suerte que mi genial prima y "mejor amiga" me haya contado que su amigo era rico.

Pobre Renesmee, ella se veía tan enamorada de él. Pero yo me adelanté y se lo quité, nunca fue suyo pero tampoco nunca lo será. No podía permitir que ella se quedara con él y su dinero. Nunca. Al enterarme que el estúpido nerd era rico, muy rico, decidí que él sería mi más perfecta conquista, aunque no podría salir con él con ese look así que me inventé una excusa y le hice el cambio. Después de eso se veía mucho mejor. Muchas chicas iban detrás de él después de su cambio incluso la mojigata de mi prima pero ella no tanto porque por suerte Jacob ya ni le prestaba atención, conseguí que se olvidara de ella. Aunque lo que más me costó fue que me pidiera ser su novia ¡Era demasiado tímido! Pero lo conseguí.

Llegué a mi piso, me duché y me relajé. Pensándolo bien tengo todo lo que quiero. Mi casa es encantadora, tengo un coche que me encanta y adoro, tengo dinero. Lo tengo todo. Tal vez me vaya a plantear la idea de dejar a Jacob. Ya llevamos demasiado tiempo juntos y ya me estoy cansando de él.

Escucho mi móvil sonar. Es Jacob.

_-Hola amor ¿Esta noche a las nueve verdad?_ – Le pregunté. Esta mañana cuando nos interrumpió a mí y a Sam me dijo que esta noche saliéramos los dos juntos, le dije que sí porque tenía que ir montando un teatro para así cuando le deje no se pregunte si tenía otro o me hiciera cualquier escándalo.

- _Vale, entonces hasta esta noche. Ya la estoy esperando con ansias_- Dije claramente en tono alegre y emocionado fingido.

Unas horas después me comencé a vestir. Me pondría un vestido negro corto y ajustado de una sola manga con detalles plateados en el extremo de la manga y unos tacones de diez centímetros plateados a juego con el vestido. Me hice pequeñas ondulaciones en el pelo, me eché un poco de laca. Me maquillé y me miré que tal estaba. Perfecta. Iría a un coctel así que el color y el estilo iba bien. Miré al reloj. Faltaba poco para que Jacob viniera y comenzara mi plan. Tocaron la puerta, era Jacob.

-¡Amor, cuánto tiempo!- Le di un beso.

- Estabas muy ocupada pero ahora mirándote bien a merecido la pena- Me miró y me sonrió

-¿Te gusta?-Dije con voz inocente

-Me encanta- Me beso la mejilla y me tendió el brazo para irnos. Hacía frío pero el coctel seria en un edificio.

En el coche estuvimos todo el tiempo callados, ninguno hablaba, tampoco es que me importase. Después, al llegar al coctel me di cuenta que era un evento. Había distintos artistas cantando. En una de las canciones las parejas nos pusimos a bailar, pero un baile lento. Jacob me tenia agarrada de la cintura y a veces me daba besos en los labios y me susurraba lo bien que me quedaba el vestido y lo mucho que me quería. _Aprovecha el poco tiempo que te queda Black._

Después de unos cuantos bailes nos sentamos. Comenzamos a hablar y yo a veces me quedaba con la mirada perdida y preocupada provocando que él me preguntara si estaba bien cosa que respondía que sí.

Ingenuo

Estás cayendo muy rápidamente en mi plan Jacob, no me costará mucho deshacerme de ti.

Cuando salimos del coctel fuimos a su casa. Tomamos unas copas y nos comenzamos a besar. Poco a poco la ropa fue sobrando hasta que estuve entre sus brazos. No lo hacía nada mal, pero ya me aburrí de él.

Cuando nos despertamos desayunamos y después volví a mi piso.

Mi plan está comenzando con muy buen pie.

.

.

.

Ya han pasado unas semanas y yo me hago la que está muy enamorada. Le pregunto a Jacob que si él me quiere cosa que responde que sí. A veces lo llamo y como sé que está ocupado y no me responderá le digo cuando me vuelve a llamar que no era nada importante que lo deje estar, pero claro que no falte mi tono triste y desolado. Qué bien cae en mi trampa.

* * *

Hola! Espero que os haya gustado y que comenteis para saber que opinais de mi historia.

Besos :D

Comentarios...


	5. capitulo 5 jacob, concentrate

Llevo viéndome con Nessie dos meses y es como si volviéramos a ser tan buenos amigos como antes. Nuestra amistad ha resurgido mejor de lo que me esperaba.

Nessie ha cambiado mucho tanto en físico como psicológicamente. Psicológicamente es más atrevida o según ella "_No soy atrevida solo digo la verdad"_. Es muy alegre y divertida, algo tímida pero extrovertida y a la vez también seria e inteligente y se sonroja con facilidad. Tiene todas las cualidades que a cualquier hombre le gustaría.

De manera física ha cambiado a mejor, muchísimo mejor. Tiene unas curvas bien definidas que por mucho que se ponga ropa ancha no las logra disimular, tiene un cuerpo escultural digno de una modelo más bien parece uno de los ángeles de Victoria's Secret. Pero nada más pensar en ella de esa manera, como mujer, se me viene a la mente Leah y siento que la estoy engañando. Intento dejar de pensar en Nessie pero no puedo así que he decidido que por el bien de mi amistad con ella y el amor que siento hacia Leah que tengo que dejar de verla.

Mi relación con Leah cada vez se vuelve mejor pero a la vez noto que ella se siente mal por alguna cosa que no me quiere contar. Le doy regalos, la invito a salir a ver si su estado mejora pero no cambia casi nada. Ella me quiere mucho, lo sé y piensa que ya no la quiero por eso constantemente me pregunta si la quiero y se queda largos ratos abrazada a mí y diciéndome lo mucho que me quiere. Por ese amor que siente hacia mí hoy le voy a pedir a Nessie que dejemos de vernos, aunque le tengo que decir la razón pero no le voy a decir que es porque no paro de pensar en ella mientras estoy con mi novia que para _meter más la pata_ es su prima y peor aun su mejor amiga. Así que hoy he quedado a las cuatro en el centro comercial con ella.

-Hola Jake- Me dio un beso en cada mejilla. Hace dos semanas se fue a España a un trabajo de modelo y al parecer se le quedaron costumbres como esa: dar dos besos. Ella dice que en esa semana que tuvo que saludar tantas veces así que se le pelaron los labios y que estaba todo el día pintándose los labios, claro pero de bromas.

- Hola Nessie. Te sienta genial esa ropa-Dije sin querer y haciendo que se sonrojara. _Vale, deja de decir esos comentarios en voz alta. _Llevaba unos pantalones cortos plateados, una camiseta roja, una mini chaqueta blanca de tres cuartos que iba desabrochada, un collar largo blanco y un bolso rojo. Después de todo se reconocer cuando alguien va bien vestido y si le sienta bien o mal y todo se debe a las horas y horas que escuchaba como hablaba Leah de los diseños de ropa. _Mierda, Leah ¿Quieres dejar de pensar tanto en Nessie?_

- He venido tan "glamurosa" debido a que Alice, la diseñadora, no me dejaba irme sin una sesión de _Renesmee viste y maquilla_- Dijo haciendo una mueca graciosa haciendo que me pusiera a reír.

-Hey, no te rías- Me dio un pequeño golpe en el pecho a modo de indignación- No es divertido que te hagan cambiar mil veces de ropa porque el collar, el bolso o lo que fuera no combinaba con el resto- Dijo quejándose como una niña pequeña.

- Vale, lo siento. Renesmee viste y maquilla- Dije burlándome de ella, pero en el sentido bueno.

- Que comprendedor. Bueno señor comprendedor que me querías decir- _Vale, aquí viene la parte mala._

- Mmm, pues... bueno... verás- Me toqué el cuello en señal de nerviosismo.

- Hola Jacob- Me saludó Emily, una amiga de Leah. _Uf, menos mal me has salvado Emily. No sabía ni como comenzar._

- Hola Emily- Le saludé

-Te venia a saludar y a decirte unas cosas pero veo que estás... acompañado-Miró a Nessie con cara de pocos amigos. _Oh, oh. Mierda, va a pensar mal, pensará que Nessie y yo...Mierda._

- Hola soy Stella- _¿Stella?_ .Le dio dos besos en la mejilla muy amablemente _¿También se saluda así a la gente desconocida?_- Encantada de conocerte ¿Eres una amiga de Jacob verdad?- Dijo amablemente.

- Sí. Bueno, soy amiga de su NOVIA LEAH- Recalcó las últimas palabras. _Lo que pensaba, se piensa lo que no es._

- ¿Querías hablar con él verdad? ¿Qué te parece si vamos los tres a tomar algo o a comer y así hablamos?- _Vale, eso sí que es atrevido ¿A quién se le ocurre invitar a una persona que no conoces?_

-No. Gracias. Tengo un poco de prisa. Adiós Jacob, encantada de conocerte Stella.- Dijo simplemente. Cuando se fue le comencé a hablar.

-¿Stella? ¿Quién es Stella?

- Es mi nombre artístico. El productor es italiano y dijo que ese nombre me quedaría perfecto porque significa Estrella.

- Bien y te pones a dar nombres artísticos ¿Pero qué hacías Nessie?-Pregunté desconcertado

- Hablar con una amiga tuya, perdón, una amiga de tu novia. Agradécemelo, estoy segura que ya estaba pensando mal, por eso que decidí des de un principio comportarme muy amable con ella, para que no lo notara.

-Pues vaya amabilidad. A veces eres muy atrevida.

- No he sido atrevida solo he sido amable- Dijo justificándose.

- Claro- Bufé. De repente ella se sentó en un banco y se tocó la frente- ¿Te ocurre algo?- Le pregunté preocupado.

- Una bajada de azúcar ¿Podemos ir a una heladería?- La llevé a una heladería y le compré un helado.

- ¿Estás mejor?

- Sí, mucho mejor- Dijo sonriendo- Estás mejor alegre y preocupado que gruñón y enfadado.

-¿Qué?- Dije sin entenderla.

- Pues como te he notado algo enfadado decidí ponerme un poco mala para que se te quitara y de paso me compraras un helado.

-¿Así que no era de verdad?- Negó con la cabeza- ¿En serio eres modelo? Más bien pareces una actriz.

-Gracias- Sonrío con orgullo- Además de ser modelo soy estudiante, que no se te olvide.

- Sí, y también eres una niña atrapada en el cuerpo de una mujer. Que no se te olvide- Dije imitándola.

- Soy lo suficiente inteligente como para compaginar los estudios con el lioso trabajo de modelo y a demás tengo mucha rapidez mental y he conseguido engañarte con el tema uno de física y química.

-¿Siempre hablas jeroglíficamente?

- Me refiero que pensar un malestar físico en dos segundos y fingirlo me lo enseñaron en el tema uno de física y química en el apartado de razonamiento. Bueno no me enseñaron eso de las enfermedades pero por ahí va.

-Claro, Nessie, claro.

-No me trates como a una niña pequeña, te lo advierto. Se tus puntos débiles- Me apuntó con el dedo índice el pecho y dio pequeños toques.

-Así que te tengo que tener miedo.

- Sí, tengo el suficiente conocimiento científico para crear una enfermedad que no te quite las cosquillas en tu vida- Dijo en un tono de miedo-comedia.

- Que miedo.

-Sí, yo de ti me escondería hasta por debajo de las piedras.- Seguidamente nos reímos. Continuamos caminando y nos sentamos en el césped de un parque exterior del centro comercial.

-Jake, dime la verdad ¿Esto no es una salida para hablar de niñerías verdad?- Me preguntó seria.

-No. Tenemos que hablar.

- Odio, esa frase- Dijo cruzándose de brazos- ¿Leah se ha puesto celosa de que te esté viendo?

- Ni si quiera sabe que te estoy viendo.

- ¿No?

-No. Te soy sincero, me caes muy bien, eres genial pero siento como si estuviera en...- Rectifiqué- haciendo algo que no debería.

- Ser amigos no es nada malo.

- Sí pero...

- No te preocupes lo entiendo. Sientes que estás traicionándola por no contarle que te estadas viendo conmigo, pero en eso no hay nada malo. Lo que pasa es que las cosas que Leah te están yendo mal y piensas que si se da cuenta de que nos volvemos a ver pensará mal y bueno... pasen cosas. No te preocupes por eso, no pensará mal porque no sabrá quién es verdaderamente _Stella _y no te dirá nada si algún día la cotilla de Emily se lo llega a decir.- Dijo restándole importancia.

-¿Como que hablas de ella con tanta familiaridad?¿ La conoces?

- Sí, fue una de sus amigas de los clubs a los que iba. Emily siempre fue muy cotilla así que para no meterte en problemas le dije otro nombre. Además cuando ella me conoció a un no había modificado tanto mi imagen.

- Lo tenías todo planeado-Suspiré- No quieres que nos dejemos de ver ¿verdad?

- Tú tampoco. Yo nunca fui de muchos amigos y para uno que tengo no lo quiero perder- Me dijo con voz triste.

- Podremos seguir en contacto.

-No lo creo, no lo harás. Mejor dejo de insistir, al fin y al cabo siempre acabas ganando- Se levantó del césped y me abrazó- Me alegro de haberte vuelto a ver. Espero volverte a ver algún día no muy lejano- Me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue.

Me tendría que sentir aliviado, pero no me sentía así. Me sentía mal, siento que he perdido algo muy valioso.

* * *

¿Qué os ha parecido? Que ingenuo es Jake al pensar que Leah lo quiere y lo idolatra, no se da cuenta que es una arpía y que tiene a la mejor chica muy cerca suyo.

C-O-M-E-N-T-A-R-I-O-S


	6. capitulo 6 teatro finalizado

Ya llevo un tiempo sin ver a Nessie y me siento mal. A pesar de que ya lleve sin verla unas dos semanas no logro quitármela de la cabeza y las cosas con Leah no han mejorado, al contrario han empeorado. Constantemente se enfada conmigo porque no respondo a sus llamadas cuando estoy en la empresa y me llama; pero no le puedo contestar porque siempre estoy ocupado, cosa que hace que Leah se enfade o me evite.

Hoy he ido a recoger a Leah a su trabajo, ha pasado todo el camino sin hablar. Y cuando hemos llegado a la entrada del edificio se ha detenido y ha comenzado a hablarme.

-Jacob tenemos que hablar- _¿Jacob? Esto no es nada bueno, seguro. Que extraño, tengo sensación de dejavú._

_- ¿_Pasa algo?-Pregunté preocupado acariciándole la mejilla pero ella me apartó la mano-

-No, Jacob, no hagas eso. No podemos seguir así-Dijo lamentándose-

-¿Cómo... así? No te entiendo- _¿Qué me intenta decir?_

- Jacob. Me duele esta situación. Me duele que ya no me quieras y lo que aún más me duele es que... que... ¿Jacob si no me querías porque seguiste con esto? ¿Por qué me engañas?

- N-no hay otra- _¿Le habrán dicho que me veía con Nessie?_

- Yo no me refería a que hubiera otra- Me miró extrañada. _Mierda-_ No, Jacob, dime que no. D-dime que no me estabas e-engañando con otra- Dijo con voz decepcionada y con lágrimas en los ojos-

- ¡No!-Exclamé- Siempre te he sido fiel, yo te amo.

- Pues... Jacob, yo ya no te amo- Al escuchar eso mi corazón se rompió en mil pedazos.

-¿Qué? No, Leah. Estas... estas bromeando. No. Tú me amas-Dije alarmado.

-Ya no te amo. Desde hace tiempo he querido revivir nuestro amor, pero tú siempre me evitabas- Suspiró y se secó las lagrimas. _Como me gustaría que no llores._-

-Podemos volver a intentarlo, por favor no me dejes.-Le supliqué-

- Lo siento- Continuó llorando- No puedo seguir sufriendo, esto no va a ninguna parte. Es mejor que paremos aquí antes de hacernos más daño. Adiós Jacob- Me dedicó una mirada triste y entró.

_Se fue, la perdí_. Debí de haberle prestado más atención, debí de haberle hecho sentir más querida. Debí de hacer tantas cosas... pero no sirve de nada, por qué la perdí. _La perdí_.

.

.

.

.

No puedo quitarme a Leah de la cabeza, la he intentado llamar pero no me contesta. No sé qué hacer.

Leah, Leah, Leah. Tengo que hacer algo y voy a hacer algo ¡Decidido! La voy a reconquistar. Pero no sé como, aunque conozco a alguien que la conoce lo suficiente como para aconsejarme. Renesmee.

Pov Leah

-Me fascinas. Me vuelves loco, Leah- Me dijo Sam mientras estábamos los dos acostados en su cama- Eres tan sexy y sensual...

- Mi amor- Le dije con deseo- Eso ha sido espectacular- Dije refiriéndome a lo que acabamos de hacer-

-Lo podemos repetir las veces que quieras.-Me dijo con una sonrisa picara-

-Ajá, claro. Todas las veces que queramos- Dije pensando en todo lo que podríamos hacer

-Sobre todo ahora que estás libre. Podremos salir sin escondernos y...

-Espera ¿Quién te ha dicho que quiero salir a algún lugar contigo?

-Pero... yo creí que ahora que estabas libre tu yo...

- Solo cuando yo quiera ¿O acaso ya no te acuerdas de las normas que te puse para estar conmigo? Te dije que nada de compromisos y que yo decido cuando, donde y como nos vemos- _Sé que esto no va a acabar bien. Mejor será que me vista_

- Sí, lo sé. Tus malditas condiciones- Dijo enfadado- ¿No podrías suprimirlas o algo así?

-¿Que te piensas que soy un ordenador?- Le dije enfadada. _Yo también puedo jugar al jueguito de quien se enfada más._

- No ¿Dónde vas?-Me preguntó al ver que me comenzaba a vestir.

- Me voy. No quiero discutir y es mejor que me vaya. Adiós y hasta otra, ya te llamaré- Le guiñé y le lancé un beso al aire.

Que bien se siente al ser libre y que nadie te moleste ni incordie bueno casi nadie. Miré mi móvil ¡Quince llamadas de Jacob! ¿Acaso este chico no se rinde? No, claro que no. Dejo marca en todos los hombres, no me pueden olvidar. Además soy una buena actriz. Aún me acuerdo el teatro que le hice cuando le dejé. Pobre tonto. Que fácil se deja engañar. Pero normal que lo haya engañado tan bien, las lágrimas salieron solitas. Lo que yo decía: soy buena actriz. 

Pero hay algo que echo en falta: sus regalos ¡Hay! cuantos regalos me hacía. Los que más me gustaron fueron los que me hizo semanas después de comenzar con mi teatro ¡Fueron los más caros!

Lo hubiera dejado antes pero quería hacerlo sufrir y divertirme un poco yo también. Después de tanto tiempo aguantándole al fin tuve mis frutos: dinero. Gracias a él tengo un buen empleo, me recomendó entre sus amigos y... ¡Ta chan! Durante esos cinco años aproveché mucho mi situación, me compró joyas, hicimos viajes, un montón de regalos. Y ahora al fin soy libre, bueno casi libre si pienso en Sam Uley. Él es un hombre de verdad, su cuerpo, sus caricias me vuelven loca. Lo conocí hace un año en una de mis escapadas sin Jacob, siempre que salía conquistaba al hombre más guapo del lugar y me lo llevaba a mi cama. Sí, ya sé que sueno como una libertina pero la vida está para disfrutarla no para quedarte con un solo hombre perdiéndote de los demás placeres de la vida. Pero Sam... él me cautivó.

Y después de dos meses al fin puedo dar por finalizado mi _Teatro_

* * *

¿Qué os ha parecido? Leah es una verdadera zorra! Y es que Jake también es algo-demasiado tonto, se deja engañar fácilmente. Pero esta situación va a cambiar.

Ya sé que me ha salido algo corto.

C-O-M-E-N-T-A-R-I-O-S


	7. capitulo 7 un brindis por la mujeres!

capitulo 7: !un brisdis por la mujeres!

Voy a hacerlo, voy a reconquistar a Leah. Ya tengo mi plan ideado sé cómo hacer que me dé una oportunidad.

Nessie no contesta mis llamadas así que la parte en que ella me podría ayudar se ha ido al traste, pero no importa, sería algo descarado pedirle ayuda después de que le dijera que no nos podíamos ver. Pero he pensado que podríamos volver a vernos, volver a ser amigos.

Cojo el coche y me dirijo al piso de Leah. Es de noche así que mi sorpresa destacará aún más. He llegado, cojo los materiales que voy a utilizar: velas rojas y blancas, rosas y por su puesto un gran ramo de violetas, sus flores favoritas.

La entrada es un camino de cemento rodeado por césped, así que pondré las velas rojas y blancas en el borde del camino y en el centro del césped pondré un corazón gigante de rosas y velas. Cuando ya tenía el camino de velas puesto se me acabó el mechero

_¡Que oportuno! _

Fui al coche que estaba escondido para que por si acaso Leah se asomaba no lo viera. Busqué un mechero en la guantera.

Ninguno

_¿Se puede saber donde meto yo las cosas?_ Seguí buscando hasta que lo encontré. Al llegar por suerte las velas aún estaban intactas.

Llegó un hombre, tendría que esperar a que se fuera. Esperé un rato, al parecer estaba esperando a alguien en el portal. La puerta se abrió la puerta y salió... ¿Leah? ¡No! Se me va a estropear la sorpresa.

Pero la sorpresa me la dio ella. Cuando vio a aquel hombre le sonrió y le besó ¡No! ¿Porque lo ha besado? ¿Porque lo hace de una manera tan... pasional? No creo que... No ¡Ella no me podría engañar! No puede ser, no puedo seguir viendo esto.

Me fui de ahí sin que se dieran cuenta, aunque estaban muy ocupados ellos dos para que me vieran. Me subí al coche y me dirigí a un lugar, no sé donde, solo quería huir de ese lugar, de esa escena.

Vi un bar a lo lejos. Aparqué el coche y entré en aquel bar. El lugar era oscuro. _Perfecto, no quiero ver a nadie ni que me vean. _Me dirigí a la barra, el hombre que atendía estaba hablando con un cliente. El hombre se veía mayor. Tenía aspecto de cansado y agotado, estaba gordo. Al estar en la oscuridad su aspecto parecía tenebroso.

-¿En que te puedo ayudar muchacho?-Dijo mientras limpiaba el vaso del cliente de antes, el cual ahora estaba dormido en la barra. _Al parecer tampoco soy el único desgraciado._

- Dos dedos de whisky- Me senté

-Marchando- Me sirvió el whisky y cuando ya iba por el cuarto whisky doble ya me comenzaba a sentir mareado.

-¿Mujeres?-Me preguntó el hombre o eso creo, no estoy seguro. Creo que los tragos ya comienzan a hacer efecto.

-Mmuujeresh- Dije con el poco sentido que me quedaba. _Qué raro, suelo aguantar más._

- Bellas pero perversas, te vuelven loco y una vez estás rendido a sus pies te dejan.

-Leah ¡Leah! Porr quee-Puse mi frente en la barra para así sentir algo frío.

- Así que Leah, bonito nombre.- Recostó su brazo en la barra- Muchacho, no creo que merezca la pena tanto por una mujer.

- Yo la quería, la amaba, la idolatraba. Y ella me engañó- Eso fue lo único que dije con sentido-Incluso... incluso dejé de verla. Dejé de ver a ese ángel caído del cielo por ella, por Leah. Nessie- Levanté la cabeza.

-¿Nessie?-Preguntó el hombre extrañado- Muchacho ya has bebido demasiado. No creo que puedas ir a ninguna parte ¿Hay alguien a quien puedas llamar?

-Nessie- Con la poca coherencia que me quedaba saqué mi móvil y marqué, a pesar de que a estas alturas de la noche ya no sabía ni quién era, me acordaba de su número.

Pov Nessie

Estaba en una discoteca, hoy era viernes y estaba disfrutando de la última semana que tenia libre antes de que comenzaran los exámenes y no pudiera ni salir. Bueno, en realidad no quería ni salir, estaba todo el santo día pensado en Jake. Pero Rosalie me convenció de salir con ella y demás modelos, así que salí.

-¡Vamos Renesmee! Ven a bailar con nosotros- Me dijo Rosalie mientras bailaba muy pegada a un chico, Emmet. Al parecer había venido un tiempo a Settle a "despejarse" pero yo sé que vino para pasar un tiempo con Rosalie.

-Me estoy tomando mi cóctel-Le dije enseñando mi mojito.

-No seas aburrida y ven-Me dijo regañándome pero sin dejarse de menear- ¡La noche es joven!-Dijo gritando haciendo que todos los presentes gritaran un sonoro _sí_.

Seguí con mi mojito mientras el Barman "intentaba" ligar conmigo. La pista se fue despejando porque se iban a lavabos, esquinas o sofás a hacer sus... cosas. Después de un tiempo de estar hablando con otra chica que estaba ahí al igual que yo porque la habían arrastrado sus amigas. Rosalie se acercó a mí.

-¿Qué te pasa Renesmee? ¿Dónde está esa chica fiestera que le encantaba bailar y disfrutar toda la noche?-Se sentó a mi lado

- No tengo ganas que me manoseen, gracias- Dije refiriéndome a lo que hacían la mayoría de los chicos que estaban en la pista.

- Oh, vamos. No seas tan estrecha. Seguro que es por eso que el tío por el que estás colada ni caso te hace. Eso te pasa por ser tan inocente.-Se burló de mí. Le iba a responder pero mi móvil comenzó a sonar. Me levanté y me despedí de la chica dejando a Rosalie hablando sola.

-¿Sí?-Dije una vez afuera. Pero no escuché nada

- Nessieee-Dijo alguien en tono muy feliz y con la voz ronca.

-¿Jacob? ¿Jake?- _¿Qué hacía llamándome a estas horas? Son las tres de la madrugada._

- Nessiee-Dijo aún que ese tono de voz pero se volvió a detener- Te echo de menos- Dijo ahora con un tono triste, como un niño pequeño.

-¿Estás borracho?-Me extrañé- ¿Dónde estás?

- Te. Echo. De. Menos-Dijo pausadamente con lo que yo suspiré.

-Haber, Jake. Dime¿Dónde estás?

- Un ¿Bar?- _Ni él sabe donde está_

_-Oscuro... tenebroso...agradable...silencioso...ruidoso-_Dijo palabras sin sentido.

-¿Dónde estás?-Escuché que alguien le hablaba.

- Un bar-Volvió a repetir- Diagonal sur nº5-Al fin escuché una dirección pero no era su voz era otra.

-El señor es amable-¿Señor? Está hablando de... ¿Dios? _¿Des de cuando es religioso?_

-¿Qué señor?- Pregunté para salir de dudas

- El señor dice...Hip-¡No! Ahora tiene hipo- Que el bar ... _hip_. Está en la... _hip_... diagonal sur número... _hip_... cinco- _Entonces si está en la diagonal sur cinco está en... ¿Qué hace un chico como Jake en una zona así?_

- Ahora voy, no te muevas- Y no escuché nada más _¿Se habrá dormido?_

Salí de la discoteca y me intenté despedir de Rosalie pero no la encontré así que no perdí más tiempo y me dirigí a aquel bar. No tardé mucho en divisar el coche de Jake. Aparqué el coche y entré al bar, un lugar oscuro, con olor a mucho alcohol y varios hombres bebiendo, dormidos o borrachos incluyendo a Jake que estaba semi-dormido en la barra.

-¡Jacob Ephraim Black!-Grité todo lo alto que pude para que se despertara. Cosa que funcionó porque de un salto se sentó.

- ¿Mamá?-Dijo con desconcierto

- ¿Tu madre? No. Pobre de ella si se diera cuenta de lo que has hecho esta noche- Parpadeó unas cuantas veces y al reconocerme sonrió.

- Señor, está mujer es el ángel caído del cielo de la que tanto le he hablado- Dijo aun medio dormido y señalándome. _Así que este es el "señor"_

- Y menudo ángel- Me repasó con la mirada dándome un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo- Ángel, yo de ti sacaría a este muchacho de este infierno antes de que se queme demasiado.

- Jacob levántate-Le ordené pero ni se inmutó

- No creo que así logres mucho, ángel.

- Ya creo que sí- Le levanté la cara y le pegué una bofetada un poco fuerte, vale demasiado fuerte.

- ¡Ah!-Se quejó- Leah- _¿Leah? Así que es por ella que estás así._

- Jacob levántate- Le volví a ordenar mientras le estiraba del brazo. Después de unas cuantas ordenes se levantó y caminó con mi ayuda. Me costó mucho llevarlo porque al ser más grande que yo por mucho que le ordenara su peso no cambiaria.

Cuando al fin llegué a su casa, que gracias a dios sabia donde quedaba, tuve el inconveniente que al entrar Jake cerró la puerta con llave y se escuchó como un pitido. Me fijé en la puerta y vi que tenia alarma ¡No puedo salir! Si salgo sonará la alarma y no sé como desconectarla ¡¿Pero a quien se le ocurre cerrar la puerta con llave estando borracho?! ¿Acaso tiene un mecanismo en el cuerpo o algo así?

Jacob estaba durmiendo contra la pared. Lo tengo que llevar a su habitación pero ¿Dónde está? Esta casa se ve muy grande para una sola persona. Me fijé que había un pasillo que llevaba al... ¡Salón! Eso es, lo llevaré al salón y lo pondré en un sofá.

-¡Jacob!- Dije su nombre elevando la voz pero sin gritar, al parecer decir su nombre en vez del diminutivo hace que me obedezca más.

-Mmm-Dijo aún contra la pared. Me dirigí donde estaba él y a pesar de que fuera medio zombie pude llevarlo al sofá y acostarlo. Una vez allí se quedó dormido.

- Vale Jacob. Ahora ¿Qué hago yo?- Le pregunté aún sabiendo que estaba dormido.

* * *

Gracias por vuestros comentarios, espero que os haya gustado el cap :D

**Pd: comentar**


	8. capitulo 8 ¿cupido del desamor?

**Este tal vez sea el último capítulo que cuelgue esta semana porque empiezo los exámenes y estaré muy ocupada. Intentaré actualizar pero no prometo nada. Por eso lo he hecho taaan largo.**

* * *

Capitulo 8: ¿Cupido del desamor?

¡Qué dolor! ¡Ay, Mi cabeza! Intento recordar algo pero nada, bueno solo recuerdo un bar ¿Un bar? Si estaba en un bar que hago en mí... ¿casa?

Miro a mi alrededor y me doy cuenta que estoy en el sofá del salón ¿Cómo llegué aquí? Me levanto y me siento algo... fresco. Me miro bien ¡¿Qué hago en calzoncillos?! ¿Por qué mi ropa está por todo el sofá? Me pongo los pantalones y la camisa que estaban detrás del sofá. Escucho unos ruidos provenientes de la cocina. Me dirijo hacia la cocina y cuando entro me quedo sorprendido ¡Hay una mujer en mi cocina y con una de mis camisas! La mujer se gira y yo me quedo aún más sorprendido.

-Hasta que despiertas-Me dijo en tono algo exasperado

- ¿Nessie? ¿Q-que h-haces en mi cocina?- Dije aún sin creérmelo- ¿Esta es mi casa?- Miré a mi alrededor. _Sí, es mi casa_

- Claro que es tu casa de quien va a ser- Me dijo como si fuera lo más obvio. Me quedé mirándola durante un rato extrañado.

- Espero que no te importe que lleve puesta tu camisa- _¡Claro que no me importa! ¡Si solo lleva puesta mi camisa que le llega por un poco más arriba de medio muslo! Y la verdad le queda mucho mejor que a mí, le queda... no sé ni como describirlo._ Vale, no te desvíes del tema, concéntrate.

- Mmm... No- _Vaya, ahora me quedado mudo._

-No tenia con que dormir-Se justifico y sus mejillas se pusieron rojas.

-¿D-dormir?- Dije sorprendido. _Al menos ya hablo pero tartamudeo ¡Aprende a hablar Jacob! Pero mis problemas de lenguaje ahora no son el objetivo principal si no saber que hice ayer._

- Sí, dormir. Ayer llegamos muy tarde- Se sentó en la pequeña mesa de mármol provocando que se le subiera un poco más la camisa _¡Concéntrate!_

_- _¿De dónde llegamos tarde?- _Bien, ya hablo bien_

- De aquel bar. Me llamaste y yo fui. Me costó saber la dirección pero lo que más me costó fue traerte- _No me acuerdo de haberla visto ayer._

- Y...- Vale como le pregunto esto- ¿Sabes porque... me desperté... medio desnudo?- _Que no sea lo que estoy pensando_

- ¿Me lo preguntas a mí? Yo no sé nada. Además estaba pendiente de otras cosas...-Puso cara pensativa y miró a otra parte _¡Mierda! ¡Qué he hecho!_

- Entonces...

- Tranquilo no te he violado- Dijo en tono de burla- Más bien me violaste tú a mi- _Vale, me va a dar un ataque al corazón._

-¿Qué?- Dije sin creérmelo.

- Verás te lo explico. Al llegar tú abriste la puerta y no sé como lo hiciste en el estado en que estabas. Después volviste a cerrarla, dejándome sin escapatoria- Tragué saliva- porque si intentaba marcharme tú alarma sonaría ¿Se puede saber qué tipo de alarma tienes que nada más cerrar la puerta se conecta?- Me dijo enfadada.

- Una cara. Pero no pares quiero saber exactamente que ocurrió ayer- Dije con desesperación

- Normal que no te acuerdes. Bueno, continuo, después de que me dejarás encerrada te llevé al sofá y entre que íbamos y no íbamos- Hizo señas con la mano- Más que tú no ayudabas mucho a moverte tardamos un poco en llegar al sofá. Cuando llegamos te quedaste como un tronco al segundo de acostarte. No aguantas mucho la verdad- Se quedó callada.

- ¿Y qué más?- _¡No me acuerdo de haber hecho... eso... con ella!_

- ¿Más? Pues después me dejaste con las ganas- _¿¡Con las ganas!?_- ¿Qué? No pongas esa cara. No es mi culpa que me dejaras con las ganas de saber la maldita contraseña y poder irme. Violaste mis derechos como humana a la libertad- Dijo indignada

-Me he perdido, no te entiendo.

- Haber, Jake. Como cerraste la puerta con llave tu alarma se activó y no podía salir. Así que te llevé a tu sofá y te quedaste dormido y después de eso como no podía SALIR- Me recriminó- Me quedé a dormir en tu habitación y como no iba a dormir con la ropa de fiesta me puse una de tus camisas y me dormí en tu cama. En conclusión: me dejaste encerrada en tu casa. Y eso se llama violar el derecho humano a la libertad.

- Entonces no ocurrió nada- _¿Entonces la conclusión a la que llegué es errónea? Menos mal._

- ¿Qué va a ocurrir? Si te refieres a que amaneciste medio desnudo no es mi culpa, te habrás despertado y, no sé, te habrás quitado la ropa.- Se paró de la mesa y se fue a la nevera.

- Entonces no ocurrió nada de nada.

- No- Dijo con cansancio- Me llamaste borracho des de un bar en una zona algo... ¿pobre? Cosa que me extrañó. Salí de la discoteca y me dirigí a ese bar.

- ¿Discoteca? Lo siento estropee tu noche- Me disculpé

- Tranquilo, me salvaste. No aguantaba más estar ahí, una amiga me arrastró a ir.

- Pero igualmente lo siento.

- No importa- Sonrió- Me la pasé genial ayer por la noche mientras te ordenaba que hicieras cosas- Se sentó en una silla y se sirvió un vaso de leche- Eras como un títere- Se rió.

- Sigo sin acordarme.

- Me confundiste con tu madre cuando dije tu nombre completo. Y cuando te di una bofetada para que te despertaras-Se volvió a reír. Hizo una pausa y puso cara más seria- Pero después de la bófeta me... me confundiste con... Leah ¿Leche?- Me ofreció cambiando totalmente de tema.

- Leah – Dije con melancolía. Me senté en la mesa y ella fue a buscar otro vaso le puso leche y lo calentó.

- Dime ¿Qué te ha hecho Leah para que te pusieras así?- Me puso el vaso enfrente.

- No creo que...

- Vamos somos amigos y supongo que lo seremos más ahora que ella ha roto contigo- La miré extrañado

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Bueno, si te encuentro borracho pues lo más fácil es que ella haya roto contigo. Pero por eso no creo que te hayas puesto así, así que supongo que habrás descubierto que te engañaba.

- ¿Lo sabías?- Dije sintiéndome traicionado, otra vez.

- Intenté convencerla pero no quiso dejarlo. Pero después de un tiempo extrañamente lo "dejó" pero al parecer no lo hizo. Lo siento.

- La encontré besándose con ese tipo y ahí me di cuenta- Dije intentando sonar lo más calmado posible para no explotar.

- ¿Aún la quieres verdad?- Dijo en tono triste haciendo que yo suspire.

- Sí- Me levanté y salí de la cocina al salón.

- Lamento que sea así- Me abrazó y yo la abracé a ella. _Necesito a alguien en quien apoyarme_- Te puedo ayudar- Dijo soltándose.

-¿Cómo?

- Ojo por ojo diente por diente.

- No podría hacer eso. No le podría hacer eso, a pesar de todo la sigo queriendo como un tonto.

- Si podrías, con mi ayuda. Si estas tan enamorado de ella podría ayudar a que te desenamores.

- Eso no se puede hacer, en el corazón nadie manda.

- Ya verás que sí. Entonces según lo que estoy entendiendo estás aceptando en que te ayude.

- No lo sé.

- Me lo tomaré como un sí. Así que hoy empieza mi trabajo- Dijo risueña.

-¿Qué trabajo?

- Ser tu Cupido del desamor.

- ¿Mi que?

- Tu Cupido del desamor. Verás ya que aún estás enamorado te ayudaré a desenamorarte para así poder pagarle con la misma moneda. Y así lograrás matar dos pájaros de un tiro: desenamorarte y vengarte.

- Y como harás eso.

- Vengarte será fácil. Tan solo con que te vea con una chica tipo de pareja se pondrá muy celosa.

- ¿Y quién será esa chica?

-¿Para que estoy yo Jake? Esto solo será un trabajo, plan o como quieras llamarlo de dos personas.

- ¿Y referente a dejar de estar enamorado?

- Eso será más complicado pero... Seguro que te darás cuenta que solo fue un amor de adolescente demasiado prolongado.

- ¿Por qué estás tan convencida? Y por qué haces esto.

- Estoy muy convencida porqué sé que en realidad no la quieres. Y hago esto porqué mi prima es una arpía y me quitó algo muy importante para mí y es hora que lo recupere y luche por él.

- Esto lo haces por un... ¿chico?- _Entonces le robó un novio ¿Soy el intermediario para lograr su venganza propia?_

- Jake, de verdad a veces eres taaan tonto- Se fue del salón y subió al cabo de un rato regresó con ropa de mujer- Beber te deja el cerebro muy mal. Yo de ti no bebería más.

- ¿Esa ropa no es de Leah?

- Sí, no voy a ir con la ropa que llevaba ayer. Además esto la enfadará.

- ¿Como estás tan segura de todo?-_ La verdad me desconcierta su confianza_

- Jake ¿Aún no lo has entendido? Leah está muy celosa de mí precisamente porqué soy la única que te podría conquistar. Porqué ella me teme, teme que pases de ella y que no te importe. Estoy segura que al ver que no la buscas se pondrá como loca y al darse cuenta que es por mí la razón por la que no la buscas se pondrá muy pero que muy mal. Será un espectáculo digno de ver.

-¿Pero por qué te tiene tantos celos?

- Ella no me tiene muchos celos pero dentro de poco tendrá tantos que no sabrá ni dónde meterlos. Pero no creas que lo hago por una venganza personal- Se quedó un rato en silencio- Lo hago por qué ahora que estás libre... Al fin podré ser correspondida.

- No te entiendo- ¿_Es lo que creo que me está diciendo?_

-¿Enserio no te he dado las suficientes pistas ya?- Dijo exasperada- Te quiero Jake y no voy a dejar que te hundas por la culpa de una arpía sin corazón. Voy a lograr que te olvides de ella y que me quieras.

- ¿Me quieres?

- Sí. Pero sé que tu a mí no y voy a lograr sacarte a esa arpía del corazón. Tampoco se me hará tan difícil, sé que no te soy indiferente y que te atraigo- Dijo con una sonrisa triunfante- Pero esa atracción no se atreve a pasar a algo más que amigos por la culpa de que crees que estás enamorado de Leah .

-Tendrías que ser psicóloga. Y en cuanto a lo ser algo más que amigos...

- No acepto un no por respuesta. Voy a ser tu Cupido del desamor y a la vez lograré que me quieras como algo más que amiga, lucharé por que tu amor hacia a mí salga a la luz.

- Eres de armas tomar ¿verdad?.

- Soy Cupido del desamor, los Cupidos siempre llevamos armas y en cuanto a las alas... ya las llevo. Tu mismo me llamaste ángel así que eso cuenta- Me sonrió, se acercó a mí y me besó... en los labios.

- No creo que te resulte fácil todo esto.

- No me subestimes. Y ahora adiós. Tengo unos planes que idear.

* * *

**Este tal vez sea el último capítulo que cuelgue esta semana porque empiezo los exámenes y estaré muy ocupada. Intentaré actualizar pero no prometo nada. Por eso lo he hecho taaan largo.**


	9. capitulo 9 ¡No soy una niña!

Bueno aquí os dejo un cap nuevo, aún no he terminado mis exámenes pero hoy tengo libre :D

Gracias por los comentarios pero me gustaría que comentarías más no como eh :p jajajaja. No enserio es que si no, no sé vuestras opiniones...

* * *

Capitulo 9: ¡No soy una niña!

POV Nessie

¡No me puedo creer que haya hecho eso! ¡Besé a Jake en los labios! Fue corto pero igual, fue un beso. Lo que si que aún no me puedo creer es que de donde saqué la valentía para decirle que le quería y aún menos de donde saqué esa loca idea de ser su Cupido del desamor. Aunque pensándolo bien tampoco está tan mal. Haber conseguiré que Leah aprenda a valorar bien y me pondré vengar de ella, tampoco es que sea vengativa pero igual, otra cosa que conseguiré es el amor de Jake, eso es lo más importante.

-¡Renesmee!-Me gritó alguien a lo lejos o mejor dicho muy cerca de mi oído pero lo que pasa es que estaba en otro mundo.

- ¡Alice!-La llamé yo también gritando muy alto.

- ¡Me vas a dejar sorda!- Se quejó y se tocó la frente en forma de negación.

-_Pues no sería mala idea_- Dije en voz baja

-¿Qué has dicho?-Preguntó Alice cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Yo? Nada-Mentí de la forma más inocente que pude. _Últimamente comienzo a tener más carácter y por lo visto más atrevida y algo descarada-_ Bueno sí. Te preguntaba que querías.

- Ah sí, eso- Dijo muy alegremente. _Bipolar-_ Te iba a preguntar o mejor dicho a exigir porque aún no te has vestido. Tienes unas cuantas sesiones de fotos por hacer, anuncios, entrevistas ...

- ¡Alice no me estreses! En teoría solo eres la diseñadora no mi manager- Dije algo cansada

- Sé lo que soy y tú deberías saber lo que eres. Solo te intentaba ayudar- Me reprochó. _Odio que haga eso siempre pone una de esas caritas tan adorables y no me puedo resistir, tiene 39 años pero a veces se comporta como una niña pequeña._

_-_Gracias por preocuparte pero por si no te has fijado ya estoy maquillada y la ropa está ahí_- Señalé los percheros_

_-_Está bien- Miró la ropa- Ponte un collar largo de colores pasteles, te sentará mejor- Dicho eso se marchó.

Después de que hablara con Alice, me fui al estudio y no tardaron mucho en hacerme las fotos. Esta sesión me gustó porqué en está pude saltar y reírme ¡Hasta me subí en moto! No fue como otras sesiones donde tenía que estar con cara seria o inexpresiva.

- Venga Stella- Me llamaban Stella debido a que se corrió el nombrecito que me puso Aro, el productor- Unas fotos más y acabamos. Perfecta- Me dijo una vez acabada las fotos.

Cuando acabé las fotos me fui a los camerinos, no encontraba mi bolso así que fui al camerino principal, el de Rosalie. Al entrar la vi muy concentrada peinándose y maquillándose así que no le dije nada.

-Hola a ti también Renesmee- Me dijo en tono irónico ya que yo ni le había dicho hola- ¿Ya no me saludas?

- Ah sí, hola Rosalie. Es que vi que estabas muy concentrada y no te quise desconcentrar.-Me disculpé

-¿Soy yo la concentrada cuando eras tú la que ni estaba tan concentrada buscando algo que ni siquiera me dijo un simple hola?-Negó con la cabeza- Creó que tendrías que revisar más tus conceptos- Dijo acabando de peinarse su lisa y rubia cabellera.

- No te he dicho nada para que me dijeras eso.

-Sí. Tienes razón. Lo siento ¿Me perdonas?- Puso cara arrepentida. _Otra que pone sus caritas ¿Qué le pasa a todo el mundo que hoy está bipolar?_

- Sí me dices si has visto mi bolso sí- Seguí buscando por el camerino.

- Está en la silla del frente de la puerta- Me giré y la vi. _Me tengo que fijar mejor en las cosas_-

- Gracias y...mmm... Bueno no es por entrometerme pero como ya nos conocemos des de hace un tiempo pues... ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?- Dije tímida

- Sí ¿Por qué no? Será divertido saber lo que se cruza por esa cabecita llena de pájaros- Me dijo en tono maternal y despeinándome._ Bipolar_

-¿Están las cosas bien con Emmet?- Al instante me arrepentí de haberle preguntado porque puso cara enfadada. Me dio la espalda y sentó en un pequeño sofá de la habitación.

- Los hombres son unos imbéciles. Una vez que tiene lo que querían se van- Dijo enfadada

- ¿Entonces no has vuelto a saber de él?

- Todo lo contrarió- Bufó- No para de llamarme, es muy detallista y me trata como una reina- Replicó.

-¿Entonces...?

- Pues es eso precisamente lo que no quiero que haga. Yo no estoy preparada para una relación seria. Pero Emmet... Maldito Emmet ha conseguido que le devuelva todas las llamadas y que siempre que pueda salga con él- Dijo exasperada

- Rosalie, me he perdido, no te entiendo.

- Claro una niña tan joven como tú que va a entender del amor- Me dijo como si se hablara con una niña de 9 años _¡Rosalie tienes 25 años y yo 21! Tampoco es que yo sea una niña y tu una anciana- _Emmet me gusta demasiado y yo no quiero nada serio pero él quiere más y yo no me quiero enamorar-Dijo frustrada

- Que dilema.

- No es ningún dilema, es un problema. Qué suerte que tienes que de no tener estos problemas de adultos.

- Rosalie porque parezca la más joven no significa que sea una niña- Dije cansada. Todos me toman por una niña según ellos porque soy muy inocente y sonrió siempre como los niños.

- Sé que no eres una niña-Sonrió- Pero tus "problemas" son como los de una niña.

-Si ni siquiera sabes mis problemas.

-Claro porque no tienes. Hace poco eras menor de edad osea una niña

- Rosalie no quiero discutir.

- No estoy discutiendo solo comento- Dio vueltas por la habitación buscando algo y me di cuenta que era su móvil que estaba sonando pero muy flojo._ Que buen o_ído. Después de un rato hablando me di cuenta que era Emmet.

- Sí. Adiós nos vemos-Dijo en tono muy alegre cosa que se me hizo rara.

- Y luego soy yo la niña- Bufé- ¡ Estás peor que una adolescente!

- Y tú lo sabes tan bien porque hace poco lo eras.

- Rosalie, yo de ti aprovecharía la oportunidad. La vida está para disfrutar del amor y para vivirla no para estar indecisa sobre si quieres o no quieres a alguien. Tú al menos eres correspondida y el te idolatra, cosa que no nos pasan a todas. Tienes suerte de tener a un chico así a tu lado, no lo dejes escapar.

- Renesmee, no hables tanto que me deprimes y me confundes- Dijo espantada. _Ni que hubiera dicho algo malo_

- Yo solo digo. Créeme tal vez cuando te decidas otra ya estará ocupando el lugar que tú querías.

- Para ser un niña dices cosas muy... ¿Savias? ¿Maduras? No sé pero suenan bien, algo deprimente pero bien. Das buenos consejos- Me miró con una cara que no me dio buena espina- Muy buenos consejos... Renesmee quiero que seas mi consejera- Dijo muy decidida.

- 1. No soy una niña. 2. No voy a ser tu consejera. 3. Todos los de esta agencia tenéis que ir a un psicólogo para ver que tan grave es vuestra bipolaridad y 4. Ya que tanto insistes en que soy una niña me voy que son las 21.00 p.m. y tengo que dormir antes de que los _Lunnis* _ me manden a dormir.

En cuanto acabé de hablar me fui a mi piso y pensé en lo que le sucede a Rosalie ¡Que suertuda! Ojala yo tuvieraeso suerte de que Jake me idolatrara pero no... él piensa que quiera a Leah y le voy a quitar esa idea.

*Lunnis: serie de televisión infantil que terminaba con una canción para que los niños se fueran a dormir.

* * *

Y aquí un nuevo cap. Espero que os haya gustado y que comentéis.

Gracias a las personas que me habéis puesto como favorito :D

COMENTARIOS


	10. capitulo 10 contigo me siento bien

Capitulo 10: contigo me siento bien

POV Nessie

-¿Así que no has sabido nada de ella?- Le pregunté a Jake. Estábamos acostados en el césped de un parque no muy lejos de la cafetería donde nos rencontramos.

- Nada-Dijo distraído. Hoy lo notaba raro, lo notaba muy distraído y de semblante despreocupado cosa que me desconcierta porque él suele estar más alegre. Me senté y lo miré estaba acostado con una pierna sobre la otra y con las manos se hacia una especie de almohada.

- Vale Jake, me preocupas ¿Qué te pasa?- Dije en tono suplicante- Me tienes preocupada- Después de decir eso sonrió- ¿De qué te ríes?

- Me alegra que te preocupes por mí, me hace sentir... bien. No sé, es algo extraño- Dijo mirando al cielo.

- Eso es porque mis flechas comienzan a hacer efecto- Reí ante mi ocurrencia.

-¿Tus flechas?- Dejó de mirar al cielo para mirarme desconcertado.

- Ajá ¿Crees que me he olvidado de lo que te dije? Soy tu Cupido del desamor y de alguna manera ya te están afectando mis flechas haciendo que tu amor hacia a mí salga a la luz- Dije sonriéndole.

- Mira Nessie...

- No, Jake. Tú ya me lo confirmaste- Dije antes de que acabara.

- Te dije que no lo sabía- Contraatacó

- Sabes bien que me echarás de menos si me alejo de ti y que algún día, que espero que no sea lejano, te des cuenta de tus verdaderos sentimientos- Él bufó y se sentó ahora me miraba directamente a los ojos.

- No quiero que estés esperando por algo que tal vez nunca llegue- Me cogió de las manos- Te aprecio mucho y no quiero que sufras- Me acarició la mejilla- Además aún eres muy niña para sufrir por amor tienes todo una vida por delante como para esperar a un tonto como yo.

- Tengo 21 años no soy una niña. Y sé que 5 años de relación no se te olvidaran de golpe pero yo estoy aquí para ayudarte y sacar a Leah del pedestal donde la tienes- Nos quedamos un buen rato en silencio, no me gusta hablar todo el día de lo mismo y sin continuo con esto acabaré con mi paciencia, así que me levanté- Jake nada mejor que un helado de chocolate para tu estado de ánimo. Vamos invito yo.

- Estamos abril. Aún no es tiempo de helado- Me crucé de brazos y enarqué una ceja- Vale, vale- Se rió- Si insistes tanto.

- Te encanta hacerte de rogar.- Dicho eso fuimos a una heladería y una vez acabados los helados nos pusimos a correr para entrar en calor, aún no era época de helado, ups.

-Bueno Jake ¿Quieres otra carrera para volverte a ganar?- Dije después de correr y ganarle.

- No me has ganado eres una tramposilla. Te me has atravesado y esto no era una carrera sólo que hemos comenzado a dar vueltas porque nos entró frío por el helado. Te dije que no era época de helado.-Me recriminó

- Mentira Jake, lo que pasa es que no te gusta perder delante de una mujer y que encima hayas perdido en una carrera donde uno de los participantes llevaba bailarinas-Dije burlándome de él.

- Solo estábamos dando vueltas y a ti se te ocurre ponerte a correr. Me has retado y al ver que te ganaba te has puesto al medio.

- Ignoraré tu comentario- Miré mi reloj- Si me disculpas me tengo que ir. A diferencia de ti, yo sí tengo cosas que hacer mañana.

- Yo trabajo.

- Yo estudio y trabajo aunque no siempre solo algunas veces a la semana. Bueno adiós Jake- Le besé en los labios. _Me encanta robarte besos._

- ¡Hey!

-¿Qué? Tampoco es que sufras mucho, al contrario- Me reí, él se quedó callado- Lo ves, ni sabes que decir.

-¿Te llevo a tu casa?- Cambió de tema.

- Tengo que buscar unas cuantas cosas así que no, pero igual gracias- Al acabar, Jake retrocedió un paso- ¿Por qué te alejas?

- Intento evitar otros de tus adioses- Lo miré y me reí- ¿De que te ríes?

- No te voy a comer, quizá- Me volví a reír.

- Vale...- Dijo sin estar convencido- Me voy.

POV Jake

No sé como Nessie logra que me sienta de esta manera, cuando estoy junto a ella me siento alegre y despreocupado no me importa nada más pero sé que no es amor pero tampoco es amistad. Lo peor aún es que sus besos me confunden, no me desagradan pero no sé me siento extraño.

Aparqué el coche y entré. _Qué raro las luces del salón están encendidas_.Me quedé sorprendido al ver a quien vi.

-Jacob te estaba esperando- Dijo una muy tímida Leah

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- Dije serio

- Por favor Jacob no me hables así- Dijo triste- Lo he pensado y por más que quiera no te puedo olvidar eres mi todo y sé que lo podríamos volver a intentar- Dijo mientras se acercaba a mí.

- Leah, déjate de estos teatros y vete.

- ¿Ya no me quieres verdad? ¿Tan rápido me olvidaste?- Subió por las escaleras a mi habitación y comenzó a buscar por los cajones.

-¿Qué haces?- Dije mientras veía como metía ropa en una maleta

- Coger mis...- Se quedó a media frase- ¿Qué es esto?- Señaló un vestido de fiesta.

- No lo sé- _Bueno sí lo sé seguro que Nessie se lo dejó ese día que me trajo_

-¡Así que es por esto que quieres que me vaya!- Dijo furiosa- Que rápido buscas a otra.

- Leah...- Sacó otra prenda.

- Y encima también su... su sujetador- Lo tiró por la habitación y cerró la maleta. _Si dejó su sujetador significa que... ¿ Ese día iba sin nada? Dios mío_. Bajó las escaleras y yo la seguí, tal vez encuentre otra sorpresa.

- ¿Quién es esa zorra?- Espetó

- No hay otra, y si lo hubiera no tendrías porque llamarla zorra. Cuando fuiste tú la que me engañó primero.

- No sé de qué me hablas, no intentes inventarte cosas para sentirte mejor por engañarme con otra.

- Ya no estamos juntos, tú terminaste conmigo ¿Lo recuerdas?

- Todas las parejas pasan por crisis. Aunque tú por lo visto has aprovechado la primera de cambio para irte con otra y de paso inventar que tengo un amante.

- No estoy inventando nada, sé que tienes un amante. Yo te vi con él besándote.

- Habrá sido otra.

- Oh, vamos Leah, no me mientas. No sigas con esa loca idea tuya, no sé para qué habrás vuelto. Será mejor que te vayas - Le señalé la puerta

- Voy a lograr saber quien esa zorra y lograré que me vuelvas a querer.

- Adiós Leah- Le abrí la puerta

- Volveré Jacob- Se fue y cerró la puerta de golpe, si no hubiera sido por que la puerta era gruesa la hubiera roto por la fuerza que hizo.

* * *

Otro cap finalizado. Espero que os haya gustado y que comentéis **Bad people**

( os llamaré así a partir de ahora es un nombre gracioso jijiji. Lo pongo porque casi ni comentáis y eso me pone triste :( )


	11. capitulo 11 mis buenas cualidades

Capitulo 11: Mis buenas cualidades

POV Nessie

-¡Rosalie déjame en paz!- Le dije por milésima vez- ¡Que no entiendes que estoy ocupada!

- ¿Haciendo que? ¿Intentando ignorarme?

- Pues sí y eso ya es mucho esfuerzo. Cuesta mucho ignorarte sobre todo si estás todo el día encima de mí-Me quejé

- No estuviera todo el día encima de ti si me ayudaras.

-Me rindo ¿En qué quieres que te ayude?- Dije derrotada. _Game over, he perdido._

-Genial- Aplaudió y sonrió demasiado. _Que estarás tramando-_ Quiero que me ayudes con Emmet- _Genial no tengo bastante con lo mío que ahora tengo que ayudarla a ella_.

- ¿No que decías que era una niña?- Intenté escabullirme

- Sí pero eres una niña que sabe aconsejar.

-¿Y en qué quieres que te aconseje si tú no te quieres enamorar, comprometer o lo que sea que no quieres hacer?

- Hazte amiga de Emmet y le dices cuando ya seáis más amigos que si yo le gusto que vaya más lento y que después con el tiempo ya veremos lo que surge y...

- ¿Cómo me voy a ser su amiga si vive en otro estado y nunca en mi vida he hablado con él?

- Pues le dices que tienes que hacer una investigación sobre algo y cómo vas a la universidad tal vez colará- Se encogió de hombros

- Y expresamente se lo pregunto a él.

- Le dices que es el único que más o menos conoces de Los Ángeles y como es amigo mío pues tal vez te pudiera ayudar y le dices que yo te hubiera ayudado pero que como yo no puedo te he dicho que le pidieras ayuda a él porque confío en él para que te ayude.

- Rosalie no te entiendo nada, me hago un lío con tus ideas- Dije empezando a enfadarme.

- Renesmee no te enfades- Me dijo haciendo un puchero.

- Todo eso que has dicho que ciertamente no he entendido podrías decírselo tú y que no sé para que te haces tanto lio si no quieres nada serio con él.

- Ya...mmm... es que... puede ser que él sea el chico con el que quiera comenzar algo serio. Me lo he pensado y tampoco estaría tan mal comenzar a tener cosas serias pero es que él va muy rápido.

- Y entonces porque no se lo dices él- Dije exasperada- Eres una cobarde tan perfecta y segura de ti misma que te crees y ahora no puedes afrontar algo así.

- Renesmee si sigues con ese carácter no te volveré a pedir ayuda- Dijo enfadada.

-Perfecto, es lo que pretendía hacer.

- Pues entonces no te daré el gusto- Dijo enfada y se marchó.

Me dirigí a su camerino y busqué el número de Emmet. _Tampoco es que sea mala para no ayudarla aunque sea un poquito. _Lo guardé en mi agenda y salí antes de que nadie me viera.

Salí de Twilight y me dirigí a casa. Iba cantando una canción cuando mamá me llamó. Puse el manos libre.

_-Hola hija_

_-Hola mamá_

_- ¿Qué tal estás? ¿Qué tal la universidad y el trabajo?_

_- La universidad me va genial y el trabajo bien aunque hay veces que me falta tiempo para ambas cosas._

_- Como me alegro que sean buenas noticias pero no me has respondido a la primera pregunta._

_- Que insistentes eres a veces Bella Cullen_

_-¿Bella Cullen? ¿Des de cuando me llamas así?_

_- Des de que eres demasiado insistente._

_- Cariño solo quiero saber cómo estás._

- _Estoy bien mamá solo que estoy conduciendo y no me quiero distraer._

_-¡Estás hablando mientras conduces!_

_-He puesto el manos libres- _Me justifiqué

_- ¡Que manos libres, ni pies libres! Ya puedes ir parando el coche._

_-O colgando el teléfono seria más rápido y fácil. _

_-Tal vez pero..._

_-Adiós mamá, te quiero- _Colgué pero al cabo de un rato volvió a sonar y a sonar y sonar _¡Esta mujer no cuelga nunca!_

_-¿Mamá que quieres ahora?_

_-Es de mala educación dejar a tu madre con la palabra en la boca._

_-¿Solo para eso me has vuelto a llamar?_

_- No, la verdad es que te estaba llamando para decirte que pases este fin de semana o el próximo con nosotros, te echamos de menos._

_- Yo tan bien os echo de menos sobre todo echo de menos las caras que pone papá cuando ve las facturas del teléfono- _Mamá rió

_- Ya no se asusta tanto porque como eras tú la que gastaba más pues ahora ya no son tan altas, al menos no tanto._

_- Como si tú no hablaras hasta por los codos. Bueno mamá te cuelgo que estoy conduciendo y no quiero tener ningún accidente._

_- Y lo dices ahora. Adiós cariño y llámame cuando te decidas a venir- _Colgué y cuando estaba aparcando y a punto de apagar el coche el móvil volvió a sonar.

-_Mamá aún no decido si puedo ir o no._

_-No soy tu madre-_Rió_- Estamos empate tu también me has confundido con tu madre._

_- Hola Jake, sí estoy bien. Gracias por preguntar_

_- De nada._

_-Vale Jake dispara. Que quieres decirme._

_- Tengo unas cuantas preguntas pero tiene que ser en persona- Dijo más serio._

_- Bien, entonces ven a mi piso que acabo de llegar y no quiero dar más vueltas._

_- ¿Un día pesado?_

_- Un poco ¿Sabes la dirección?_

_- No._

_- Blueheaven, avenida Spring nº 10, piso 2ª 1._

_- Gracias, ahora voy._

Una vez colgó al fin salí del coche y subí por el ascensor, podría haber subido por las escaleras pero hoy no me apetecía. Cuando llegué miré el reloj: las 19:30. Aún tengo tiempo, depende el trafico llegará antes o después así que me daré una ducha. Me duché en veinte minutos y me sequé el pelo con el secador. Después me escogí algo cómodo: un pantalón corto con una sudadera manga corta que era muy fina, perfecta para esta época del año. Tenía calor así que estaba fresca. Me recogí el pelo en una coleta alta y encendí la tele, veinte minutos después llegó.

-Hola Jake, pasa- Me hice a un lado para que entrara- Siéntate ¿Quieres algo?

-No gracias- Se sentó en un sillón y yo enfrente de él.

-¿Dime que preguntas eran?

- El día que me llevaste a mi casa y al día siguiente te fuiste con ropa de Leah ¿dónde dejaste la tuya?

- Mmm...La dejé... en tu... ¿armario?

- ¿Y por qué?

- Algún día Leah volvería por sus cosas-Jugué con mis dedos

-Así que lo planeaste.

- No pensaba que surtiría efecto tan rápido- Dije lo más inocente que pude- ¿Estás enfadado?

-No, pero si sorprendido. Aunque lo bueno fue la cara de Leah cuando vio tu vestido- Sonrió por primera vez des de que entró- y tu...- Ahora estaba incomodo. _Creo que también vio mi otra sorpresa_

- ¿Mi sujetador? Ojala hubiera visto la cara que puso ¿Lo has traído?

- ¡Pues claro que no!-Dijo muy alarmado

- Tampoco te pongas así. Ni que nunca hubieras visto uno- Me burlé de él

- Seria algo raro traerte un...

-Sujetador, Jake. No tengas miedo de decir la palabra.

- Bueno sujetador. Además Leah lo tiró

- Pobrecillo, espero que no lo haya roto o quemado o yo que sé que.

-No, solo lo tiró y no sé donde lo dejó.- Se cruzó de brazos y me miró como intentando decirme algo.

- Llevaba un sujetador, una camisa y unos zapatos en el bolso- Respondí a su pregunta no formulada

- ¿Tantas cosas? Hay que ver todo lo que lleváis las mujeres.

- Siempre tenemos que llevar cosas por si acaso-Miré la cocina- ¿No quieres nada en serio?

-No.

-Pues yo sí, tanto hablar hace que tenga sed- Me dirigí a la cocina y serví dos vasos de limonada y se lo di

- ¿Y ese vaso?

-Limonada. No esperabas a que no te diera nada. Suelo ser una buena anfitriona- Dije orgullosa- Hablando de anfitriona, ahora vuelvo.- Subí las escaleras, ya que vivo en un dúplex.

- Ten- Le di una bolsa

- ¿Qué es?

- Tu camisa, me la llevé sin querer- _Claro sin querer, me la llevé a propósito para tener excusas para verte_- Está lavada y planchada.

- Que buena ama de casa-Sonreí- Por cierto, bonito dúplex.

-Gracias. Me lo compré hace dos años al firmar mi primer contrato.

-¿Tan bien pagan?

- No está mal, además estaba en mi apogeo y continuo estándolo. Y como llevaba tiempo desocupado y le faltaba arreglar unas cuantas cosas me salió barato comparado con su precio. Solo arreglé unas cuantas cosas, pinté y lo decoré.

-Eres una buena decoradora. Pensándolo bien tienes muchas buenas cualidades, ya quedan pocas chicas así y que no se le suban a la cabeza. Eres única- Me dijo con una gran sonrisa

-Gracias- Me sonrojé. Le enseñé el dúplex y después lo invité a cenar cosa que le costó aceptar.

-Tranquilo no te envenenaré.

- Es un consuelo saberlo.

- Lo ves estás vivo- Dije al acabar de cenar.

- Estaba muy bueno. Eres una buena cocinera- Se pasó la servilleta por la boca. _Como me gustaría ser su servilleta ahora mismo_

_-_Tengo otras cualidades que si quieres las puedes descubrir- Dije sugerente provocando que casi se atragantara con el agua- Que te ahogas- Dije riéndome

- Tú culpa.

- Algún día querrás saber mis cualidades. Como que se me da bien bailar, el deporte y otras cosas- Dije pensando en cosas que sonaran normales- Eres un mal pensado.

- Ya, claro

* * *

Y aquí acaba Bad people jijiji Jacob es un mal pensado .

Comentar si no me pondré triste :( y no sabré si leeis la historia


	12. capitulo 12 Alice y Rosalie sois muy co

Capitulo 12: Alice y Rosalie... sois muy cotillas

POV NESSIE

Bien, al fin un día libre. No es que me queje por el poco tiempo que tengo a veces para tener mi propia vida pero es un poco agobiante cuando no puedo hacer lo que quiero hacer. Por ejemplo ayer quería hacer algo de ejercicio- Hablar con Jake de mis cualidades me hizo dar ganas de hacer ejercicio- pero a última hora me avisaron de que me tenía que quedar en clase por ni sequé cosa del profesor y al final no resultó ser nada, total que estuve dos horas más para nada. O también antes de ayer a Rosalie y a Alice se le ocurrió interrogarme sobre quien era Jake, para mi mala suerte dejé mi móvil no sé donde – últimamente no sé dónde tengo la cabeza- y como ellas estaban cerca vieron que tenía un mensaje de él y bueno estuve otras dos horas de más huyendo de ellas al final les acabé diciendo algo no mucha la información pero les bastó, o eso creí yo.

-Vamos Renesmee, dinos quien es Jacob. Yo te he contado sobre Emmet.

-Me contaste sobre Emmet porque TÚ-Acentué bien la palabra- quisiste y porque estabas muy agobiada sobre si querías algo serio o no y al estar yo cerca te descargaste conmigo.

- Venga no seas mala encima que te contamos sobre nuestras cosas...-_O no esa carita de perrito abandonado bajo la lluvia de Alice_

- Alice, quita esa cara. Cualquiera que te viera pensaría que vas a llorar-Continuó con esa carita.

-No la quitaré hasta que no nos digas algo- Y era cierto no la quitó hasta después de un buen rato cuando al fin decidí decir algo más.

- Es un antiguo amigo del instituto con el que me acabo de encontrar.

-Eso ya lo dijiste hace unos días-Se quejó Rosalie

- Hemos vuelto a ser amigos y nos vemos de vez en cuando.

-Eso tan bien lo dijiste- Ahora la que se quejó fue Alice.

-Sois un par de cotillas-Ahora fui yo la que me quejé pero en tono de niña pequeña y haciendo puchero eso a Alice le funciona- ¿No tenéis algo mejor que hacer?

-Yo tuviera algo que hacer si Emmet estuviera cerca pero no me quieres ayudar-Me recriminó

-Y yo tendría algo que hacer si no tuviera una vida tan desocupada-Dijo con un fingido tono de aburrimiento. _Vale esa táctica de caritas, pucheros o vocecitas solo le funciona a Alice._

-Rosalie, Emmet te ha estado llamando pero tú siempre evitas sus llamadas, te he visto varias veces dejando que el móvil suene o diciendo a algunas de las chicas que contesten por ti. Y en cuanto a ti Alice sé que estás comenzando con diferentes proyectos para verano.

- Eso es injusto, eres como una especie de espía que nos vigila a cada momento-Se enfurruñó Alice

- No, solo que suelo ser muy oportuna en los momentos adecuados o también no sé digo yo porque trabajo aquí por si nos os acordáis y me entero de ciertas cosas.

-Pues también-Reflexionó Rosalie

- Pero mira hoy estoy de buen humor y os diré algo- Les dije muy contenta- mi hora ya ha acabado- Dije muy entusiasmada- Era broma no era eso. Jacob, el chico que me envió el mensaje, me gusta y acaba de romper con su novia y yo lo estoy ayudando a olvidarse de ella pero a la vez quiero que se enamore de mí porque sé que él me quiere pero primero tengo que hacer de su Cupido del desamor.

-Mmm interesante- Miró a Rosalie- ¿Te has enterado de algo?

-No. Renesmee, no hables tan jeroglífica- Me reí de su ocurrencia- ¿De qué te ríes?

- Jake también me dice que hablo así.

- Así que te dice tus defectos- Dijo Alice en forma pensativa- Mala señal, eso significa que está en la fase amigo.

- Lo sé, pero sé que no paso desapercibida para él y que siente atracción hacia a mí pero no me lo quiere confesar porque aún siente algo por su ex.

- ¿Y cuantos tiempo estuvo con ella?

- Cinco años

- ¡Cinco años! Espero que no estés esperando un milagro o algo así.

- Alice tiene razón, hazle caso. Ella está casada y sabrá lo que dice.

-Claro va por su cuarto matrimonio si no me equivoco.

-Jasper es diferente él si me quiere de verdad, él no busca sus quince minutos de fama.

-Claro el lo que busca es BDSM puro y duro-Se rió Rosalie a más no poder cosa que hizo que Alice la asesinara con la mirada.

- No nos van esas cosas- Se defendió Alice

- Es un ex militar ¿A qué militar no le va ese rollo?

- Al mío. Seguro que alguno de tus ligues si pero a mi marido no.

-A mí tampoco me va eso- Se defendió y me miró- Lo siento, seguro que no sabes de lo que estamos hablando.

- Sí sé de lo que estáis hablando- _Mentira no sé lo que es_.

-Y yo que creí que eras más inocente...-Me piñizcó una mejilla como las abuelas.

- No nos desviemos del tema. He estado pensando y creo que lo he entendido. Estás intentando que te preste atención y a la vez que se olvide de su novia ¿No es cierto?

- Enhorabuena Alice, has acertado la pregunta del millón-Dije hablando a través de un micrófono imaginario- pero hay una pequeña falla: si me presta atención y sé que está comenzando a sentir algo por mí pero no lo quiere confesar- _O eso es lo que quiero pensar_

- Tranquila si aún no siente algo tipo amoroso hacia ti ya verás que lo hará. Mírate eres como una muñequita- Me dijo en tono cariñoso- ¿Quién no se enamoraría de ti? Eres amable, sincera, inteligente, guapa y muchas cosas más.

- Enserio piensas todo eso de mí- Dije ilusionada y sonrojada.

-Para que Rosalie te diga algo así es que... no sé ¿Has comido? ¿Te llega sangre al cerebro?

- Yo también soy buena persona y valoro algo cuando lo veo-Se quejó

-Algo planearás

-Que no planeo nada

-Que sí

-Que no

-Que sí

-Que no

-Bueno chicas os dejo, me voy-_Es el momento perfecto para escapar._

Salí del despacho de Alice y aún seguí escuchando sus gritos. Alice es muy agradable y divertida se comporta como alguien de nuestra edad a veces hasta se comporta de una manera algo infantil pero así es Alice. A pesar de tres divorcios aun conserva esperanza en el amor y eso es admirable, espero que Jasper la haga feliz aunque ya lo conozco un poco debido a que tiene unos viñedos muy importantes en Italia, a los cuales nunca iba porque vive des de hace años en USA, y al parecer Jasper le debía un favor a Aro y hicimos unas tomas en esa zona.

Italia que bonito país, me la pasé muy bien. Tal vez necesito unas vacaciones para relajarme y pensar. Tal vez acepte ir a visitar a mamá y papá a Forks.

Pensaré mejor esa idea con un café, no estoy lejos de la cafetería. Podría comprar dos cafés, uno para mí y otro para Jake y así de paso le cuento mis futuros planes. Se lo podría decir vía teléfono pero me he quedado sin batería otra vez, maldito Smartphone que tan solo con jugar media hora ya te quedas sin batería, sí, sé que jugar con el móvil es algo infantil pero no sabía qué hacer esta mañana mientras esperaba a que Alice se decidiera por alguna ropa. A lo que iba es que se le cuento a Jake porque no soy la única que va a tener una factura de teléfono por las nubes porque el también me llama mucho aunque solo lo hace por temas sin importancia pero eso ya es algo, podría significar que echa de menos mi voz. _Se nota que aún tienes mente de adolescente y que sueñas demasiado._

Una vez cogidos los cafés me dirijo a casa de Jake. _Qué raro la puerta está abierta._ Entro, y nada más llegar al recibidor ya escucho unos gritos. _Será mejor que vuelva en otro momento, pero esa voz se me hace familiar_

_¿Leah?_

* * *

_Juas, juas, juas, juas (risa malvada) os dejo con la intriga de que pasará Bad people._

_Hasta otro capitulo_

_Besos_


	13. capitulo 13 soy Renesmee, mi querida pr

Capitulo 13: soy Renesmee, mi querida prima

Uhh, cuantos gritos y todos proveniente de Leah, estoy segura que es ella, solo ella tiene esa voz tan escalofriante, peculiar y manipuladora.

Estoy en el recibidor, así que no me pueden ver. Que hago ¿me quedo, me voy, me quedo y los escucho o mejor dicho la escucho o me voy y después le pregunto? No, mejor hago otra cosa: intervenir.

Me arreglé la falda y la camiseta de tres cuartos, para mi buena suerte hoy dejé que Alice me utilizara como _Renesmee viste y peina _y la verdad el conjunto era muy mono; la falda blanca estampada con unas pequeñas flores lilas hacia que quedara de lo más bien con la camiseta de tres cuartos azul tejano y para rematar unos tacones de siete cm ¡Perfecta! Seguro que Leah se quedará impresionada al verme.

Vale, respira y expira, respira y expira, da pasos seguros, no tiembles, confía en ti. Ha llegado la hora

-Cariño he lle...¿He interrumpido algo?- Dije con mi más tierna y adorable sonrisa.

- ¿Quién eres tú?- Me preguntó Leah muy enfadada y mirándome de pies a cabeza con desdén- Ah, lo adivino- Puso cara pensativa para después cambiarla a una de desprecio- Eres la zorra que me ha quitado a mi novio.

- No,no- Negué con la cabeza-Lo siento pero aquí la única fresca y regalada eres tú. Vaya que modales que tienes y que lenguaje tan... vulgar.

- Así que eres una zorra recatada- Miró a Jake- Tus gustos van de mal en peor, no entiendo cómo me has podido substituir por alguien así.

-Leah cállate-Dijo un muy serio Jacob. _Que estará pensando, no ha intervenido para nada, bueno mejor._

- Vamos... Stella ¿No me vas a invitar a algo tal i como hiciste como Emily?- _Stella, el nombre que le di a Emily_

- No, tres son multitud. Supongo que por eso fue que dejaste a Jacob por otro, claro estar todos los días de cama en cama tiene que ser agotador- _¡Zas! En toda la cara. Yo también la puedo insultar si sonar vulgar, que bien improviso._

-Así que fuiste tú quien inventó todo eso-Miró a Jacob- No me puedo creer que le hayas creído-Ahora me miró a mí- Emily tiene razón eres una zorra que se le estaba metiendo por los ojos a MI NOVIO por tu culpa terminamos.

- No te hagas la santa Leah Clearwater Swan, tu nunca lo quisiste siempre lo utilizaste para tus frívolos planes, siempre le engañaste en todos los sentidos y encima tenias un amante des de hace un año y para colmo te pavoneabas sobre eso y aun así me culpas a mí cuando fuiste TÚ la que terminó con él porque te cansaste y ahora no sé porqué volviste, solo lo empeoras todo. SOMOS FELICES lo entiendes- _¿Guau enserio yo he dicho todo eso? _

- Ya basta- Intervino Jacob pero inmediatamente Leah lo apartó.

-Como te atreves ¡Quién diablos te crees!-Me espetó furiosa.

- ¿Todavía no sabes quién soy?- Me crucé de brazos- Hay que ver que lo tonta que eres _teddy bear- Ese apodo se lo auto puso porqué según ella era como los osos: le encantaba juguetear, estar entre hombres y hacer cosas "salvajes". Hay que ver las guarradas que me contaba._

-Teddy... bear- Tragó saliva y me miró extrañada.

- No has cambiado nada, bueno sí ahora eres mucho peor- Le dediqué una sonrisa triunfante. _Esto está saliendo mejor de lo que creía._

-Re...Renesmee- Me miró extrañada pero a la vez furiosa.

-La misma.

- No eres una mojigata como yo te creí. Eres una trepadora, claro aprovechaste todo lo que yo te contaba para ponerle en mi contra y así lograr tu objetivo: quitármelo.

- Aquí nadie te ha quitado nada cuando ni siquiera lo tuviste y ahora si pensabas que era tuyo yo no lo es querida prima. Así que adiós. Vamos, vamos fuera- La fui empujando hacia la salida- ha sido un gusto volver a verte prima.

- Te vas a arrepentir, Jacob es mío y por mucho que hayas cambiado no lo tendrás porqué yo soy inolvidable- Me dijo muy segura de si misma

- Lo que tu digas Leah, cuídate y cuidado no se te caigan las bragas accidentalmente en la casa de enfrente he oído que vive un grupo de chicos y espero que no te vayas a aterrizar casualmente encima de su pene- Me iba a contesta pero le cerré la puerta en la cara solo logré escuchar unos cuantos insultos no aptos para menores.

Me apoyé en la puerta. Dios mío no me puedo creer todo lo que le he dicho. No creí que fuera capaz de decir todo eso, no me conozco, yo no suelo ser tan así. Todo eso ha sido tan... explosivo. Ahora que pienso en explosivos ¿dónde está Jake?

Me dirijo al salón y lo veo tan tranquilamente con su móvil. _Vale, esto me preocupa_

- Mmm... Jake ¿Te pasa algo?

-No nada que me va a pasar- _Huy eso tono de voz_

- ¿Estás enfadado?-Pregunté muy inocentemente

-¿Yo? ¿Por qué?- Dijo con una clara ironía

-No te gusta verdad que le haya dicho todo eso.

-Te has pasado mucho.

-Solo intentaba ayudar.

-Pues no lo hagas, sería mejor que te mantuvieras al margen.

- Por favor no me hables de esa manera tan fría- Sus palabras a pesar de no llevar insultos tenía mucho contenido en hostilidad, frialdad y enfado.

-No tendrías que haber dicho todo eso- Me dijo aún muy serio. Me senté para luego volver a levantarme.

-El café estará ya frio. Me voy_- Me tengo que ir ya, no puedo continuar aquí su crudeza me duele demasiado, no quiero que me vea llorar _

-¿Dónde?-Preguntó ahora mucho más normal y calmado.

- Me mantendré en el margen, me voy- La voz me salió algo entrecortada _¿por qué tengo que ser a veces tan sensible?_ Me di la vuelta antes que viera mis lágrimas caer.

POV Jacob

Tonto, gilipollas, cabrón ¿Por que le he hablado de esa manera a Nessie? Ella no tiene la culpa de todas las tonterías que me estaba diciendo Leah. Todo lo que ha dicho era cierto y la verdad me ha enfadado pero no el hecho de que lo haya dicho si no el hecho que Leah ni siquiera se ha dignado a desmentir. Se ha pasado sí, pero al parecer nada de lo que ha dicho es mentira y eso es lo que me cabrea.

Tonto, gilipollas, cabrón

Se ha ido y no sé donde ¿a que se referiría con eso de mantenerse al margen? La tengo que llamar o mejor dicho la voy a llamar. La he cagado y mucho, tengo que solucionarlo y para mejorarlo la he hecho llorar, lo he notado en su voz.

Tonto, gilipollas, cabrón

Pero ahora mi pregunta es porque me he enfadado tanto por todo lo que ha dicho si yo a Leah ya no la quiero.

Sé que yo amor hacia Leah ya no siento solo siento aprecio y cariño a pesar de todo cinco años no se olvidan fácilmente pero tampoco siento amor de pareja hacia Renesmee siento algo extraño y no sé que es.

POV Leah

En cuanto vi a esa muñequita cruzar la puerta como si nada me di cuenta que era Stella, la chica que se encontró con Jacob. Su hablar era elegante pero a la vez insultante, tenía mucha seguridad en si misma y se veía que no se rendiría pero no cuenta con que mientras yo esté viva nadie me podrá quitar lo que es mío.

Lo peor fue cuando me di cuenta quien era en realidad nada más y nada menos que mi genial prima. Esa traidora ha utilizado todo lo que yo le contaba en contra mío. Pero nunca me iba a imaginar que fuera así de guapa, tengo que reconocerlo es demasiado guapa y tengo que quitarla de mi camino. Tampoco es que la hubiera podido identificar a cambiado mucho, ahora lleva el pelo mucho más largo y su color castaño cobrizo lo tiene más brillante y notorio. Es como si su cuerpo tal y como yo lo conocía fuera el de una niña y ahora fuera el de toda una mujer, una mujer que me quiere quitar mi Jacob.

* * *

¡Hola Bad People! Bueno aquí os dejo el capitulo.

Nessie es demasiado educada y fina al hablar si yo hubiera estado en su lugar no hubiera sido así de fina pero al parecer no se quería rebajar al nivel de Leah

comentar

Besos


	14. capitulo 14 forks

Capitulo 14: Forks 1

POV Nessie

Forks mi pueblo natal. Llevaba tiempo sin venir como unos tres años, des de que cumplí los dieciocho y me pude independizar no quise saber más de este pueblo, me traía malos recuerdos. Eso no significa que no visitara a mis padres, cuando tenía tiempo iba a donde fuera que estuviesen porque ellos normalmente cuando tenían libre se iban a dar vueltas por el país y como no tienen dueños se podía ir siempre que el trabajo les dejara. Esas son las ventajas de trabajar para ti mismo y ser tu propio dueño. Y al estar viajando me costaba un poco localizarlos. Pero ahora he vuelto tampoco es que sea un mal pueblo pero es muy tranquilo y monótono, por eso que al final decidí pasar un tiempo aquí para relajarme.

A lo lejos fui viendo la caravana, la cual les regalé yo con toda la ilusión del mundo, me costó un poco cara pero con tal de verlos feliz sobre todo a mamá no importa lo que valga. Mamá heredó el gusto por viajar de la abuela René. En cuanto a papá no es que le guste mucho viajar pero con tal de hacer feliz a mamá él hace cualquier cosa, lo que verdaderamente le gusta es la música sobre todo tocar el piano.

Aparqué el coche en la entrada por suerte nadie me ha visto y de eso que un coche rojo y descapotable llama bastante la atención en Forks, mi pueblo, mi hogar. La casa sigue igual: dos plantas verjas blancas, casa blanca y techo rojo. Aunque por lo visto la han echado una capa nueva de pintura haciendo que se vea mejor. La casa es normal ni muy grande ni muy pequeña, ellos al igual que yo tuvieron la suerte de encontrar una casa a bajo precio y acogedora, solo le faltaban remodelaciones cosa que hacían des de que tengo uso de razón pero después de unos cuantos años lograron terminar la remodelación pero al no tener muchos recursos tuvieron que ir poco a poco.

-Mamá- llamé la puerta- Mamá-Volví a llamar- ¡Mamá!

-A que vienen eso gritos-Dijo abriendo la puerta- ¿Renesmee? Renesmee mi niña, has vuelto ¿por qué no me has dicho nada? ¿a qué hora has venido? ¿Cuánto tiempo ha sido de viaje? ¿Estás muy cansada? ¿Cuánto tiempo te quedarás?

- Mamá, mamá. Tranquila, respira. Que te quedarás sin oxigeno- Me reí de mi chiste.

-No me has dicho, nada. No me ha dado tiempo a prepararte nada- Se quejó- Venga pasa- Cogí mi mini maleta y entré.

-Te lo dije por teléfono antes de ayer- _Justo después de salir de la casa de Jacob_.

- Antes de ayer...-Se puso a pensar- haber antes de ayer hice la compra, llegué a casa y en la noche me llamó alguien pero no eras tú era... a ver si me acuerdo-Siguió pensando- Leah, eso es, me llamo Leah, estaba muy triste ¡Hasta se puso a llorar!- _Maldita teatrera-_

- ¿Qué te ha contado?-Nos sentamos en el sofá

- Muchas cosas como que su novio había cortado con ella, que la cambió enseguida por otra y que esa otra la difamó y... más cosas- Suspiró- Renesmee me has decepcionado- Me miró con cara disgustada.

-Yo no he hecho nada. Todo eso se lo ha inventado y ¿Por qué te cuenta todo eso a ti? Ya sé, quería provocar algún conflicto ¡Será zorra!

- Esa boca niña. Yo no te eduqué para que fueras así ni para que hablaras así ¿Dónde se fue esa niña inocente a la que le encantaba fantasear y soñar?

- Mamá he crecido, ya no soy esa niña que le tomaban el pelo. Estos años fuera de casa me han hecho cambiar, he visto mundo, he conocido a gente y créeme hacen cosas mucho peores que lo que yo verdaderamente he hecho.

- Dime que lo que Leah me ha contado no es verdad- Me miró suplicante y eso me ofendió.

- Como le puedes creer a una vib... persona como esa- Rectifiqué

- Me llamó muy disgustada y alterada- _Alterada se va a poner cuando mi mano se tropiece con su cara. Renesmee no pienses en eso, relájate, no te puedes rebajar a su nivel._

- Se lo ha inventado todo. Yo conocí a Jacob antes que ella, como bien sabes, pero un día se me escapó decirle que sus padres tenían dinero y des de entonces lo quiso para ella sabiendo muy bien que a mí me gustaba. Después no dejaba que me acercara a él y me acabé rindiendo. Años después me reencontré con él, eso fue más o menos en enero, y volvimos a ser amigos pero él se sentía culpable porque sentía como si engañara a Leah a pesar que él y yo no hubiéramos hecho nada malo así que dejamos de vernos. Tiempo después me llamó borracho debido a que santa Leah lo había dejado y engañado. Me contó lo que sabia y yo solo se lo confirmé, estaba cansada de que Leah lo engañara.

-¿Lo engañaba y tu lo sabías? ¿Cómo es eso?

- Por si no te acuerdas era mi mejor amiga y yo más o menos también la suya y me lo contaba todo solo por ponerme celosa pero lo peor era que me contaba que lo engañaba des de hace un año con un chico fijo.

-¿Un chico fijo?

- Leah siempre ha sido muy liberal...

-Oh, entiendo.

-Bueno lo engañaba con un chico y Jacob los vio y cuando Leah, no sé porque, volvió para pedirle que volvieran a pesar que fue ella la que cortó con él no al revés. Jacob le dijo que sabía la verdad y ella lo desmintió diciendo que tenia otra y bla bla bla. Y finalmente hace unos días fui por casualidad a casa de Jacob y Leah estaba ahí y bueno le dije sus verdades.

- ¿Y ella que te dijo? ¿No se inventó nada?

-Hizo varias cosas pero me lo decía con el odio hacia una desconocida.

-¿Desconocida? ¡Pero si sois primas!

-Sí, ya esa es una de las cosas que no te he contado. Al parecer a lo largo de los años he cambiado y no me reconoció.

- La verdad es que has cambiado bastante, aunque sigues con esa carita tan adorable de ángel - Me abrazó y me susurró-: _si lo quieres lucha por él._

- ¿Enserio?- Dije ilusionada -¿No me vas a juzgar?

- ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? Por lo que me has contado Leah no es una chica inocente y decente- Suspiró- No sé que hizo mal mi hermana, ella es cariñosa, amable y bondadosa. No sé de donde habrá aprendido todo eso.

-Tía Sue no tiene la culpa. Leah se dejó llevar por la ambición-Me levanté del sofá y cogí la maleta- No he venido para hablar de ella, he venido a relajarme.

-Claro cariño. Te quedarás en tu habitación- Subimos y entramos- Está tal y como la dejaste. Te dejo que arregles tus cosas mientras yo preparo algo.

-No hace falta.

- Sí hace falta, mírate, estás muy delgada. Que seas modelo no significa que tengas que estar desnutrida.

-¡No estoy desnutrida!-Me queje- he ido al médico y me ha dicho que estoy perfecta y en buena forma. Además mira quién habla, la que está como una foca- Dije muy irónicamente. Las mujeres de esta familia tenemos tendencia a ser delgadas y por mucho que comamos no engordamos.

-Digas lo que digas voy a preparar algo.

-Un pastel de chocolate no estaría nada mal.

-¿Pensabas que te haría algo bajo en calorías y dietético?-Negó con la cabeza- De aquí te irás con unos cuantos quilos de más de los montones de pasteles que te haré.

-Eso espero. Pero por favor quiero mi pastel de chocolate, nadie lo prepara como tú.

-Lo sé.

-Que modesta

-Mucho- Sonrió y se fue.

Dejé la mini maleta en el suelo y me senté en la cama, mi habitación sigo igual. De fondo tenía el color lila, es mi color favorito y en ciertas partes tenia decoraciones rosa y turquesa. En la pared de la ventana había un gran dibujo del tamaño de la puerta de un cerezo florecido o también llamado Sakura, que significa el final del invierno y el principio de la primavera. Siempre me gustó esa pared porque al mirar por la ventana en los fríos días de invierno me daba la esperanza de que la primavera se aproximaba y con ella el frio intenso se iría. Tampoco era que con la primavera ya no haría frio pero el paisaje cambiaba y se ponía precioso más de lo que ya era.

Me quedé un rato mirando por la ventana y después comencé a dejar la ropa en el armario, me quedaría una semana y media. No es que me saltara clases si no que como era Semana Santa no había clases y después de eso venían unas fiestas en la ciudad y otras cosas.

_-¡Renesmee baja!-_Escuché des de abajo

-Ya voy mamá- Bajé las escaleras y me encontré con un suculento pastel de chocolate acabado de hornear.

-¿Cómo que has hecho un pastel tan rápido?

-Me gusta hacer pasteles y hago dos a la semana. Justamente hoy me tocaba hacer uno y lo he comenzado a hornear antes de que vinieras.

- Vale, bonita historia ¿Puedo comer ya?-Dije mirando al pastel y intentando coger un trozo pero mamá me pegó en la mano- ¡Au!

- Nada hasta que llegue tu padre.

-Pero me voy a morir de hambre y según tú estoy desnutrida. No puedes decir que aún no me lo puedo comer, míralo- Señalé el pastel- me está llamando a gritos, lo oyes. Dice: Renesmee cómeme, estoy calentito y muy bueno, cómeme, cómeme.

- Pues si tanto te grita será mejor que le ponga una tapa para que no lo oigas- Y le puso una tapa.

- Que graciosa mamá ¿Entonces a qué hora llega papá?

-Llegará en poco tiempo. No tardará mucho en cerrar la librería, a la gente de este pueblo le encanta leer sobre todo en invierno y primavera. El negocio ha ido mejorando.

-Me alegro, por cierto ¿No tendrías que estar trabajando?

- Estoy enferma- Se tocó la barriga lo cual me dejó muy sorprendida.

- ¡Estás embarazada! ¿Voy a tener un hermanito?-Dije ilusionada. Siempre quise hermanos.

- ¡No! Estoy enferma del estomago, tuve una indigestión y me pasé unos días vomitando intenté ir a la tienda pero no podía, me sentía muy mal así que me quedaré unos días en casa.

-¡Y eso cuando fue que no me avisaste!

- Ayer, bueno des de ayer que estoy aquí- Escuchamos un ruido a fuera proveniente de un coche-

-Papá ha llegado-Dije alegre- Papá- Me lancé hacia un sorprendió Edward.

-¿Renesmee?

- Sí ¿ya no me reconoces?

-Claro que sí mi princesa solo que tu madre no me aviso que venias-Miró acusadoramente a mamá

-¡Huy la cocina!- Se fue corriendo hacia dentro

- Tan despistada como siempre. Dime cariño ¿que te trae por aquí?

-Me quería relajar y nada mejor que mi familia para hacerlo.

- Me alegro que pensaras en nosotros pero nunca nos llamas.

-Sí que llamo, hace unos días llamé.

- Tu madre no me dijo nada- Volvió a mirar a mamá que acababa de salir de la cocina para darse la vuelta y volver a entrar.

- Mamá haz el favor de venir aquí y traer ese pastel, sé que te lo has llevado.

-¡Pastel! Le encanta esconder el pastel a mí siempre me lo hace.

-Primero la cena-Salió de la cocina con el pastel

-Sí-Respondimos al unísono papá y yo.

* * *

Fin de la primera parte de Forks 1

Adios Bad People

Besos


	15. capitulo 15 Forks 2: consejos y decisio

Capitulo 15. Forks 2: consejos y decisiones

POV Nessie

-Mira en esta estábamos con la abuela René- Me enseñó una foto de ellos y la abuela. Ya llevábamos un rato mirando las fotos, yo les pedí que me las enseñaran porque me entró curiosidad.

- ¿Papá y este coche?-Pregunté al mirar una camioneta roja y muy antigua.

- A mi no me mires. Esa cosa era de tu madre, está guardada.

-No llames esa cosa a mi coche, funcionaba, me daba algunos problemas pero funcionaba. Además tampoco te quejabas tanto cuando te tocaba arreglarla para dártelas de "machito".

-Yo no me las daba de machito, simplemente te demostraba mis habilidades.

-Claro, por eso siempre que podías te quitabas la camisa alegando que tenías mucho calor cuando yo estaba tapada hasta los ojos del frio que hacía.

-Siempre has sido muy friolera.

- Sigo aquí-Dije para que terminaran su "animado" debate- Y referente a vuestro oscuro pasado...¿ como era esa actitud de papá?

- Cariño yo era un santo, siempre fui detrás de tu madre pero ella no me hacía caso.

-Te reíste mi preciado coche y eso tiene consecuencias- Me volvió a mirar- Continuo. Yo sabía perfectamente que le gustaba, el a mí también me gustaba y como venganza por reírse de mi coche le dije que si le hacía unos cuantos arreglos estaría muy agradecida con él. Arregló muy bien el coche pero siempre que lo hacía yo al día siguiente le movía alguna cosa para decirle que su trabajo no había terminado. Al cabo de unos cinco intentos de arreglarlo al fin dijo al bueno de mi coche y en cuanto dijo eso yo le dije que le daba una oportunidad. Él se extrañó de mi repentino cambio y le dije las razones. Si hubieras visto su cara te hubieras reído a más no poder.

- Sí algo bueno... –Se quejó-si hubiera sabido que estabas enfadada conmigo por solo reírme un poquito de tu coche te hubiera dicho algo bueno de él.

- No te quejes al fin y al cabo le cogiste cariño a mi coche. ¿Te puedes creer que le cogió tanto cariño que me decía que no lo condujera porque prefería conducirlo él para llevarme al instituto?

- ¿Y eso que tiene de malo?-Pregunté extrañada

- Pues que él se refería a venir con su coche a mi casa dejarlo ahí y después llevarme a mí pero él conduciendo mi coche.

-Es que después de tanto tiempo juntos se le coge cariño-Se justificó- Bueno os dejo me voy al trabajo.

-Adiós papá-Le dí un beso

-Adiós amor- Le dio otro beso. Papá se fue y yo me puse a leer porque a mí siempre me ha relajado mucho leer.

-¿No tienes nada que decirme?

-¿Que te voy a decir mamá?

- La historia que te he contado no ha sido porque sí, me hubiera saltado directamente al final sin contar lo otro.

-¿Y eso que...?

-Era una indirecta para que me contarás más sobre Jacob y tu.

-Oh, eso. No hay nada entre nosotros. Más quisiera yo-Mamá me miró arqueando una ceja- Digo... bueno...

-Sé lo que querías decir. Bueno entonces si no sois novios ¿porque Leah dijo todo eso?

-Por qué le he hecho creer que somos novios. Jacob a mi no me quiere como mujer si no como más del tipo amiga pero a la vez tampoco es amistad lo que siente si no algo más pero ese algo más no llega a ser amor.

-¿Y que harás?

-¿Ahora? Hacerlo sufrir por haber descargado su enfado en mí.

-¿Qué te hizo?

- El día que me reencontré con Leah, después de echarla Jacob me dijo muy serio y enfadado que me había pasado y que me mantuviera al margen. Y eso haré me mantendré al margen.

- ¿No harás nada? Me extraña de ti la verdad.

- No haré absolutamente nada. Yo también estoy enfadada con él y haré que se arrepienta de haberme hablado así. Está muy afectado y eso me molesta porqué a pesar de todo aún la quiere.

- Que te esperabas después de...

-Cinco años de relación- Dije cansada- todos me dicen lo mismo. Pero tampoco tiene que seguir tan enamorado después de ocho mensajes en el buzón de voz en tan solo dos días.

- Cuéntame como es él.

- Es gracioso, divertido, buena persona, inteligente, algo tímido en ciertos temas y muy guapo. Siempre nos reímos mucho cuando estamos juntos sobretodo de mis ocurrencias.

-Vale tengo unas conclusiones: hazte un poco de rogar, no seas muy atrevida, hazle reír, compréndele y sobre todo dale celos-_¿Enserio mi propia madre me está aconsejando eso?_

- ¿Lo dices en serio todo y con todo me refiero a sobre todo celos?

- Te ha dejado ocho mensajes en dos días, os reís mucho juntos y os la pasáis muy bien. Según mi punto de vista él te quiere o está a punto de hacerlo.

- ¿Y por eso propones los celos?

-Bueno primero hazte un poco de rogar, no lo perdones tan fácilmente y una vez ya volváis a estar normal dile que no tienes tiempo o algo así y alguna vez dile "sin querer" que has quedado con un chico y le pides consejo.

- ¿Mamá el me gusta cómo voy a salir con otros? Además él sabe que me gusta, se vería un poco raro que después de decirle eso saliera con otro.

-¿El no dijo que te mantuvieras al margen? Pues dile que lo has hecho y que ya te has hecho a la idea que entre tú y él no puede haber nada. Lo dejas con cargo de conciencia y listo.

- ¿Quién eres tú y que has hecho con mi madre? Y des de cuando eres tan retorcida.

- La abuela René me enganchó algo de su actitud. Además es la primera vez que hablamos de chicos en vez de estudios y deberes y eso me ilusiona.

- Bueno pues tal vez siga algún consejo.

- Espero que te sirvan.

-Yo también lo espero.

.

.

.

.

-Hola ¿hay alguien?- Pregunté mientras tocaba la puerta de casa de tía Sue.

- Ya voy... ¿Renesmee qué haces aquí?- Preguntó tía Sue muy confusa y recelosa.

- ¿Puedo pasar?- Se lo pensó- ¿Te ha llamado verdad?

-Sí. Me has decepcionado, nunca te creí así.

-Tía Sue he venido aquí para contarte la verdad y no me iré hasta que me escuches.

- Le has quitado la felicidad a mi hija ¿Cómo pudiste? Yo que te crié como si fueras mi propia hija si hasta te traté mejor que a Leah. Claro tuviste celos de ella por eso que le quitaste a su novio.

- No voy a discutir aquí- Entre a pesar de las quejas de tía Sue. _No voy a permitir que esa lagarta ponzoña haga que rompa la relación que tengo con tía_.

-Renesmee sal.

- No le puedo quitar nada cuando ya lo perdió. Seguro que no te contó que lo llevaba engañando un año con un chico y varios años con otros chicos de una sola noche. Leah no es el ángel que siempre creíste abre los ojos ¡no te dejes engañar!

- No te sigas inventando cosas.

- Sé que me crees pero no quieres ver a Leah tal y como es- Sue suspiró derrotada, se sentó y se escondió la cara entre las manos.

-N-no sé p-porqué es así- Comenzó a llorar- Por años hice la vista gorda. Renesmee ¿que hice mal para que fuera así?¿ No fui lo suficiente permisiva, la agobiaba mucho, no era cariñosa?

- No tienes la culpa tía- La abracé- No sé que la hizo cambiar pero por favor no sigas llorando.

- Le di todo lo que estuvo a mi alcance para nada. Destrozó tu vida y la de aquel muchacho solo por... por... ni si quiera sé porqué lo hizo.

-No te sigas culpando- Me levanté y la agarré de la mano para que se levantara conmigo.

-Gracias.

-¿Por qué?

- Por venir a verme a pesar de lo de Leah.

-No me tienes que agradecer nada- Me despedí de ella.

- Por cierto enhorabuena por tu trabajo- La miré desconcertada- Bella no pude evitar decírmelo.

-Gracias, adiós tía.

-Adiós mi niña- Le di un beso y un abrazo y me marché.

Tantas emociones me alteran y el bosque es un gran calmante. Des de que he venido a Forks vengo todos los días y doy una vuelta por el bosque. Hoy no era la excepción. Fui caminando al gran bosque y una vez allí caminé y caminé sin rumbo tan solo miraba el paisaje y los rayos de sol que atravesaban las gruesas capas de hojas y árboles. Todo se veía tan hermoso, tan pacifico. Además de haber tomado distintas decisiones referente a Jacob también he tomado otras como dejar de ser modelo me lo he pensado y tampoco es que me afectara mucho. He ahorrado lo suficiente y en cuanto acabe mi contrato dentro de un año renunciaré a pesar de que la compañía me lo quiere renovar, hasta me han dicho que puedo llegar a ser una de las modelos más importantes del país ¿pero como voy a ser eso si tan solo con ser reconocida en bastante lugares de la nación ya me agobia y me pone nerviosa? En fin ese es un futuro que no quiero o simplemente me da miedo afrontar tanto cargo de responsabilidad. Seguro que otras personas pensarán que responsabilidad conlleva ser modelo y yo sé decir muchas como olvidarte de una vida privada, gente que se te acerca por interés, mucha preocupación con referente a la imagen y no tener a veces un lugar fijo donde poder quedarte y asentarte. Definitivamente lo tengo que dejar.

.

.

.

-Mi princesa espero que vuelvas pronto-Papá me besó la frente.

- En cuanto tenga vacaciones volveré y me quedaré más tiempo. Mamá por favor no llores, ni que me fuera a la guerra-Dije al ver el mar de lagrimas en el que se había convertido mamá.

- Lo siento, es que me ponen tan triste las despedidas- Se quitó las lagrimas con un pañuelo.

- Mamá sabes que volveré ¿verdad? – En cuanto dije eso la cara de mamá se iluminó

- ¿Es verdad como no lo había pensado?- Ahora estaba alegre y ya no lloraba- Entonces hasta pronto.

-Hasta pronto- Abracé a papá y luego a mamá- Mamá... suéltame me estás ahogando-Me quejé de lo fuerte que me abrazaba

-Es que no quiero que te vayas- Volvió a llorar.

- Bueno no me echarás tanto en falta si me dieras algún hermanito- Dicho eso mamá y papá se quedaron en blanco yo me reí y me subí al coche- Estaría bien ser hermana mayor antes de navidad- Dije ya arrancando el coche.

- Cariño, no soy una fábrica de bebes- Escuché a lo lejos porque ya había puesto en marcha el coche.

* * *

¡Hola! Bad People aquí acaba "Forks" espero que os haya gustado ha sido corto el apartado pero no hacia falta alargarlo mucho de momento.

Besos


	16. capitulo 16 Tonto muñeco masoca

16. Tonto Muñeco Masoca

POV NESSIE

¡Bien, que ilusión! Mientras Forks me recibía con sol durante todo el tiempo que estuve, cosa que fue rara, Seattle me recibe con lluvia. No es que la lluvia no me guste al contrario me encanta pero ver el sol después de tantos días nublados en Seattle también me gusta. Tampoco es que me afecte mucho la lluvia total hoy no voy a salir.

Al fin después de casi cuatro horas de viaje al fin llego a Seattle, iba a ir en avión pero igualmente de alguna manera hubiera tenido que coger algún coche de alquiler pero pensé que sería mejor ir en coche; con tus pensamientos, sola y mirando al paisaje. Aunque también es culpa mía haber tardado tanto porqué paré unas cuantas veces a tomar el aire y hacer fotos al paisaje y muy pocas a mí con el paisaje de fondo, suficiente ya tengo con la agencia como para tomarme más fotos, no es que me desagraden tantas fotos pero son algo estresantes según qué punto de vista.

Aparco el coche en el garaje y subo por el ascensor, quiero llegar lo antes posible para así acostarme en el sofá y ver una peli. Dejo la maleta por algún lugar tirada y me voy directa a la ducha ¡Que relajante! Fue muy buena decisión instalar un hidromasaje. Son las siete de la tarde así que supongo que en algún canal estarán dando pelis y…¡Bingo! Peli y aún mejor de miedo se llama _Llamada perdida_.

Estoy en esa parte de la peli donde estamos asustados y miramos por todas partes por si acaso vemos algo raro. La chica de la peli está sola en su casa, viendo la tele y con una lluvia muy fuerte ¡Que yuyu! Que sensación de deja vu más escalofriante. La tele se le apaga misteriosamente sola, ya no se escucha nada tan solo la lluvia, todo está en calma y mi corazón va a mil por hora.

_Ring ring_

-¡Ahh!-Tiro el mando del susto- Vale, vale ¿eso ha sido la tele o yo?-Se vuelve a escuchar lo mismo, veo que es la tele porque la chica está con el teléfono. Vuelve a sonar el teléfono.

-Vale esto sí que no es la tele ¿Y si es una asesino como el de la peli? No, será mejor que me deje de autometer miedo en el cuerpo-Miro mi teléfono y está sonando, miro la pantalla.

-Pero si es solo Jacob, dios mío, que susto me has metido ¿No podrías ser más oportuno?-Le dije a mi teléfono porque seguía sin contestar y él seguía llamando. Colgué.

Son las ocho será mejor que vea que tengo mañana en la universidad, mis mini vacaciones han terminado.

.

.

.

Hoy no hemos hecho mucha cosa en la uni así que tendré tiempo de ir a casa y hacer la compra.

Mi teléfono suena espero que no sea importante.

_-Hola Alice ¿Qué tal?_

_-Pues no lo sé dímelo tú-Dijo en tono reprochador y acusador_

_-¿Eh? No te entiendo_

_-Ven a Twilight tienes unas cuantas cosas que explicarme.- Y así fue como acabó mi pacifico día y mi idea de hacer la compra._

_-Aún no es mi hora, acabo de salir de clases y no llevo el coche._

_-¿Y tu coche?_

_-No me apetecía conducir, he ido en taxi._

_-Pues en taxi vendrás._

_-No llevo dinero-Mentí_

_-¿Y cómo has ido en taxi?- Mierda, no ha colado_

_-Emm… ¿dije que no llevo dinero? Quise decir que llevaba lo justo pero solo para ir._

_-Pues entonces yo te pago el taxi.-Que persistente_

_-De acuerdo-Dije con pesar- ¡Jo!-Me quejé_

_-¿Qué has dicho?_

_-He dicho que… genial_

_-Claro, te espero en diez minutos._

_-Estoy a una hora de Twilight_

_-¿No que estabas a cuarenta y cinco minutos? _

_-Eso es de casa a Twilight_

_-Es cierto, entonces date prisa._

Después de una hora llegué y me encontré con Alice en la entrada ella pagó así que ni me preocupé del precio. Subimos hasta su despacho, nos sentamos y nadie hablaba.

- ¿Y bien?

-¿Y bien qué?

-¿Me vas a decir porque quieres renunciar a renovar el contrato?

- Yo no dije eso dije que lo tendría que dejar no que lo fuera a dejar, es solo una idea.

-¡Pues claro que es solo una idea!-Se levantó de su asiento muy alterada.

-Alice cálmate. Tampoco es que haya dicho nada malo.

-¿Qué no has dicho nada malo? ¡ Millones de chicas matarían por tener una oportunidad como esa! Te puedes convertir en la modelo más importante del mundo y tú dices que no has dicho nada malo

-Pues yo no soy una de esas chicas, este mundo no es el mío. Quizá el de Rosalie sí, pero el mío francamente no. Además solo sería importante aquí, en Estados Unidos, no en todo el mundo.

- Es lo mismo, Estados Unidos es el mundo.

-Vale, muy bien. Me has convencido no renunciaré al contrato- _Por ahora_

-¿Enserio?- Dijo muy ilusionada.

-Sí-_Bueno no sé tal vez continúe_

-Cuanto me alegro-Me abrazó.

-¿Me puedo ir? Digo a cambiar supongo que ya que he venido antes querréis algo.

-No, hoy no hace falta que te quedes ¿Qué te parece si vamos a tomar algo?

-Vale

Salimos y cuando nos disponíamos a bajar Rosalie nos interceptó

-Renesmee tengo que hablar contigo es urgente solo será un minuto- _Otra que es urgente._ Antes de que me pudiera negar me arrastró hacia su camerino

- Ese Jacob es muy guapo y está… joder como está ¿Dime que tal vas con él?

-¿Cuándo lo has visto?

-Eso no importa pero dime cómo vas con él.

-No le hablo, he decidido pasar de él un poco ¿Por?

-Pues no pases tanto es un buen chico y puede llegar otra más rápido que tú y te lo puede quitar.

-¿Qué me va a quitar? ¿Su amor? No lo creo, él no siente absolutamente nada por mí.

- Eso es mentira, te aprecia y te echa de menos. Ha estado llamando a la agencia preguntando por ti.

-¿Enserio?-Dije demasiado ilusionada-Digo… ¿Enserio?-Dije seria pero ya no cuela

-Sí y…-Alguien tocó la puerta- Le diré a Alice que no te espere. No estropees las cosas con él-Me advirtió- Y el sofá es algo pequeño para los dos pero ya os la apañareis –Dijo con un tono muy pícaro. Abrió la puerta y alguien volvió a entrar.

-Hola Nessie-Dijo con una sonrisa muy alegre. _Me entran unas ganas de quitarte esa sonrisita… Ya sé pondré en práctica lo que me dijo mamá_

-¿Qué haces aquí?

- Hablar contigo.

-Eso ya lo veo pero me refiero que haces aquí, en este lugar ¿Y cómo supiste que estaría aquí?

-Rosalie y Alice me llamaron son muy amables- _¡¿Amables?! Así que traerme aquí solo era un plan. Me han traicionado les dije que no se metieran en mis asuntos. Espera, no lo dije, mierda. Nota mental: decirles a este par de cotillas que no se metan en mis asuntos._

-¿Sigues ahí?-Me paso la mano por los ojos

-No. Jacob tengo prisa, tengo que volver a mi casa rápido.

Cogí el ascensor y bajé. Genial me he olvidado de traer paraguas, suerte que llevo la libreta en el bolso. Bueno pues caminaré bajo la lluvia y pediré un taxi, pero para mi mala suerte no había ningún taxi cerca.

-Renesmee está lloviendo, sube.-Me dijo Jacob des de su coche

-No, gracias, me gusta caminar bajo la lluvia- _Eso era cierto_

-Me da igual, podrías enfermar.

-Quiero caminar- _Genial no hay ningún taxi cerca y quiero llegar lo antes posible a casa. _Pero después de un largo rato de insistencia acabé subiendo. _Cuanto aguante que tienes. _Al menos he mojado su coche.

-Tenemos que hablar-Dijo después de un rato y parándose en una zona llena de edificios que no sé si eran oficinas u hoteles-Pero antes tengo que buscar unos papeles acompáñame.

-Tendrás morro, encima quieres que te acompañe.

-Te acabaré convenciendo- Bufé. Tiene razón me acabaría convenciendo. Salí del coche y entré. Eran oficinas pero muy elegantes por lo visto, la recepción parecía de un hotel de cinco estrellas. Subimos hasta no sé qué piso en ascensor y cuando subimos había una chica en ese piso también como recepcionista la cual saludó muy amablemente a Jacob y muy alegre a mí. _Mierda me ha reconocido, tal vez lo pueda utilizar a favor mío. _Jacob continuo caminando y yo me detuve a hablar con ella sobre cosas como el estilo, la moda, lo bien que vestía, lo bonito que tenía el pelo y que ojalá acepte el contrato con la compañía que me hará tan importante y reconocida, eso me extrañó que me lo dijera pero ella me dijo que lo vio en una revista de las nuevas promesas y celebridades del momento _¿enserio soy así de reconocida? yo ni me he fijado._

-Renesmee te estaba buscando.

- Pues has tardado en encontrarme. Adiós y un gusto conocerte- Le sonreí a la chica

-¿Cómo que tienes recepcionista propia?-Miré su inmenso despacho, tenía mucho estilo y se veía moderno- ¿Y cómo que tienes un despacho tan grande? Me dijiste que solo dabas ideas o algo así.

-Soy jefe de operaciones, en resumen-Dijo dándole la menor importancia posible.

-¿Tan joven? Bah, prefiero no saber los detalles-Me senté en uno de los sofás que desde mi punto de vista se veían muy caros. Todo estaba tranquilo hasta que Jacob comenzó a hablar

-Lo siento, fui un tonto, capullo, jilipollas… ¿No me vas a parar?-Me crucé de brazos

-No

-Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento. No te debí hablar así-Se me acercó, cogió mis manos y me miró con una carita tan, pero tan inocente y arrepentida que quise besarle pero enseguida borré esa idea.

-No me debiste hablar así- Me solté de su agarre, él suspiró.

-Lo sé-Nos quedamos en silencio-¿Dónde estuviste? ¿Por qué no me contestabas?

-No te contestaba por que no quise y no te voy a decir donde estuve además no te importa- Dije lo más reacia que puede y me levanté. _Esas vacaciones en Forks me han recargado las pilas y me han dado nuevas ideas, creo que sería buena idea volver por vacaciones._

-Sigues enfadada

-¿Quién te ha dicho que he dejado de estarlo? ¿Y cómo no estarlo? A pesar de todo, a pesar que te he apoyado, a pesar de que estado en esos momentos que más me necesitabas TÚ-Lo señalé- En cuanto vuelve Leah todo lo que ha hecho desaparece y la perdonas como si nada y peor aún pasas de mí…me gritas a mí y me humillas a mí. Absolutamente todo a MÍ. Y lo que es más alucinante es que todavía la quieres-Negué con la cabeza- tienes un grave problema de masoquismo, seguro que se sigue riendo en tu cara. Pobre, eres su tonto muñeco masoca.

-Ya no la quiero ¿Y qué es eso de masoca?

- Masoca es masoquismo, lo que eres tú. Y por mucho que lo niegues sé que la sigues queriendo.

-Pues estas equivocada. Yo no la quiero.

-Está bien, la amas.

-¡Que no!-Lo miré intensamente hasta que se rindió- Bueno ya no tanto, solo siento cariño. No es fácil olvidar, me cuesta-Dijo con pesar.

-Pues ni pienses que te voy a ayudar, lo intenté pero tú como su tonto muñeco masoca sigues colado por ella. Así que en mí no pienses-_Te voy a hacer sufrir Jacob, vas a lamentar lo que me dijiste_

-¿Y todo eso de Cupido del desamor?- Dijo alarmado y triste. _Pobre. Tranquilo, te voy a seguir ayudando pero discretamente y haciéndote sufrir_

-Te repito que no te voy ayudar. Me dijiste que me mantuviera al margen y en el margen me quedaré-En cuanto dije eso me entraron unas ganas inmensas de tener una cámara en mano para tomar una foto de su cara en modo arrepentido y con cara de niño que le acaban de quitar su juguete.

-¿Y-y eso que significa?-Dijo aún con esa cara tan… indescriptible

-Averígualo-Le sonreí y me encogí de hombros. Seguidamente me marché de ahí dejando a un sorprendido Jacob.

* * *

Y aquí está el capítulo, me ha salido muuuuuy largo.

Bad People: las que queréis ver sufrir a Jacob lo veréis sufrir un poco-demasiado en los próximos capítulos al parecer a Nessie se le van a presentar diversas ocasiones para ponerle celoso/molestarlo y ya no os digo más.

Pero tal vez deberia decir más para dejaros con la duda por no comentar, recordar los comentarios me animan a escribir y a actualizar más rapido.

Besos


	17. capitulo 17 maldito movil

Capítulo 17: maldito móvil

-Móvil, móvil, móvil ¿Dónde estás? ¿Dónde estás?-Ya sé que así no encontraré mi móvil ni que fuera un perro, pero dejarme ser feliz buscando mi móvil.

-Móvil, móvil, si sales te descargaré más música, juegos, aplicaciones y te decoraré como quieras pero por favor ¡Sal! ¿Sabes que tengo que ir la uni verdad? ¡Voy a llegar tarde por tu culpa! y mira como he dejado el salón-El sofá estaba desordenado, la alfombra descolocada, la tele girada, las revistas de la mesa esparcidas, almohadas por todas partes y aun así no encuentro mi móvil- ¡Y mi habitación peor! Espero que estés contento donde sea que estés.

Cogí el coche y fui todo el camino pensando en el dichoso móvil ¡Ayer lo llevaba! Casi me quedo dormida de suerte que también tengo una alarma a parte ¿Y si me lo han robado? No, todos los lugares que he estado eran sitios pijos como la agencia, la oficina de Jacob… ¡El taxi! Pero si lo dejé en el taxi ya lo puedo dar por perdido.

-Señorita Cullen su trabajo sobre las patología hereditaria es excelente. Se nota que aprovecha bien las prácticas y que presta especial atención en clase.

-Gracias señor- No miré ni la nota, estaba pendiente en saber dónde diablos he metido ese cacharro que según dicen te "facilita" la vida. Mentira.

-Habéis visto la sabelotodo ni se digna a mirar la nota. Claro como ya se ha camelado al profesor esta asignatura la tiene más que aprobada-Eso sí lo escuché.

-Amber, que bueno es oírte hablar-_Hoy estoy enfadada y me has pillado en el peor momento_- Pero porque no utilizas esa boquita tan mona que tienes para otras cosas como no sé, mmm… mantenerla callada tal vez a tus amigas les encante eso sonido tan irritante que sale de tu boca pero a la gente que de verdad quiere estudiar no. Tu voz parece el chirrido de un gato atropellado y desconcentra mucho por no decir demasiado- Todos los de clase se rieron incluyendo el profesor.

-Maldita modelo anoréxica ¿Por qué no te callas ya?

-Ojalá pudiera pero no será posible hoy tengo un día muy agitado ya sabes la agencia y todo eso ¡Huy! Lo siento es que tu no trabajas de modelo. Ya me contaron que te han rechazado varias agencias, pobre. Pero es que ellos no tienen la culpa que tu cara no transmita alegría, tranquilidad, sinceridad y otras muchas cosas que tú no tienes. Eso te pasa por tener un aspecto tan… particular-¡_Que a gusto me he quedado! _

_-_¿Quién coño te ha dicho todo eso?

-Nadie, no eres así de importante como para que las agencias comenten tu nombre pero si gritas por medio campus que te han rechazado pues una se hace ideas.

-¡Serás zorra!

-Señorita Green castigada después de clase.

-¡No he hecho nada! ¡Al contrario he hablado mucho menos que esa!

-Eso es cierto, pero no me ha presentado el trabajo y ha insultado a una compañera.

-Eso es injusto-Se cruzó de brazos. _Que bien he podido calmar mi enfado aunque a costa de Amber. Bah, da igual ella siempre está incordiando a todos._

El timbre sonó y al final de clases como no vinieron unos profesores salimos antes. Un grupo de chicas y chicos se me acercaron para felicitarme por enfrentarme a Amber, me invitaron a tomar algo pero yo tenía prisa por buscar mi móvil. Así que decidí hacer llamadas a través de un teléfono público.

_-Hola Rosalie. Tengo un problema: he perdido mi móvil ¿lo has visto?_

_-¿Y por qué tendría que saberlo?_

_-Porque ayer por arrastrarme tal vez se me haya caído por la agencia._

_-a por eso-Se quedó un rato callada- No, no lo he visto ¿Por qué no te llamas? _

_-¡Lo he intentado des de las seis de la mañana!_

_-Pues prueba otra vez y no me molestes-Colgó_

Volví a llamar, supongo que si alguien lo tiene ya debe estar despierto son las 12:15. El teléfono sonaba y sonaba.

_-¿Hola?-_Escuché la voz de un hombre _¡Ya sé quién tiene mi móvil!_

_-¡Por qué te has cogido mi móvil!_

_-¿Renesmee?_

_-Sí, respóndeme._

_-No lo he cogido te lo dejaste ayer en mi sofá.-Eso explica muchas cosas_

_-¿Lo puedes dejar en recepción o en la agencia para irlo a recoger?_

_-Mejor ven tú._

_-¿Por qué?-Me quejé_

_-Porqué eres tú la interesada y porque tengo una reunión importante.-¡Jo! Y yo que quería seguir pasando de él, ahora encima tengo que verlo._

_-Entonces ahora voy-Dije abatida_

Una vez colgué me dirigí en coche a su oficina. Por cierto ¿donde quedan? Sé que están por la agencia pero de ahí… Da igual ya me iré guiando. Cuando llegué a la zona de la agencia hice el recorrido más o menos como me acordaba. Aparqué el coche como a un millón de millas del edificio porque no encontraba parking, de suerte que del edificio si me acordaba ahora está el inconveniente de saber la planta y la oficina, eso me pasa por no fijarme bien. Iba a preguntar en recepción pero había mucha gente.

-Hola ¿te puedo ayudar en algo?-Me giré y vi a un chico muy guapo pero no tanto como mi Jake, digo como Jacob.

-Estoy buscando una oficina o despacho.

-¿Estás perdida?

-Mucho-Lo dije refiriendome a todo, me sentía como un bicho raro. Era la única de ese lugar que no iba con traje o uniforme.

-Sígueme-Lo miré extrañada- Tranquila soy de fiar o eso dicen- Con eso logró que sonriera-Me suenas de algo ¿nos conocemos?

-No lo creo.

-¿Estas segura?

- Mmm… si-Caí en la cuenta-¿Estás intentando ligar conmigo?

-Quizá-Me detuve.

-No creo que lo consigas.

-¿Tienes novio?

-No

-Entonces no dudes tanto-Y nos subimos en el ascensor. Piqué el numero 30 creo que era esa planta.

-¿Que buscas exactamente?

-Una cosa.

-Así que misteriosa, eso me gusta-Salimos del ascensor y para mi buena suerte la chica de ayer aun se acordaba de mí, le pregunté el despacho y me lo dijo.

-Gracias te puedes marchar, ya he encontrado lo que buscaba-Le dije en la puerta del despacho lo más amable posible.

-Qué tal si después te invito a comer.

-Pues…-Abrieron la puerta

-¿Embry Qué haces aquí?

-Nada, acompañando a esta hermosura-Pasó su brazo por mi hombro

-¿Eso es cierto?-Me preguntó

-No tengo todo el día Jacob- Lo aparté y busqué mi móvil por el despacho-¿Dónde está?

- ¿Os conocéis?- Preguntó … Embry

-¿Dónde está?-Lo ignoré

-Ten-Lo llevaba en el bolsillo. _Claro así de todas maneras lo hubiera tenido que buscar, será listo._

-¿Os conocéis?-Volvió a preguntar.

-Sí-Dijo Jacob

-No- Dije yo

-¿Eh?

-Embry te presento a mi… novia- _¡¿Acaba de decir novia?!_

-¿Jacob?-Dije entre desconcertada y enfadada

- Así lo siento. Nessie él es mi amigo Embry Call, Embry ella es mi novia Renesmee Cullen.

-Eso no es cierto Embry. Solo somos amigos.

-Que bromista que estás hoy cariño-Me dio un beso en la mejilla.

- ¿Novios?

-Sí, si nos disculpas, voy a comer con mi novia-Me cogió de la mano _¿Qué estará planeando?_

-Lo siento, Embry se te ha adelantado-Me solté- él me lo ha pedido antes-Jacob mató con la mirada a Embry, él subió las manos en forma de rendición

- Me dijo que estaba soltera-Dijo disculpándose

- Y lo estoy-Pero los dos pasaron de mí y comenzaron a hablar, yo de mientras me senté porque Jacob aun no me había dado mi móvil.

-¿Y dónde la conociste?

-La conozco des de hace años pero nos reencontramos en una cafetería.

-¿Y que pasó con Leah?

-Larga historia ¿me puedes dar mi móvil? Tengo trabajo y al parecer tú no tienes nada más importante que hacer así que dame mi móvil-Contesté

-¿De que trabaja?

-De modelo, es una de las nuevas promesas.-Dijo muy orgulloso _¿se puede saber quién le ha dicho eso? Seguro que Alice._

-Por eso que me sonaba tanto.

-¡Queréis dejar de hablar como si no estuviera aquí! Yo solo quiero mi móvil.

-Pues nada, adiós Ren…

-Renesmee pero me puedes llamar Carlie, Stella o Nessie.

-¿Carlie?

-Sí Jacob, es mi segundo nombre.

-Prefiero Stella, adiós hermosa-Se marchó dejándonos solos.

-¡¿Se puede saber porque le has dicho que soy tu novia?!

-Es un mujeriego empedernido, no te hubiera dejado tranquila.

-Y a ti te importa porque…

-No quiero que juegue contigo

-Habló el más indicado. Sabes me has hecho perder una cita.

-¿Pensabas salir con él?

-¿Y por qué no? Estoy soltera y sin compromiso, no hay nadie que me pueda exigir nada. Estoy haciendo lo que tú me dijiste: pasar de un tonto como tú, dijiste que no merecía la pena esperarte y eso es lo que hago. Y ahora mi móvil-Extendí la mano y me le dio.

-Así que esto es mantenerte al margen-Suspiró- Hecho de menos a esa Nessie que quería conquistarme y me hablaba con sus indirectas.

-Pues la seguirás echando de menos. Y ahora me voy, voy a ver si alcanzo a Embry, tal vez aun coma con él. Adiós Jacob-Me besé dos dedos y se los puse en la boca-Tal vez pueda hacer esto con Embry pero si dedos de por medio ¿No crees?

-No lo harás-_Me encanta fastidiarte y ponerte celoso_

-Sí lo haré. Jacob no fastidies, deja tus celos a un lado tu momento ya pasó.

-El cree que eres mi novia.

- No me fastidies Black-Cerré la puerta de un portazo.

* * *

Comentar Bap People si no me pongo triste :(


	18. capitulo 18 No es simple amistad

18. No es simple amistad

POV Jacob

¿Tan malo es ser mi novia? Porque entonces me preguntó porqué Nessie se enfadó tanto cuando lo dije delante de Embry. Sé que sigue muy enfadada conmigo y no sé qué hacer para colmo evita verme, de suerte que se dejó el móvil en el despacho porque si no estoy seguro que no la hubiera visto. Me inventé unas cuantas escusas para que viniera y poder verla, la hecho mucho menos pero como amiga.

-Jacob, amigo mío-Estaba bajando del despacho para ir a comer a alguno de los restaurantes pero Embry por septuagésima vez me está buscando por el mismo tema- Quería pedirte disculpas por intentar ligar con tu novia, pero ella me dijo que estaba soltera así que la culpa no es mía.

-Claro Embry-Dije sin prestarle la mínima atención-Olvídalo eso fue hace ya algunos días.

- Sigues enfadado mi Jakie-Me hizo arrumacos mientras me decía ese nombre tan meloso que me había puesto tan solo para molestarme.

-¡Quita! Oye estos espectáculos tuyos no me gustan, no soy gay ¿lo sabías?

-Yo tampoco y lo he notado. Nada más con fijarme en tu novia lo noto-Lo asesiné con la mirada

-¿No que ya habían parado tus comentarios?

-Pues... mira llegamos-Salió inmediatamente del ascensor- Venga Jacob que el ascensor se cierra ¿Ibas a comer verdad? Yo te invito y no rechaces mi invitación Jared, Paul y Quil ya están ahí-Llevaba tiempo sin verlos solo los veía en el trabajo.

-Esto es casualidad o...

-No, hoy invitaba yo a comer. Venga vamos que tengo hambre-Fuimos a un restaurante de comida china que por cierto estaba un poco lleno pero como los demás ya estaban ahí no buscamos mesa.

-Hey Jacob, tiempo sin verte-Dijo Jared con la boca llena de pan.

-Que asco tio ¿podrías tragar antes hablar?-Me quejé

-No tuviera la boca llena si Embry no hubiera tardado tanto-Miró a Embry acusadoramente.

-Fue la culpa de Jacob que no quería perdonarme por intentar ligar con su novia-Se puso más cómodo, se quitó la chaqueta y cogió otro pan.

-¿Con Leah? Embry que haces intentando ligar con esa-Y aquí está Paul y sus bonitas palabras, él siempre ha sido muy directo.

-No, han roto y ahora tiene otra novia y vaya novia está muy buena, es muy guapa y tiene carácter no es como una de esas que solo son novias florero-Y Embry sigue hablando como si nada.

-¿Quieres dejar de hablar de ella, MI NOVIA-Recalqué bien- como si fuera una más o como si yo no estuviera?-Ya me estaba impacientando lo único que podía decir era novia para que se callara.

-Y lo mejor de todo es que es modelo, mirar-Sacó su móvil y enseñó no sé qué cosas-Esta es una foto con ropa de invierno y todo eso y en esta otra lleva ropa de Primavera-Verano del años pasado. _Qué pena que no haya hecho ninguno en traje de baño_-Dijo más bajo pero igual lo escuché, preferí hacer como si nada- Veis es muy guapa y por lo poco que hablé con ella se la ve simpática.

-Aceptamos a tu nueva novia, ya era hora que te quitaras de encima a esa pesada-Me palmeó la espalda Paul

-Como si me importara vuestra opinión. Y Embry deja de enseñarles fotos de Nessie.

-¿Nessie?-Habló por primera vez Quil, él es muy callado y reservado.

-Es el diminutivo de su nombre: Renesmee. Aunque la puedes llamar Nessie, Carlie o Stella. Yo la llamo Stella aunque no sé a qué viene ese nombre-Dijo muy pensativo Embry

-Es su nombre artístico o eso creo ¿Podemos cambiar de tema?

-No te gusta que hablemos de la súper modelo que tienes por novia ¿eh?-Embry me dio con el codo- Eres un egoísta ni siquiera nos la presentaste claro la querías para ti solito.

-Déjalo, con lo buena que está normal que no quiera que la veamos- Paul se puso a leer la carta-Pero por si no te acuerdas Jacob, nosotros también tenemos novia.

- ¿Enserio tenéis novia? Porque no lo parece según estoy escuchando, habláis demasiado de la mía. Y no todos tenemos novia Embry está soltero.

-¿Para que tener novia si hay muchas mujeres por el mundo deseando ser descubiertas por mi? Hay muchas en el mundo aunque si me encontrara otra Stella no sé si seguiría soltero.

-¡Quieres dejar de hablar como si fuera cara bonita!- Ya me había enfadado- Ella se merece a alguien que la quiera y que la valore. Ella no es como todas las mujeres que conoces Embry, ella si tiene sentimientos y no es fría ni calculadora, es dulce y tierna, tiene una sonrisa de ángel que deslumbraría hasta a un ciego, su bondad es tan infinita que me aguanta a pesar de todo lo que le he hecho, tiene unos ojos tan hermosos que te quedas perdido en su mirada, es un ángel atrapado en el cuerpo de la mujer más maravillosa que jamás he conocido y lo que es aun mejor tiene un corazón tan grande que incluso a pesar de todo se que aún me quiere-Todos me miraron sorprendidos, si hasta yo me he sorprendido no sabía que pensara todo esto de ella.

-Wow, un brindis por Jacob que después de tantos años al fin se ha enamorado y por lo visto de una mujer que si merece la pena y que estoy seguro que lo hará muy feliz-Dijo Quil mientras sostenía un vaso de agua al no tener otra cosa en mano.

-Oh que bonito mi Jakie se ha enamorado-Dijo Embry mientras se quitaba unas lagrimas invisibles dramatizando lo que decía.

-No me he enamorado_-¿Verdad?_

- Y tanto que te has enamorado, estas pillado por ella hasta las trancas. Bienvenido al mundo del amor-Paul y Quil hicieron un brindis con sus vasos.

-Jacob me has dejado solo en el lado de los no enamorados, me has traicionado-Se hizo el indignado Embry

Después de un rato al fin dejaron de hablar del tema. Mientras ellos comían como si la vida les fuera en ello yo me quedé pensando en lo que había ocurrido. Nessie es una chica fantástica cualquiera estuviera más que feliz de estar a su lado y yo como un tonto la rechacé una y otra vez y ahora la he perdido. Lo más increíble es que mis amigos me hayan tenido que hablara para darme cuenta de lo que siento. Todo lo que sentía no era simple remordimiento por perder a una amiga si no el remordimiento de perder al amor de mi vida porque eso es lo que es ella el amor de mi vida. Estoy perdidamente enamorado de Nessie, no sé cuando pasó ni como solo sé que no puedo seguir viviendo sin ella, voy a lograr que me vuelva hablar y después le diré lo mucho que la amo.

POV Nessie

Contactos, contactos, contactos... aquí. E, E, E ... aquí. Emmet McCarty. Después de algunos días me acordé porque buscaba con tanta insistencia el móvil. Hoy había decidido hacer una buena acción así que me decidí por llamarlo y aclarar un poco la situación de Rosalie.

_-¿Hola?_

_-Hola Emmet soy Renesmee Cullen, seguro que no te acuerdas de mí pero yo de ti sí. Hablo para hablarte de Rosalie._

_-¿Le ha pasado algo?-Dijo muy preocupado_

_-No, tranquilo. Está mejor que tú y yo juntos. A lo que iba era que soy una amiga suya y bueno pues ella me cuenta ciertas cosas, como toda amiga le cuenta a la otra, y me ha dicho que le gustas mucho pero no saber cómo decírtelo porque ella no es de noviazgos es más bien de... otro tipo. Ella es más de citas y bueno ella sabe que te gusta pero siente que vas muy rápido._

_-¿Te lo ha dicho ella?_

_-Lo de que vas muy rápido no-Mentí- solo me cuenta cosas y yo luego me hago mis teorías. Rosalie quiere ir más lenta y creo que también quiere algo más serio a parte de lo de siempre, supongo que ya me entenderás._

_- Sí, sí ¿Cómo te llamabas?_

_-Renesmee pero me puedes llamar Nessie, Carlie o Stella._

_-Bueno... Nessie gracias por la ayuda._

_Llamada entrante_

_-¿Emmet puedes esperar un momento?_

_-Claro-Pasé a la otra linia_

_-¿Hola?_

_-Hola Nessie_

_-Ah, eres tú- Dije lo más desilusionada que pude, que bien actuó- Estoy ocupada con unas cosas en mi casa si quieres algo deja un mensaje._

_-¿Estás muy ocupada?_

_- Sí, venga no te enrolles, tengo una llamada en espera, adiós._

_-Aquí estoy Emmet._

_-Creo que ya sé quién eres. Eres la chica de la disco que estaba sola bebiendo algo en la barra y que Rosalie te llamaba y tu pasabas de ella._

_-Muy bien, te has acordado._

_DING DONG_

_-Espera que llaman a la puerta-Me dirigí a la puerta y abrí_

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Tan cerca estabas?-Tapé el móvil para que no escuchara

-Estaba aparcando.

-¿No te irás verdad?-Negó con la cabeza

_-Emmet te cuelgo, he tenido una visita inesperada._

_-Nessie en unos días o semanas iré a Seattle ha grabar algo y me quedaré un tiempo ya sabes porque... quiero que me ayudes con Rosalie ¿me ayudarías?_

_-Oh, que tierno. Pues claro que sí, entonces nos vemos, llámame cuando llegues._

_-Vale y gracias por todo eres fantástica no sé como agradecértelo-Me reí_

_-Eres cariñoso, amoroso y amable-Noté que Jacob me miraba de una manera rara como ¿enfadado? No sé, será mejor que hable más bajito- o eso creo porque esas son las cualidades que le encantan a Rosalie. Ella es una buena chica y sé que se pondrá alegre si eres así con ella pero acuérdate de ir más lento. Adiós._

-Jacob contigo presente cualquiera habla a sus anchas, intimidas ¿sabes?- Dejé el móvil en la mesa y me senté en el sofá, notaba como Jacob seguía con esa mirada tan insistente- ¿Querías algo?

- ¿Con quién hablabas? Una nueva conquista acaso- Me dijo entre celoso, enfadado y reprochando.

-Otra vez no-Me tapé la cara con una almohada- Si fuera una "conquista" a ti que más te diera-Me senté en el sofá en postura india- Tampoco es que lo fuera me los espantas a todos-le recriminé. _Como si alguien fuera detrás de mí._

- Solo pregunto-Se me acercó como aquella vez en su despacho pero esta vez me acarició la mejilla haciendo que me estremeciera-Lo siento si te he molestado.

-J-Jacob-Lo aparté, si sigue así no creo que mi escudo aguante mucho-Ya que estas aquí tengo una notica que supongo que no te importa pero al fin y al cabo es una noticia-Me levanté del sofá y fui a la cocina a por un vaso de agua. _N_ecesito_ un vaso de agua muy fría_. Una vez cogido el vaso me mantuve lo más lejos posible de él y me apoyé en el marco de la puerta de la cocina.

-No te voy a comer, te puedes acercar más-Pero fue el que se acercó

-No es por eso-Mentí. _Ya vuelvo a estar normal_- Bueno la noticia era que ya sé porqué Leah volvió a buscarte. Sam terminó con ella, la dejó por Emily, pero Sam no sabía que eran amigas y en cuanto Leah se enteró dejó de hablarle a Emily y enseguida vino a buscarte.

-Tienes razón no me importa. Lo único que quiero ahora es tu perdón ¿me perdonas?-Acortó mucho la distancia entre nosotros, la acortó tanto que sentía su respirar.

-Y-ya te perdoné h-hace tiempo-_Respira Renesmee_- Otra cosa es que esté enfadada contigo-Me sonrió y me subió la barbilla para que lo mirara directamente a los ojos. _Mierda. Aguanta, resiste, tu puedes._

-Entonces solo es enfado- No sabía si mirarle a los ojos o a los labios, opté por mirarle a los labios, a sus dulces y apetitosos labios. _Renesmee despierta_

-¿Qué pretendes?-_Hasta que reaccionas_

-Nada-Y me besó. Primero me resistí pero llevaba demasiado tiempo con un escudo y el escudo se rompió, no aguanté más y me dejé llevar. _Qué bien resisto_. Sus cálidos y dulces labios encajaban perfectamente con los míos. Mordió mi labio inferior. Él puso sus manos alrededor de mi cadera acercándome aún más a él, yo enredé mis dedos en su corto pelo. El beso tierno y amoroso duró unos segundos más porque después de que nos separáramos por falta de oxigeno el beso se profundizó mucho más. Su lengua y la mía estaban teniendo una batalla interna por los sentimientos encontrados: los míos pasión y amor y los suyos ¿Qué sentimientos siente él hacia mí? Inmediatamente pensé en eso y me separé de él.

-¡N-no juegues conmigo!-Dije con la respiración entre cortada- ¡¿Por qué- porqué me haces esto ahora?!-Le grité muy nerviosa

-No estoy jugando. Te quiero, jamás jugaría contigo-Intentó acercarme a él

-Mentiroso, no sé a qué viniste solo sé que ahora no te quiero ver-Lo empujé hacia la puerta.

-Pero déjame...

-¡Que no! Fuera. No voy a permitir que juegues con mi tonto corazón-Y le cerré la puerta en las narices.

* * *

¡Hola Bad People! ¡se han besado! Ohhh que monos 3. Pero Nessie está muy insegura de él y desconfía demasiado, le va a costar un poco a Jake conseguir de nuevo su confianza pero eso no significa que deje de ponerlo celoso y hacerlo sufrir. Juas juas juas (risa malvada)

Besos :D


	19. capitulo 19 Y la aconsejadora fue acons

19. Y la aconsejadora fue aconsejada

POV Nessie

Qué raro esta todo hoy, noto que no hay ningún jaleo, ajetreo o algo por el estilo. Noto que falta algo ¿pero qué es?

-¿Qué haces aquí Jacob?-¡Eso es! Lo que se me hacia raro es no ver a Jacob porqué después de que le cerrara la puerta en la narices viene todos los días a la agencia para invitarme a comer, a salir o llevarme a casa. Realmente no sé qué le pasa según él es que está enamorado de mí y que quiere recuperarme pero yo ciertamente no le creo nada, desconfío mucho de él para creer lo que dice.

-Como todos los días he venido a buscarte para que comamos juntos, por favor no me evites otra vez- Dijo suplicándome. Eso me lo dice porqué usaba una de las tácticas que me dijo mamá: evitarle.

- Mira Jacob a pesar de que insistas mucho no lograrás convencerme ¿y sabes por qué?

-Por qué me perdiste la confianza-Dijo con pesar- Pero si me dieras una oportunidad podrías recuperarla.

- ¿Y si no quiero recuperarla? Jacob dame tiempo, no es fácil para mí comprender que después de tanta insistencia y persuasión por mi parte al fin sientas algo por mí, o eso dices.

- No siento _algo_ por ti-Enfatizó el algo- estoy _enamorado_ de ti-Volvió a enfatizar- Y si quieres tiempo te lo daré pero por favor no te alejes de mí, no huyas de mí- Esas son palabras bonitas pero por mucho que quiera este tiempo de "pasar" de ti me ha hecho reflexionar.

- Claro lo que tú digas-Dije como si fuera a un niño al que le diera la razón- que conste que no estoy huyendo pero me voy a mi casa.

-¿Quieres que te lleve?- Suspiré cansada, no soporto que se comporte así conmigo porque siempre que me dice algo así lo suelo rechazar y me siento mala persona ¿y si esta vez le digo que sí? Me dirigí hacia al ascensor sin darle aún una respuesta. Le iba a decir que si pero las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y cambié de idea.

-¿Emmet? ¿Emmet McCarty?- Salió del ascensor

-¿Renesmee? ¿Nessie?- Me miró extrañado.

- Sí soy yo ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Como te dije iba a venir para hacer un rodaje y he venido antes para hablar con Rosalie pero me evita, no contesta a mis llamadas-Se quejó

- _Al parecer no es la única_ - Dijo Jacob muy bajo pero no lo suficiente.

- Lo siento no os he presentado. Emmet el es Jacob Black, Jacob el es Emmet McCarty.

-Emmet... Emmet... me suenas de algo ¿No serás Emmet McCarty el actor verdad?

- Sí, el mismo. He venido aquí por un tiempo- Lo miró a él y después a mí- también he venido aquí por ti.

-¿Por ella?-Ahora se puso a la defensiva y algo receloso

- Sí

- No creo que pueda ahora mismo la iba a dejar a su casa y...

- No importa Jacob, prefiero no hacerte perder el tiempo. Vamos Emmet, adiós Jacob- Me despedí de Jacob y bajamos por el ascensor.

- Dime Emmet ¿Por qué me has venido a buscar expresamente a mí?-Dije después de bajar del ascensor y subir a su coche que por lo que me contó era solo de alquiler para estos días.

- Porqué Rosalie no me contesta y si no me contesta es mala señal así que quiero que nos ayudes desde ya.

-¿Ayudes? ¿A ti y a ella?

- Sí, no quiero empezar mal con ella y si tengo que ir más lento te tengo que pedir consejo.

- ¿Dónde vamos?-Dije al ver que nos estábamos aproximando a una de las calles más concurridas de Seattle.

- Vamos a dar un paseo y como soy un caballero no solo te traigo para que me ayudes también te voy a invitar a... no sé...algo.

-Así que es eso. No hace falta que me invites a nada.

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer-Aparcó el coche después de un largo tiempo al no encontrar parking por ningún lugar.

- ¡Bien hasta que hay un parking libre! Dime ¿tienes algún lugar en concreto donde quieras ir?

-La vedad es que no. Da igual ya se nos ocurrirá algo por la marcha.

-Está bien- Íbamos caminando por la muy transcurrida calle, como toda la gente estaba en su mundo no se fijaba en nosotros y menos mal no tenía ganas de ser acribillada por un club de fans de Emmet.

- Ren... Nessie-Rectificó- ¿Exactamente que le gusta a Rosalie?

- Le gusta los chicos cariñosos, amables, graciosos y... No te lo puedo decir todo, tú también tienes que pensar o en vez de ligártela tú me la estaré ligando yo. No soy homosexual.

-Menos mal que no lo eres porqué si no serias una gran rival- Dijo en un tono alarmado chistoso, yo como respuesta me reí- No sabía que contara tan buenos chistes.

- Y no los cuentas solo que tienes unas ocurrencias especiales- Le dije mientras aún me reía un poco. Pero al ver un cartel de una hamburguesa doble con patatas y bebida grande dejé de reírme y la boca se me hizo agua.

- Y aún así no querías que te invitara nada.

-¿Eh?

- Estás hipnotizada mirando esa súper hamburguesa ¿Has comido?

- Se me olvidó-Dije sin creérmelo _¿Cómo se me va a olvidar algo así? Hay que ver qué bien tengo la cabeza_

-¿Cómo es eso posible? ¿Tan poco coméis las modelos que hasta se os olvida comer?

- Yo no sigo esas dietas tan estrictas. Y como muestra de eso me vas a invitar a una hamburguesa doble con salsa barbacoa, patatas Premium, y bebida extra grande.

-¿Te vas a comer todo eso?

-No lo sé-Me encogí de hombros- Por intentarlo no pierdo nada-Dicho eso fuimos a la primera hamburguesería que vimos y tal y como dije me pedí todo el pack y me lo comí casi todo solo dejé la mitad de las patatas y media bebida.

- No me puedo creer que te hayas comido todo eso-Dijo alucinado

-Ni yo, pero ahora estoy muy llena ¿Qué tal si damos una vuelta para digerir y de paso te sigo dando consejos?

- Me parece perfecto.

- A Rosalie le encantan los días soleados como hoy, la lluvia también le gusta pero odia los nublados porque no sabe si lloverá o no lo único que sabe es que se le encrespará el pelo.

-Bien, nada de días nublados.

-Le encanta su pelo, sobre todo su color porqué según ella lo heredó de su madre que es una mujer muy sabia y de armas tomar.

-Adora a su madre.

-Le encanta el verano porque es la época del año donde además de fijarse en ella también se fijan en otras chicas de la agencia en la temporada de bañadores, le gusta ser la protagonista pero a veces le agobia mucho.

-Le encanta el verano y no ser siempre la protagonista-Sonrió- Ya tenemos dos cosas en común.

- Hay más cosas pero eso lo tendrás que descubrir tú.

-Gracias Nessie eres una buena amiga a pesar que solo te conozca de hoy, inspiras mucha confianza.

- Eso es lo que dicen todos.

- Así que todos-Dijo pensativo-Dime quien es ese todo, me he dado cuenta que las mujeres en cuanto alguien os gusta y os dicen algo ya decís que todos os dicen una cosa tan solo porque esa persona os la haya dicho una vez.

- En mi caso no, todos y todas me lo dicen. Aunque la verdad él siempre me decía mayormente lo que pensaba de mi y...-Recapacité- ¿Desde cuándo hablamos de mí?

-Caes muy rápido en la trampa-Dijo riéndose con una malicia fingida

-Sí, siempre caigo- Dije sin referirme al tema hablado.

-No me refería a eso que estás pensado pero he acertado de alguna manera. Y ¿Quién ese chico especial?- Aumenté el paso y salí de toda esa multitud para dirigirme a una zona mucho menos transcurrida, para ser exactos una plaza.

-No deberíamos hablar de mí si no de Rosalie y tu-Intenté evadirle

-Ya hemos hablado lo suficiente, además no te voy a agobiar todo el día con el mismo tema. Así que dime quien es ese chico especial- Nos sentamos dentro de la glorieta que se encontraba en el centro de la plaza. Me quedé un rato pensando en si contar algo o no pero después de un tiempo decidí contar ¿si la gente me cuenta sus cosas porque yo no?

-Si hay alguien especial en mi vida te cuento: primero, solo me quería como amiga porque tenía novia. Segundo, cuando rompió con su novia yo fui su "consuelo" debido a que tiempo después descubrió que lo engañaba. Tercero, mientras yo hacía de todo por conquistarle él solo me veía como su amiga a pesar de que yo ya le había confesado mis sentimientos. Cuarto, a pesar de todo lo que su novia le hico cuando la vio no le dijo nada pero a mi tan solo por decirle sus verdades me dijo de todo así que yo me harté y me fui a mi pueblo natal. Quinto, cuando volví él se mostraba muy atento y finalmente me confesó que estaba enamorado de mí con lo cual yo seguí pasando de él y lo evité aún más.

- Entonces ¿Qué sois?

- Somos... amigos.

-¿Con derechos?

-No, no hemos hecho nada-Arqueó una ceja- Bueno tal vez uno que otro beso.

- ¿Si lo quieres por qué huyes de él?

-Porqué desconfío de él y no sé si verdaderamente está enamorado de mí.

-Pues compruébalo. Tampoco pierdes nada- Y en cuanto dijo eso una bombilla se me encendió ¡Claro! No pierdo nada. Si me doy cuenta que me ha mentido podemos ser amigos pero yo no podría vivir sabiendo con el recuerdo de que me haya mentido. No importa, voy a intentarlo y si salgo perdiendo pues no le volveré a hablar en mi vida, ya sé que es algo extremista pero será mejor así.

-¡Gracias Emmet, gracias!-Lo abracé a más no poder hasta que sentí unas luces, espero ¿unas luces? Me solté y giré la cabeza vi a personas con cámara de fotos.

- ¡Mierda paparazis!-Exclamó Emmet- Salgamos de aquí, no sé cómo me han localizado si en teoría ellos pensaban que vendría más tarde- Salimos de la glorieta y nos encaminamos al coche pero aun así aun habían fotógrafos y para colmo después se le unieron personas que querían autógrafos. Por suerte nos libramos de ellos y después de unos cuantos minutos al fin llegamos al coche y nos encaminamos a la carretera que me llevaba a mi casa.

-Emmet hubiéramos ido a un lugar más privado a hablar, pero igual no hubiera servido mucho porque hubieras llamado mucho la atención.

-¿Llamar la atención?

- Sí. Eres famoso y eres Emmet McCarty un actor muy famoso.

-También puede ser tu culpa. Eres una modelo muy reconocida.

-¿Enserio? ¿Reconocida?-Dije incrédula- No me vengas con cuentos, ha sido tu culpa lo de los paparazis.

-Sí eres muy reconocida e importante- _Venga porqué no más_- Eres muy reconocida en todo el Noroeste y Suroeste de Estados Unidos.

-Claro ¿por qué no dices ya de paso todo Estados Unidos? Porque a este paso ya lo dices todo.

- En fin, podría ser tu culpa, hay pruebas que lo demuestran-Dijo pasando completamente de mí

- O la de ambos- Después de eso estuvimos sin hablar hasta que cuando me dejó en la entrada de mi piso volví a hablar- Gracias por traerme y... si sale tú nombre en grande en alguna revista es tu culpa. Adiós.

-Y si sale al contrario la tuya- Escuché que me dijo a lo lejos.

¡Menudo día! Y yo que echaba de menos la intranquilidad aunque pensándolo bien prefiero la intranquilidad a la tranquilidad. Gracias a esa intranquilidad he decidido darle una oportunidad a Jacob y dejar de hacerlo sufrir, creo que ya es hora de arreglar las cosas.

* * *

¡Hola Bad People! Aquí va el capitulo 19 ¡Al fin las cosas se van a arreglar! Pero no todo es va a ser tan bonito como parece


	20. capitulo20 Loca y perdidamente enamorad

20. Loca y perdidamente enamorada de ti Jake

Estoy muy nerviosa, después de tanto tiempo esperando este momento al fin llega y… ¡No sé cómo actuar! Hoy Jacob me invitó a cenar yo acepté cosa que le sorprendió y alegró mucho a él. No me puedo estar quieta ¡Ni que no supiera que algún día llegaría este momento! Al contrario soñé con eso des de que lo conocí pero las cosas han cambiado des de entonces.

-¡Renesmee cálmate! Ni que fueras una adolescente con hormonas alborotadas esperando su primera cita. Aunque pensándolo bien ni cuando era adolescente era tan alterable. Pero tampoco es que tuviera una vida interesante para alterarme…

_-¿Con quién hablas Renesmee?_-Me preguntó Bree. Yo estaba en la cocina buscando algo que beber y ella estaba en mi habitación. Bree Tanner es una de mis compañeras de la universidad, aunque últimamente nos estábamos haciendo más amigas, teníamos muchas cosas en común y justamente hoy la habíamos quedado para hacer un trabajo juntas pero acabamos antes de tiempo y ahora me estaba ayudando a decidir con que ropa ir a la cita con Jacob pero a ella no le dije todo ese lio que tenía montado solo le dije que me ayudara a decidir que ropa.

-Nada. Yo y mis foros internos-externos. Ya sabes, lo típico-

- _Vale_…-Dijo muy extrañada. No quise hacerla esperar más así que subí.

-¿Has visto que me puedo poner?-Miré el armario cerrado aunque este no es el armario correcto aquí solo guardaba mis libros, que eso ya era mucho.

- La verdad ni lo he abierto.

-Mejor, aquí solo hay libros y libros y más libros. Ven –La cogí de la mano y la llevé a la puerta que separaba esta habitación de mi vestidor. Abrí la puerta y entré- Entra- Dije al ver que no se movía de su lugar.

- ¡Wuau!-Dijo sorprendida-¡Me encanta! Me he enamorado de tu vestidor- Entro y miró todo muy deslumbrada.

-¿Enserio?-Pregunté incrédula- Si solo es una habitación con ropa, zapatos y accesorios.

- Ya para ti será eso, pero yo tuve que vivir durante veintiún años en una casa con dos hermanos mayores y dos hermanas pequeñas. Eso hace que tu espacio de tranquilidad y tu propio espacio queden reducidos a la nada. Siempre soñé con tener un vestidor y una habitación para mi solita pero solo hace un año que al fin vivo sola y todavía no consigo mi vestidor.

- Es el sueño de toda chica tener un vestidor. Me costó un tiempo rellenarlo todo a pesar de no ser muy grande- Nos quedamos mirando la ropa- Y bien ¿qué me aconsejas? Tengo mucha ropa que ni me he puesto. Hasta tengo ropa que no sé ni que la tenía-Reflexioné

-Suertuda- Se puso a mirar los vestidos y faldas- ¿Qué tal este?-Me señaló un vestido verde esmeralda brillante, ajustado, muy corto que para mi opinión no sé si cubra algo más bien parecía una segunda piel y tenía manga larga asimétrica.

-¿Qué es eso?-Dije alarmada- No parece ni un vestido. Más bien parece una camiseta larga ajustada-_Seguro que me lo dio Alice_. Para mi mala suerte un día vino y vio mi vestidor que para ese entonces no era aún vestidor en sí. Me dijo que no le gustaba para nada y al día siguiente vino con un buen cargamento de ropa, zapatos y accesorios. Eso fue como a los seis meses de conocerla al parecer le caí muy bien y tan bien.

- Está bien entonces… este-Me volvió a enseñar un poco más de los mismo durante un rato. _Tendría que haber revisado lo que me trajo Alice_. Después de un rato buscando y buscando al fin encontré un conjunto perfecto.

-¡Es perfecto! Gracias por ayudarme.

- De nada, ahora si me disculpas me tengo que ir-Me dio un abrazo y cuando estaba a punto de cruzar la puerta para salir del vestidor la detuve.

-Espera, quiero que elijas un conjunto entero para ti, escoge lo que quieras.

-¿Enserio?-Me sonrió y después de unos minutos ya estábamos en la entrada despidiéndonos. En cuanto se marchó me duché, me sequé el pelo, me peiné con un peinado semirecogido con una trenza en forma de diadema y me maquillé. Cuando ya estuve lista me puse mi vestido dorado palabra de honor con un lazo un poco más arriba del centro y con volantes alargados del mismo color que se movían con cada paso que daba y finalmente me puse pulseras. El conjunto que llevaba iba perfecto porque según me dijo iríamos a uno de esos restaurantes tan de moda y elegantes.

Escuché que alguien llamaba a la puerta así que rápidamente me puse los zapatos color crema con tacos súper altos. _Creo que así soy de la estatura de Jacob. _Abrí la puerta y me encontré con una radiante sonrisa de Jacob. Él llevaba una traje de negro que constituían una americana, un pantalón, una camisa blanca y una corbata que casualmente combinaba con mi vestido.

-Estás… preciosa-Dijo muy deslumbrado provocando me sonrojara supongo que se habrá disimulado un poco porqué llevo colorete pero al paso que va la noche creo que no me hará falta.

- Gracias- Le dije muy sonrojada- Tú estás- _Guapo, encantador, sexy… _- No te quedas atrás-_¡Mierda! Él te dice que estás preciosa y tú le dices que no se queda atrás, tienes que revisar mejor tu vocabulario Renesmee_- Jake, Jake- Lo llamé porqué se había quedado embobado mirándome ¡Qué vergüenza!

-¡Ah! Sí, vamos- Me tendió el brazo y yo se lo agarré. Nos subimos en su coche y nos dirigimos al restaurante, una vez allí me di cuenta que era muy elegante y sofisticado el lugar. Nos sentamos en una mesa que tenía unas excelentes vistas a la ciudad.

- Nessie hagamos un brindis- Dijo mientras servía un vino que por lo que vi era muy caro.

- ¿Y eso?

- Me has llamado Jake y eso es un gran avance y un gran cambio. Además así me llamabas antes.

- Pues un brindis- Chocamos las copas- Porqué además de volverte a llamar como antes van a haber cambios, si tú quieres- Bebí de la copa.

-¿Qué clase de cambios?¿ Positivos o negativos?

- Después de tanto tiempo he aceptado esta cena y eso significa que van haber cambios positivos. He decidido darte una oportunidad, confiar en ti.

- ¿Enserio?- Sonrió de oreja a oreja- ¡Cuanto me alegro!- Me agarró las manos- Te prometo que no te defraudaré. Haré todo lo que me digas estaré a tus pies. Haré todo con tal de que seas feliz a mi lado.

- ¿Me estás dando a entender que si me defraudas me podré alejar de ti sin que rechistes?

-Eso es una pregunta trampa.

-Entonces es un sí

La cena se pasó rápido entre charla y charla hasta que finalmente nos fuimos pero no me llevó directamente a mi casa si no que nos desviamos por una zona más oscura y solitaria. Estuvo un rato conduciendo y a pesar que yo le preguntaba dónde íbamos no me quiso responder. Cuando bajamos me di cuenta que estábamos en un mirador donde solo se veían estrellas, el cielo estaba muy estrellado y se veía espectacular la noche. El viento soplaba un poco fuerte ahí arriba y Jake lo notó y me dio su chaqueta.

-¿Mejor?

- Sí, mucho. Gracias.

- No me las des. Ahora eres mi novia-Me acarició la mejilla.

-No, aún no me lo has pedido-Dije sonriéndole

-Tienes razón-Se aclaró la garganta- Renesmee Carlie Cullen Swan ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

- No-Sonreí aún más.

-¿Por qué?- Dijo muy desilusionado

- Porqué es nuestra primera cita, tal vez en la segunda o tercera o cuarta quien sabe-Dije haciendo la indiferente

- Eres un tramposilla juegas con mis ilusiones-Me reprochó

- Mentira ¿ves todas estas estrellas?- Señalé el cielo nocturno- Son espectaculares y algo tan espectacular nunca te mienten, son como un GPS. Y yo soy como las estrellas: nunca miento ni juego con ilusiones. Pero no soy un GPS-Dije riéndome

-Eres espectacular, preciosa, hermosa, encantadora, inteligente, amable y muchas cosas más que por muchas estrellas que hayan en la galaxia jamás superarían todo eso- De suerte que solo nos iluminaba la luz del coche porque si no hubiera visto que me había puesto muy roja.

- Jacob…

- Tranquila, ahora que me has dado una oportunidad lo aprovecharé lo máximo posible ¿y sabes que? Te robaré un beso

-¿Com…-No pude terminar la frase porque los labios de Jacob se posaron sobre los míos. A pesar que estábamos en una zona algo fría sus labios se mantenían calientes y suaves. Sus besos eran tiernos y dulces sabían al vino que habíamos tomado. La presión de nuestros labios aumentó y abrí un poco más los labios para dejar pasar a su caliente y deliciosa lengua. Nos separamos pero muy poco quedando muy cerca el uno del otro, aspiré su perfume, olía extremadamente bien, nuestras agitadas respiraciones chocaban la una con la otra y en sus ojos a pesar de estar oscuro me podían ver reflejada. No resistimos mucho tiempo más separados así que nos volvimos a besar, volví a sentir sus labios sobre los míos. Estuvimos un rato repitiendo el mismo proceso hasta que nos acostamos en la hierba y nos quedamos observando las estrellas.

- Renesmee, no creo que pueda aguantar más tiempo siendo solo tu amigo, no después de volver a probar tus labios.

- Ni yo.

- ¿Entonces aceptas ser mi novia?

- Sí, acepto ser tu novia- Y nos volvimos a besar.

- Siéntate un momento. Te quiero dar una cosa- Me senté y él se colocó detrás de mí y me puso un collar- Espero que te guste- Me levanté fui al coche y prendí las luces, al ver el collar me quedé impresionada. El collar estaba hecho con pequeñas piedras muy brillantes y tenía una piedra en forma de gota color azul.

- Jake... es precioso. Pero es demasiado ¿y qué es eso azul? ¿Un Zafiro?

- No, es una esmeralda, no hay mucha luz aquí en realidad más bien es verdoso. Es una gota de esmeralda rodeada por pequeños diamantes- Dijo así como si nada, como si se tratara de unas simples chucherías.

-¡Jacob!

-¿Qué?

-¿Como que qué? ¡Es demasiado! Te habrás gastado una fortuna.

- El dinero no es problema y me encanta gastar cosas en ti aunque para mí no es un gasto si no más bien un placer. No conseguirás que me lo devuelvas, como bien sabes soy muy persistente, mi amor_-¡Me ha dicho mi amor!_- ¿Estás bien?

- Me has llamado mi amor-Dije ida, aun seguía en el momento que me lo dijo.

-Es eso lo que eres: mi amor, el amor de vida, eres el ángel que me flechó, eres mi hermoso Cupido ¿te molesta que te diga mi amor?

- ¡No! Jake, no sabes cuánto me alegra, cuanto me ilusiona que me llames así. Dios Jake, no sabes cuantas veces esperé este momento des de que te conocí sueño con esto- Lo abracé.

- Te amo, te amo, te amo- Me dijo al oído.

- Te amo- Dije mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

Me llevó a casa y me costó mucho despedirme de él.

-Hasta...¿mañana?-No sabía cuando lo volvería a ver

- Tenlo por seguro, amor.

- Que duermas bien amor. Que sueñes con los ángeles.

- No creo que pudiera dormir después de esto y si sueño con ángeles será contigo.

- Adiós mi Jake

- Adiós mi Nessie-Nos despedimos

¡No me puedo creer que al fin seamos novios! Hoy hemos estado muy melosos y me encanta. Jamás había sentido nada así, ni se le asomaba a lo que hasta esta hora había sentido hacia otros chicos ¡eso era! Todo este tiempo no estuve buscando a un chico estaba buscando a un hombre, mi hombre, mi Jacob. Todo lo que había sentido era simple afecto y ahora con Jacob no he sentido jamás simple afecto si no amor ¡Dios mío! ¿Cuando me he enamorado tanto de él? No lo sé. Solo sé que estoy loca y perdidamente enamorada de ti Jake, mi Jake.

* * *

¡Hola Bad People! Espero que este capítulo os haya gustado, he tardado un poco debido a que no sabía cómo describir una situación amorosa la del beso, me ha costado pero lo he logrado o eso creo. Me había quedado bloqueada en esa parte por eso no había actualizado antes, no soy muy buena describiendo besos u otras escenas como las mas... románticas por así decirlo. En fin espero que os haya gustado

¡Gracias por los comentarios! Me animais a continuar :D

PD: actualizaré de 2 a 3-4 veces a la semana

Besos 3


	21. capitulo 21 Noche de ensueño

21. Noche de ensueño

POV Nessie

Acabo de llegar de la cita con Jake ¡Ya somos novios!

-¡Ya somos novios, ya somos novios, ya somos novios!-Grité emocionada.

Me acosté en el sofá mirando hacia un cuadro que tenia de la torre Eiffel. El cuadro estaba hecho en el atardecer-noche porque los colores eran rosas, lilas, violetas, naranjas y rojizos. La verdad son colores que me encantan y además me relajan. Cuando me iba a quitar los zapatos, que por despiste mío aún no me los había quitado, alguien llamó a la puerta.

-¿Quién será?- Me levanté del sofá y abrí la puerta-¿Jake?-Lo miré extrañada- Pensé que te habías ido

- Me iba ir pero no pude. No puedo estar ni un segundo sin pensar en ti - Entró y me besó. Yo le correspondí gustosamente y al darnos la vuelta cerré la puerta con el pié. Entre beso y beso nos dirigimos al sofá. Nos acostamos en el sofá ¡Qué suerte que es espacioso! Yo estaba abajo y el arriba pero algo nos incomodaba.

- He venido tan rápido que ni te he dado tiempo a quitarte los zapatos- Dejó de besarme y como tenía sus manos en mi cintura comenzó a descender muy lentamente mientras nos mirábamos fijamente a los ojos. Una vez llegó a mis pies me quitó los zapatos y me comenzó a besar del tobillo después fue subiendo y subiendo. En ese momento me invadieron diferentes emociones. Pasión, deseo, lujuria.

_¡Que me está pasando! _

Él continuaba con su camino de besos hasta que llegó a medio muslo que era donde tapaba el vestido que tampoco me había quitado.

_¡Porque parás! _

Pero lo que no hacía con sus labios lo hacía con sus manos. Fue recorriendo la curva de mi cadera, cintura, pechos. Acarició mis pechos pero solo fue una breve caricia

_¡Jo! Yo quería más_

Nos volvimos a besar y otra vez fue descendiendo y se paró en mi cuello. Sentía sus labios, su lengua, su respiración en mi cuello, me estaba excitando o mejor dicho estoy excitada.

_¡Madre mía, no pares! _

- _Aquí no_- Me susurró al oído. Se levantó y me cogió en brazos. Subimos por las escaleras que conducían hacia la segunda planta donde se encontraban las dos habitaciones y el baño pero tardamos un poco en llegar _¿des de cuando mi habitación está tan lejos?_

Abrió la puerta de mi habitación y me dejó sobre la cama.

-¿Estás segura?- No dije nada tan solo lo besé

Poco a poco nos fuimos quitando la ropa hasta que quedamos en ropa interior. Sentía sus manos por todo mi cuerpo al igual que sus labios. Me quitó el sujetador y me miraba una y otra vez con deseo y lujuria pero sin hacer nada, solo me observaba. Yo estaba ansiosa. Se acercó a mí al hacerlo nos besamos con lujuria mientras sus manos viajaban hacia mi sur haciéndome gemir. Después de un buen rato haciéndome sufrir por querer tenerlo más dentro de mí al fin nos quitamos o mejor dicho nos quitó lo que quedaba de ropa y entró en mí al principio sentí dolor pero después sentí el mayor placer que jamás había sentido en mi vida.

-¡Jacob!- Abrí los ojos. Tenía la respiración agitada y el corazón me iba a mil por hora. Miré mi cama y estaba sola, miré a mí y estaba en ¿pijama? Espera... ¡Estoy vestida! ¿Cómo puede ser?

- ¡No! Ha sido un sueño- Me puse una almohada en la cara- Un extraño y erótico sueño. Porqué tuvo que ser un sueño ¿Por qué? Por qué vas muy rápida- Me dije a mi misma. Tiré la almohada contra la puerta. Miré el reloj. Ya casi es la hora de despertarme para ir a la uni.

Salí de mi cama decepcionada. Me vestí y desayuné mirando a la puerta, al sofá, a las escaleras... miré todos los lugares que habían estado en mi sueño.

Al llegar de la uni aún no se me quitaba la frustración del sueño ¡Necesito ensalada de frutas! Fui a la cocina y tan solo tenía dos manzana y dos naranjas. Cogí un taxi, hoy no tenía ganas de conducir, y fui hacia el supermercado.

Kiwi, fresas, melocotones, plátano... Ya está. Ya me puedo hacer ensalada de frutas. La ensalada de frutas es como el chocolate, me relaja. No compré mucha cosa porque como iba en taxi no quería cargar con mucho. Mientras iba por el pasillo de postres me acordé que no tenia helado de caramelo con nueces y eso me encanta.

-Yo de ti cogería dos a Jacob le encanta- Escuché que alguien me hablaba detrás de mí.

-¿Embry? ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Pues como todo el mundo, comprar.

- Me refiero que haces aquí, en este momento ¿no tendrías que estar trabajando?-Dije al ver que aún llevaba ese típico traje ejecutivo pero de los informales-casuales - Jake me dijo que salía a las dos y entraba otra vez a las cuatro.

- Son las 14:10

-Ya pero de la empresa a aquí hay como cuarenta minutos. Pensé que trabajabais juntos o algo así.

-Y trabajamos juntos si no que hoy he decidido tomarme la tarde libre un poco antes de tiempo.

- ¿Te has tomado la tarde libre así por que sí?

- Soy director creativo. Puedo tomarme la tarde, el día, la semana incluso el mes libre. Necesitan de mí y mi cerebro para sustentar la empresa así que tengo muchos privilegios.

- Jefe de operaciones, director creativo... Me pregunto si Jake tendrá amigos normales-Dije más para mí misma

- Si con normales te refieres a simples oficinistas pues no.

- Bueno, yo sigo con mi compra. Adiós Embry-Seguí con el carrito de compra. Me dirigí a la caja y guardé las cosas en tres bolsas.

- ¿Solo tres bolsas?

- Sí, hoy he venido en taxi y no tengo ganas de cargar con mucha cosa.

- ¿Has venido en taxi? Pues te llevo a tu casa, yo si llevo mi coche.

- No enserio, gracias-Pero no me hizo caso. Cogió mis bolsas y se las llevó.

- ¡Embry! Mis bolsas.

-Si espera que abro el maletero y las pongo

- Trae-Le quité intenté quitar las bolsas pero solo logré que los helados se cayeran.

-Al final has comprado dos helado -Se rió de algo. A saber que habrá pensado- Hablando de eso ¿has comido?

-Mmm... No.

-Genial, te invito a comer. Sube.

-Embry, tengo la compra y un helado.

- No importa- Abrió su maletero y dejó ahí todo- Venga, vamos a comer a un sushi. Si vienes te devuelvo la compra.

- Eso se llama chantaje. Pero está bien, iré contigo

En media hora llegamos al restaurante. Era muy moderno y el color azul grisáceo junto al azul eléctrico del neón le daba un toque como tecnológico al lugar.

-Es esa mesa de ahí-Enfocó una mesa redonda situada en el centro donde había dos personas.

-Está ocupado- Pero no me hizo caso y me llevó a dicha mesa.

-Mirad a quien he traído- _Así que los conoce_

- ¿Tú no te habías tomado la tarde libre?- Preguntó el chico que llevaba un traje beige con corbata negra. Era moreno al igual que Jake, tenía el pelo corto a diferencia del otro que lo tenía más largo y algo revuelto. Tenía un semblante muy despreocupado. Me fijé en los dos chicos y ambos eran enormes parecían jugadores de rugby.

-Sí, pero me la encontré y la invité a comer. Además así la conocemos mejor.

-Vale, me tengo que sentir bien o mal con lo de conocerme mejor. Por cierto ¿Quiénes sois?

- Somos los amigos de Jacob. Yo soy Quil Ateara, él es Paul Lahote y bueno a Embry ya lo conoces.

- Encantada yo soy Renesmee Carlie Cullen Swan, sí es muy largo. Me podéis llamar Nessie, Carlie o Stella.

-Así que eres modelo y estudiante. Dinos ¿realmente te gusta Jacob? O solo es un juego. No nos gustaría que viniera otra chica mona y le acabe haciendo daño-Dijo Paul

-Yo si le quiero, estoy enamorada de él y jamás le haría daño. Y si acaso seguís con las dudas y no me queréis para Jake os tendréis que aguantar tal y como lo hicisteis con Leah porque yo de él no me pienso alejar- Dije advirtiéndoles. Al ver sus caras de sorpresa me reí y cogí un trozo de una especie de patata crujiente rosa.

- ¿Como sabes que tuvimos que soportarla?- Preguntó Paul

- Todo el mundo tiene que soportarla es inaguantable. Es muy quisquillosa, quejica y malhumorada. Siempre que puede te fastidia.

- Así que os conocíais- Intervino Quil

- Como para no conocerla, siempre quiere llamar la atención. Pero la última vez que quiso llamar la atención la eché a patadas de casa de Jake. Fue tan divertido.

- Enhorabuena nosotros siempre que le decíamos algo Jacob se enfada con nosotros por eso que dejó de hablarnos pero por lo visto gracias a ti todo ha vuelto a la normalidad-Dijo Paul

- No creas, se enfadó conmigo pero lo solucionamos.

- Ya basta de tanta charla-Intervino Embry- Demos la bienvenida a nuestra nueva hermanita-

-¿Hermanita?

-Sí, nosotros somos como hermanos y tú al ser novia de uno de nuestros hermanos te consideramos una hermana. Además has hecho que Jacob nos vuelva a hablar y esté más contento que nunca.

-Espero que no le hagas daño y que no juegues con él-Me advirtió Paul

- No le hagas caso a veces por no decir casi siempre es así de gruñón y suele estar de mal humor. Pero le caes bien-Dijo Quil

- Sé hablar Quil.

- Lo sabemos pero no voy a dejar que hables así de amablemente con la novia de Jacob. Cáptalo ella no es como Leah, Renesmee si le quiere.

- Bueno Stella, dejemos que ese par discutan. De mientras nosotros comamos, he pedido por ti, espero que no te importe.

Esperamos un rato a que llegara el sushi y mientras tanto Embry me fue interrogando y contándome cosas sobre Jake.

-Chicos lamento llegar tar...¿de?-Jake se quedó parado mirándome. Llevaba un traje azul marino y se lo veía tan atractivo como en mi sueño _¡Dios! Será mejor que me olvide de eso antes de que notara que me he sonrojado._ Bebí un vaso de agua para calmarme.

-Sí Jackie, soy yo-Me reí del nombrecito-No soy una visión-_Como mi sueño_- Vamos siéntate-Palmeé el asiento de al lado.

-¿Jackie?¿Embry que le has dicho?-Preguntó Jake irritado

- Solo le he contado unas cuantas cosas.

- Jake, tampoco está tan mal el nombre. A mí me gusta, me recuerda a la sobrina pequeña de Jackie Chan en versión dibujos- Recosté mi codo en la espalda de la silla

-Eso hace que mi orgullo masculino baje mucho.

- Tranquilo ya te lo subo- Le di un corto beso en los labios pero cuando me quise separar volvió a ajuntar nuestros labios profundizando y alargando más el beso.

-Tranquilos como si no estuviéramos- Me separé enseguida al escuchar el tono irónico de Embry.

-Gracias por la interrupción Embry-Dijo Jake muy irónico

-De nada-Jake negó con la cabeza divertido y me miró

-No es que me importe, si no al contrario pero ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Me encontré con Embry en el supermercado y vinimos aquí y hablamos.

- Claro hablasteis sobre el molesto nombrecito que me puso.

-Mentira, estuvimos hablando de diferentes cosas. Ahora comamos que a pesar que el sushi no se enfríe será mejor comerlo fresco.

En cuanto Jacob me trajo a casa y dejé las pocas cosas en su lugar me arrepentí de que me hubiera traído. Estaba todo el tiempo mirando al sofá, las escaleras y al cuadro.

-¿Te ocurre algo? Te noto muy distraída-Dijo mientras se sentaba a junto a mí en el sofá.

-mmm... creo que no le caí muy bien a tu amigo Paul-Le mentí, no sabía ni que decirle

-¿Era eso? No te preocupes, si que le caíste bien lo que pasa es que Paul es así.

- ¿Te gusta Paris?- Me dijo después de un rato

-Sí, fui una vez ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Es que te veo tan concentrada mirando ese cuadro de la torre Eiffel ¿Estás segura que no te pasa nada?

- Estoy segura ¿quieres helado?-Cambié de tema- Tengo helado de caramelo con nueces.

- Está bien, pero no dudes que me puedes contar lo que quieras- _Sí, claro te voy a explicar lo que soñé._ Comimos el helado directamente del envase mientras nos reíamos de nuestras ocurrencias.

-Está muy bueno el helado, ha merecido la pena tomarse la tarde libre.

-¿Así que tan solo te has tomado la tarde libre por el helado?-Me hice la ofendida

- No, lo hice porque sabía que el helado sabría mejor en tus labios- Nos besamos durante un largo tiempo- Vamos al cine ¿o querías hacer algo en especial?- _Una repetición de mi sueño no estaría mal._

_- _No, el cine está perfecto-Me levanté del sofá. _Será mejor que mantenga mis pensamientos a un lado_- Me apetece ver una peli sobre sueños proféticos que después se cumplen.


	22. capitulo 22 los malos entendidos pueden

22: Los malos entendidos pueden acabar bien.

POV Renesmee

Hoy por primera vez des de qué trabajo de modelo voy a hacer una campaña de bikinis. No sé en qué pensaría cuando acepté ¿o sí? No es que no me guste si no que me incomoda ver como estoy en bikini y otras personas me observan y me toman fotos. Hoy no estaré sola haciéndolo habrá otra chica. El escenario ya está listo, estas serán algunas fotos de prueba por que las verdaderas las haremos en California. Vamos un poco atrasados por no decir bastante. En teoría las fotos tendrían que haberse hecho hace dos semanas atrás pero como hubo problemas no pudimos hacerlo antes. Las fotos tienen que estar para mediados de mayo y estamos primero de mayo.

Me miré al espejo. Tengo que reconocer que voy más tapada de lo que pensaba y eso me alivia. Pensé que tendría menos tela por que una vez vi que Rosalie llevaba un bañador que le faltaba mucha tela. Por suerte a mí me ponen bikinis con más tela porque no tengo el aspecto de una chica de veintidós años si no de una de dieciocho debido a mi carita "angelical" como dicen Alice, Rosalie y Bree.

El bikini era de dos piezas color turquesa con un lazo en la parte de en medio del pecho y dos tirantes tipo como las camisetas bailarinas y en la mitad inferior tenía unos puntitos negros. La parte de abajo era del mismo color pero en vez de tener los puntitos negros en la parte inferior lo tenía en la superior. Es muy bonito la verdad.

- Hay que ver lo guapa que estas, te sienta de maravilla ese bikini- Me congelé al escuchar su voz. Llevaba un año sin verlo aunque tampoco esperaba volver a verlo.

- Seth ¿Qué haces aquí?- Me giré y lo vi, seguía igual que siempre. Piel morena, ojos oscuros, muy guapo y muy alto y por lo que veo sigue con los mismos aires de Casanova.

-¿Ya no me dices ni un hola? ¿Después de un año es lo único que me dices? Bueno te diré que estoy aquí por razones de trabajo. Vamos a volver a trabajar juntos ¿No te alegra?

- Mmm...Me alegro de verte pero me has pillado desprevenida.

- No importa. Sabes, en cuanto me llamaron y acepté. Había otra agencia que también me había llamado pero no sabía si aceptar o no y en cuanto Twilight me volvió a llamar acepté gustoso ¿Sabes por qué? Porque te echaba de menos, quería volver a verte ¿Por qué no respondiste a ninguna de mis llamadas?- Vale ahora si estoy incomoda y me siento aún más incomoda estando en bikini. Busqué con la mirada algo con que taparme hasta que encontré una toalla, pequeña, pero algo tapaba.

- Seth...

- Supongo que estarías distraída con tu nuevo amigo.

-¿Qué nuevo amigo?- Se abrió la chaqueta y sacó una revista ¡Oh, oh! Salimos Emmet y yo como portada abrazándonos ¡Mierda!

- _Un nuevo amor-_Leyó el titulo de la portada- _Des de hace un tiempo Emmet McCarty el famoso actor Californiano se le ha visto ir y venir diversas veces a Washington ¿Por qué? En un principio creímos que era para visitar a Rosalie Hale una modelo de Twilight que según nos dijo era una "amiga". Pero nos hemos dado cuenta que no era por ella si no por la nueva promesa de Estados Unidos: Renesmee Cullen o Stella, su nombre artístico. Esta hermosa modelo al parecer ha cautivado la atención del inconquistable Emmet porque es la primera vez des de que rompió con Irina, su antigua novia oficial, que aparece en público teniendo muestras de afecto con una mujer ¿Será ella la que rompa el escudo que tiene en su corazón? _

-¿Cómo? Pero...-Le quité la revista de las manos. Así que _People-_ ¡Dios! Lo sabía, es su culpa- Había una foto donde nos estábamos abrazando, otra comiendo, otra paseando y otras riéndonos y lo peor de todo era que parecíamos una pareja.

- Apuntas alto por lo visto-Me reprochó

- No me puedes reprochar nada, fue por tu culpa que rompimos- Dije al notar su tono de voz-No somos novios, somos amigos.

- ¿Segura?

- ¿Enserio me preguntas si estoy segura que no somos novios?

-Me alegro por qué si no Rosalie te hubiera matado y si te mata te echaría en falta.

-¿Cómo sabes quién es Rosalie?

- Llegué tres meses antes que tú- Me recordó-Sé que Rosalie se enfadaría mucho contigo por qué como el articulo ha dicho vino diversas veces a ver a Rosalie y como la parte que hablaba de ti de él es mentira pues es fácil adivinarlo.

- Esencial mi querido Watson- Seth siempre ha sido muy deductor y antes siempre que deducía algo le decía así- Por cierto si vamos a trabajar juntos no tendrías que estar no sé con ¿menos ropa?- Pero al ver su sonrisa me arrepentí de haberlo dicho.

- Hoy no me toca solo vine a visitarte pero si quieres que me la quite...- Se quitó la chaqueta y estaba a punto de quitarse también la camiseta.

-¡No!- Dije sonrojada a más no poder provocando que él se riera.

- Me encanta verte sonrojada

-_Vamos Stella date prisa_- Me gritaron des de la sala de fotografías.

- Adiós Seth y por favor no te desnudes- Salí con la toalla y me dirigí a la sala.

Hicimos diferente fotos con diferentes bañadores algunos de los cuales me encantaron.

- Tened, jugar con la pelota de playa. Divertiros.

- Ten Stella, alégrate viendo la estrella de mar, sorpréndete.

- Tomar el sol

- Jugad a esconderos

- Cautivadme con la mirada, enamoradme.

- Tirarme besos.

- Os diría que jugarais con el agua pero no hay agua. Bueno hemos acabado, recordad iremos este jueves a California. Os esperamos en el aeropuerto a las seis de la mañana.

Entré de nuevo al camerino pero esta vez no me cambiaria de bañador si no que me pondría mi ropa. Pero al llegar estaba Seth esperándome sentado en un butacón.

-¿Me estabas esperando?

- Sí, te quería invitar a...

-¡RENESMEE!- Entró Rosalie con la dichosa revista en la mano.

- ¿Qué pasa Rosalie?- Dije con el tono más inocente que pude.

- ¡¿QUE QUÉ PASA?! ¡TE ESTÁS LIGANDO A EMMET!

- Yo no he hecho eso-Seguí con mi tono inocente- Díselo Seth

-Que Seth ni que mierdas ¡Se puede saber por qué te lo estás ligando!

- Rosalie-Dijo Seth muy calmado- aquí nadie te está quitando a nadie.

- Seth cállate. Espera- Miró a Seth durante un momento hasta que reaccionó- ¡Seth!- Lo abrazó- ¿Cuándo has llegado? ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Visitar a una vieja amiga- Me miró

- Sí creo que también va a ser una vieja amiga para mí o más bien una difunta amiga.

- No es lo que parece. Emmet vino para pasar tiempo contigo pero como tú pasabas de él pues me pidió consejo yo lo ayudé y fuimos a comer y me aconsejó y lo abracé y nos tomaron una foto y después vino People y la portada y tú histérica.

- Entonces me estabas ayudando. Creí que después de lo pesada que fui ya no querrías ni ayudarme.

- Pero lo hice para que así no dieras tanto la lata.

- ¡Oh que amable!- Me abrazó- Bueno os dejo solos. Creo que Emmet ahora está grabando no sé qué cosa tal vez lo vea. Adiós y gracias Renesmee- Se fue corriendo y sonriendo.

Me senté junto a un espejo, aparté el maquillaje y puse mi cabeza ahí.

- De la que me he salvado. Gracias por calmarla un poco- Le sonreí agradecida.

- De nada- Se colocó detrás de mí y me comenzó a acariciar el pelo. Al parecer aún se acuerda que eso me relaja.

POV Jacob

- Rosalie, Rosalie, Rosalie.

- ¿Eh? Ah, hola Jacob- Me dijo muy alegre.

- ¿Sabes dónde está Nessie?

-¿Nessie? Ah claro, Renesmee. Está donde siempre.

- Y ese siempre es...

- En el camerino que está tres puertas a la derecha del mío.

- Oh genial así ya sé perfectamente donde está.

- No me seas irónico, yo de ti iría corriendo o tal vez los fantasmas del pasado se la lleven. Está a la entrada de la planta catorce a la izquierda puerta tres.

Subí a la planta catorce y al entrar vi que un chico le estaba tocando, acariciando o peinándole el pelo a Mi Nessie. Tosí al ver que ni se inmutaban en mi presencia.

-No sabía que estabas ocupada.

- Y no lo estoy- Se levantó enseguida y apartó al chico toca-cosas-que-no-son-suyas.

- No lo parecía.

- ¿Te ocurre algo?- Se ató la trenza que el chico

- No- La besé durante mucho tiempo hasta que el chico al fin decidió irse.

- Mejor os dejo solos- Le di un beso en la mejilla a Mi Nessie. Mientras se dirigía a la salida yo le pase el brazo por el hombro para que el chico ese se diera cuenta que no está disponible.

- ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso!- Me quitó enseguida la mano.

- ¿Qué haces en toalla?- Me fijé bien, a pesar de llevar un toalla parecía que fuera medio desnuda. _Es que al parecer va medio desnuda. Jacob, a lo que ibas._

- No me cambies de tema. No soy un objeto donde se marca territorio.

- Y por qué no le dices eso a tu amiguito.

- Ya se lo diré cuando lo vuelva a ver- Se cruzó de brazos.

- ¿Lo volverás a ver?

- Es mi amigo. Jake, no tienes por qué ponerte celoso a pesar de que te sienten fenomenal no te pongas celoso- Me dio un corto beso.

- ¿Por qué te estaba acariciando el pelo?

- Rosalie vino y como vio la revista se alteró el logró calmarla y bueno me hizo esta trenza- Se tocó la trenza- Por qué me relaja.

- ¿Que revista?- Vi una revista encima de una mesa y la cogí, la portada no es que me gustara la odiaba.

- No- Dijo con pesadez- Creo que voy a volverme a hacer la trenza.

- ¿Por qué estás abrazando a Emmet?

- Fue antes de que fuéramos novios. Y antes digas algo te digo que gracias a él fue que te di una oportunidad si él no me hubiera hablado ahora mismo estaría saliendo con Seth.

- ¿Seth es el que se acaba de ir? ¿Te ha pedido una cita?

- Mmm... Bueno... sí

-Le has dicho que somos novios

- Jake...

- ¿Se lo has dicho?

- Mmm... ¿No? No le voy a decir a cualquier persona en cuanto lo vea: Hola soy Renesmee y tengo novio se llama Jacob Black y si me tocas el pelo mi novio te matará. Pero no te preocupes lo hará lenta y tortuosamente para por si acaso vivas otra vida y coincidamos en tu nueva vida te acuerdes de cómo moriste y te alejes de mí.

- No he dicho que fuera a matar a nadie pero si insistes. Ahora que pienso ¿Cómo que te veías tan cómoda con él? ¿Enserio es tu amigo?

- Estate tranquilo solo es mi amigo y ex novio-Me palmeó el hombro

- ¿Ex novio?

- Somos amigos, llevaba un año sin verlo.

- Ren...

- ¿Te gusta mi bañador?- Se quitó la toalla y ¡Dios! Me dejó mudo. Se me olvidó totalmente lo que le iba a decir. ¿Enserio es humana? Más bien parece una diosa, mi diosa. La miré una y otra vez deseando pasar mis manos por todo su cuerpo. _¡Jacob vuelve! Tienes que ir lento y poco a poco aunque tu novia no te lo ponga nada fácil_.

- Estás- _Sexy, sensual, comestible_- muy bien, te queda muy bien-Tragué saliva.

- Gracias. Había pensado comprármelo pero aun no sale a la venta. A finales de mayo saldrá a la venta creo. Hoy acabo de hacer las fotos con él, bueno unas fotos de ensayo. Las verdaderas serán en California.

-¿Te irás a California?

- Sí, me voy el jueves por la mañana y regreso el domingo por la noche. Me tendré que saltar clases pero no importa, alguien ya me pasará los apuntes. Lo bueno es que iré a California, me encanta California. Cuando sea verano iré bueno iremos-Enrolló sus brazos en mi cuello- Cuando vayamos _me encantaría hacerte una sesión privada de fotos en bikini_- Me susurró al oído

¿Yo no tenía que decirle algo sobre su ex novio? Qué más da, me va a hacer una sesión privada de fotos en bikini.

-Buen elemento de distracción- Le sonreí y le besé el cuello, mientras comíamos helado en su casa me di cuenta que eso le hacía muchas cosquillas.

- No sé cual es mejor, estamos muy empatados. Aunque creo que el mío es mejor. Jake tendrás que aprender mejores técnicas.

- Por supuesto pero de mientras prefiero perfeccionar las que tengo- Continué besándole el cuello, los labios y todo lo que fuera besable pero sin pasarme, de momento.

¡Hola Bad People! Jacob no comas ansias, ya llegará el momento. Tranquilo, los dos lo deseáis. Ya llegará jajaja

Hoy estoy happy porque me han entregado las notas finales y la mayoría excelentes :D así que os daré un adelanto: pasaran cosas. Jajaja mentira este no es, aunque eso ya es obvio ¬¬

Aquí va:

-Jacob, no sé porqué sigues con Renesmee, ella no te merece. Sé que aún me quieres y no te atrevas a negarlo. Mírame a la cara y dime que no me quieres.

- Leah ...

-Dilo

- No puedo.

-¿Por qué?

- No sé mentir.

Uhhh ¿Será lo que parece? ¡Como puede ser que Jacob utilice a Renesmee para a saber qué fines! Pobre Nessie L Jacob prepárate vamos a lincharte. No, mejor no, pero tan solo te salvas porque sería un pecado acabar con semejante hombre ¿O tal vez no? Bueno primero averigüemos que ha pasado así que... a dejaros con la intriga jajaja (risa malvada)

HASTA EL PROXIMO CAP :D

COMENTARIOS

Besos :D


	23. capitulo 23 Llamada accidentada

23. Llamada accidentada

POV Renesmee

¡Que sueño que tengo! ¿Cómo es posible que nos hagan levantar a las cuatro y media de la madrugada para estar a las seis en el aeropuerto y despegar a las siete? Y de eso que vamos en un avión privado de la agencia ¡Eso es inhumano!

Me levanté de la cama a rastras arrastrando la almohada y la manta conmigo hasta la cocina. Caminé como pude porque del sueño que tenía no se me abrían los ojos, tenia los parpados enganchados, era como caminar a ciegas. En el trayecto de mi habitación a la cocina no sé dónde la almohada se perdió y del trayecto cocina-baño se me perdió la manta. Tampoco es que me importe mucho ¡Estoy muerta del sueño!

Fui en taxi al aeropuerto, no me fiaba de mi capacidad de alerta a esta hora además no iba a dejar mi coche en un aeropuerto pudiéndolo dejar perfectamente en el garaje del edificio.

Mientras iba facturando la maleta me encontré con Seth. _Qué casualidad_

Según él, comenzaba a trabajar en el viaje a California, yo como estaba medio zombie ni le hablé tan solo asentía y le decía un simple genial. Todos estaban frescos como una lechuga, excepto yo ¿Cómo lo hacen?

Después de unas horas llegamos al Aeropuerto Internacional de San Francisco. Nos alojamos en Palace Hotel de San Francisco. Era un hotel muy elegante y se veía que tenía mucha clase, bueno por algo tendrá cuatro estrellas. Nos dieron un tour a pesar que yo no quería ver el hotel ahora solo me apetecía dormir pero igual hice el tour, por obligación.

La entrada era grande y amplia de color dorado, castaño y ocre, en medio tenía un garrón de flores sobre una mesita. Las habitaciones eran más o menos igual con los mismos colores elegantes y muebles de un azul eléctrico que le daban aún más ese toque elegante que ya por si tenía. También había bar, sala de reuniones y conferencias, gimnasio y piscina. En resumen todo era muy elegante y sofisticado, todo se veía muy formal. Pero al ver una sala muy grande con diferentes fotos me di cuenta que esa sala no era tan formal como pintaba porque en las fotografías salía que por las noches era una discoteca y a diferencia del resto del hotel, la discoteca era muy tecnológica, moderna, colorida y glamurosa.

En cuanto llegué a mi habitación pensé que ya no tenía sueño pero en cuanto dejé la maleta en la entrada y me acosté un momento para descansar caí muerta. No me desperté hasta que Alice vino para decirme que en cinco minutos nos marchábamos. Estuve todo el camino de la playa pellizcándome para despertarme, me dejé las mejillas lo suficiente rojas como para que después a la hora de maquillaje no me pusieran ni una pizca de colorete.

-No me gusta esta foto ¡Vamos a repetir la toma 14! Las fotos no me convencen.

- ¿No podemos repetir tan solo las fotos malas?

- No. Las que salías tú estaban muy bien pero prefiero tener dos de todas por si acaso.

Estuvimos como dos horas con la dichosa repetición hubiéramos tardado menos si no fuera porque hubo problemas con la luz.

Llegué a mi habitación, me metí en la ducha y me dormí en toalla. De suerte que Jake me llamó para ver cómo estaba porque si no hubiera dormido semidesnuda, con el pelo mojado y el aire frio encendido cosa que hubiera conllevado a que me enfermara.

Después del desayuno fuimos otra vez a la playa todo marchaba bien o eso yo creía.

-¿Dónde está Rosalie? La necesitamos ahora mismo.

Miramos por todas partes y no encontramos nada. Hasta que me fui casi al otro extremo de la playa. Para colmo Rosalie seguía vestida, ni se había puesto su bikini, estaba tan tranquilamente sobre una roca hablando con Emmet. No entiendo cómo puede haber cobertura en esta zona tan aislada.

-Rosalie, ya sé que ahora Emmet y tú vais en serio y todo eso pero por tu culpa nos estamos retrasando- Le dije mientras la arrastraba por toda la playa con los molestos silbidos de chicos que estaban por ahí.

- Solo estaba hablando- Dijo con voz de niña pequeña- Adiós Emmy

- ¿Aún no has colgado?- Le quité el teléfono- Emmet a diferencia de tú nosotras estamos trabajando en este momento. Por cierto ¿has visto_People_? Ahí está la muestra que lo del otro día fue tu culpa- Colgué.

-¡Hey!

- Agradéceme que no te lo he tirado al mar ¡Por tu culpa nos estamos retrasando.

Después de unos diez minutos llegamos a la zona donde estábamos y a los veinte minutos pudimos comenzar. Al acabar las fotos nos felicitaron y regañaron a Rosalie por su tardanza, eso me hizo acordar a primaria cuando te ponían falta por no hacer los deberes o por llegar tarde. Como ya habíamos acabado por hoy, nos metimos al agua porque a pesar de ser Mayo y que el agua aún no caliente estar todo el día al sol te hace entrar mucho calor. Estuvimos un rato en el agua y después nos pusimos en una toalla al menos Rosalie y yo. Hablamos sobre los trajes de baño hasta que el monstro de la moda llamada Alice vino y nos arrebató la tranquilidad.

-¡Chicas! ¿De que habláis?- Se sentó a un lado de mi toalla acomodándose su vestido de playa naranja. Poco a poco me fue empujando hasta que quedé en la arena. _Gracias Alice_

- ¿Y tu toalla Alice?- Dije en tono sugerente a ver si se daba cuenta por donde iba la conversación.

- No he traído pero tú has sido muy amable al dejarme la tuya y quedarte en la arena- Dijo una de esas sonrisas que te dicen: tú te quedas en la arena mientras yo me quedo con tu toalla.

- Pero yo quiero mi toalla- Refunfuñé mientras me sentaba en la arena con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Quieres compartir la mía? Te puede hacer un hueco- _El que faltaba_. Extendió su toalla al lado de la nuestra sin pedir permiso.

- ¡Hola Seth!- Dijeron muy animadas Alice y Rosalie

- Ahora que me fijo la arena también es muy cómoda- Dicho eso me acosté en la arena.

- ¿Por qué llegaste tarde?- Le preguntó Alice a Rosalie

- Estaba hablando con Emmet hasta que alguien- Me miró- me interrumpió

- Tardabas mucho y yo a diferencia de ti quiero regresar a mi casa.

- Seguro que para hablar con Jacob. El móvil existe para algo.

- Rosalie, yo a diferencia de tú no me llevo el móvil al trabajo, el mío está en la habitación.

- ¿Y para que quieres hablarle? Ni que fuerais novios.

-Somos novios.

- ¡¿Y no nos lo habías dicho?! Que mala amiga que eres. Encima que nosotras te ayudamos con Jacob ni te dignas a informarnos de nada- Se "indignó" Alice

- ¿Ayudarme? ¿En qué? Los únicos que me ayudaron fueron Emmet y mi madre.

-¿Tu madre? ¿No eres un poco mayor para pedirle consejo a tu madre?

- Tú me pediste ayuda con Emmet y soy menor que tú y sin experiencia. O eso fue lo que me dijiste- Noté que Alice iba a hablar así que la callé hablando yo- Mi madre y tú tenéis casi la misma edad, ella es un poco más mayor y tiene un matrimonio solido y muy bonito de más de veintiún años.

-¡Pues claro que es mayor que yo! Yo estoy en plena flor de la vida.

- Claro Alice, Claro. Además vosotras dos no ayudasteis mucho y menos el que está tumbado a la bartola haciéndose el dormido mientras escucha la conversación.

- ¿Quién te ha dicho que estaba durmiendo? Solo había cerrado los ojos- Se sentó en la toalla- Así que el que te estaba metiendo la lengua hasta la garganta el día que te fui a visitar era tu novio.

- ¡No me estaba metiendo la lengua!- Les expliqué alarmada- Era un beso marcaterritorio. Se puso celoso al verte acariciándome el pelo mientras estábamos al lado del espejo- Asesiné con la mirada a Seth

- No tiene porque sentir celos ¿O sí?- Me sonrió sugerentemente.

- Seth quiero tus sugerencias fuera de mi vista.

Hoy era técnicamente el último día que estábamos aquí porque mañana por la tarde cogeríamos el avión de vuelta a casa. Ahora que pienso no he llamado ni una vez a Jacob porque el jueves y el viernes llamó él. Supongo que a esta hora de la tarde estará en su casa. Lo iba a llamar pero él me llamó a mi móvil o eso creía yo. Se escuchaba a dos personas a lo lejos hablando o discutiendo, creo que el móvil de Jake ha contestado sin querer, habrá marcado algo sin querer. Iba a colgar pero reconocí la voz de una mujer. Esa voz era la de Leah ¡Que hacia Leah con Jacob!

_-Jacob no sé porqué sigues con Renesmee, ella no te merece. Sé que aún me quieres y no te atrevas a negarlo. Mírame a la cara y dime que no me quieres._

_- Leah ..._

_-Dilo_

_- No puedo._

_-¿Por qué?_

_- No sé mentir._

En cuanto escuché lo que dijo colgué. Por primera vez des de que llegué no quiero volver a casa, prefiero quedarme aquí ¿Podré quedarme aquí? No creo, tengo clases.

-¿Qué no sabes mentir? ¡Eres el mayor mentiroso que jamás he conocido!- Le grité al teléfono y después lo tiré. Me puse a gritar tapándome la cara con la almohada, no quería que nadie me escuchase.

Después de unos cinco minutos llamó Rosalie a la puerta para decirme que hoy iríamos a la discoteca por ser el último día. Acepté gustosa, no me vendrá nada mal unas cuantas copas.

-Renesmee, vamos, tu y yo aún tenemos futuro. A tu novio no le importas mucho porqué si no, no estuvieras bebiéndote toda la garra de margarita.

- Seth, déjame beber. No mejor dicho voy a dejar de tomar mi súper margarita. Me apetece bailar – Cuando me levanté de la mesa me tambaleé un poco Seth me intentó coger pero yo le quité las manos- Déjame no estoy borracha. Ese margarita no es nada. Tan solo estoy un poco mareada, del calor por supuesto _¡En Mayo! Si claro_

Me fui a la pista y bailé cada una de las canciones sin para ni un solo momento.

-¡Que animada que estás Renesmee!- Me gritó Rosalie ya que con la música tan alta casi ni se oía.

-¡Yo también me puedo divertir sin ti!- Ahora estaba solo bailando con unas cuantas modelos y modelos con los que casi ni me hablaba-¡Viva la noche! ¡Baila,baila,baila,baila! ¡Yo quiero bailar toda la noche!

-¡Sí!- Gritaron los de mi alrededor.

No sé como llegué a mi habitación lo único que me acuerdo es que hice algo muy parecido a lo que hizo Jacob cuando Leah lo engañó: beber. La única diferencia es que yo si pude venir solita y si me acuerdo de lo que hice más o menos. Y que el lugar era mucho más bonito.

Nos levantamos a las ocho para las últimas fotos aunque esta vez no fue a mí a quien tomaron por suerte si no a los chicos. Había siete chicos y siete chicas. A la hora de comer yo me pedí un margarita y un Martini y un mojito y unas cuantas cosas que no combinan para nada con la comida, según he escuchado la resaca se quita con más alcohol y con probarlo tampoco pierdo nada. Pero me equivoqué estuve todo el trayecto del avión en el lavabo.

-¿Renesmee estás bien?

- Si consideras estar bien tener la cabeza metida en un váter estoy perfectamente- Sentí una arcada y volví a vomitar ¡Que asco!

- Cuando salgas en tu asiento hay hielo

- Espera abro la puerta y me pasas el hielo- Abrí la puerta y me pasó una gran bolsa de hielo. Me la puse en la cabeza y al menos eso hizo que no sintiera tantas nauseas. Después de veinte minutos al fin se me pasaron las arcadas y me pude sentar.

No sé cuanto tiempo pasó pero ya estábamos en el aeropuerto de Seattle. Busqué mi maleta y no la encontré, al principio pensé que aún no habían llegado pero cuando vi que las demás tenían su maleta me puse a buscar y buscar pero después de diez minutos sin resultado decidí denunciar la desaparición. Me iba a ir a la oficina de objetos perdidos pero alguien me interceptó.

-¿Dónde estabas? Había cogido tus maletas, espero que no te importe. Como los de aquí ya me conocen me dejaron pasar- Me sonrió de una manera que me entraron ganas enormes de pegarle unos cuantos puñetazos sin importarme que me arrestaran por escándalo público.

Jacob Black vas a morir, estás muerto.

* * *

Hola Bad People! Si otra vez dejando con la intriga pero prefiero hacerlo en un capítulo aparte.

Por cierto referente a la "llamada" no es me lo haya inventado, puede que pase eso por accidente. Esa idea la tuve por una mala experiencia propia y me acordé y la puse. Así que esa idea es real.

Y en el capitulo anterior se me fue la olla jajaja y en vez de poner veintiún años a Nessie le puse veintidós, en ese momento estaba pensando en Bree. Lamento las molestias.

Besos 3


	24. capitulo 24 Uff ¡Manten la calma!

Capitulo 24. Uf...¡Manten la calma Renesmee!

POV Renesmee

¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Yo creí que me querías pero a la primera oportunidad que me voy te vuelves a ver con Leah. Y no precisamente para aclararle lo feliz que estás conmigo. Si no me querías no sé por qué querías que fuera tu novia.

No, sí sé por qué lo hiciste yo te lo ofrecí en bandeja de plata. Te dije que conmigo te podrías vengar, darle celos... que solo sería un juego. Pero me dijiste que no conseguiría enamorarte y tenías razón. No lo logré. Pero al menos sé que siente cariño hacia mí.

-¿Nessie? ¿Renesmee? ¿Sigues ahí?

Un ruino rechinante proveniente de los altavoces del aeropuerto hizo que mi dolor de cabeza volviera.

- Ay dios- Me tapé los oídos pero fue tarde. Llamaron a alguien por el altavoz.

- ¿Te ocurre algo? ¿Te duele la cabeza?- El sonido rechinante de los altavoces me impidió hablarle- Vamos, te llevo- Me besó en la frente y caminamos hasta la salida. No protesté por las pocas ganas que tenia de discutir.

Estuve todo el camino con la cabeza pegada a la ventana, Jacob no dijo nada supongo que habrá llegado a la conclusión que me duele la cabeza. Cuando llegamos fui directa al pequeño armario de medicinas. Cogí una capsula de Ibuprofeno y agua y me la tragué. No tardó mucho en hacer efecto ya que llevaba varias horas sin tomar nada y yo soy más de esas personas que sienten el efecto del alcohol enseguida así que más o menos se me estaba pasando.

Vi que Jacob me estaba observando muy extrañado. Me senté en el sofá, es hora de hablar.

-Jacob...

- Estás enfadada- Afirmó y se puso delante mío- Solo me llamas Jacob cuando estás enfadada.

- Tal vez solo esté cansada. A pesar que sea poco tiempo de viaje al fin y al cabo es un viaje y estar cuatro días con el sol de la playa moviéndote de aquí para allá también cansa.

- No. Te conozco.

- Me dolía la cabeza, bebí mucho ¿Contento?

- ¿No estabas haciendo la sesión?-_Vale, ahora que ya estás mejor no explotes._

- Era el último día. Mejor por qué no me hablas de lo que hiciste tú ¿Alguna novedad?

- No, todo estuvo muy tranquilo. Trabajo, restaurante, casa. Tenía muchas ganas de verte- _Mentiroso_. Se agacho para estar a mi altura porqué él seguía parado y yo sentada.- Bueno vi a alguien- No se le notaba para nada incomodo

- ¿A quién?

- A Leah

- Donde

- En mi casa

- Eso no es ver a alguien, eso es encontrarte con alguien. Para ser exactos te encontraste con Leah en tu casa por la noche.

-¿Como sabes que fue en la noche?-Se volvió a levantar.

Yo me mordí el labio inferior, no tengo ni idea que contestar. Miré por toda la sala haber si encontraba algo. Libros, estantes, armarios, televisión, puerta. Está más ordenada de lo que pensé aunque siempre tengo el dúplex ordenado.

- Entras a las nueve de la mañana a trabajar y comes en un restaurante a pesar que tampoco estás tan lejos de tu casa y como no creo que Leah expresamente venga a las ocho de la mañana pues he supuesto que vino a tu casa en la noche.

- Cierto- Se quedó un rato pensado y después se sentó a mi lado. Yo me giré un poco para hablar mejor con él. Así veré mejor la cara de mentira que pondrá.

- ¿No me vas decir de que hablasteis? Estoy segura que de mí no.

- Pues estás equivocada. Hablamos casi todo el tiempo de ti.

- ¿Algo que se tenga que destacar?-

- No-_¡Confiesa ya!_- Tan solo me habló una y otra vez hasta que al fin me hizo una última pregunta y se marchó dando portazos.

- Y... ¿qué pregunta fue?

- Me preguntó si la quería y yo le dije que sí. Que la quería - _¡Y encima tienes el descaro de decírmelo a la cara!_ Mi enfado aumentó cuando me sonrió. Pero era una sonrisa rara como de burla. Me levanté y me senté en el butacón del frente con los brazos cruzados.

- ¿Por qué te cambias de lugar?- Seguía con esa sonrisa de burla

- Después de lo que me has dicho agradece que solo me siente en otro lugar en vez de hacer otra cosa que podría ser ilegal.

- No te enfades-Se levantó y cuando llegó a mi asiento me alzó la barbilla para que lo mirase a los ojos- Ni siquiera me has dejado terminado de hablar.

-No quiero oírlo- Giré mi cabeza.

- Igual te lo diré. Yo le dije que la quería, pero lejos de nosotros muy lejos. Que no me volviera a hablar ni a mí ni a ti. Aunque contigo es más difícil ya que sois familia.

- ¿Enserio le dijiste eso?- Mi tono cambió de enfadada a ilusionada y me levanté ce golpe

- Claro ¿qué pensabas que le diría? Tengo a la mujer más maravillosa junto a mí.

- ¡Oh Jake! No sabes cuánto me alegro- Prácticamente me le tiré encima. Enrollé mis piernas en su cintura y mis brazos en su cuello. Después de sonreírle mientras nos mirábamos fijamente a los ojos nos besamos muy efusivamente. Al separarnos nuestras respiraciones estaban muy agitadas.

- Wuau, cuanta efusividad. Le tendré que decir a Leah que venga más veces.

-Ni de broma-Me quedé un rato mirándole- Jake, las manos-Fingí una cara seria pero no me salió.

- Están en tu cintura.

- ¿Quién te dijo que me refería a eso? Tal vez las quiera en otro lugar- Le dediqué una sonrisa picara

-Oh- Su sorpresa hizo que sonriera aún más

-Ajá-Pero me dejó en el suelo- ¿He dicho algo malo?

-Has dicho algo...-Suspiró- muy bueno. Pero no tientes al diablo.

-Así que... tentar al diablo-Lo fui empujando poco a poco hasta el sofá hasta que cayó y yo me senté a horcajadas sobre él- Dime a que te refieres con tentar al diablo- Le comencé a besar el cuello y a mordisqueárselo un poco dejándole marcas.

-Yo no haría eso o el diablo despertará

-Que despierte- Le di un breve beso en los labios-_Jake, no estoy cansada_- Le susurré al oído.

- Ne...-Lo callé con un beso mucho más largo y apasionado que el otro.

-No seas mal pensado. Me refería a que no estoy cansada para salir. Hoy hacemos dos semanas juntos ¿Te acuerdas? Hoy es domingo.

-Claro que me acuerdo. Pero no sé si fiarme de que yo haya sido el mal pensado en vez de tú la mal sonante.

- Allá tú y tu mente mal pensada-Levanté las palmas de las manos- Vamos a celebrar las dos semanas. Creo que por la noria han puesto una feria. Aún no es tarde son las 19:30.

No tardamos mucho en llegar a Great Wheel, que es así como se llama la gran noria.

Estaba en lo cierto, había feria. Había muchos puestos de comida, de juegos y algunas atracciones tanto para pequeños como para adultos. También había exhibiciones como malabaristas, magos, hombres con zancos, personas que sacaban fuego por la boca. El ambiente se notaba muy festivo; niños correteando por todos los lugares, parejas cogidas de la mano admirando el paisaje de noche y los puestos, personas gritando en las atracciones, gritos de victoria al ganar juegos... Todo estaba muy alegre.

-¡Oh que monada! –No pude evitar que mi lado infantil saliera a la superficie-¿Has visto que osito tan adorable?- Señalé un puesto donde había un osito de felpa blanco con un lacito en el cuello y un corazón que ponía "I love you". El osito era enorme pero igual es un osito adorable.

-¿Lo quieres?

- Tienes que derrumbar tres pirámides de botellas ¿Qué tal van tus habilidades en la punteria?

-Perfectas

Jake le pidió al señor del puesto las tres pelotas. En mi opinión tres pelotas es demasiado injusto, no puedes cometer ni un solo error. Pero también es un gran oso lo que hay de recompensa. Jake se colocó delante de la primera pirámide. Movió un poco la muñeca, fijó bien la vista y ¡Crash! Todas las botellas se cayeron. Ya van 1/3. En la siguiente hizo lo mismo. 2/3. La última era la decisiva, era el último paso que quedaba para poder llevarle el osito a casa. Jake volvió a mover la muñeca, balanceo unas cuantas veces la pelota para delante y para atrás hasta que lanzó. Todas las botellas cayeron excepto una que estaba tambaleándose, estuvo así unos segundos hasta que al fin cayó. 3/3.

-¡Sí! Muy bien Jake-Cogí mi osito y le di un beso en la mejilla-¡Es enorme! Gracias.

Seguimos caminando y hasta que llegamos al Great Wheel. No había mucha cola, normal con los trece dólares por persona cualquiera se sube pero Jake insistió y insistió hasta que nos subimos. Después de unos cuatro minutos entramos y des de aquí se veía la gran vista de Seattle. Se veían los rascacielos, los centenares de luces encendidas de los edificios, toda la feria y el Space Shuttle-un gran edificio que ahora es un restaurante giratorio al cual me gustaría algún día ir-.

-Sonríe-Le dije sacando el móvil para hacer una foto

- ¿Yo?

-No el oso, bueno tal vez después, pero ahora tú. Di Great Wheel-Dijimos la palabra a la vez y después de eso hicimos más fotos. En la cuales básicamente salíamos besándonos des de diferentes ángulos de la ciudad.

Estuvimos un buen rato en la feria hasta que, aunque no quisiéramos, regresamos porqué el día siguiente era Lunes.

* * *

Hola Bad People! La inspiración me ha fallado si no lo hubiera hecho un poco más largo pero igual espero que os haya gustado.

Jejeje no pensabais que Jacob sería tan mala persona para engañar en Nessie? No soy tan mala persona para hacer eso.

Por cierto os tengo una mala noticia: me iré de vacaciones unos días la próxima semana así que no sé si pueda actualizar lo intentaré pero no prometo nada.

Buenas noches (en España son las 00:05 y me tengo que levantar casi a las 5 para estar en el aeropuerto a las 6 ¡que palo! jiji si os habéis fijado esa idea la puse en el anterior capitulo)

Por cierto, estoy triste porque casi no comentais que lo sepais. En potterfics os ganan en comentarios.

**steffy17**: Ves, Jacob no nos ha traicionado.

**t.a. howe**: Jacob no juega con Nessie esta muy enamorado de ella

Besos 3


	25. capitulo 25 huyendo de la histeria

25. Huyendo de la histeria

POV Nessie

-Rosalie me estás mareando- Estaba en su camerino viendo como daba vueltas de un lado a otro sin parar y murmurando algo. Yo tan solo había ido un momento porque hace unos minutos ella misma me había llamado pidiéndome consejos para no estropear su relación con Emmet. Aún me sigo preguntando por qué me pregunta a mí esas cosas.

-¡Yo sí que me estoy mareando!-Se sentó de golpe en el sofá y expiró y respiró muy alto. Parecía un león enjaulado y daba miedo.

- Tranquilízate, no te pongas histérica- Me acerqué a ella y le acaricié la espalda pero eso no sirvió de nada porque enseguida se volvió a descontrolar y a gritar dando otra vez vueltas

-¡¿QUE NO ME PONGA HISTERICA?! ¡¿COMO NO ME VOY A PONER HISTERICA CUANDO ME ENTERO QUE ESTOY EMBARAZADA?!

-¿Embarazada?

Eso sí que tiene que ser difícil para alguien como ella. Toda su vida fue orientada hacia el camino de ser modelo; des de pequeña participó en un sinfín de concursos de belleza que casi siempre acababa ganando o quedando finalista. Le encanta ser libre y disfrutar de la vida y un bebé se lo podría difícil. Pero igualmente es un bebé, un bebé de Rosalie y Emmet ¡Oh que adorable combinación! Ambos son muy guapos así que el bebé seria precioso. Ya me imagino su carita tan mona y tendrían que comprar los zapatitos, la ropita, el cochecito... ¡podría ser su madrina! Y lo llevaría todos los días al parque y como yo los ayudé a estar juntos seria como una tía para el bebé ¡Que emoción voy a ser tía!

-¡Enhorabuena! ¡Felicidades!- Me acerqué a ella para darle un abrazo pero me lo impidió poniendo una mano como obstáculo.

-Alto el carro. No te emociones-_Demasiado tarde_- no estoy embarazada.

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo?- Mis fantasías se fueron a la basura- Pero si has dicho que lo estabas.

-Sí lo he dicho pero fue porque _People _lo dijo.

- Rosalie ya sé que te encanta seguir la moda y las tendencias de la revista ¿pero decir que estás embarazada porque _People _lo ha dicho?-Pregunté incrédula. Esta chica se pasa con el tema de seguir al pie de la letra todo lo que dicen las revistas ¡Jo! Yo me había echo ilusiones.

-No es por eso tonta. People se lleva las exclusivas de Emmet por lo visto y alguien ha rumoreado que estoy embarazada y hay fotos donde salgo con ropa ancha y tocándome la barriga.

-Bueno tampoco te afecta mucho. Tan solo dile que no lo estás.

-¡Me afecta demasiado! ¿Sabes lo que significa eso para el desfile de junio?

-Aaah-Caí en cuenta- así que era eso

El desfile de junio es muy importante porque inicia el verano con los bañadores y la ropa de verano. Toda modelo que quiera o que sea alguien está ahí. Todas las participantes además de ser lo suficiente altas tienen que estar en línea y perfectas para la ropa que se pondrás y si participas y piensan que estas embarazada no te dejan desfilar porque los trajes se hacen justo para las medidas exactas de una modelo meses atrás.

-No es _eso. _Es uno de los desfiles más importantes del año y yo era candidata. Alguien me ha saboteado para ocupar mi lugar y a estas alturas si no encajan con el traje que ya estaba hecho para mí podrían modificarlo.

-Llama a la revista y tranquilízate. Tampoco es para tanto.

- Claro lo dice la niña bonita de América.

- ¿Qué es eso de niña bonita de América?

- Eres la nueva tendencia. Estados Unidos te quiere-No pude evitar notar cierto tono de fastidio y creo que también fue ¿envidia? Rosalie Hale ¿me envidia?-¿no te has dado cuenta? Tú ya lo tienes todo asegurado todos te quieren, te has hecho muy famosa en poco tiempo. Aunque fueras como un duende desfilarías por la pasarela y de eso que eres alta pero no mucho.

La verdad es que tampoco me había dado cuenta de mi despegue hacia el "triunfo". A los lugares que iban siempre vi fotos de todas o a veces tan solo de mí con diferente ropa y actualmente con diferentes bañadores. A decir verdad últimamente veía demasiado mi imagen por la ciudad al igual que en mi viaje a California ¿Será verdad lo que dice?

-Sabes que, mejor vete

-Pero si fuiste tú la que me llamaste- Me quejé pero mis quejas no fueron escuchadas ya que Rosalie me llevo hasta la puerta y me cerró la puerta en las narices ¿Acaso tengo la culpa de algo?

No estuve mucho tiempo pensando porque como hoy no tenía nada que hacer me dirigí a la oficina de Jake. No tardé mucho en llegar pero me dio tiempo a pensar en lo que me dijo Rosalie.

¿Cuándo pasó todo lo que dijo? ¿Estará enfadada conmigo por haber logrado algo que ella esperó siempre? Quizá piense que lo hago a propósito.

No puede seguir pensando porque ya estaba aparcando así que dejé mis pensamientos para otro momento. Por tercera o cuarta vez me volví a sentir extraña en ese lugar, mi ropa no encajaba y las personas murmuraban algo sobre mí lo supe al ver como unas mujeres uniformadas hablaban muy bajo mientras me miraban. Después de un minuto al fin llegué al ascensor pero cuando iba a marcar el botón me entró una duda ¿Jake estará? Son las seis de la tarde tal vez hoy no esté. Alejé mi mano del pulsador pero otra marcó por mí, me di la vuelta y vi que era Embry el que marcó.

-No esperarás a que el ascensor baje tan solo porque lo mires

- Es que no sé si Jake está

- Está en su despacho supongo- Se marchó en silencio tal y como vino ¿Solo vino para llamar al ascensor?

Me metí en el ascensor y marqué la planta treinta. Cuando llegué vi que no había nadie en la recepción. Estuve un rato esperando a … ¿Cómo se llamaba? Es increíble que no le haya preguntado el nombre. Miré mi reloj, han pasado cinco minutos ¿Y si entro? Pero si entro y está ocupado.

-Hola te puedo ayudar en algo- Estaba tan pendiente de mis pensamientos que ni me di cuenta cuando se sentó

- Sí tengo unas preguntas pero una es para ti .

- ¿Para mí?-Preguntó muy extrañada- Tú Renesmee Cullen la famosa modelo- _Otra que dice lo mismo_- me quiere preguntar algo a mí- Su tono se notaba muy sorprendido.

-Sí, quiero saber tu nombre ¿cómo te llamas? No fui muy cordial el otro día al no preguntarte tu nombre-Me disculpé

- Me llamo Catherine Doyle pero me puedes llamar Cathy

- Bonito nombre. Catherine mmm... suena como nombre de la realeza.

-Gracias- Se rió disimuladamente- Tienes unas ocurrencias algo particulares.

-Solo un poco- Reímos durante un rato.

- Por mucho que me guste hablar contigo no creo que esta sea la razón por la que hayas venido.

- No vine a ver a Jak...Jacob-_No creo que sea muy formal preguntar por su diminutivo._

-El señor Black-_Jiji el señor Black, que sexy suena. Señor Black_- Está en su despacho ¿quieres que le diga que has venido?

- ¿Des de esos teléfonos que pulsas un botón y le hablas a esa persona y le dices: por la línea tal hay tal persona?-Pregunté con demasiada emoción. Siempre que veía series tipo como de oficinas quise hacer eso.

- Emm... sí-Me miró como si fuera de otro mundo. _Bueno su cara es justificable, he hablado como si no supiera de la existencia de ese tipo de teléfonos._

- Que bien ¿Puedo decirle yo que he venido? Digo por el interlocutor- Antes de que me dijera nada ya estaba detrás de la mesa mirando que botón pulsar.

- Es que no sé ¿Sabes cómo va?- Negué con la cabeza y me indicó que tenía que pulsar el botón 1 y después el azul. Iba a pulsar el botón pero no se me ocurría que podría decirle, miré la estancia y vi que había una puerta.

- Qué hay detrás de esa puerta- Era una puerta blanca que si no te fijabas bien se camuflaba perfectamente con la pared.

- Las oficinas y la recepción y un ascensor. Normalmente des de ahí se entra al despacho del señor Black- _¿Hay todo ese detrás de esa puerta?_

- Hola Cathy ¿Qué tal tu día?- Embry apareció por la puerta blanca

- Muy bien gracias- Pude notar cómo se ruborizaba ¡A Cathy le gusta Embry!

- Stella ¿sigues aquí? Pensé que ya estarías en el despacho de Jacob muy ocupados y yo como buen amigo ahora mismo os iba a interrumpir.

- Que amable, ahora déjame hablar- Miré el teléfono. Iba a marcar pero se me adelantaron.

- Hola Jakie amorcito te informo que en unos segundos te estaré incordiando en tu despacho- Dijo con voz aguda intentado imitar la voz de una mujer.

- _Embry te he dicho que dejes de jugar con mi interlocutor y que no molestes a Catherine si te aburres- Se escuchó a Jake por el teléfono_

-Está bien pero que conste que te iba a dejar unos documentos. Adiós amorcito- Terminó la comunicación- Vamos Stella estoy seguro que le daré una sorpresa al traerte conmigo.

Nos despedimos de Cathy y abrimos la puerta del despacho. Jake estaba de espaldas buscando algo en una estantería así que no se dio cuenta que estaba ahí solo se dio cuenta que abrimos la puerta.

-Embry si tienes algo que decirme ven directamente aquí no molestes a la pobre Catherine, ya bastante tiene con lo suyo para aguantarte a ti - Como Jake seguía girado me fui a sentar a su cómodo asiento de piel.

- Le gusto y no la estaba molestando al contrario hoy la he salvado de la despistada de tu novia- Él se giró y yo también solo que lo hice para defenderme de las acusaciones de Embry.

- ¡Hey! No soy despistada tan solo iba a utilizar el... ¿Interlocutor?-_No sé cómo se llama_- Para darle una sorpresa. Y tú me la has estropeado.

- No hacía falta que hicieras eso. Con verte a ti a esta hora ya estoy sorprendido, complacido y feliz- Me dio un beso pero Embry tosió interrumpiéndonos.

- Dije que lo haría- Me miró refiriéndose a lo que me dijo antes- Y he traído unos documentos que tienes que firmar- Ahora miró a Jake sacando unos papeles de su americana.

- Si firmo esto te irás y nos dejaras tranquilos- Embry le dio los papeles a Jake y él los firmó- Adiós y vete directo a hacer tu trabajo sin pararte a molestar a las personas que si trabajan.

- Por favor Jacob no me hables con tanto amor o me ahogaré en un mar de azúcar y miel-Me reí ante la ironía de Embry- Aunque sospecho que toda tu amabilidad se la lleva la señorita mordiscos.

- ¿Te refieres a mi?

- ¿A quien más me iba a referir? Mejor me voy señorita mordiscos y míster adolescencia- Lo miré muy desconcertada, me había perdido no sé de que hablaba- Mírale el cuello y verás que mis apodos son justificados- Se marchó en cuanto acabó de hablar. Me levanté y giré un poco la cabeza hacia Jake ¿Yo he hecho eso? ¿Cuándo? Ya me acuerdo fue el día que regresé del viaje. Pero eso fue hace días ¿Tanto duran?

-Lo siento, no pensé que te dejaría marca- Me disculpé

- No me di cuenta hasta que Embry hizo un chiste sobre eso.

- Como no, siempre tan bromista

Me senté en uno de los sofás color crema con vista a la ciudad. Si me comparaba con la ciudad se me veía tan pequeña...

-¿Salimos?

- No te quiero distraer tan solo vine para huir de las leonas de Twilight.

- ¿Leonas de Twilight?- Su tono oscilaba entre el desconcierto y la risa.

- Todas están muy preocupadas con el desfile de Junio. Todas quieren participar pero solo algunas podrán y hacen de todo por participar. Aunque también tienes que ser alta, guapa, con carita de ángel y cara de niña buena. En serio eso parece una jungla- Ahora no aguantó su risa y rió sin parar.

-Vaya cosas que dices- Al fin después de unos segundos paró de reír- ¿Tú no harás ese desfile?

- No quiero estar junto a todas esas histéricas gracias.

- Me gustaría verte desfilar.

- Te quedarás con las ganas- Me acosté en el sofá mirando al paisaje. Después de un rato sentí cosquillas en la zona del cuello a veces unas más notables que otras y unas más húmedas que otras. Hasta que me di cuenta lo que estaba haciendo.

- ¿También me quieres dejar marca?

- Es lo justo.

- Cierto- Me levanté un poco y como él ya estaba arrodillado en el suelo hice que se cayera y estaba vez se lo hice yo. Así iríamos "conjuntados" ya que las suyas se estaban borrando.

* * *

Bad People regresé de mis mini vacaciones.


	26. capitulo 26 Tranquilidad a 1000 millas

26. Tranquilidad a 1000 millas

POV Nessie

Prefiero mil veces la bebida de Green Apple , la cafetería de Nathalie, que la de Twilight. No es que la bebida esté mala pero le falta un toque como... no sé a... ¿más casero y menos industrial? Quizá. Llevo tiempo sin ir ahí, creo que des de que le invité a Jake por solucionar el problema de mi coche.

-Re-nes-mee

-Se-eth

- No es un juego de palabras

- Ya, bueno. ¿Qué querías?-Mi tono sonó algo hostil pero ya no sabía que hacer para que dejara de molestarme

- Como veo que no estás haciendo nada- Levanté mi zumo- aparte de beber zumo. Te venia a preguntar a qué hora habíamos quedado para cenar.

- Tú yo no hemos quedado-Negué con la cabeza- Has tenido la mala suerte de que yo ,a diferencia de las mujeres con las que sueles salir, sí tengo memoria y en mi memoria no figura que hayamos quedado.

-Así que figuro en tu memoria.

- No tergiverses mis palabras. ¿Seth, no te das cuenta que estoy intentando tener un rato tranquila?

-Por eso, si cenas conmigo pasarás una velada muy agradable y tranquila

-No insistas

Miré mi reloj las 18:20. Hoy Jake me dijo que al final no cenaríamos juntos por una reunión que tenía que le ocuparía toda la tarde y que saldría tarde, pero a pesar de eso he pensado en llevarle la cena del restaurante Bright Blue, su restaurante favorito. Pensándolo bien tal vez lo pueda secuestrarlo y llevármelo durante unas horas y después podría volver o no.

Será mejor que me cambie de ropa, no me apetece ir vestida de _Renesmee viste y maquilla_ cortesía de Alice ¿Cómo me pude dejar convencer a que me pusieran esto? La falda plateada que más bien era un pantalón muy corto que simulaba ser una falda era muy corta para mi estilo por algo se llama minifalda me dijo Alice, pero este estilo es más tipo Rosalie. Creo que este conjunto era para ella pero como fue más lista seguro que se escabulló. La camiseta de tirantes era más reservada no tanto pero era más reservada, era holgada, con volantes, muy escotada y el diseño combinaba un fondo amarillo-crema campo con hojas naranjas, rojas y verdes que simulaban las hojas en movimiento de un campo. Sí Alice creía que me pondría eso por la calle iba lista era muy estilo Rosalie. Tampoco era muy revelador pero igualmente en Seattle no pega mucho ir con esta ropa. ¿O tal vez sí? Quizá si voy con esta ropa le daré la sorpresa que no le pude dar esa vez a Jake. Decidido, no me cambiaré de ropa.

-Bueno ya me llamarás y antes que pongas la excusa de que no tienes mi número, ten- Me entregó una tarjeta de visita.

.

.

.

Miré a todos lados esperando no toparme con Embry, si me ve, capaz me vuelve a estropear la sorpresa. Volví a mirar a todos lados antes de llamar al ascensor.

-Buenas tardes Renesmee – Me saludó alegremente Cathy

- Buenas tardes pero por favor llámame Nessie, Stella o Carlie. Son más cortos.

- Me gusta tu nombre, es muy original. Siempre me ha gustado lo original, particular, estrafalario o que llame la atención. Soy algo especial referente a los gustos-Bajó la mirada- Lo siento, no quise entretenerte.

- Tu ropa no indica eso-Seguí con el tema- más bien pareces una chica que le guste lo que utilizan todos.

- Y lo soy en ciertas cosas como la ropa de Twilight, en cuanto lo vi me cautivó.

- Entonces tienes un gusto particular, será por eso que te gusta Embry ¿o me equivoco?

- ¿C-como lo sabes?- Pude notar que lo que dije era verdad por su sonrojo- ¿Tanto se nota?

- El otro día-Por no decir semanas- cuando vine Embry te saludó y tú te ruborizaste y le sonreíste muy feliz. Hice conjeturas y pensé eso. Al parecer no estoy equivocada- Sonreí victoriosa ante mi descubrimiento.

- No tendría que haber sido tan transparente.

-Tal vez no pero lo que no debiste es dejar que te gustara. No te estoy juzgando ni prohibiéndotelo solo que a pesar de que no lo conozco mucho he notado que es un mujeriego y no tiene una novia fija-Suspiré melancólica- pero... nadie le manda al corazón.

- Lo sé, sé como es el pero no lo pude evitar.

- Tan solo te gusta o estás enamorada- La miré durante un momento y al ver que rehuía mi mirada supe la respuesta- Estás enamorada.

- No se te escapa nada- Bajó la mirada e hizo una mueca.

- Cathy, no te avergüences por ello. El amor es algo de lo que no te debes avergonzar.

- Y no me avergüenzo por ello pero... pero- No escuché más. Ella escondió su cara entre sus manos y comenzó a llorar.

- Cathy, cielo. No llores- La abracé y consolé hasta que minutos después paró de llorar- ¿Estás mejor?

- Sí, gracias-Se quitó las lagrimas que le quedaban con la mano- Lamento este ataque de lloriqueo. Habrás venido por otras razones en vez de verme llorar, lo siento.

- No importa, para algo están las amigas.

- ¿Somos amigas?- Su alegría fue muy contagiosa y la abracé.

- Pues claro- Me senté en la mesa y me quedé mirando el teléfono.

- No sé si estará disponible, lleva casi toda la tarde encerrado.

- Esperaré

_10 minutos después_

-Vale no aguanto más la espera, estar diez minutos con el móvil me aburre. ¿Cuánta gente hay ahí dentro?

-¿Gente? Si solo está con una mujer des de hace horas, en teoría tendría que haber salido hace tiempo.

- ¿Qué mujer?

- Leah Clearwater

-¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Leah? ¡ -Expiré y respiré repetidamente, no quiero pagarla con ella- Des de... des de hace cuantas horas están ahí

- Mmm... no te lo tendría que haber contado me había olvidado que Leah fue...

- Su novia, lo sé. Precisamente por eso me lo tendrías que haber dicho antes. Imagínate lo que esa arpía está maquinando- Guardé mi móvil.

- Son negocios, tranquilízate- Intentó tranquilizarme pero no funcionó mucho ¿Cómo me voy a tranquilizar con Leah ahí?

- Si fueran negocios no tardarían tanto.

Segundos después estaba delante de la puerta.

Jacob me dijo que estaba en una reunión y que estaría toda la tarde, me dijo que no podríamos cenar juntos, me dijo que ese día que hablaron le dijo que la quería lejos.

¿Y si solo son conjeturas? ¿Soy tan celosa y paranoica? ¿Des de cuándo? ¿Esto es lo que pasa cuando te enamoras? ¿Tomas decisiones precipitadas? Será mejor que lo deje estar. Alejé mi mano del pomo pero en cuanto escuché risas retomé mi camino y abrí la puerta.

Me encontré con una Leah muy contenta y riendo, Jacob estaba igual. Cerré la puerta de golpe acabando con sus risas pero no con la sonrisa de Leah.

Me los quedé observando. ¿Donde se ha ido mi control? No lo sé pero está lejos. Pero mi descontrol está muy cerca sobre todo al ver a Leah muy cerca de Jacob a pesar de estar sentada ¿Qué clase de ropa es esa? Des de aquí le veo el sujetador y un poco más y le veo hasta el intestino delgado con esa falda. Dios mío alguien le debería decir que se tape un poco.

-¿Interrumpo algo?- Dije con una sonrisa fría cortesía de Rosalie

- La verdad sí, nos la estábamos pasando muy bien- Me crucé de brazos y esperé a que al menos se levantara y se marchara pero no lo hizo.

- Oh, estás esperando a que me vaya. Que descortés por tu parte, pero me voy ya que no me quieren aquí-Se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia la puerta justo donde estaba yo.

-Me alegro que te des cuenta- Otra sonrisa fría

- Que mal educada, muy mal Renesmee ¿Qué maneras son esas?

- ¿Acaso tú tienes educación? Además yo de ti pensaría primero lo que hablo por que si hablamos de manera esas no son maneras de vestir más bien pareces salida de un prostíbulo.

-Y lo dice la que lleva minifalda-Me miró de arriba abajo.

- Es un pantalón corto que simula serlo. Lo que llevo puesto se llama moda y lo que tú llevas puesto simplemente es la recopilación de pequeños trozos de tela del mismo color haciendo como producto final un intento de camiseta larga ajustada que apenas cubre nada.

-Zorra

- Ese lenguaje, querida-Me fulminó con la mirada

- Adiós Jacob, hasta pronto- Le lanzó un beso. _¡¿Cómo se atreve a lanzarle un beso en mis narices?!_- Adiós Renesmee- Se acercó más a mí y me susurró-: _Soy inolvidable Renesmee, recuérdalo._

Le cerré la puerta en las narices.

-¿Reunión de negocios? Mentiroso, te habías citado con ella cuando me dijiste que la querías lejos. Que no la querías.

- Y era una reunión de negocios- _Una reunión de negocios no dura tanto. Paciencia, paciencia ¿Paciencia? Que paciencia, esa la acabo de perder._

- ¿Cuándo?¿El primer segundo?-Mi voz se notaba alterada pero no tanto, al menos no estoy gritando.

- No, estuvimos unas cuantas horas.

- ¿Y por eso cancelaste la cita conmigo? ¿Para estar con ella?

-Tenía que estar tiempo con ella. Por la empresa- Añadió rápidamente.

-¡¿TIEMPO CON ELLA?! ¡¿ACASO HAS VISTO LO QUE LLEVABA PUESTO?!-Mi autocontrol se esfumó.

-Cálmate, te podrían escuchar.

-¡QUE ESCUCHEN LO QUE QUIERAN! ¡TOTAL SEGURO QUE YA HAN...-escuchado otro tipo de gritos- YA ME HABRÁN ESCUCHADO!

-No es lo que piensas, solo son negocios. Unos documentos que requerían una exhausta revisión por eso Leah estaba aquí. Ella me los trajo de otra empresa que funciona junto a esta-Conté hacia atrás 9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...

-¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste antes?- Genial soy una paranoica

-Quise hacerlo pero tus... no me dejaste-Puso las manos en sus bolsillos del pantalón

-Me refiero a que cuando me llamaste no me lo dijiste ¿Acaso tengo que desconfiar de tu palabra?

-No, puedes confiar plenamente en mí.

Lo que yo decía soy una completa paranoica ¿Cómo he podido desconfiar de él?

-Entonces te dejo con los documentos y que sigas con ello.

-No, si podemos salir ya lo... lo acabamos de revisar hace mucho tiempo- Dijo en tono distraído intentando aligerar lo dicho. Me volví a cruzar de brazos- No quería perder el tiempo.

- ¿Dime, ella trabaja en esta empresa?

- No-Arqueé una ceja

-Entiendo.

-¿Estás enfadada?- _No, lo siguiente_

-El turno de todos los empleados acaba a las siete ¿no? Y son las siete y tres.

- Sí, podemos cenar juntos.

- No, tranquilo. Dejo que les de otra revisada a los documentos así haces algo productivo en vez de perder el tiempo conmigo. Esta noche no estaré disponible, ya sabes, creí que estarías des de la tarde hasta la noche ocupado pero al parecer te arruiné lo de la noche. Pero como soy buena persona voy a dejar que te entretengas con esos documentos tan divertidos.

-Por tu sarcasmo puedo notar que estás enfadada.

- No. Mi querido y estimado Jake yo solo me estoy apartando del plan que te estropeé. El único inconveniente es que te faltan las velas, la mesa y la comida para poder tener una cena de negocios con Leah, porqué supongo que cenarían. Por algo la cancelación de nuestra cena. Si me disculpas me voy-Me acerqué a él y le di un breve beso- Te veré cuando estés disponible.


	27. capitulo 27 charla de chicas

27. charla de chicas

POV Nessie

-Dime ¿Por qué tanto griterío?-Preguntó Cathy con curiosidad

Después de salir del despacho cerré la puerta con normalidad, sin portazos. Como vi que Cathy estaba recogiendo sus cosas la invité a cenar conmigo en el Bright Blue, me costó convencerla porqué el restaurante era algo caro pero en cuanto escuché la puerta del despacho abrirse arrastré a Cathy por el ascensor y bajé antes que Jacob.

-No estaba gritando solo hablaba en voz alta. Pero no estamos aquí para hablar sobre que hablo muy alto o no. Hemos venido a hablar de Embry y de ti.

- ¿A sí? ¿Des de cuándo? Si me arrastraste por todo el edificio-Me recriminó haciendo pucheros.

Cathy a pesar de ser mayor que yo tiene la actitud de una niña pequeña, se ve tan inocente. Me hace acordar mucho a mí en mi época de instituto por qué yo ahora mismo no me describiría como inocente. Ni sé cómo me describiría.

- No importa si te hice caminar un poco rápido o no, venimos a lo que venimos y quiero que me digas porque lloraste.

-Me salió-Dijo en tono bajo y encogiéndose de hombros.

-Y por eso antes de llorar dijiste dos_ pero_

-Está bien-Suspiró-Tengo novio. Bueno, tenía se llama Mike Newton.

-Explícate.

-Yo tenía novio, era el chico más amable y fantástico del mundo, era lo mejor.

-Entonces si era tan perfecto porqué le dejaste.

-Mmm... Conocí a Embry.

-¿Lo dejaste por Embry?-Abrí mis ojos sorprendida

-No- Agachó la mirada y se mordió el labio. Por su comportamiento pude notar que estaba nerviosa- Lo engañé con Embry, me... acosté con él-Un poco más y escupo del vino, no sé si estaba sonrojada por mi casi ahogamiento o por lo revelado.

A pesar de su apariencia no es muy pudorosa hablando de esos temas al contrario de mí, que a pesar que a veces le hacía comentarios de doble sentido a Jacob era comentarios inofensivos lo típico que se hacen entre parejas. Yo sí que soy un poco más pudorosa referente a esos temas.

-¿Cómo?

No me logro imaginar a Embry y a Cathy juntos. Ella se ve tan inocente y él... digamos que no.

-¿Lo has visto? Es todo un galán ¿Quién podría resistirse a él? Yo lo intenté pero no lo logré.

- Fue un desliz o que fue.

-Estas navidades la pasamos juntos-Casi vuelvo a escupir el vino.

-Chica ¿quieres dejar de decirme ese tipo de noticias cuando estoy bebiendo algo?

-Lo siento-Se disculpó- No fue un simple desliz. Al principio sí pero después se hizo más constante, yo le decía que tenía novio pero él me callaba a besos y a caricias y a...-Tosí en forma de advertencia- Lo siento

-No lo digo solo por eso, bueno sí, pero también lo digo por qué la carta ha llegado

-¿Me habrá escuchado?-Se sonrojó refiriéndose al camarero

-No vi al chico pendiente de nosotras. Será mejor que pidamos algo antes de que vuelva y esta vez sí te pille hablando de algo que no debería de escuchar.

Colocó la carta sobre su cara para ocultar su vergüenza

-¿Me aconsejas algo?- Bajó la carta lo suficiente como para verle los ojos.

-No lo sé, este es el restaurante favorito de tu jefe-Se rió-es la primera vez que vengo.

Pedimos los platos con los nombres más normales que encontramos. Y a pesar de ser los más normales los platos eran muy llenos pero extraños, bueno también estaban muy buenos.

-Llevaba tres años y medio con mi novio cuando vi por primera vez a Embry-Se puso a jugar con sus dedos-Me acosté con él el día de mi cuarto aniversario-Me atraganté con la comida.

-¿Qué te he dicho?

-No has dicho nada de la comida-Se rió intentándolo disimular, cosa que no logró.

-Haber eres joven, eres guapa e inteligente ¿Qué le viste?

-Quizá la monotonía o quizá-Se volvió a morder el labio- que... perdí la virginidad con él.

- He tenido suerte que he dejado la comida y bebida apartada. Por cierto ¿no has dicho que lo viste por primera vez cuando llevabas tres años y medio con tu novio?

-Sí

-Me he perdido. Tu desfloramiento no me coincide con la universidad y lo de verlo por primera vez.

-Llevaba des de los catorce con mi novio, él tenía tres años más que yo y nunca intentó hacer nada fuera de lo normal. Era muy respetuoso. Después de acostarme con Embry me sentí culpable y a la semana corté con él, no podía ni mirarle a la cara.

-Entonces el problema era que era muy respetuoso y tú eras una gata en celo.

-Oye más respeto-Fingió ofenderse- ese era mi apodo en la universidad.

-¿Te llamaban la gata en celo?

-Gatita-La miré extrañada- La semana de las novatadas estuve un poco borracha y me hicieron un video donde maullaba, suelo hacerlo cuando me emborracho. A lo que iba era que rompí con mi novio pero volvimos a los dos años-Hubo un largo silencio hasta que volvió a hablar-Enserio yo quería a mi novio. Quería mucho a Mike.

- ¿Entonces por qué le engañaste?

- Quería mucho a Mike pero estaba enamorada de Embry. Cuando me propuso matrimonio fue cuando definitivamente terminé con él. Le dije que era una zorra que no le merecía, se lo conté todo ¿Sabes que hizo? Me perdonó.

-Vaya, eso sí es estar enamorado u obsesionado.

-Lo sé, pero igualmente regresé con él. Yo para Embry solo era la chica con la que acostarse cuando el no encontraba a otra pero igualmente... yo estaba enamorada de él-Su tono cambió de frustrado a enfadada- En la universidad los dos años que estuve libre ni una vez me buscó, ni una vez. Cuando estuve los dos últimos años con Mike parecía como si me acosara pero jamás intentaba nada solo en ocasiones "especiales" como su cumpleaños, el mío o el de Mike o cuando yo era su última opción.

-Dios mío, Embry es perverso pero... tú también lo eres.

-Sí, y yo como una tonta lo toleraba. Cero que de ahí cogí mi gusto a lo particular y poco común.

Una vez acabamos de comer pedí la cuenta y nos fuimos a un Chillo out-discoteca donde servían diferentes tipos de bebidas.

El local estaba cerca del puerto así que la combinación de las luces de colores, con los barcos y la luna daba aún más ese aspecto pacifico que el local ya tenía, al menos la terraza porque la parte de dentro era una discoteca con música a todo volumen. No sé como lo hacían pero en la terraza no se escuchaba nada de nada de aquel sonido solo se escuchaba la leve música del Chill out.

La terraza estaba llena de asientos amplios y grandes que más bien eran sofás color blanco y dorado; mesas bajas rodeadas de los sofás y una gran sombrilla que a esta hora no hacía su función por qué la noche ya se apoderaba del cielo.

-¿Puedes beber?

-¿Cómo que si puedo beber?

-¿Cuántos años tienes?

-Veintiuno.

- Perfecto, ahora invito yo y no me vale un no por respuesta.

-Está bien, pero continuamos con la charla.

-Si casi no queda nada de qué hablar. Lo único que queda por decir es que yo soy tan tonta que sigo enamorada de él solo que ahora no permito que me toque. Rompí con mi novio antes de navidad, aunque eso no era un noviazgo por qué él estaba en Europa trabajando, estuve con Embry en navidad y pasé de que me volviese a tocar en año nuevo. Ya llevo unos cinco meses de abstinencia de Embry.

-Enhorabuena, no creí que tuvieras un lado tan oscuro con lo tímida que te ves.

- Yo a ti no te veo muy tímida más bien te veo atrevida y extrovertida

- Yo antes no eran tan así, cambié después de mi ruptura con Seth, mi ex novio mujeriego.

-Y te quejabas de mí por estar enamorada de Embry.

- Lo mío es diferente-Me defendí- Yo cuando conocí a Seth estaba encantada con él siempre me sacaba una sonrisa y después me engañó todo lo que pudo hasta que yo finalmente lo dejé.

- ¿Y te quedas así? No, no. Yo te conté mi historia, ahora cuéntame tú la tuya. Pero primero pidamos dos San Francisco.

El San Francisco no tardó mucho en llegar no más de cinco minutos. Pero mayormente llevaban más hielo que otra cosa, lo típico de estos lugares.

-Bueno yo en el instituto era un total caos con los chicos no di mi primer beso hasta los diecisiete más o menos cuando empecé a ser modelo. Tuve unas cuantas citas pero solo me di un beso con el tercer chico.

-¿Solo un beso?

- Bueno más que un beso pero no dejé que se pasara de la raya. Fue mi primer beso así que no tenía mucha experiencia.

-Yo me lo di con doce años pero no me gustó para nada. Bueno continúa.

- Después de salir con diferentes chicos pero solo como amigos-Aclaré al ver su expresión- y otras veces salía en grupos. En una de esas salidas por grupos conocí a Seth y cada vez que me hablaba me quedaba tonta. Él era el modelo más famoso de la agencia, era el más famoso de la zona pero ahora lo he superado.

- Sí, ahora eres más famosa que él.

- Después de un tiempo salí con él a solas hasta que ¡Tachan!-Chasqué los dedos- me pidió que fuera su novia y acepté. Eso fue un error- Cogí mi bebida y con la pajita di vueltas al hielo.

-¿Te engañó?

-Los primeros tres meses estábamos siempre juntos. El segundo trimestre se ausentaba a veces pero me lo decía. El segundo semestre ya ni me hablaba cuando se ausentaba pero yo ya me estaba dando cuenta que me engañaba porqué le sonreía demasiado a otras chicas y coqueteaba con ellas en mi presencia. Yo no le decía nada por qué a su lado me sentía querida y me daba mucho cariño, se seguía comportando muy bien conmigo-Bebí un poco de mi bebida.

- Lo típico, te tratan muy bien por el sentido de la culpabilidad-Se cruzó de brazos negando con la cabeza- Hombres.

- Sí, hombres. Lo peor fue que el último año casi ni le veía pero continuábamos estando juntos. Hasta que un día que vino a Seattle, sin decirme que después de un año de no verlo regresaba, lo vi besándose con una rubia de pote.

-Yo soy rubia.

-Pero tú eres natural, tus curvas son naturales, tus labios son naturales- Me quedé mirando los barcos- Me dijo que fue un error pero yo simplemente le dije que habíamos terminado. Ni me dolió decírselo, al contrario sentí alivio.

- Justo lo que sentí yo cuando le dije a Embry que habíamos acabado. Pero ahora tampoco me deja tranquila, siempre que va al despacho del señor Black me hace una de esas sonrisas que me dejan tonta.

- A mí me gustaba mucho, no estaba enamorada pero le quería mucho. Jamás le demostré mis celos a pesar que tuve muchos y eran justificables. Por eso que cuando vi a Leah otra vez me puse así. No quiero perder a Jacob pero tampoco me quiero poner así.

-No te quieres descontrolar. A mí me pasó eso con Embry y solo logré que se riera de mi por hacer escenitas cuando no éramos nada, simplemente yo era su segunda opción.

-Creo que me pasé gritándole pero aún no confío en que la haya olvidado. Fueron cinco malditos años.

- ¿Por qué tienen que ser tan complicados los hombres? Al menos el tuyo te quiere. Confía en él, sé que es una buena persona.

- Sé que es una buena persona, pero no confío en Leah. Referente a Embry te aconsejaría que si le quieres déjale las cosas claras, dile que si quiere algo serio que te busque y que te conquiste o si no dile que no le quieres volver a ver jamás y que quieres rehacer tu vida.

- Creo que elijo la última opción. Hagamos una promesa. Tú no demostraras tanto descontrol y yo me alejaré definitivamente de Embry. Bueno tienes razones para descontrolarte, Leah es una buscona y no se cansará hasta conseguir su propósito.

-Si que la conoces bien por lo visto.

- No, pero quiso que el señor Black me echara tan solo porqué una vez se me cayó café encima de ella-Me reí imaginando la escena- Entonces quedamos en que tú confíes más en tu novio y yo me alejé de Embry. Y también te mantendré informada por si Leah vuelve a aparecer en la empresa.

-Gracias-Le sonreí

- De nada, así haré algo por la empresa y por ti. Por qué eso contribuye con ayudar al jefe. Quién lo diría, yo amiga de Renesmee Cullen la famosa modelo y novia del ejecutivo Black hijo de unos súper empresarios y yo la vigilante anti Leah.

-No exageres con los detalles.

No estuvimos mucho más tiempo hablando de ellos porque estuvimos enfrascadas cantando en un Karaoke que tenía el Chill out .

Mi opinión de hoy es que Cathy es mi nueva mejor amiga, es como yo en algunos aspecto: se ve inofensiva pero esconde un sutil aire vengativo.

* * *

Bad people os tengo algo que preguntar: (suenan los tambores en forma de expectación)... ¿ que os parece Cathy? Va a participar en algunos de los capitulos y le será de gran ayuda a Nessie con Jacob al contrario de otras.


	28. capitulo 28 tiempo pasado, tiempo futur

pasado y tiempo futuro

POV NESSIE

Exámenes, la peor época del año. A veces me olvido que soy una estudiante, es como si llevara un doble vida.

Comencé a estudiar hace unas semanas pero me retrasé al tener que ir a California. Por lo menos tengo la suerte de que mi cerebro piensa teniendo la genial idea de repasar mis apuntes del día al terminar las clases. De esa manera se me queda más rápido, aparte que también escuchaba al profesor y eso ayuda. Pero a pesar de esa estrategia también me pasa que a veces me saturo de apuntes y por mucho que esté mil horas no logro que se me quede en la cabeza a pesar de que ya lo haya repasado y estudiado hace unos días. Y todo eso me lleva a estar unas horas en la ducha o comiendo ensalada de frutas mientras veo la tele y pierdo el tiempo en vez de estudiar.

Pasado mañana tengo dos exámenes: uno de patología médica y otro de patología quirúrgica. En mi opinión los que más tema tienen.

Sigo preguntándome que hace alguien que estudia medicina trabajando como modelo. Es una duda que a veces me quita el sueño.

-Hola Renesmee-Esa voz tan chillona me hizo entrar escalofríos. Me pregunto qué hará en una biblioteca.

-¿Amber? ¿Qué haces aquí?

La biblioteca es un lugar donde hay libros y se va a leer, buscar cosas o estudiar. Y Amber no coincide en ninguno de esos aspectos. Es la primera vez que la veo en una biblioteca.

Por lo que he escuchado vive en una de las residencias del campus. Ella podría ir a una de las universidades más pijas del país pero por mucho dinero que tengan sus padres al ser dueños de una buena parte del petróleo en Texas no puede ir a una de esas universidades tan pijas debido a que su promedio no le sirve de mucho. Ni aunque sus padres tuvieran tanto dinero para comprar un aeropuerto a Harvard, Yale o Stanford ella no podría entrar. Supongo que deben de haber pagado una pequeña fortuna para que pudiera entrar en la universidad de Washington y algún que otro soborno para pasar algunas materias.

-Estudiar como hace todo el mundo en época de exámenes-Dejó su bolso encima de la mesa y se sentó en frente mío.

- Perfecto, ahora que vas a estudiar mantén silencio-Seguí leyendo

- No importa si hablo un poco más alto de lo permitido, estamos en un extremo de la biblioteca, aquí nadie nos ve ni escucha.

- ¿No has venido a estudiar verdad? Dime qué quieres que yo si tengo y voy a estudiar.

- Mmm... Bueno tú sabes que a mí me encanta la cámara y que ella me adora así que como ya llevo un tiempo siendo modelo ¿lo sabías verdad? Bueno quien no lo sabe- Se miro las uñas mientras hablaba con ese tono de voz que te hacia dar ganas de estrangularla-

-No sabía nada, tampoco es que me interese- A pesar que no la estaba mirando pude notar su penetrante mirada de odio.

-Y como ya he hecho unas cuantas cosas he pensado en que tu yo podríamos trabajar juntas- Dejé de mirar los papeles para mirar su sonrisa maquiavélica.

-¿Cómo? ¿De qué hablas?

- Trabajo en Twilight- Internamente mi mandíbula cayó al subsuelo

-¿Des de cuándo? Jamás te he visto.

- Des de hace unas semanas, lo conseguí después de todo. Solo me queda un pequeño empujón para conseguir totalmente mi objetivo y tú me podrías ayudar.

-Y se puede saber por qué haría yo eso-Demandé

- Porqué somos amigas

- Amber, te recuerdo que me insultaste en medio de clase.

- Bah, no importa el pasado. Solo te pido que me ayudes o te verás con las consecuencias.

-¿Qué consecuencias? Amber si planeas algo en contra de mí ahora que estás dentro no lo lograrás. El país me quiere y a ti ni te conocen ni te querrán. Ni siquiera sé cómo has conseguido entrar en Twilight, no dan oportunidades a cualquiera.

Por primera vez alardeaba de algo que jamás pensé que alardearía, mi éxito. No es que no quiera a Amber en Twilight si no que sé que planea algo y mientras eso ocurra no la quiero cerca mío y mucho en menos en un lugar donde trabajo.

-Yo no soy cualquiera, soy una rica heredera que no les vendrá para nada mal a la hora del marketing.

-Eres principiante, no has contribuido para nada en ninguna campaña.

-¿Entonces no me ayudaras? Bien atiéndete a las consecuencias-Recogió su bolso y escuché como el repiqueo de sus tacones se alejaban.

Y así fue como comenzó uno de mis grandes problemas sin ni siquiera darme cuenta.

Comencé a escuchar un sonido raro, miré para todas partes y vi de donde provenía. Era mi móvil que como estaba en vibración hacia ese ruido raro contra el suelo en mi bolso. Tardé un poco en encontrarlo ya que estaba bien escondido y cuando al fin logré encontrarlo me sorprendí al ver que aún no habían colgado y aún más me sorprendí al ver quién era. Pensé que estaría revisando documentos para no perder tiempo.

-_Hola Jake-_Aun seguía un poco enfadada por lo de Leah así que para que no se notara le llamaba como siempre_- ¿Querías algo?_

_-¿Por qué hablas tan bajo?_

_-No importa, sigue hablando._

_-Te llamaba para preguntarte si estabas disponible para..._

_-No puedo-_Me apresuré a contestar

_- No he acabado. Quería tener hoy la cena que no tuvimos el otro día._

_-No puedo, estoy ocupada con unos papeles._

_-¿Papeles? Ah, es eso. Sigues enfadada._

_-No, estoy ocupada_

_-¿Entonces podremos salir mañana? _

_-No, estaré ocupada durante unas dos semanas._

_- Eso quiere decir que sigues enfadada y que no me querrás hablar en dos semanas._

_-Escucha Jake, yo también tengo vida y en esa vida hay diferentes aspectos como el estudio-_Le expliqué como si estuviera hablando a un niño pequeño_- Y como sabrás yo soy estudiante de medicina y ahora mismo estoy en época de exámenes. Si miras tu calendario verás que estamos en mayo y el próximo mes será junio. En ese mes me entregaran las notas de los exámenes hechos el mes pasado y si no me concentro esas notas serán pésimas._

_- Oh, no había caído. Lo siento. ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?_

_-Tú, ayudarme a mí-_Reí_- Ay Jake, Jake...Jake. Eres la última persona que le pediría consejo._

_-¿Y eso por qué? Yo también he ido a la universidad y te podría enseñar estrategias de estudio._

_-Te lo repito: no. ¿No te das cuenta que no estudiaría contigo delante? Eres una distracción muy poderosa y eso atrae mucho a los suspensos._

_-¿Enserio?-_Su tono incrédulo me hizo reír

_-Te cuelgo que la bibliotecaria se acerca y no se permiten los móviles aquí dentro. _

_-Adiós Nessie y recuerda que te quiero._

Colgué

Al principio quise enviarle negativas para que así colgara y me dejara en paz porque lo reconozco sigo un poco enfada o al menos eso creía. Cualquiera se mantiene enfadada delante de él, sobre todo si acabas cayendo en tu propio juego de la chica no enfadada. Tampoco podría seguir enfadada después de ese _Y recuerda que te quiero_. Este hombre sabe como derrumbar barreras.

No quiero seguir enfadada, ni voy a estarlo. A veces tendría que hacer menos caso a mi cerebro.

Recogí mis cosas y me dirigí hacia la zona de taxis. Busqué mi monedero y vi que no llevaba nada. ¡Pero si metí veinte dólares! Seguí buscando en el bolso pero no encontré nada. Recapitulemos. Cogí cinco dólares y los metí en mi bolsillo del pantalón, después metí veinte en el monedero azul ¡Genial! Me confundí de monedero.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?

-¿Seth? ¿Qué haces aquí?-Miré alrededor y solo estaba la biblioteca y unos edificios que no sé si eran oficinas o domicilios- Sabes que estamos en la zona de biblioteca y aquí se viene a estudiar y esas cosas.

-Ya, yo he venido a...-Me miró de arriba abajo-... estudiarte.

- No estoy para tus bromistas.

-Vale, ya me pongo serio. Solo quería que aceptaras mi invitación a cenar, la que rechazaste.

-Por algo habrá sido.

- Quiero hablar contigo, por favor. Como en los viejos tiempos. Sería bueno recuperar nuestra amistad. Dejaré mis insinuaciones para siempre, seré tu amigo si tú me dejas serlo.

-Si piensas que no te he perdonado no es cierto. Pero no iré contigo a ningún lugar, quiero llegar a mi piso rápido.

- ¿Te llevo? En mi moto llegaremos rápido y no te vendrá nada mal un poco de aire en la cara-Miré la moto. La había cambiado, la anterior moto que tenía también era una Harley pero menos ostentosa.

-Se lleva casco con la moto por seguridad ¿no lo sabías?

-Entonces eso es un...

Truenos. Se escucharon varios truenos y las nubes estaban casi negras. Mala señal. Si me quedo me mojaré, si voy caminando me mojaré. Si voy en la moto de Seth me mojaré pero no tanto y llegaré antes.

-Vamos antes de que me arrepienta

- Genial, de paso cenaremos-No me dejó ni protestar y arrancó

No sé si iba lento o rápido yo tan solo tenía los ojos cerrados. Oía el viento rápido a través de mi casco. Aceleró más provocando que me agarra más a él. ¡No se puede ir tan rápido en la urbanidad!

Al fin después de no sé cuánto tiempo paró y vi que cumplió su promesa de no llevarme a mi piso.

-¿Space Needle?

-Sí, nunca he ido a un restaurante giratorio.

-Es un lugar turístico, el símbolo de Seattle. Estará lleno.

-Es mayo, no será un mes tan turístico. Vamos, que son unas cuantas plantas-Suspiré

Entramos y como yo dije había cola hasta para el ascensor. Había un hombre que lo vigilaba pero Seth se adentró entre la multitud y logró que nos dejaran subir. Fue casi un minuto subir. Al llegar al restaurante también había cola y Seth volvió a hacer algo para lograr entrar antes que toda esa gente. Nos colocaron en una mesa al lado de la ventana y como el restaurante giraba podía ver la vista sin girarme.

-¿Qué has hecho para entrar antes?-Le pregunté una vez sentada.

-Solo hablar

-No eran mujeres así que no has coqueteado. No te veo con pinta de mafioso así que no los habrás amenazado. Mmm... ¿Los has sobornado?

-Tal vez me hayan dejado pasar por qué me hayan reconocido. Si te fijas hay varias personas que nos están mirando-Giré un poco la cabeza y estaba en lo cierto, había personas que nos estaban mirando.

-Casualidad.

-Todos saben quién eres. Enhorabuena has triunfado.

-Vale, ha sido soborno. Eso significa que llevas dinero encima y que te haré gastar lo máximo que pueda por hacerme agarrar más fuerte a ti en la moto.

-No es cierto-Su sonrisa lo delataba

- Claro y por eso sonríes. Da igual, te haré gastar lo máximo que pueda.

-Entonces yo te haré hablar lo máximo que pueda.

Nos miramos desafiantes durante unos segundos hasta que llegó la carta. Pedí un vino que parecía caro y la comida también la pedí cara. Creo que el vino eran unos trescientos dólares.

-Se llama skycity

-¿Cómo?

- Que el restaurante se llama Skycity y toda la torre Space Neddle.

-Claro, rectificándome cómo no-Bebí un sorbo del vino- Pediré postre y será caro.

-Haz lo que quieras, total no perderás esa fantástica línea que tienes.

-Seth.

-No he insinuado nada, lo he dicho directamente.

El resto de la comida fue pacífica y para mi sorpresa también fue divertida.

Las vistas eran estupendas, podía ver las montañas de Olympic entre otras, el centro de Seattle y las pequeñas islitas.

-¿Te acuerdas cuando subiste en mi moto por primera vez?

-Como olvidarlo, yo tenía mucho miedo y tú hacia caballitos provocando que yo gritara y te agarrara bien.

-Fue divertido

-No lo fue. Vale si lo fue-No sé si era el vino o era que me lo estaba pasando bien porque reí durante un largo rato al igual que Seth.

Comenzó a llover y las nubes me taparon algunas vistas.

-¿Te sigue gustando la lluvia?

-Sí, pero ahora no veo el paisaje. El tiempo de ahora le da un aspecto tenebroso.

- A veces lo tenebroso es bueno-Dejé de mirar la lluvia para mirarlo a él ¿Qué habrá querido decir?

-Sí, bueno. No todo lo malo es malo, a veces lo bueno también puede ser malo.

-Cierto. ¿Qué tal tu novio?-_¿Así que por ahí vamos? _Lo miré detenidamente intentando adivinar... algo.

-Perfectamente.

* * *

Bad People que opináis ¿Pensáis que lo que ha dicho Seth lo dijo así porque sí o oculta algo?

Misterio, misterio.

Hasta la próxima semana

PD: amo vuestros comentarios Bad People, enserio no comenteis más que me llenaré de opiniones ¬¬ (ironia al poder) hey, porque no comentais eso me pone triste, el unico que me alegra es potterfics. Estoy comenzando a pensar que nadie lo lee :(

Doy las gracias a las personas que si han comentado alguna vez:

Steffy17

Andy

SlayArmisa

t.a. howe

prue capuccino

NANAKo


	29. capitulo 29 Visita rutinaria

29. Visita rutinaria

POV Nessie

-AH! ¡QUE ESTRÉS! ¡DEJADME EN PAZ! –Todos los que estaban en la sala bueno sala no, más bien la entrada de la planta dieciséis, donde habían hecho una improvisada pasarela, se giraron para mirarme. Estábamos con los arreglos para el desfile de junio y cada uno de ellos me decía que caminara más recto mientras otros me decían que fuera más encorvada otros me decían que al final diera un beso al aire y otros un guiño. En fin me estaban estresando a "comentarios". Al ver que todos me miraban me entró vergüenza haber gritado-Por... favor-Dije mucho más calmada.

-Cariño después de semejante griterío que has dado no creo que tu "por favor" sirva de mucho-Alice y sus frases consoladoras.

-Gracias por el consuelo

-De nada- Me dedicó una sonrisa que le ocupó toda la cara-Quédate quieta ahora vuelvo.

-Como si pudiera moverme-Llevaba un vestido de noche muy ajustado con unos súper tacones que estaban muy inclinados. Si tengo que llevar esto en la pasarela estoy segura que me romperé el cuello.

-Tranquila, este será el último vestido que te pruebes-Suspiré aliviada- por qué los próximos serán bañadores u otro tipo de ropa como casual, para la playa y etc.

-Mala persona. ¡AU!-Noté un pinchazo en mi barriga proveniente de una aguja.

-Lo siento, me equivoqué.

-Ya... claro.

Ciertamente no sé porqué acabe participando en esto. No, sí sé por qué. Fue mi genial novio que me convenció a cambio de poder sacar del trabajo a Cathy cuando yo quisiera, yo creía que no me dejaría pero al muy listo de mi súper novio aceptó y yo como ya había puesto ese reto no me pude echar atrás.

Jake no es el jefe absoluto pero da la casualidad que mis suegros súper magnates empresarios-mentira ojala fueran mis suegros aunque se podría considerar que lo son bueno continuo- quieren comprar la compañía o fusionarla con la suya –lo que sea que vayan a hacer- y la empresa donde trabaja Jake tiene que tener contentos a mis suegros para que hagan esa fusión, compra o como se llame. No es que mis suegros sean los propietarios absolutos de la otra empresa " Plass Gate S.A." ¿Qué nombre es ese? Bueno el nombre no importa por qué igual les va muuuuuy bien al igual que la empresa en la que trabaja Jake "Forandre Verden S.A." ¿Qué pasa cuanto más raro mejor? Ambas empresas son muy productivas y supongo que se fusionarán por eso. En fin, mis suegros no son los propietarios absolutos pero si los mayoritarios con un 55% y como están tan interesados en la empresa le piden consejo a Jake y bueno los jefes de él-Que tan solo son dos o tres puestos más elevados que él de él- quieren tenerlo contento a Jake para que de buena imagen y todo eso y como Jake está harto de que estén todo el día detrás de él les pidió un imposible como el caso de Cathy y se lo concedieron.

Todo eso es un círculo vicioso inconcluso: los jefes de Jake quieren contentos a mis suegros, mis suegros quieren contentos a Jake, Jake me quiere contenta a mí o mejor dicho me quiere a mí desfilando -¿Acaso es una fantasía? Por qué si es así le hago un desfile privado- y yo no sé a quién quiero contento bueno a Jake pero eso ya no sería un círculo.

-No seas tan quejica que aún quedan dos semanas y media-Alice me sacó de mis pensamientos

- Sí dos largas y eternas semanas y media.

-No te pongas así que ese desfile te dará mucha publicidad.

- Estoy estresada, tan solo me quedan tres días más de exámenes pero esos tres días contienen cada uno dos exámenes y estoy nerviosa por qué tengo miedo de que se me olvide algo.

-Tranquila, todo irá perfecto.

- Y lo dice la que tan solo saldrá una vez máximo tres a dar la cara en el desfile por sus diseños.

-Yo no soy la modelo ni la que mide el doble que yo.

-No mido el doble que tú-Mi indignación se notó mucho en esa frase- Yo mido metro setenta y tres, no tendría que desfilar me faltan unos centímetros, y tú mides metro sesenta y hoy llevas tacones de diez centímetros.

-Mido un metro cincuenta y seis y son ocho centímetros no diez y tan solo te quedan dos máximo cuatro centímetros.

-Alice por favor no me consueles más.

-Vamos no pongas esas actitud. Estoy segura que este desfile lo haces para poner caliente a tu novio.

-¡No intento poner caliente a nadie!-La verdad tampoco ha habido ese tipo de contacto aunque si se cuenta esa vez que me senté sobre él en mi sofá mientras le dejaba marcas en su cuello... pues sí, ha habido momentos calientes aunque pensándolo bien noté... algo duro pero no dije nada. Bah, no creo que cuente ¿o sí? Tampoco es que tenga prisa tan solo llevamos casi un mes y... bueno... estoy nerviosa por qué jamás he estado con nadie y... no sé si decírselo por qué si se lo digo tal vez lo tome como una advertencia de que no estoy preparada y tampoco es que no lo esté pero estoy nerviosa y... ¡Aish! ¿Yo no estaba pensando en el desfile?

-Imagínate, tú en la pasarela con decenas de cámaras llevando ropa súper sexy que harían replantearse a un cura hacer su voto de no mujeres yendo por todo ese camino sonriendo y con esa carita de ángel.

-¡Alice! Conviertes algo normal en algo depravado y pervertido. Se nota que pasas mucho tiempo con Rosalie.

-Mmm... Tal vez.

-¿Hemos acabado? Porfis, porfis, porfis. Tengo que seguir repasando por fis-Puse cara de cachorrito abandonado bajo la lluvia.

-Está bien pero el sábado pasarás todo el día aquí.

-¡Gracias! Bueno me voy a cam...-Perdí el equilibrio quitándome un zapato.

-Tendremos que practicar eso de caminar, creí que lo aprendiste de hace veinte años-Se tapó su risa con la mano.

-Ja. Ja. Ja. Que graciosa-Me quité el otro zapato y fui descalza a la planta catorce que era ahí donde tenía mi ropa.

Me cambié de ropa pero no de peinado porqué hubiera tardado más, era pelo rizado con un extraño semi recogido. Si tuviera el pelo que tenía cuando era pequeña no hubiera hecho falta que me lo rizaran, que pena, a pesar que tenía unos rizos "salvajes" eran mis rizos y los quería.

-Hola Cathy-Había decidido hacer una parada por el despacho de Jake. La verdad esa era la razón por la que le pedí salir antes a Alice, no tengo ganas de seguir estudiando por ahora, si lo hago mi cerebro estallará.

-Hola Renesmee. El señor Black está en su oficina ¿te anuncio?

-No, gracias. Por cierto cualquier de estos días te secuestro.

-¿Qué?

-No importa, cuando ocurra te lo diré.

-Vale avísame para llamar a la policía.

-Okey

Mientras iba por el pasillo aún pude escuchar su risa.

-Visita rutinaria.

- O sorpresa.

-Cualquiera sirve-Me dirigí hacia su mesa y le di un beso.

-No te esperaba.

-Esa era la idea-Sonreí y cogí un cubo rompecabezas.

-Bonito peinado, te favorece los rizos-Enrolló sus dedos en mi pelo y después lo soltó haciendo dar efecto de muelle.

-Eran más monos mis rizos naturales de cuando era pequeña. Ahora solo me queda un pelo ondulado.

-Tus rizos salvajes.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? Ah ya sé, mamá una vez te enseñó uno de esos álbumes de fotos. Lamentaré toda mi vida que mamá te los haya enseñado.

-¿Por qué? Te veías tan adorable con tus rizos, tus mejillas sonrojadas, tus labios rosas y esa sonrisa de ángel sin olvidarme de esa gran peluca de payaso y esa gran piruleta.

-¡No! La viste, ese día intenté mantener fotos como esa fuera del alcance de mamá pero no lo logré al parecer.

-Hablando de madres, tenemos que cenar con mis padres.

-¿Qué? Por qué sí ya los conozco.

-La última vez que los vistes tenías catorce o quince años y fueron solo tres veces.

-Ya y eso ya es mucho. ¿Tenemos que ir?

-Sí, quieren conocerte.

-Ya me conocen.

-¿A que le temes?-Comencé a "jugar "con el cubo.

-A no caerles bien. Una cosa es conocerlos siendo tu amiga y otra tu novia. Además a todo padre le cae bien una chica lista. En cambio ahora si me comparo con mi antigua yo no nos parecemos así que si son de esas personas que se dejan llevar por la primera impresión... Sobre todo si les dices que soy modelo, pensaran que soy tonta.

-No pensarán eso-Me acarició la mejilla. Se había levantado de su asiento y estando yo sentada él se veía mucho más alto- Saben que eres Renesmee, la niña torpe que se sonrojaba cada vez que le decían que en el futuro nos casaríamos.

-No sé si alegrarme o enfadarme.

-Ahora que ya está solucionado todo el tema decidamos un día. ¿Qué tal este fin de mes?

-¡Quedan cinco días! Tan pronto no.

- ¿El cinco de junio?

-Estaré liada con la pasarela.

-¿Cuánto dura eso?

-Unos días, por cierto si lo quieres ver que estoy segura que lo verás tienes que pedir las entradas por anticipado.

-Ya lo hice, estoy en primera fila.

-No sé por qué no me sorprende, ya sé, por qué fue tu idea.

-No niegues que no te gusta y no nos desviemos. ¿A mediados de mes?

-No lo sé, tengo una reunión con los el productor y no me ha dicho fecha exacta solo me ha dicho mediados de junio. Será mejor que lo planeemos por la marcha.

-No te librarás.

-Lo sé y sufro. Tu persistencia me da miedo, siento como si planearas algo siniestro- Se rió tan alto que creo que lo escuchó hasta Cathy.

-No planeo nada, al contrario si alguien planeara algo sería mi madre. Y ahí sí que no te pudiera salvar, esa mujer sí que es muy persistente y manipuladora ¿Te puedes creer que me convenció de ir al cotillón con mi prima Rachel porqué su pareja se había hecho un esguince? Tuve que hacer ese baile de salón y esas cosas que se hacen en un cotillón en contra de mi voluntad.

-Suertudo, a mi me hubiera encantado un cotillón pero creí que eso era en el sur-¡Bien! Nos desviamos de la conversación.

-Ya, tuve que viajar expresamente para ese día.

-Por cierto ¿qué tal está Rachel?-Otra pregunta de desviación del tema. Nunca la conocí pero Jake siempre me habló de toda su familia. No es que no me interesara como estaba pero no quería seguir hablando de quedar con sus padres me daba repelús, eso me pasa por pensar hoy en ellos.

- Bien, sigue con el mismo rol de ir y venir con Paul.

-Paul ¿Paul tu amigo? ¿Están juntos?

- El mismo, vuelven y se separan una y otra vez al principio me enfadé con él pero ahora ya ni les hago caso.

Y así pasamos toda la tarde hablando de temas que no tenían nada que ver con el tema principal pero igualmente algún día los tendría que ver y hablar con ellos y esperar caerles bien por qué por mucho que ya me conozcan, repito, no es lo mismo una amiga que una novia, te evalúan con un ojo más crítico.

* * *

Gracias por los comentarios :D

Andy: sí ya sé que no da muchas ganas de comentar en cada cap a mi me pasa igual jiji. Por cierto me encanta que te guste tanto mi historia :D

Prue Capuccino: la liará parda


	30. capitulo 30 Feliz mesversario

30. feliz mesversario

POV Nessie

Escuché un ruido lejano, una melodía, quise acercarme pero no lograba llegar, me sentía muy pesada. Abrí los ojos y vi que la melodía era de mi móvil. Lo cogí sin mirar la pantalla.

-_Mmm_-Contesté adormilada

-_¿Renesmee?_

-_Mmm_

_-¿Estás ahí?-_Me aclaré la garganta y bebí un vaso de agua.

-_Sí_-Conteste aún adormilada

_-¿Te he despertado?_

_-¿Qué hora es?_

_-¿Has contestado sin mirar la pantalla? ¿Y si fuera un acosador?_

_-Lo eres, Jake, lo eres_-No pude evitar reírme y despertarme al mismo tiempo.

-_Graciosa. Son las siete de la mañana._

_-¡¿Las siete de la mañana?! Ohhhh_-Me quejé- _¿Jacob sabes que es ilegal despertarte un domingo a las siete de la mañana?_-Escuché su risa a través del móvil.

_-Buenos días, mi amor. Feliz mesversario._

_- Buenas madrugadas. Feliz mesversario cariño_ –Di un beso para que se escuchara- _te amo. Pero que conste que me he acordado, pero yo te iba a llamar unas horas después._

_-Lo sé, quería llamarte yo antes._

_-Que te parece si en unas horas te llamo. Ahora tengo una cita con Taylor._

_-¿Quién es Taylor?_-Escuché su tono desconcertado

-_Y con Morfeo-_Me volví a reír- _Lo siento cuando tengo sueño o me acabo de levantar soy muy chistosa y me rio mucho. Taylor es el gran oso de peluche que me regalaste y como no sé que es le pongo un nombre que sirve para ambos sexos. Y Morfeo es..._

_-Morfeo el dios griego de los sueños._

_-Sí pero no creo que lo vea hasta esta noche. Jake te veo en una hora en tu casa. Me gustan las tortitas, las crepes y los gofres, te doy ideas._

_-Está bien, te espero con tortitas, crepes y gofres. _

Salí de la cama y me lavé los dientes, de ahí me vestí. Me puse unos pantalones cortos multicolor rayado, un top hasta la cintura naranja, una sudadera con cremallera fucsia y unas converse azules. Hoy iba como un arco iris, pero como sé que saldríamos a celebrar nuestro mesversario puse en mi súper bolso o como Jake lo llama "bolsillo mágico de Doraemon1" y me metí un vestido negro palabra de honor estampado con flores lilas, rosas y blancas por todas partes y unas bailarinas negras. También metí una chaqueta tejana.

Como me vestí en cinco minutos y "peiné" en un minuto, por qué era un moño alto peinado-despeinado con mechones sueltos por todas partes con unos cuantos clips intentando sujetar lo que el moño no sujetó, llegué antes de la hora a casa de Jake.

Salí del coche y antes de que tocara ya me estaba abriendo. _Para que después diga que no me acosa_, _no era broma_. Me reí sin querer.

-Hola arcoíris- Me dio un beso- ¿De qué te ríes?

-De los acosadores.

-Prefiero no preguntar-Me rodeó los hombros que su brazo y entramos- Te he hecho tortitas, crepes y gofres.

Olí ese delicioso olor y me dirigí a la cocina, fui por el pasillo a la derecha crucé el salón y llegué a la cocina. Ahí me encontré con la pesadilla anti dieta, el temido chocolate.

-Estaba bromeando-Dije sin apartar la vista del chocolate. Llevo tiempo sin comerlo, siempre me olvido de comprarlo.

-Lo sé, por eso solo he hecho tres de cada uno. Uno para ti y dos para mí. A parte del chocolate también hay mermelada de todos los sabores, sirope y miel. Qué prefieres ¿zumo de naranja o café?

-Zumo-Me senté y puse chocolate derretido en el gofre. Con un cuchillo partí un trozo y me lo llevé a la boca. _Buenísimo-_Jake está buenísimo, me acabo enamorar más de ti.

-Me alegro, ese era el plan.

Después de comerme el resto y beberme el zumo mientras hablábamos de que ojalá no lloviera y que el día estuviera como yo: neutro, divertido y desenfadado. Eso fue un chiste de Jake, empezando por mis zapatos y acabando por el pelo. Le di un dulce beso, literalmente, como agradecimiento.

-Ahora vuelvo, me voy a vestir-Le dije des de las escaleras que conducían a su habitación.

- _¿Y qué estás? ¿Desnuda?-_Dijo des de la cocina

-Más quisieras- Escuché un golpe en la cocina _¿Dije que cuando me acababa de levantar estoy muy chistosa?_

Me cambié de ropa, zapatos y peinado. No tardé mucho y bajé. Fui a la cocina pero no lo encontré.

-¿Dónde estás?

_-Aquí-_Escuché su voz por el lado izquierdo del pasillo.

-Pensé que el comedor estaba en el salón-Dije al entrar y ver una mesa grande.

- A pesar que no seas un arcoíris me sigue gustando como vas-Le tiré una bolita del centro de mesa- Enserio, estás preciosa pareces Afrodita.

- Y tú pareces Adonis. Hablando de dioses griegos hoy llevo el pelo de Medusa. El moño me lo ha dejado con unos extraños rizos

-A mí me gustan-Enrolló un dedo en mi pelo

- Gracias. Por cierto tu casa es enorme. Ahora mismo me acabo de dar cuenta que tienes un comedor.

-Y una sala de juegos y otras cosas pero eso te lo enseñaré otro día. Ahora tenemos una cita con un avión.

-¿Un avión?

Ni siquiera me dijo dónde iríamos, tan solo subimos en un avión privado y nos marchamos.

-Dímelo.

-No hasta que lleguemos.

-Dímelo.

- No hasta que lleguemos.

Y así estuvimos casi todo el camino hasta que paramos en el aeropuerto de Colorado y cogimos un helicóptero. Des de arriba se veían unas vistas espectaculares, todo era vegetación de distintos tonos de verde y no muy lejos se veía un pequeño pueblo con una estructura algo particular.

-Bienvenida a Vail Village-Salió del helicóptero y extendió sus manos mostrándome de fondo el pueblo.

-Wuau-Observé el paisaje des de la montaña, que era donde habíamos aterrizado. Di una vuelta sobre mi misma para poder ver mejor lo que me rodeaba-Qué bonito lugar, parece como si estuviera en los países nórdicos como el pueblo donde vivía Heidi.

-Sabía que te encantaría. ¿Qué prefieres que hagamos? Dar un paseo por el pueblo, admirar las vistas des de la montaña, confeccionar tu propio muñequito de recuerdo que es lo típico aquí, o...

-Primero demos un paseo por el pueblo después ya veremos.

Dimos unas cuantas vueltas por el pueblo parándonos diversas veces en los puestos. Como estábamos tan pendiente en nuestro paseo no nos dimos cuenta que era la hora de comer.

Entramos en un restaurante llamado Sweet house, era rustico pero muy bonito, eso me hizo acordarme de Forks. El local estaba hecho de madera y tenia cuadros pintados al oleo de las vistas del pueblo.

-¿Dónde viste este lugar Jake?

-Tú me diste la idea.

-¿Cuándo?

-En navidad.

- En navidad ni siquiera nos habíamos visto. Nos vimos en enero.

- En navidad del 2005, estábamos con un montón de exámenes y tú querías ir a un lugar donde siempre fuera navidad o lo pareciera.

-Por eso este lugar-Dije para mí pensando en el momento en que se lo dije. A mí siempre me gustó la navidad pero esa navidad no pude montar bien el árbol y las luces para el jardín y casa por qué al estar enredados los cables eso lleva un tiempo desenredarlo y como estaba estudiando no pude hacer todo lo que quise.- Eres... eres el novio perfecto.

- Y tú la mujer de mis sueños-Me besó la palma de la mano.

La comida estuvo estupenda pero la compañía aún más. Cuando terminamos de comer vi una tienda donde hacían unos muñequitos con tu nombre o te lo hacían ellos o te los hacías tú tanto el nombre como pintarlos. Yo elegí hacer uno y compré otro con la fecha de hoy.

El muñequito que me dieron era de unos seis centímetros y era un niño. Decidí hacer un mini Jake. El pelo se lo pinté negro, la piel fue una mescla de dos colores, le puse un poco de rosa en las mejillas, la camisa blanca, los pantalones verdes con unas tiras sujetas a la camisa, zapatos negros y un gorrito que le añadí después verde. El resultado fue muy parecido a esos muñequitos que venden en Edimburgo.

Cuando acabé lo puse en un ventilador y como acabado le puse una capa de brillo.

-Mira Jake, tú en miniatura.

-Yo también he hecho un mini tú.-Me enseñó otro muñequito. Tenía el pelo cobrizo largo y rizado, la piel blanca como la nieve, mejillas sonrojadas, un vestidito rosa y zapatos negros-Hemos tenido la misma idea, ves nos coordinamos perfectamente-Antes de que pudiera contestar ya tenía sus labios sobre los míos pero no duramos mucho, la dependienta tosió y me separé inmediatamente.

-No sé que le ves tan gracioso-Me quejé al ver que no para de reírse mientras yo seguía con la cara roja de la vergüenza.

-A nada-Lo miré- Me encantan tus mejillas sonrojadas y tus pucheros, se te ve tan adorable.

-Adorable-Sonreí. Seguimos caminando hasta que vi unos caballos-¡Caballos! Hola caballito-Acaricié el morro al caballo.

- ¿Niña quiere montar?-Un señor mayor de unos sesenta años salió de detrás de la puerta.

-¿Montamos?-Miré a Jake con mi mejor sonrisa.

-¿Puedes?-Miró mi vestido.

-Voy preparada, llevo mayas debajo. Entonces...

-Está bien ¿Sabes montar?

- Mi abuela tenía caballos, me enseñó. Bueno eso fue hace algunos años pero aún me acordaré, supongo.

Primero subí yo sobre un caballo blanco con ayuda de Jake después él subió sobre otro caballo castaño oscuro. Fuimos por un camino que nos indicó el señor. Primero nos dirigimos hacia un rio y de ahí subimos hacia un camino lleno de flores y mariposas de colores.

-Enserio, me encanta este lugar-Dije mientras galopaba poco a poco por el camino.

-Tengo otros lugares en mente que sé que también te gustaran y como sé que ya vas preparada para todo no habría inconveniente en el tema de la ropa.

- Hoy iba venir más a lo _sexy lady _pero pensé que para _sexy lady _el desfile. Sabes me sorprende que me hayas animado a participar. Pensé que no te gustaría que miles de cámaras me tomaran fotos yendo con sujetadores de encaje, culottes, ligueros... en fin ropa de ese tipo.

-¿Des de cuando irás así? –_Peligro, peligro, tono súper alarmado._

- Des de que participo en el desfile. Ya verás que te encantará y estás en primera fila.

Encontramos un gran prado y decidimos hacer una carrera. Al principio yo le avancé pero acabó ganando él.

-Has hecho trampa. Nunca me dijiste que eras tan bueno.

- Mis padres tienen caballos en una casa que tienen en Ottawa. Si quisieras practicar podríamos ir y de paso conoces a mis padres-_Peligro, peligro, padres, padres. Cambia de tema, cambia de tema._

-Mira que nubes-Me bajé del caballo y me acosté en la hierba-Esa parece un delfín.

- Y esa una jirafa-Él también se acostó al lado mío.

- Sí, sí. Y esa una moto.

-Y esa un árbol.

-Sí, sí y esa un zapato.

-Y esa mis padres.

-Sí, s... mira el pajarito.

-No es para tanto.

- ¿Estás seguro que me quieres presentar a tus padres? Tan solo llevamos un mes.

- Te quieren conocer o mejor dicho volverte a ver des de que llevamos una semana.

-¡¿Una semana?!-Me senté de golpe. _Le dijo lo nuestro a la semana de estar juntos. Eso significa seriedad y me alegra pero... conocerlos, verlos. ¡Peligro!_

No siempre podré evitar el tema pero si desplazarlo. Fui hacia el caballo y busqué en uno de los tantos bolsillos que tenia las alforjas del caballo hasta que encontré lo que buscaba.

-Feliz mesversario, espero que te guste-Le entregué una cajita.

- Es... me conoces demasiado bien-Se quedó observándolo. Le había regalado un reloj de bolsillo de plata y con diamantes en el borde y las puntas de las agujas. Sé que le encantan todas estas cosas antiguas y retros- 17.01.13 el día en que nos reencontramos.

-También tengo otra cosa. Son entradas para la Expo Partes y Expo motriz. Es un regalo retrasado por tu cumpleaños.

-Me acabo de enamorar más de ti, enserio en cuanto pueda te pongo un anillo en el dedo o mejor aún en cuanto hable con tus padres-_Creo que me voy a desmayar- _Pensándolo bien te lo pongo ahora- Abrió una cajita azul y de ella sacó un anillo- Renesmee-Cogió mi mano- Te amo, voy enserio contigo. Quiero que conozcas bien a mis padres, también quiero conocer a los tuyos mejor. Te amo.

-Es hermoso- Era un anillo de plata con un corazón de rubí con dos diamantes a su costado- Te amo - Juntamos nuestros labios en un tierno beso pero después de volvió más apasionado y lujurioso. Nuestras lenguas luchaban la una con la otra solo paramos para tomar aire. Nos volvimos a acostar en la hierba sin parar de besarnos. Sentía sus manos por mis caderas, mi cintura y después volvió a mis muslos. Sus labios recorrieron la línea de mi cuello y después subió mordiéndome el lóbulo de la oreja sacándome un gemido. Nos di la vuelta y ahora yo estaba encima de él. Le besé en cuello mientras metía mis manos por debajo de su camisa acariciándole una y otra vez. Volví a sus labios y jugueteé con nuestras lenguas.

-Nessie... Nessie... aquí no, ahora no.

-No... ¿no te gusta?

Suspiró-: Aquí no-Me levanté y me dirigí hacia el caballo- Nessie... me encanta...me fascina.

-Sí, lo he... notado-Miré hacia otra parte. Su pantalón al no ser ajustado lo ha delatado.

-Amm...- Se escondió detrás de su caballo.

Me quedé acariciando al caballo hasta que volvió a aparecer. Yo fui avanzando y después me siguió. Una vez dejamos los caballos nos dirigimos hacia el helicóptero y de ahí al aeropuerto yo creí que volveríamos pero no, fuimos a San Diego, California. Escuchamos música en un anfiteatro en el aire libre durante una hora y después mientras dábamos una vuelta en el muelle vi que había una pista de Karts y minigolf. La ropa no me fue un inconveniente y en cuanto acabamos ahí, después de ganarle tan solo en dos de seis, cenamos en el casco antiguo con vistas a la ciudad.

* * *

1. Doraemon es un dibujo animado en el que el protagonista en un gato cósmico del futuro que tiene un bolsillo del cual saca un montón cosas.

Hola Bad People lamento no haber colgado ayer pero hubo rayos, truenos, tormenta, mucha lluvia y el arca de Noé enfrente de mi casa XD jajajajaja.

Espero que os haya gustado el cap y gracias por los comentarios


	31. capitulo 31 Pesadilla en la oficina

31. pesadilla en la oficina

POV Jacob

Nessie, Nessie, Nessie. La luz de mis ojos, mi otra mitad. Ella es mi precioso diamante, sí, ya sé que sonará cursi pero así es cuando te enamoras. Todo se vuelve cursi sin que te des cuenta.

No sé qué es lo que más me gusta de ella si su sonrisa, su mirada o sus adorables pucheros. Ella es tan natural y eso me encanta. No le importa ir con unos simples pantalones y una sudadera, no se esmera en arreglarse por qué simplemente ella es perfecta. Y es aún más perfecta con sus rizos salvajes que tanto me gustan.

Y sin darme cuenta ya estoy en el ascensor hacia mi despacho. Nunca me había dado cuenta que pensara durante tanto tiempo.

-Buenos días Catherine.

-Buenos días señor Black. Tiene una visita en su despacho, le dije que esperara aquí afuera pero no quiso y entró.

-¿Es Embry?-No me extrañaría que fuera él, siempre está husmeando por aquí arriba, o en mi despacho o molestando a Catherine.

-No, el señor Call lleva tiempo sin venir. Es la señorita Clearwater.

-Está bien, veré que quiere.

Cuando llegué me encontré a Leah sentada en mi asiento tomando un café mientras leía un periódico.

-Llegas tarde-Dijo sin dejar de leer el periódico.

-Llego puntual, son las nueve en punto.

-Mmm... no ahora son las...-Se miró el reloj y esperó unos segundos- las nueve y un minuto.

-Está bien Leah no creo que hayas venido a ver mi impuntualidad.

-No, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que estar mirándote. He venido a coordinar y modificar estos dos documentos, la clausula cinco párrafo dos, eso fue lo que más me llamó la atención.

-Pues revisemos coordinemos y modifiquemos. Pero antes voy a tomar un café-Fui hacia la cafetera que había a la entrada y me serví un vaso. Café americano, es una buena opción si tengo que lidiar todo el día con Leah. No es que no la soporte, a pesar que la ruptura no fue buena, pero es muy cansina y coqueta, y eso requiere paciencia para no tirarle la puerta en la cara cada vez que me discute algo que sabe bien que no tiene la razón.

-¿Café solo? Que pasa ¿no has dormido? Seguro que será por el viajecito que hiciste como mi querida traidora.

-No la llames así ¿y cómo sabes tú eso?

-¿Cómo no saberlo? Tu amigo Embry me contó tus planes para fastidiarme y la verdad me fastidió. Sabes, me ofendió saber que a ella en el primer mes la llevaste en avión privado y que le hayas regalado un anillo de rubíes y diamantes. Tú no me regalaste algo tan caro tan pronto y menos llevarme en avión.

- Leah por favor. Has venido a trabajar o a quejarte.

-Solo opinaba.

Después de eso al fin se cayó y comenzamos a trabajar y como siempre ella estaba en contra de mi opinión a pesar de que sabía que se equivocaba.

-Vale, necesito un descanso y otro café-Me levanté de mi asiento y fui hacia la cafetera nuevamente a llenarme el vaso.

-Acabamos de regresar hace unas horas del desayuno genio-_Es la hora de comer, eso ya no son unas horas. _

-No me refiero al trabajo, me refiero a ti. Eres un fastidio de mujer, me lo discutes todo, no te gusta ninguna de mis propuestas.

-Son malas-Se quejó

-Claro, son tan malas que soy el jefe de operaciones.

-Si tanto te disgustan mis ideas pues no las incluyas y haz todo esto solo-Dejó los papeles en la mesa y se sentó en el sofá cruzándose de brazos.

-No puedo, cuando firmamos el contrato con la compañía en la que trabajas acordamos discutir todo esto con al menos una persona y estos documentos bilaterales se tienen que hacer obligatoriamente des de siempre con ambas compañías en este caso tú y yo. No creas que me gusta verte así de seguido.

-Gracias por aclarármelo.

-Me voy a comer si quieres continua con esos papeles.

Dejé a Leah sola y me marché al restaurante de enfrente de la empresa. Creí que comería solo pero para mi mala suerte Leah se sentó en mi mesa y comió conmigo. Pagué la cuenta de ambos, a pesar que no haya querido comer con ella tengo modales y soy un caballero.

-Gracias por pagarme la comida.

-Ya... bueno siéntate y acabemos con esto de una vez por todas.

Lamentablemente no fue así, otra vez tuvimos diferentes opiniones. Decidí dejar los papeles sobre la mesa y relajarme mirando el paisaje de Seattle.

-Por cierto ahora que no vamos a trabajar cuéntame qué tal te va con la trai... Renesmee. Según me dijo Embry se la quieres presentar a tus padres. ¿Ya has conocido a los suyos? Mis tíos son buena gente pero muy pueblerinos y hogareños para mi gusto al igual que mis padres.

-¿Y a ti que más te da?

-Así que no. Interesante-Su sonrisa malévola me dio escalofríos, algo tramaba- Ella le presentó a Seth antes del mes para ser exactos se los presentó en acción de gracias. A mi tía le gustó mucho Seth y a mi tío... bueno a él no le gusta ninguno de sus novios.

-Yo ya los conozco-_Pero no como su novio ¿por qué a él si lo presentó tan pronto y a mí no? ¿He hecho algo mal?_

-Se veían tan enamorados. Hacían tan buena pareja. Qué pena que terminaron, bueno que pena que terminó él con ella. Renesmee sufrió mucho con la ruptura ¿pero quién no lo haría? Fueron dos años. Hablando de Seth ¿Sabes que ha vuelto y que trabajan juntos?

-No sabía lo segundo-Sin darme cuenta estaba apretando tantos los puños que tenia los nudillos blancos de la fuerza que hacía.

- Yo creo que aún la quiere, también pienso que él ha venido a reconquistarla. Y nada mejor que una semana entera en Hawái-_¿Hawái? ¿Cómo que Hawái?_- Oh, eso tampoco lo sabías. Uhhh lo siento.

-¿Sabes que no me afecta lo que digas?

- No lo decía para afectarte o molestar solo te decía los planes que seguramente tendría Seth. Ya que como estoy segura que no haremos nada de trabajo pues así te informo y te soy de ayuda en algo ya que según tú siempre me equivoco.

-¿Podemos acabar esto otro día?-_No quiero seguir hablando de Seth y sus intenciones cosa que no logrará, pero sin embargo me ha arruinado el día ¿Por qué tenía Leah que arruinar mi feliz día?_

-Sí, claro-Otra vez esa sonrisa malévola y frívola.

-Me voy, si quieres quédate

-¿Y tu trabajo?

-Me tomo la tarde libre.

-¿Y por qué no mejor nos quedamos y miramos una peli los dos acurrucaditos en el sofá? Aún queda para que tenga que volver al trabajo.

-No.

- ¿Y si simplemente nos acurrucamos en el sofá y... lo que surja?

-No.

-¿Y si ...?

-Leah, no. Mantén tus insinuaciones para otras personas.

-Todo quedará entre nosotros. No le diré nada a Renesmee. Piénsalo es una tentadora oferta.

-Me voy.

-¿Me vas a dejar irme al trabajo mientras tú te tomas la tarde libre? Eso es injusto-La miré muy exasperado- Está bien, ya que te vas llévame, vine en taxi y me harías un gran favor.

No le dije ni que sí ni que no, tan solo bajé al parking y busqué mi coche como vi que me seguía supuse que había entendido mi silencio como un sí. No estaba muy lejos de la empresa dónde trabaja Leah que ahora mismo no me acuerdo el nombre creo que era algo de Tagros, Tumagry o algo así.

-¿Hola?-Leah estaba hablando con alguien por teléfono tan solo escuchaba una voz de mujer a través de la línea.-Sí lo tengo yo. Sí. No. Ajá. Adiós envíale saludos a mis tíos de mi parte-Y colgó.

-¿Quién era?

-Mi prima la traidora quita novios-Exhaló-Renesmee. Quería hablar contigo pero como estabas ocupado le he dicho que llames en otro momento.

-¿Y por qué te llama a ti?

-Es tú móvil, estaba en mi asiento. Bueno fin del viaje, gracias y... vigila a tu novia-Cerró la puerta y arranqué.

No seguí muy adelante y paré. Cogí mi móvil y marqué el número.

_-¿Jacob?_

_-Sí._

_-¿Por qué tenía Leah tu móvil? Bueno no importa sé que es trabajo. _

_-¿Era importante la llamada?_

_-Mmm... he secuestrado a Cathy y como tu esta mañana me llamaste para decirme que hoy no estarías disponible pues no pensé que la necesitaras. Y no quise molestarte pero como me dijo que te habías ido creí que era tiempo de llamarte pero veo que estás ocupado así que no importa._

_-¿Dónde estás?_

_-En el White Coffee._

_-Bien, hasta pronto-Colgué._

* * *

Vale, este me ha salido corto, en realidad iba con otra parte pero esa otra parte si la incluía quedaría muy largo. Prometo colgar hoy otro como recompensa a este mini.


	32. capitulo 32 ¿Atención? es tuya Jake

32. ¿Atención? Es tuya Jake

POV Nessie

¡Bien! Adiós Exámenes ¡Hola notas! Estaba junto a Bree mirando las notas en el tablón, podría haber ido antes pero quería desayunar y comer antes de venir bueno quería hacer de todo para no ver que notas había sacado. Estoy que no quepo en mis nervios.

-¡AAHHHH!-Ese grito era de Bree.

-¿Qué?

-¡Mira, mira!-Me indicó con el dedo su nota en anatomía. Su examen, según ella, le fue muy mal pero no creo que le haya ido mal ¡Al menos a ella no se le olvidó todo el tema a la hora del examen! Precisamente por eso era que no quería ver mi suspenso-¡Un notable!

-Oh genial, eso me consuela si tú has sacado un notable yéndote muy mal pues yo habré sacado un...-Busqué mi nombre en la lista y me quedé en shock, volví a mirar y lo confirmé.

-¿Qué? ¿Cuánto? Va, que me muero de la intriga.

-Un...un ... un excelente. He sacado un excelente-Mi mente aún no lo procesaba-¡HE SACADO UN EXCELENTE!

-¡Has sacado un excelente!¡Enhorabuena!-Nos dimos un abrazo y salimos de entre la multitud de estudiantes que habían venido a ver sus notas. Como esas eran las últimas notas que nos quedaban por ver nos sentamos en un banco.

-¿Cómo he podido sacar un excelente? Si creo que me inventé las respuestas.

-Pues tienes que habértelas inventado muy bien.

-Debería ir a hablar con el profesor, tal vez haya sido un error.

-¿Cómo? ¿Has sacado un excelente y quieres reclamar esa nota?-Su tono de incredulidad me hizo pensar- Eres la única persona que conozco que haría eso.

-Vale, no haré nada.

-¿Cuales fueron tus respuestas en las preguntas 1 al 5?

-B,A,C,C,B.

-Las 15-18.

-Hablé sobre la memoria inmunológica, los péptidos antimicrobianos y la inmunidad pasiva.

-Vaaaale...-Movió la cara reflexionando- ¿Me estás diciendo todos esos nombres raros y estabas tan nerviosa sobre si suspendías?-Asentí. Me miró durante un rato y después me dio un coscorrón.

-¡Ay!-Me froté en la parte que me había dado.

-¿Has sacado muy buenas notas en las demás y esperabas suspender en esta? Hay que ver-Negó con la cabeza-Vamos a celebrar el fin de este año ¡vayamos a la disco!

-No me apetece, ahora mismo lo único que quiero es relajarme. Además mañana empieza la pasarela.

-Así, lo olvidaba. Perfectas y estúpidas chicas desfilando ligeras de ropa caminando como diosas y con cuerpos de diosas.

-Oye gracias por si se te olvida esta estúpida chica te ha conseguido entradas para la fiesta de después.

- Y por eso te quiero. Pero eso no cambiará mi opinión de los desfiles, es que todas son tan perfectas, tan guapas, tan angelicales, tan... tan... tan todo.

-Mañana hago ensayo por la pasarela y pasado con el decorado y la música incluido. Y quiero que estés.

-¿No empezabas mañana?

-Sí empiezo pero con los ensayos, el lunes verdaderamente lo empiezo todo. Bueno a lo que iba era que como estaré ensayando y como tú odias tanto todo eso de "chicas ligeras de ropa"-Acentué bien las comillas en el aire- podrías estar en los camerinos con toda la ropa y maquillaje y probarte lo que quisieras.

-¿Eso se puede hacer?

-Convenceré a la diseñadora, le encanta jugar a muñecas humanas. Y no se distraerá porqué lo verá todo des de su tablet, igualmente ella es multitarea. ¿Vendrás?-Hice pucheros

-¡Pues claro que sí! Tendré la ocasión de probarme ropa de diseñador ¿Quién no quiere eso?

-Ves, para que después odies ese mundo.

-Está bien, no lo odio tanto. Bueno ya que no vamos a la disco ¿podemos ir a una cafetería con música en vivo? Se llama White Coffee. Así, le envié un mensaje a Cathy para que viniera con nosotras estará en la cafetería-Ahora Bree y Cathy también eran buenas amigas, se conocieron mientras esperaban a que yo acabara un examen. Como había quedado con Cathy para tomar un batido Bree vino a ver qué tal me había ido, porqué vamos a diferentes clases depende que asignaturas, y hablaron y hablaron y ¡ta chán! Amigas.

-¿Cómo sabes que está en la cafetería?

-Por qué supuso que no querrías ir a la disco y me dijo que ella estaría ahí, por cierto me has hecho perder cinco dólares.

-Nadie te dijo que apostaras.

No tardamos mucho en llegar, fuimos a pie. Al entrar habían varias mesas cerca del escenario vacías, la mayoría de personas estaba en los rincones supongo que para mayor comodidad y privacidad. Cathy estaba en una mesa cerca del escenario bebiendo un capuchino. Bree y yo pedimos dos mokas y unas pastas.

-¡Dios mío que anillo!-Cathy notó miró muy sorprendida mi anillo.

-¿A qué banco has atracado?-Escondí mi mano izquierda que era donde me la había puesto para que no lo vieran y reaccionaran así. No es que no quería que lo vieran pero no quería responder todas las preguntas que me harían, además me gustaba mucho como para no tenerlo todo el día en el dedo.

-¿Son rubíes?-Cathy

-¿Son diamantes?-Bree

-¿Cuándo te lo compraste?-Cathy

-¿Quién te lo dio? -Bree

-¿Es reciente?-Cathy

-¿Es antigua?-Bree

-¿Te costó mucho?-Cathy

-¿Cuánto costó?-Bree. _¿Veis a lo que me refiero? Preguntas y más preguntas._

-Me lo regaló Jacob por nuestro primer mes.

-¿Vais enserio?-Preguntó muy alegre Cathy

-Guau si te regaló eso en el primer mes no me imagino que te dará en los siguientes- _¿Veis que contraste de preguntas y respuestas? Cathy es como la que habla más recatadamente y Bree la que habla más sin pensárselo mucho._

-He oído que su padre le regaló a su madre una isla ¿bonito verdad?-Cathy y su aire soñador- Bueno dinos, ¿vais enserio?

-Quiere que conozca a sus padres.

-Yo una vez conocí a la madre de Embry-Alejé mi moka con doble de espuma, que estaba muy bueno por cierto, de mi boca por si las moscas- Su madre vino a su piso y nos encontró en la cama- Y ahora es cuando escucho el ahogamiento de Bree. Bueno en estos temas no se corta mucho eso tengo que reconocerlo.

-¡Casi me matas!-Le di palmadas en la espalda.

-Te acostumbraras-Y bebí un sorbo de mi dulce moka

-Lo siento. Pero nos encontró durmiendo no haciendo otra cosa, Bree no seas mal pensada.

-Si me dices que os pilló en la cama pues que quieres que piense.

- De suerte que solo estábamos dormidos y medio desnudos por qué si hubiera llegado unas horas antes...

-Vale, vale. Lo comprendemos.

-¡Hey!-Casi hago caer la taza por el susto que me dio. Estábamos escuchando a unos cantantes en el escenario y yo estaba tan concentrada que me asusté al escuchar el grito de Cathy.

-¿Qué?

- Nos hemos desviado del tema principal. Tú anillo, tu relación y conocer a sus padres. Tienes un don para desviar conversaciones.

-Sí y también para inventarse preguntas que después son correctas.

-¿Qué preguntas?

-Un examen. Hoy vimos las notas finales y todas sus notas son muy buenas, la mayoría excelentes. En cambio en mi caso la mayoría notables y pocos excelentes.

-Me había olvidado de eso. ¡Enhorabuena! Volviendo al tema anterior ¿Cuándo conocerás a sus padres?

-No lo sé, ellos me quieren conocer pero temo no gustarles.

-Yo a los míos les caí fatal.

-Gracias por el ánimo.

- Yo a la madre de Embry le caí muy bien, No entiendo como siendo tan amable pudo tener un hijo tan... así. A los padres de Mike también les caí bien.

-Alguien que me anima.

-No es mi culpa que no te anime. Es que Cathy y yo somos como tu ángel y demonio, esos que son pequeñitos y se ponen a cada lado de tu hombro a decirte tus pensamientos buenos y malos. Yo soy mayormente el demonio y Cathy mayormente el ángel.

-Yo te aconsejaría que le llamarás y que le dijeras que este fin de semana podrías ir a verlos. Si los ves antes se te quitaran los nervios antes.

-¡Tengo que llamarlo!-No es que fuera a decirle que este fin de semana podría ir a verlos, eso algún día, si no que me he acordado de que lo tengo que llamar para decirle que he secuestrado a Cathy. Busqué mi móvil en el bolso. Busqué y rebusqué, saqué todas las cosas del bolso y las puse en la mesa hasta que encontré el móvil en el fondo. Esperé hasta que contestó.

_-¿Hola?-_Escuché una voz de mujer a través de la línea.

_-¿Leah? ¿Tienes el móvil de Jacob?_

_-Sí lo tengo yo.- _Y lo dice así de simple.

_-¿Está ocupado?_

_-Sí. -_

_-¿Está muy ocupado? ¿Se puede poner?_

_-No-_Borde

_-¿Tardará mucho en estar disponible?-_Vale, eso no sonó tan amable, calma Renesmee no te alteres.

_-Ajá-_Te odio

_-Pues nada, adiós y si me entero que has intentado algo te arrepentirás-_No podía hablarle sin advertirle eso no es propio de mí.

_-Adiós y envíale saludos a mis tíos de mi parte-_Y colgó.

-Creí que llamarías a Jacob para decirle mi propuesta-Se quejó Cathy.

- Lo tenía Leah su móvil, él estaba ocupado-Mi tono gracias a dios sonó muy calmado.

-¿Y no estás enfadada?-_Claro que estoy enfada Bree pero me controlo_- A mí no me gustaría que mi novio estuviera con su ex novia. Imagínate lo que maquinaria Leah-Es que le conté algo sobre el lío que tenia al principio de todo por eso sabe quién es.

-¿Por qué tengo que estar enfadada?- _Estoy enfada, muy enfadada ¡Tenia su móvil! Vale tal vez sea un poco paranoica_ - Confío en él- Sí _en él confío pero en esa lagarta no_-y le quiero, no tengo por qué dudar. Seguro estaban con unos documentos de la empresa.

-Yo si estuviera en tu situación y la viera mirar a mi novio le arrancaría los ojos. Y si se atreve a insinuársele la degollaría, la mataría, la quemaría y se la diera de comer a los peces-_Da miedo este lado de Bree, no me gustaría ser alguna ex novia de su novio que por cierto no sé si tiene, nunca habla sobre eso._

-Aish-Cathy hizo gesto de escalofrío- Das miedo. Hazme acuerdo que nunca me acerque a ti cuando estés enfadada.

Estuvimos un rato más hablando hasta que paramos y escuchamos la música, eran buenos y tocaban genial. Pasaron varios artistas hasta que uno en especial me llamó la atención. Ni siquiera lo miré pero en cuanto escuché como tocaba la guitarra lo reconocí.

-¿Ese no es Seth?-Para mi mala suerte Bree acertó.

-¿Ese es Seth?-Cathy nunca lo había visto en persona, tan solo sabía de él porque una vez le hable de él.

-Sí ¿Des de cuando toca aquí?

Intenté no mirarlo pero esa melodía, esa maldita melodía era mi favorita. La compuso él y des de que me la enseñó me gustó al igual que la letra. Era la misma guitarra, la guitarra española. No sé por qué pero me encantan ese tipo de guitarras, tienen unas melodías más románticas y atrayentes...¡Lo hace apropósito para que lo miré! Sabe perfectamente que no puedo escuchar la guitarra española sin mirar como toca las cuerdas. Varias veces me llevó a una de sus audiciones y siempre acababa hipnotizada mirando como tocaba. Pero ahora solo voy a escuchar. Solo escuchar.

-Hola Nessie-Sentí que alguien me dio un beso en la mejilla. Me di la vuelta y ahí estaba Jacob con una de esas flamantes sonrisas-Hola chicas.

-¿Jake? ¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que estabas con Leah.

-¿Estás enfadada?

-Es solo trabajo no tengo de que preocuparme- Un solo de guitarra nos llamó la atención, todos excepto yo lo miraron.

-Toca muy bien. ¿Qué es la guitarra clásica?-Me miró Cathy mientras preguntaba ¿acaso tengo que saber yo la respuesta? Espera, la sé.

-Guitarra española-No pude evitar que me salieran las palabras.

-¿Ese no es Seth?-Preguntó Jake. _Ese tono de voz, el tono de voz ¡peligro!_

-Sí, lleva un rato tocando la guitarra y mirando hacia esta mesa-_Venga Bree, fastídiala más. _

-¿Así?¿Y tú... qué opinas?¿Te gusta como toca?-_Si le digo que me gusta no le gustará pero si le digo que no me gusta le estaré mintiendo y tarde o temprano sabrá que me gusta la guitarra española. También si le digo que sí pensará que he venido aquí a propósito por qué estoy segura que Leah le habrá metido unas cuantas cosas en la cabeza._

-Haberme avisado de que venias, te hubiera pedido algo- _Tengo que cambiar de tema._

-No quiero nada gracias-Me rodeó con su brazo y me dio un largo beso de esos marca territorio. No mucho después escuché otro solo muy solo, de esos que se escuchan muy bien y que dan ganas de aplaudir. Pero a pesar de ello no paramos el beso hasta unos segundos después. Bree y Cathy se reían del espectáculo que estaban montando Jacob y Seth intentando que les prestara atención. Después de un rato cambió de canción y encima cambió a la canción que me compuso. Sí, me compuso una canción. Seth siempre tuvo esa atracción hacia los focos y tener la atención por eso salió de una banda que tenia él y unos amigos suyos. Continuó con la canción y eso hacía que me sintiera incomoda porqué yo era la única que sabía el significado de la canción y que me la estaba dedicando a mí, bueno eso todos lo habíamos notado por qué solo me miraba a mí ¿Por qué solo me miraba a mí? Hay unas chicas en la otra mesa que están suspirando por él, que se la dedique a ellas.

Bree y Cathy se habían ido al "lavabo" a retocarse el maquillaje y me habían dejado con un Jacob celoso.

-¿Qué era lo que te gustaba de él? Se ve un creído.

-Mmm... no sé. Tal vez la impresión que me causó que alguien como él se fijara en alguien como yo-_Eso y que me hablaba muy románticamente en francés._

-No me gusta cómo te mira. ¿Enserio solo era eso lo que te gustaba de él?

-Era tonta, ingenua y hablaba muy bien, sabe como endulzar el oído a alguien.

-¿Y no te gusta como toca la guitarra?-Odio ese tono insinuador.

-Está bien, está bien. Sabe hablar francés y me gusta mucho como toca la guitarra. Que quieres que te diga ¿a qué chica no le gusta que le toquen la guitarra y que le dediquen y compongan canciones expresamente a ella un chico como él? No me lo mal interpretes, tenia dieciocho años y me decían un montón de palabras que sonaban muy bien en francés. Era muy tonta.

Estuvimos un rato en silencio, yo buscando a las chicas con la mirada que resultaron estar en un rincón riéndose viendo como sufría y Jake matando con la mirada a Seth y viceversa.

_¿Por qué le has dicho a Jacob que Seth no paraba de mirarme?_-Le envié un mensaje a Bree.

_Para que Jacob se diera cuenta que si hacia algo con Leah que no debería haber hecho tú también tienes libertad, que tú también puedes hacer cosas malas y que también tienes un ex novio._

_Nunca le engañaría y dejaros de reíros de mi sufrimiento._

_No nos reímos de tu sufrimiento tan solo estamos interpretando y ensayando lo que haremos en un futuro próximo cuando nos riamos de este día._

_¬¬ ya, claro. No os sigáis riendo._

Bree no volvió a enviar mensajes y como Seth había acabado de tocar se dirigió a la mesa de las otras chicas y estuvo un rato hablando con ellas. Pero después las dejó.

-Renesmee ¿te gustó mi canción?-_¿Qué digo sí o no? Maldito Seth que me pone en aprietos._

-Sí me gustó mucho sigues tocando tan bien como antes-Dije lo más normal que pude.

-Me alegro que te haya gustado. Este fin de semana también toco si quieres puedes venir.

-No podrá estaremos ocupados- _Y aquí está el Jacob celoso- _Iremos a la casa de mis padres-_¿Y eso a que viene?¿Y des de cuando iré a la casa de sus padres?_

- Así que vais enserio-Dijo arrastrando las palabras.

-Sí, muy enserio-_Oh no, esas miradas asesinas._

- Adiós Seth, Jake vamos-Cogí del brazo a Jake pero ni se movió seguían con esa mirada asesina-Hey, me voy- Nada- Tengo calor voy al escenario a desmelenarme y a hacer un striptease- Nada- Vale sois idiotas, ni os dais cuenta de lo ridículo que es eso que hacéis. Cuando terminéis esa larga mirada asesina me encontrareis en la mesa de mis amigas.

Me fui hacia la mesa de las chicas y minutos después vino Jacob a pedirme disculpas por su ataque de celos/marca territorio y de la mirada asesina. Bueno el no dijo eso si no otra cosa pero en mi mente es lo mismo. También me felicitó por las notas, no sé cómo se enteró, pero me felicitó.

A algunas chicas les encantará que su novio discuta con otro por su atención pero a mí no me gusta eso. ¿Acaso Jake no se da cuenta que solo me interesa él? Sin duda Leah le habrá dicho algo.

* * *

Este ha sido el capítulo más largo que he hecho 10 pg y 2871 palabras eso sí que es largo en teoría este capítulo y el otro iban juntos

Por cierto, bad People¿ a vosotr s os gustaría que dos chic s se pelearan por vosotr s? ( es que no sé si hay lectores chicos, si lo hay avisadme)


	33. capitulo 33 Manhattan: nervios, nervios

Siento no haber actualizado el martes (suelo actualizar fijo los martes) pero es que he estado ocupada. No os he abandonado, bueno al menos yo a vosotras por qué a mí sí me han abandonado :`(

Bueno no sigo hablando, aquí os dejo el capitulo :D

* * *

33. Manhattan: nervios, nervios y más nervios.

¿Por qué hice esto? Dónde habré tenido la cabeza para aceptar la petición o mejor dicho sugerirla y confirmarla. Ya me acuerdo, la tenía en el ensayo del desfile. Yo estaba muy alegre y como el ensayo me había salido muy bien decidí llamarlo y decirle que podríamos ir.

-Me alegra que te hayas decidido en ir a ver a mis padres. Ya verás que les gustarás mucho.- En efecto, llamé a Jacob y le dije que este fin de semana fuéramos a ver a sus padres. En ese momento lo creí muy buena idea pero ahora me doy cuenta que no es cierto.

-Ya...yo aún sigo sorprendida. ¿Me puedes recordar por qué estoy subida a un avión?-Sí, estaba subida en el avión privado. Pasaríamos todo el fin de semana por petición de Sarah, la madre de Jacob, debido a que hacia una fiesta el sábado por algo de su empresa. En teoría íbamos a ir el mismo sábado pero como ir y venir el mismo día sería muy cansado, según Sarah, iríamos el viernes por la tarde hasta el domingo. Todo eso es lo que me dijo Jake por qué yo obviamente no hablé con ella. Yo le recordé que en nuestro mesversario fuimos en avión a dos estados diferentes pero no me hizo caso.

-Porqué vamos a visitar a mis padres por petición tuya-Me dio un beso en la mejilla- No lo olvides.

-Cómo olvidarlo. Han sido las seis horas y media más cortas de mi vida.

Salimos por la mañana de Seattle y llegamos por la tarde a Manhattan, el lugar donde viven actualmente mis temidos suegros. El avión ya se encontraba en Seattle ahora tan solo estábamos en la pista esperando a que nos dijeran que el coche había llegado. Sí, un coche en la pista y no un coche de equipaje si no el coche que nos llevaría a la casa de mis suegros. Ese tipo de atenciones eran escalofriantes. Cuando bajamos del avión las maletas ya estaban en el coche, fuimos tranquilamente por la pista porqué claro esa era una pista especial para aviones privados.

Por el camino vi varias mansiones todas blancas e inmensas. No es que todas estuvieran pegaditas, al contrario, tenían su buena distancia la una de las otras con sus grandes portones con inmensas vergas para que nadie entrara. Todas tenían ese estándar: blancas, inmensas, vergas y portones y una gran entrada que más bien era un gran jardín delantero. Continué viendo diferentes mansiones hasta que fuimos reduciendo la velocidad y pasamos bajo una de las grandes puertas hasta llegar a la gran entrada. La entrada estaba introducida por una gran rotonda de flores y dos escaleras a su alrededor las cuales se enlazaban en la puerta de la mansión. A pesar que todo era muy espectacular se veía muy familiar y acogedora no como las anteriores que daban un aspecto muy serio.

-Llegamos-Jake me dio un breve apretón en la mano para que me despertara de mi ensoñación.

-Sí, llegamos-Me senté en el asiento con la mirada fija a mis manos. Estaba tan ensimismada que no me di cuenta que Jake había abierto la puerta y que me tendía la mano.

-¿Vamos?-Tragué saliva y le cogí la mano. Iba a ir a por mi maleta pero ya se estaban llevando la de los dos-No estés nerviosa-Íbamos subiendo las escaleras y yo le estaba apretando la mano un poco fuerte.

-No estoy nerviosa pero si te rompo la mano no es mi culpa.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-Le di un codazo por esa breve risa que hizo por lo que dije.

-Se han llevado mi maleta eso era el único sustento que tenía para agarrarme y no romperte a ti la mano.

-Tranquila mis padres no comen-Me besó en la frente, eso logró calmarme un poco pero no mucho. Con todo el nerviosismo ni me había dado cuenta que el corazón me iba a mil. Cuando llegamos al final de la escalera vi que nos esperaban en la puerta la causa de mi nerviosismo. Yo pensé que me hablaría con seriedad pero eso no fue lo que pasó.

-¡Oh Renesmee que hermosa estás!-Sarah me abrazó como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida, en fin, más o menos nos conocemos des de hace tiempo.

-Gracias señora Black-Que raro, no me tiembla la voz-Buenas tardes señor Black-Billy se iba a acercar pero Sarah me tenia bien agarrada. Ambos se conservaban jóvenes y saludables como en mis recuerdos, casi ni habían cambiado.

-No nos llames así ¡Si ya nos conocemos! Pasemos supongo que estaréis cansados-Sarah me cogió de del brazo y me condujo hasta dentro. Por dentro la mansión era aún más espectacular, también tenía dos escaleras pero estas conducían a un extremo distinto. Tenía una gran araña en el centro y entre las escaleras y sus extremos había otros pasillos. La decoración era clásica, me hacía viajar en el tiempo a la época dónde se llevaba corpiño y grandes vestidos. Subimos unos escalones más y cruzamos el pasillo hasta que llegamos a una habitación. Era grande y la cama era matrimonial, des de la ventana se podía ver la piscina. Había una puerta que según dijo Sarah era el baño.

-Os dejo para que acomodéis vuestras cosas-No me había dado cuenta que Jake había estado todo el camino atrás nuestro. Me lo quedé mirando durante un rato a él y a las maletas después de pasar diversas veces la vista hacia ellos me quedé mirando la cama. Sarah ha dicho que nos dejaba para que acomodáramos nuestras cosas, es decir Jake y yo en la misma habitación, durmiendo juntos y en la misma cama. Interesante.

-Así que dormiremos en la misma habitación...-Sonreí sin poder evitarlo. No es que lo fuera a violar pero ¡Dormiremos en la misma cama!-Me pido el lado de la ventana.

-Nessie seguro que mi madre se habrá equivocado y que dormiremos por separado.

-¿A que le temes? Ya me conoces- Utilicé las misma palabras que él me dijo cuando hablamos de sus padres pero en este caso estaba hablando de nosotros. Me acosté en la cama y me comencé a reír- Tranquilo no te comeré.

-Me das escalofríos, algo planeas.

-¿Yo? Mentira. Yo no planeo, yo voy ideando sobre la marcha. Venga acuéstate, que deberás estar cansado-Di palmadas sobre la cama hasta que se sentó y finalmente se acostó. Noté que estaba nervioso y eso me hizo mucho gracia porqué me hizo recordar a mí cuando estábamos camino hacia aquí. Me podría vengar un poquito por las veces que se rió en el avión cuando yo no paraba de moverme.

-Algo planeas. No es normal que estés tan cayada.

-No soy una cotorra yo soy más de acciones- Me levanté de la cama y me comencé a quitar la camiseta dejando ver mi sujetador naranja con encaje.

-¿Qué haces?-Su tono alarmado hizo que detuviera mi siguiente acción que era quitarme el pantalón.

-Quitarme la ropa-Dije como si fuera lo más normal, aunque lo era- Igualmente me verás así en el desfile, tan solo te hago un adelanto- Y me quité el pantalón- Me voy a duchar, como cuando acabe de hacerlo me dé cuenta que te has cambiado de habitación te enterarás-No fui con mucha prisa al baño, fui lentamente viendo des del reflejo de la ventana como Jake no me apartaba la vista. Bueno eso no fue una venganza más bien fue como un premio para él.

Cuando acabamos de ducharnos, cada uno en su respectivo turno, bajamos y cenamos.

-Nos alegra mucho que hayas venido Renesmee, teníamos muchas ganas de volverte a ver-Sarah me habló con mucha alegría.

-Lo ves a ti te quieren ver pero a mí no me han dicho ni hola-Se quejó Jacob. Sarah se rió y lo miró.

-Hola cariño cuanto tiempo sin verte-Después de haberle saludado Sarah me volvió a mirar- Has cambiado mucho, estás irreconocible.

-Sí, estás muy hermosa. Los Black tenemos buen gusto al elegir a las mujeres-Billy le dio un beso en la mejilla a Sarah y ella sonrió. Esa escena era muy entrañable. _Ojalá Jacob y yo estemos así cuando llevemos tanto tiempo de casados. ¿He dicho casados? Casados. Jake y yo casados._

-Sigues siendo muy tímida, te continúas sonrojando cuando te decimos cumplidos-_¿Sonrojado? Habrá sido a causa de lo que he pensado_- Que adorable.

- Nessie no es tímida lo que pasa es que tenía miedo de veros-Le di un golpe con la pierna por debajo de la mesa.

-¿Enserio nos tienes miedo?-Dijo Sarah preocupada.

-Temía no gustaros-Le di otro golpe.

-No... bueno sí pero era por la culpa de Jacob. Me dijo que eras muy persistente y manipuladora.

-Que hijo tan amable que tengo.

-Lo dije por el cotillón de Rachel-Se defendió- pero sabes que te quiero mamá.

-Me sigue guardando rencor por eso, en cuanto puede me lo recuerda. Volviendo al tema central, tú. ¿Qué tal va el desfile? Jacob me dijo que este lunes desfilabas.

-Va muy bien, todo perfecto. Ayer hicimos unas pruebas y todo marchaba bien.

-¿Y como logras compaginar ser modelo y estudiar? Debe ser muy estresante.

-A veces lo es pero en la universidad me causa problemas a veces por qué piensan que por ser modelo eres tonta.

- Te comprendo. Yo cuando era joven gané varios concursos de belleza y por ello no me tomaban enserio en las empresas donde iba a trabajar por qué creían que tan solo sabía sonreír y poca cosa más. El primero que me tomó enserio fue el más duro de todos por qué me mandaba mucho pero ahora soy yo la que lo mando a él. Nos casamos.

- De jefe a marido, bonita transición.

- Logré domarlo con tan solo un pastel de carne.

-No fue solo un pastel de carne fue _El pastel de carne_. Prepara el mejor del mundo, deberías probar uno.

-¿Por qué no lo pruebas ahora? Hay un trozo en la cocina. Vamos, dejemos que los hombres se encarguen de recoger todo-Me llevó a la cocina y me dio un trozo. Estaba delicioso.

-Que bien cocinas, tengo que reconocerlos me gustan más los tuyos que los de mi propia madre.

-¿Enserio tanto te gustan?-Su sonrisa fue tan deslumbrante yalegre que creo que iluminó toda la cocina- Si quieres te puedo dar la receta.

-¿Y si lo hacemos juntas? Nada mejor que aprenderlo de una experta.

-Eso sería fantástico. Siempre quise tener una compañera de cocina pero después de Jacob tuve problemas para concebir y ese deseo se quedó en la nada-Noté su tristeza y eso no me gustó para nada quería verla contenta.

-Pues yo estaré encantada de ayudar a hacer tus deseos realidad-Le sonreí para así alegrarla cosa que conseguí.

-Eres un cielo. Estoy encantada de tenerte en la familia. Des de que te vi supe que formarías parte de la familia, también supe que la agrandarías-La miré muy sorprendida _¿Está diciendo lo que creo que está diciendo?_- ¿Te gustan los niños?

-Sí, nunca tuve hermanos. Crecí sola supongo que por eso tuve tanto cariño a los libros-Sonreí nerviosa.

-¿En qué carrera de medicina te quieres especializar?

- Mmm... Pediatría-La sonrisa de Sarah me dio ganas de no haber hablado.

-Bienvenida a la familia-Me dio un largo y profundo abrazo.

Cuando llegué a la habitación Jacob estaba dormido. Me puse el pijama y entré a la cama haciendo el menor ruido posible.

-Espero que no te haya taladrado a preguntas-Se giró y recostó su cabeza sobre su mano.

-No. Me gustó mucho a hablar con ella- Me acerqué más a él y apoyé mi cabeza contra su pecho- ¿Te gustaría haber tenido hermanos?

-Me hubiera encantado-Me acarició la mejilla y se acostó bien.

-Buenas noches Jake.

-Buenas noches Nessie-Me dio un beso en la frente y me rodeó la cintura con su brazo.

Hijos. Tener hijos con Jacob, no es una mala idea. Estaría encantada tener correteando por ahí a mini Jacobs. Algún día tal vez se cumpla.

* * *

¿Qué os ha parecido? No sabía cómo podría hacer una escena Sarah-Nessie. Quería que me saliera algo tipo suegra que quiere/adora a su nuera ¿ ha salido así o he fallado en el intento?

PD:Lamento no haber actualizado antes pero las musas de la inspiración me fallan:(

-**Steffy17: **Jacob y Christian interesante pelea. Pero también una encrucijada no sé a quien elejiria jijiji 3:)

-** : **me alegra tu comentario por cierto ¿eres nueva lectora?


	34. capitulo 34 Manhattan: fiesta de recaud

34. Manhattan: fiesta de recaudación

Cuando duerme se ve tan ¿tierno? ¿Adorable? ¿Encantador? ¿Comestible? Diría que de todo un poco. Ayer cuando vine a la cama ni me fijé que tan solo llevaba un pantalón para dormir y yo me perdí todo ese esplendoroso pecho por la manía que tengo de dormir todas las noches. Tampoco es que hubiera visto algo ya que todo estaba a oscuras. En fin, creí que me sentiría extraña al dormir con él pero no, resultó tan normal. Al menos para mí.

Me fui a duchar y cuando salí ya no estaba. Me vestí con un vestido gris perla y unos zapatos naranjas.

-¿Dónde estabas?-Le pregunté a Jake cuando entró a la habitación

-Desayunando, lo hubiera hecho contigo pero Sarah quería un desayuno de mujeres en el jardín. ¿No me dirás buenos días?

Rodé los ojos y le di un beso un poco más largo que el primero en forma de buenos días. Fue corto pero en cuanto me separé un poco noté como se acercó a mí y me devolvió el beso pero en vez de quedarse donde estaba me arrinconó y me besó . No fue un simple beso de buenos días fue un beso como si hubiéramos estado un millón de años sin vernos y nos acabáramos de reencontrar. Y la recreación de mi mente junto al sabor a frutas de sus labios se coordinaban perfectamente. Creo que si no hubiera estado en casa de sus padres hubiera hecho otra cosa a parte de un largo, profundo y apasionado beso.

-Bonita manera de decir buenos días. Pero me tengo ir- Salí y después de unos minutos buscando la puerta hacia el jardín la encontré. Era muy grande y estaba muy bien cuidado las flores le daban un bonito toque. A lo lejos vi a Sarah en una mesa.

-Buenos días cielo ¿has dormido bien?

-Sí…gracias.

-Pensaba que ya no vendrías.

-Jacob me entretuvo

-Te entiendo, yo a tu edad era igual.

-¿Cómo?-Dije extrañada, no sabía a lo que se refería.

-Te delatan los labios rojos-Se rió cuanto al ver que me sonrojaba. Bebí agua para que al menos así se me bajara la rojez-Mejor desayunemos y después hablamos de la fiesta-Mientras desayunábamos hablamos sobre la fiesta. Resulta que era una recaudación de fondos para los niños que la patrocinaba la empresa. Y se haría en el jardín que era enorme y con muchas flores s su alrededor- Los premios a comprar son objetos, lugares para vacaciones y personas.

-¿Personas?

-Sí, invitados voluntarios se prestaran a citas y esas cosas. Por cierto tú y yo iremos hoy de compras vi un vestido que te quedaría estupendo y me gustaría regalártelo.

-Pero yo ya tengo un vestido.

-Igualmente, hoy te presentaré ante esas señoras tiquismiquis de la sociedad para que vean que se puede ser inteligente y guapa al mismo tiempo a diferencia de sus hijas que son unas cabezas huecas.

-No te gustan mucho por lo visto.

-Nunca les gusté ni ellas a mí pero si se trata de recaudar fondos para los niños las exprimiré lo máximo que pueda.

-Si vamos de comprar ¿qué pasará con la decoración y esas cosas?

-Cuando te lo dije ayer sabía que si te decía decorar dirías que sí pero si decía compras dirías que no así que mejor decidí tomarte por sorpresa.

-Noto mucho tu espíritu empresarial en estos momentos. Pero está bien, vamos.

- Sabía que aceptarías- Nos levantamos y me dio un fuerte abrazo- Me alegra mucho que hayas aceptado.

Fuimos al centro de Manhattan y entramos en diversas tiendas donde había varios vestidos pero todos sin etiqueta, se notaba que eran tiendas exclusivas. La tienda donde vio el vestido Sarah fue la última pero cuando me probé el vestido vio uno que le gustó mucho más.

-Estás… preciosa. El contraste del vestido azul noche con tu piel blanca y tu pelo cobrizo no podría ser mejor. Nos lo llevamos.

-¿Pero no es demasiado?-Me miré en el espejo. Era verdad que el vestido era precioso. Pero el inconveniente era que el cinturón plateado al igual que casi todo el vestido exceptuando la parte de abajo tenía muchas piedrecitas blancas que dudo que las más pequeñas brillen tanto siendo solo adornos. Lo que me hace dudar más de la falsedad de las piedras es que el vestido se llama _Diamond night_

-Claro que no. Además me sentiré ofendida sino te lo llevas.

-Sarah-Me quejé como si fuera una niña pequeña a la que le obligan comer verduras.

-Cielo, es solo una noche. Dame el placer de comprar ropa de mujer a alguien que no sea yo.

-Está bien, pero lo hago por ti.

Comimos en un restaurante no muy lejos de la tienda y justo cuando íbamos a subir al coche Sarah se acordó que no podían faltar unos zapatos a juego con el vestido así que no volvimos como hasta las seis a la mansión. Cuando llegamos me duché y me ricé el pelo. Pero hoy mi cabello no estaba a mi favor, estuve una hora rizándomelo porqué después de secármelo se quedó como un nido de pájaros. Después de media hora ya estaba lista.

-¿No deberíamos ir ya a la fiesta? Ya hay unas cuantas personas.

-Sí pero Jacob y tú seréis los últimos en ir. Así todos te verán y yo te podré presentar.

-¿Y él dónde está?-No lo había visto en todo el día después de esos buenos días tan buenos días que me dio.

-No lo sé, me voy. Por cierto estás preciosa.

Eran las 20.45 hace unos quince minutos que la fiesta había empezado y yo llevaba cinco minutos junto a Sarah siendo presentada. Al parecer me reconocieron porqué cuando me iba de cada mini grupo de mujeres e hijas escuchaba como me "alagaban". Para ser mujeres de la alta sociedad no tienen mucha clase al hablar.

-¿Has visto? se han muerto de la envidia y de los celos, claro en el caso de las hijas. En el caso de las madres ha sido más satisfactorio, te han enviado miradas envenenadas.

- ¿Y eso me tiene que alegrar? Parecía que con una sola mirada me fueran a matar.

-Eso es bueno según he aprendido durante estos años. Si ni siquiera te miran es que les eres indiferente y si te miran y te matan con la mirada es que no les eres para nada indiferente.

Después de las presentaciones y que tan solo las amigas de Sarah y otras pocas me miraran normal al fin estuve libre de tener que dar vueltas y vueltas. Pasé un rato hablando con las amigas de Sarah y me encantaron, todas eran amables.

-¡Tía Sarah!- Una chica morena alta y guapa se le acercó a Sarah con un abrazo muy efusivo- Hola pandilla-Saludó a las demás señoras con un gesto de mano hasta que me miró a mi.-¿Nos conocemos? Creo que te he visto en algún lugar.

-Tal vez. Soy Renesmee Cullen-Le tendí la mano pero ella se cruzó de brazos.

-Soy Rachel la prima de Jacob. ¿Por qué no hablamos?-Antes de que dijera nada ya me estaba dirigiendo hacia la mesa de bebidas. Pidió dos copas de champán y me dio una- Tú eres modelo, eres Stella.

-Sí, es mi nombre artístico.

-Ya, bueno-Me miró con desdén- ¿Llevas mucho tiempo con Jacob?

-Más de un mes.

-¿Un mes y ya te está presentando a sus padres?-Dijo muy incrédula- Deberá estar locamente enamorado de ti-Se miró a las uñas -¿Verdad?

-Rachel, Rachel, Rachel. Cuanto tiempo sin verte mi querida amiga-Un chico alto, rubio y con los ojos azules se acercó muy amistosamente a Rachel con dos copas una en la mano.

-Hola Matt-Puso cara de fastidio- ¿Querías algo?

-Hablar pero veo que estás...-Me miró de arriba abajo muy detenidamente- Muy bien acompañada-Rachel rodó los ojos.

-Matt, Renesmee. Renesmee, Matt- Nos presentó y se marchó.

¿Está es la Rachel de la que me habló Jake? No parece tan amable y simpática como él me dijo más bien es fría y parece que no le gusto. ¿Habré hecho algo mal?

-Me tengo que ir-Intenté escabullirme para no quedarme a solas con él pero no lo logré.

-¿No me aceptas una copa?

-Ya tengo una-Levanté para que la viera pero casi ni me quedaba nada.

-Aquí hay más-Me dio una de las que llevaba y la vacía se la dio a un camarero que pasaba por ahí-¿Participarás en la recaudación?-_¿Participar? Creo que podré utilizar algo del dinero que lleva envejeciéndose en el banco bastante tiempo._

-Sí, compraré algún objeto.

-No me refería a eso. Me refería a que si serás tú alguna chica de las que se presenta para una comida, cena... una cita-Dijo muy insinuador

-No.

-Qué pena, hubiera dado una gran cantidad por pasar un rato contigo... a solas-_Odio ese tono insinuador_- Tal vez podríamos hacerlo sin recaudaciones de por medio.

- Tengo novio.

-¿Enserio? Qué pena. Tu novio es un hombre afortunado. ¿Quién es? Claro, si tengo el placer de saberlo.

-Jacob Black-Sonreí con la cara que puso Matt de sorprendido.

-Así que Black. Ya lo vi, pero no entiendo que teniendo una novia tan guapa como tú esté con otras que no se comparan contigo-Di la vuelta hacia donde estaba mirando y vi que estaba rodeado por varias chicas que les sonreían muy coquetamente. Dejé la copa a uno de los camareros y comencé a escuchar música. Vi que era que el momento del baile había comenzado. Habían varios instrumentos a en la zona que estaba cerca del escenario. Cuando me volví a girar vi que Matt ya no tenía ninguna copa y que me estaba tendiendo la mano-¿Me harías el honor de bailar conmigo?- Le iba a decir que no pero me acordé de Jake sonriéndoles a esas chicas y esas chicas a él.

-Está bien-La música era suave al igual que nuestros movimientos. Los giros eran delicados y coordinados-Bailas exquisitamente bien.

-Matt, deja ya esas palabras, las odio. No intentes ligar conmigo, tengo novio. Y por favor quita esa voz de seductor, me irrita.

-Uhh, eso cariño, me ha dolido. Pero sin embargo no es con tu novio con el que estás bailando pero él también está ocupado-Dio la vuelta y ahí vi que una rubia le agarraba demasiado mientras bailaban.

-No me gustas ni me caes bien, eres muy irritante.

-Tú a mi me fascinas. Eres hermosa y muy sexy, Stella. Te reconocí en cuanto te vi además de haber escuchado las múltiples quejas que te dedicaban todas las mujeres. Has despertado grandes envidias.

-Hemos bailado demasiado-Paré y cuando me iba a marchar me sujetó de la mano y me dio un beso en la palma.

-Ha sido un gusto bailar contigo, espero volver a verte-En cuanto me soltó fui a la mesa en la que Sarah me dijo que cenaríamos.

Las mesas eran redondas y estaban repartidas por todo el lado este del jardín. Había muchas pero también había mucha gente. La mesa que estaba más cerca del escenario era en la que nos sentaríamos Sarah, Billy, Rachel, Jake, y yo.

Minutos después Jake se sentó en la mesa.

-¿La has pasado bien que Matt?

-He pasado el rato-Me encogí de hombros- ¿Y tú la has pasado bien?

-Hubiera preferido estar contigo pero te vi ocupada.

-No estaba ocupada estaba siendo amable.

-Igual que lo fuiste cuando te besó la mano.

-Me agarró la mano. No tienes por qué estar celoso, no era a mí a quien le rodeaban un montón de mujeres.

-Yo no estaba bailando con el señor pulpo.

-¿Señor pulpo?-Me reí causándole extrañez- Sus manos estaban en lugares lejanos de las partes indebidas. ¿Por qué no dejamos esta absurda escena de celos y bailamos? Tu si puedes poner las manos en zonas indebidas-Su sonrisa me hizo ver que ya estaba olvidado el anterior tema.

-Soy un caballero pero quizá acepte tu invitación a esas zonas indebidas-Nos levantamos y me dio un gran beso- Me gusta mucho el vestido, las luces resaltan las piedras y tu pelo. Estás preciosa ¿Cómo no quieres que me ponga celoso?

-Inténtalo al igual que haré yo- Nos íbamos a la zona de baile pero era la hora de cenar. Los platos estuvieron muy buenos y el suflé flambeado estaba de muerte.

Poco después de la cena comenzó la hora de la recaudación. Yo me llevé un jarrón griego por 8,000 dólares, Rachel se llevó un escritorio por 13,000 , una amiga Sarah se llevó un libro antiguo y en manuscrito por 15,000 , la rubia manos largas se llevó unos días en el mejor Spa del país por 30,000, el señor pulpo irritante se llevó una semana a Hawái por 50,000. Y así fue durante media hora logrando recaudar más de 300,000. Pero a pesar de ello Sarah me dijo que se sorprendió al haber recaudado más de lo que creía por las pocas personas, 300 personas eran pocas para ella, que habían. Aún faltaban la parte de las personas y todas eran chicas jóvenes exceptuando uno que otro hombre. Rachel estaba entre ellas y era ella misma quien "subastaría" a las demás. Cada vez que subía un decía su nombre des del micrófono. Y una vez estuvieron todas dijo sus credenciales.

-Me encanta todas estas chicas que han sido valientes de subirse al escenario, un aplauso para ellas-Todos aplaudimos- Pero a pesar de eso creo que falta una. Renesmee- _¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿COMO?!_ - o como la conocemos Stella, sube al escenario anímate_-¿Pero que le pasa? Antes me ha hablado muy fríamente y ahora se comporta así, amable._

-No, gracias-Le hice señas de que no.

-Cielo, es para recaudar fondos. Anímate-Sarah intentó convencerme hasta que lo logró.

-Damas y caballeros aquí tenemos a la famosa modelo apodada Stella ¿Quién quiere una cita con ella?- A pesar que des de aquí arriba no se veía mucho a las personas vi varias manos levantadas.- Pero os tengo que avisar que ella no vive aquí es de Seattle así que tendríais que viajar-¡_Bien! Eso hará que disminuyan las manos _-¿Pero a quien le importaría eso si es una cita con ella?-Escuché risas- Ahora sus credenciales. Ella es una chica muy inteligente así que no os aburrirías con ella. Aparte de ser modelo, estudia medicina y pasa el rato leyendo, con sus amigas o con su novio. Sí tiene novio, mi querido primo Jacob Black, así que no os propaséis- Más risas- No practica ningún deporte pero corre y se mantiene en muy buena forma- _¡RACHEL CALLATE YA!_- Y comenzamos.

Por suerte o mala suerte yo fui la última y como cada vez que decían a una chica ella bajaba del escenario y se hacia una foto con la persona que le había tocado después iba a su sitio. Así que me quedé sola.

-Y ahora tan solo queda Stella, la guapísima Stella-_¿Pero que le pasa a Rachel? ¿Es bipolar?- _Empezamos con... 10,000.

-10,000-Escuché a alguien.

-15,000-_¿Ese era Jake? _Lo busqué con la mirada y sí fue él.

-18,000

-20,000-¡No! Ese era Matt

-24,000.

-32,000-Jake

-37,000-Pasó así un rato hasta que varias de las voces se fueron apagando y solo escuchaba a Jake y al irritante de Matt.

-65,000-_¡Que solo es una cita! Por mucho dinero que dé no me caerá mejor_

-80,000-_¿Enserio tanto dinero? Cualquiera piensa que no nos vemos casi todos los días._

-100,000-Y no escuché nada más_. ¡No quiero una cita con Matt! Pero tampoco quiero que Jake se gaste tanto dinero._

-110,000-_Por primera vez me alegro que gastes tanto en mí._

-150,000-Y ahora sí que todo se quedó en silencio. Excepto por Rachel que ella a pesar que ya fue "comprada" seguía aquí en vez de dejárselo a otra persona.

-150,000 a la una-Vi que Sarah discutía con él.

-150,000 a las dos- _¿Por qué cuenta tan rápido? ¿Y por qué Sarah no le deja hablar a Jake?_

-150,000 a las tres- _¡Y ahora le ha tapado la boca! ¿Enserio, de verdad?_- Y adjudicada al señor Matt O'Gwenstel- Bajé del escenario a regañadientes y me tomé la foto aún más irritada pero tuve que sonreír.

-Te dije que daría una gran cantidad.

-No vivo aquí.

-No me importa, te buscaré-Lo bueno de esto es que al menos es por una buena causa.

* * *

Hola Bad People este capítulo fue inspirado en 50 sombras de Grey a mi adorado Christian jajaja. Sin olvidarme mis queridos comentarios que tanto me gustan 3

-Lucia 15: gracias por comentar :D me encanta que te encante jajaja

-Andy: es la primera vez que escucho eso pero yo también opino lo mismo que tu 3

-rose rosales: iba a haber acción pero al final no la hubo tenia otros planes pero igualmente gracias por preguntarlo. :)


	35. Capitulo 35 Manhattan: todo por culpa

36. Manhattan:

Después de la dichosa foto a Rachel se le ocurrió bailar con nuestras próximas citas. Cuando dijo eso me entraron unas ganas enormes de meterle algo en la boca que se atragantara y que la tuvieran que llevar al hospital para que se callara de una vez, no suelo ser agresiva pero Rachel hace milagros.

-Como vuelvas a intentar bajar la mano te la rompo-Sonreí de una manera muy dulce a pesar de mi amenaza.

-Correría el riesgo- Rió como si hubiera dicho un chiste pero yo le dirigí una mirada asesina y muy muy gélida y hostil- A pesar de esa escalofriante mirada te sigues viendo sexy-Le pisé con el tacón lo máximo que pude.

-Huy, lo siento-Reí con una risa falsa pero él la continuó y sin quererlo comenzamos una competencia de risas-¿Te diviertes?

-Mucho. Pero será mejor que terminemos con este genial baile-_Ya era hora ¿Tanto dura la dichosa música?_. Paré de bailar pero me agarró la mano. _Maldita costumbre de agarrarme la mano-_ Pero me tienes que dar tu numero.

-¿Por qué?-Me crucé de brazos y salí de la zona de baile. Cogí una copa de... algo y me la bebí de un trago.

-Alguien tiene mucha sed.

-Dame tu móvil y cuando acabe te irás-Me pasó el móvil y me miró receloso como si le hubiera quitada su tesoro.

-Cógelo bien, que no se te caiga-Arqueé una ceja e hice como si se me resbalara.

- Seria una pena que se rompiera-Sonreí inocentemente – Pero es más grande que mi mano- El móvil era moderno creo que el último _Iphone 5_ pero era exageradamente grande- así que no creo que se caiga pero tal vez se me resbale... otra vez- Guardé mi número en su agenda.

-¿Carlie?-Dijo mirando al móvil.

-Es mi segundo nombre. Me llamo originalmente y verdaderamente Renesmee Carlie Cullen Swan.

-Un nombre muy llamativo y potente y... original pero prefiero...

-Nessie aquí estabas- Y aquí apareció mi celoso novio que se fue haciendo morros en cuanto Rachel dijo lo del baile_. Vaya novio que tengo es tan egoísta que ni siquiera me "robó" cuando estaba bailando con el señor pulpo irritante. He bailado pocas veces con él. Cualquier novio haría eso pero le gusta verme sufrir, creo que le va el sadomasoquismo ¿o a mi me irá el masoquismo? Vaya cosas que pienso._

-Jake, te estaba buscando-No era del todo mentira, mientras bailaba lo buscaba con la mirada pero no lo encontraba y cuando lo hice estaba hablando otra vez con la rubia manos largas. _¿Será por eso que no dejé de bailar con Matt? ¿Inconscientemente le habré querido dar celos?_

-Y yo a ti-Me besó en la mejilla y colocó su mano bajo mi espalda, muy abajo causándome un respingo. _Wuau, la primera vez que me toca en esa zona, sin estar acorralada en la pared, en su mesa de la oficina o en mi sofá, y tiene que ser delante de Matt_- Gracias por encontrarla O'Gwenstel- Que apellido más raro, creo que es irlandés. Viéndolo mejor si tiene rasgos irlandeses, es alto y rubio pero un rubio irlandés aunque si fuera irlandés ¿no tendría que ser pelirrojo?

-Un gusto Black-Noté que me acercó más a él y me volvió a tocar el trasero _¿Por qué hay tanta tela en este vestido?¿No podría haber un poco menos? _Tampoco se molestaba en disimular porque claramente Matt lo estaba notando sobre todo por esa expresión que ponía que, ciertamente, no sé como describirlo.-Pero no hace falta que me lo agradezcas ya bailé lo suficiente con ella como agradecimiento-No pude ver la cara de Jake pero Matt tenía una risa satisfactoria en la cara.

-Nessie baila muy bien y también nada muy bien-_¿Nadar? ¿Yo? Si el estilo perrito cuenta como muy bien nado perfectamente-_ Este verano iremos a la ribera maya o al Caribe-Mi cara no podía mostrar más extrañez.

-Me gustaría seguir hablando pero me tengo que marchar. Un gusto haber hablo y... ¿Stella? Te llamaré pronto-Me besó la mano y se marchó.

-¿Por qué le has dado tu número?-Se quejó muy a lo celotranquicopata, es decir, celoso, tranquilo y psicópata.

-Por qué fui una de las participantes de la subasta ¿Te acuerdas?-Dije en un tono muy dulce.

-Le hubiera dado mi numero para que contactara contigo a través de mí y yo algún día te diría que te ha llamado.

-Jake...

-O se lo hubiera dado Rachel.

-¿Rachel?-Pregunté incrédula- Con lo amable que es hasta le hubiera dado mi talla de sujetador. No le caigo bien.

Le dejé hablando solo y subí a la habitación disculpándome con Sarah por irme antes de que la fiesta acabara aunque ya eran las 3.30 a.m. _¿A qué hora acaban este tipo de fiestas? No es que yo no sea de fiestas pero no sé los horarios fiesteros de los ricos. _Subí a la habitación y me lo quité casi todo tan solo me dejé la ropa interior. Me tumbé sobre la cama pero no tenía sueño. Me puse en todas las posturas pero nada. Fui al baño a quitarme el maquillaje y me lavé los dientes. Volví a la cama y me acosté boca abajo. Cerré los ojos sin lograr nada.

Tendría que hacer ejercicio para cansarme y así poder dormir. Así que me puse el único bañador que traje por si acaso lo utilizaría y fui a la piscina cubierta. La piscina estaba dentro de la misma mansión, normal con lo gigantesca que era, y daba a alguna zona del inmenso jardín. Medía más o menos quince metros de largo y siete de ancho. Primero metí un pie y noté que el agua estaba templada después metí el otro y finalmente me metí toda. Al principio tan solo flotaba y movía los brazos un poco pero después de varios minutos de relax decidí hacer largos, aunque no sabía nadar muy bien. Después de un inmenso, largo, agotador y extenuante medio largo me apoyé contra un rincón y descansé. Casi no avanzaba nada por mi genial forma de nadar pero al menos aguanto lo suficiente para flotar y no ahogarme. Hice más largos pero nadando de espaldas porqué se me daba mejor. Pero me cansé de hacer largos y me quedé en el agua floteando con los ojos cerrados.

-Lo siento-Casi me trago agua del susto que me dio. Cuando giré la cabeza vi que estaba a mi espalda.

-¿Cómo has entrado sin que te escuchara?

-El sonido del agua te habrá distraído-Hizo una mueca y me acarició mi mojada mejilla. Me aparté de él y fui hacia el costado más cercano cuando llegué me di la vuelta y vi que Jake me miraba ¿triste? Se le veía una carita tan mona, estaba por dejarlo con esa expresión pero supongo que algo debo de haber hecho.

-Mmm... No aguanto mucho tiempo parada en medio del agua sin algo a que agarrarme-Me justifiqué por haberme apartado de él._ No sé como en las películas las personas que van a nadar en medio del mar aguantan tanto tiempo sin aguantarse a algo._

-Es solo práctica-_¿He pensado en voz alta?_- Sí, has pensado en voz alta- _Eso da miedo, sabe lo que pienso_. Se acercó más a mí hasta llegar al lado mío-No es que te lea el pensamiento pero he visto tu expresión.

-Ah...-Apoyé mis brazos en el suelo y coloqué mi cabeza ahí- ¿Por qué has venido?- Se removió el pelo haciendo que cayeran gotas. _Dios, que brazos. Mojados se ven mucho mejores, más musculosos, más brillantes, más suaves, mas..._

_-_ Siento haberme comportado como un capullo-Me acarició lentamente el brazo- Pero temía que él te gustara más que yo.

-¿Cómo?-Mi sorpresa no pude ser más notoria. Salí de mi anterior postura y me apoyé solo con una mano- ¿Cómo has podido pensar eso? ¿Matt y yo?-Me entraron escalofríos.

-Es atractivo, no me lo puedes negar. La mitad de las mujeres de la fiesta están locas por él.

-Pues yo formo parte de esa otra mitad. Enserio ¿Cómo has podido pensar que a mí me gustaba Matt?

-Os estabais riendo muy animadamente.

-Me reía para molestarle pero él se unió a las risas para molestarme. Mis risas eran falsas. Pero me sigo preguntando por qué pensaste que él me gustaría. No lo soporto, es muy irritante pero tuve que bailar con él por la culpa de la súper simpática y amable de Rachel.

-Lo siento pero pensé... bueno ya sabes lo que pensé-_Desconfianza, desconfianza y más desconfianza ¿Cómo es posible que desconfíe de mí? _Volví a recostar mis brazos en el suelo y moví los pies. Me había enfadado su desconfianza.

-Disculpa pero ahora mismo estoy pasando de ti, deja el mensaje después de la señal._ Piiii._

_-_Nessie perdóname. Pero por tu anterior historial he notado que te gustaban los chicos malos-Me reí sin poder evitarlo. _Que cosas que piensa_.

- De suerte que eso era una disculpa-Mi risa no cesaba pero me aclaré la garganta y me normalicé- Y para que lo sepas no me gustan esa clase de chicos. Me gustan los sexys morenos como tú.

-Primero Seth y ahora Matt ¿A cuántos te tendré que quitar de encima?

-Mmm... a unos cuantos- Me miró con esa expresión psicópata- Era broma Jake. Acepto tus disculpas-Le iba a dar un beso pero se alejó y se fue al centro de la piscina.

-Tú también me debes una disculpa por ponerme celoso.

-Yo no te he puesto celoso.

-Me pones celoso cada vez que puedes. Pero te perdonaré si me das un beso.

-Estás muy lejos y no sé nadar.

-Te he visto flotar.

-No es lo mismo.

-Yo te cojo-Rodé los ojos y me encaminé hacia él. Pero cuanto más me acercaba más se alejaba- Es el modo perrito más adorable que he visto.

-No te burles y quédate quieto-Después de unos cuantas nadadas llegué pero solo fue porqué llegó a un costado de la piscina y no se podía alejar más-Al fin-Le rodeé el cuello con los brazos y me apoyé en él- Mala persona, me podría haber ahogado-Le di un golpe en el hombro.

-Pero no lo has hecho ¿y mi recompensa?

-Tú me tendrías que recompensar a mí no yo a ti.

-Está bien-Nos giró y me acorraló contra la pared. Primero rozó suave mente sus labios contra los míos y después me mordió el labio inferior. Nos besamos tan... tan ¿lujuriosamente? Que creo que hasta solté un gemido cuando dejó mis labios para irse a devorar mi cuello.

-Jake...-Solté un gemido. Dios, si que tengo el cuello sensible-El... el lunes tengo el desfile y... habrán cámaras y... no me dejes marcas.

-Pero me fascina atacar a tu cuello-Sus labios fueron subiendo y subiendo-Me encanta que seas tan sensible.

-Tú también puedes serlo-Le rodeé la cintura con mis piernas y comencé a tocar su ancha espalda y después pasé mis manos hacia su torso, estando mojado lo notaba más suave y deslizante. Con mi lengua le quité una gota que estaba por caerle en un costado del cuello y le mordí la piel que estaba bajo la oreja y después el lóbulo. Él también tiene zonas muy sensibles y además de eso notaba que estaba _reaccionando. _Me tendría que sentir incomoda pero en vez de esome reí contra su boca y me aparté de él. Le di un último beso y salí de la piscina. Sabía que en cualquier momento diría lo de siempre -Te veo en la habitación.

Cuando llegué a la habitación me duché y me sequé el pelo. Jake no tardó mucho en llegar pero yo ya estaba en la cama medio dormida.

-Lo siento.

-No fue tu culpa. Fui yo la que lo provocó aunque tú eres muy sensible-Me reí y me puse boca arriba. La habitación estaba un poco clara, el sol estaba comenzando a salir- Me tendría que sentir incomoda pero...-_Me encanta que te pongas así con mis caricias. Mi pervertida mente tiene deseos de arrancártela ropa pero me controlo. Mi mente está en celo, por así decirlo, pero quiero aguantar más tiempo_- Pero no.

- Te amo ¿lo sabías?¿Te lo dije?-Me puse de costado para mirarlo.

- Yo también te amo-Me acerqué más a él y le abracé. Él jugó con la tira de la camisa de mi pijama.

-Te queda muy bien el pijama, sexy pijama.

-¿Sexy pijama? Será mejor que durmamos, son las cinco de la mañana- Me rodeó la cintura y nos dormimos.

Sentí a alguien tocar la puerta y me levanté a quejidos de Jake y míos. Me puse una bata y abrí.

-¿Rachel?-Aún tenía la voz pastosa y ni siquiera tenía mal sabor de boca. Miré su reloj 8.40. _Que manía tiene esta familia con despertarse temprano los domingos ¡Casi no he dormido!_

-¿Podemos hablar? Es sobre Matt.

-¿Matt?

-¿Matt?-Al parecer ahora si se le había ocurrido levantarse en vez de hacerlo hace un minuto. _Oh, que mono se ve acabado de levantar_-Lo que tengas que hablar lo puedes decir ahora mismo.

-Está bien tampoco es nada del otro mundo-Se encogió de hombros-Lamento haberte hecho subir al escenario y que te haya tocado con Matt. Lo hice a propósito para fastidiarte.

-Lo ves-Miré a Jake- te dije que no le gustaba. Me debes una disculpa.

-No es no me gustes, ni siquiera te conozco pero ayer me las tomé contigo porqué mi novio me ha dejado por una modelo y bueno tú como eres modelo me acordé de ello me enfadé y las tomé contigo. Lo siento.

-Paul te ha dejado o tú lo has dejado a él y te ha dado rabia que estuviera con otra-A pesar que estaba medio dormido se lo podía notar enfadado.

-Bueno...-Jugó con sus dedos índices- Tal vez haya cambiado un poco las palabras.

-Rachel...-Le regañó Jake. Era una escena graciosa era como si un padre le estuviera regañando a su hija por llegar fuera de la hora acordada.

-Es que entiéndelo, le he dejado hace poco y ya está con otra-Eso me hizo sentir mal. _Jake no tardó mucho en salir conmigo después de que él y Leah terminaran. ¿Soy una mala persona?_

-¿Cuánto fue ese poco tiempo?

-Mmm un par de semanas... o meses o un año-Sonrió nerviosa ante la mirada que ya he bautizado como tranquicopata.

-¿Lo habéis dejado hace un año y esperas que no salga con nadie?- Su incredulidad me hizo dar cuenta que tanto él como yo ya nos habíamos despertado completamente.

-¿Estás enfadado?

-Rachel, ya no me importa el lio que lleváis pero algún día tendréis que dejar todo claro.

-Lo habíamos dejado hace un año pero nos seguíamos viendo. Mmm ¿lo entiendes?

-¿Rachel has venido para disculparte o para traumatizarme?-Después de tanto tiempo había hablado.

-Sí lo siento. ¿Me perdonas? No suelo ser así de borde a no ser que me pilles después de algo así.

-Supongo que sí pero nadie me libra de la cita así que no tanto.

-Oh, que divertida que eres. Por cierto: bienvenida a la familia-Me dio un abrazo- ¿Te quedaras más tiempo en casa de tía Sarah? Sería fantástico demostrarte que no soy tan borde como seguramente te habré hecho pensar.

-Hoy me voy, mañana tengo un desfile y como tú sabes vivo en Seattle.

-Qué pena. Pero podemos desayunar juntas-Me cogió del brazo y me llevó escaleras abajo.

-Pero Jake está...

-Se volverá a dormir como un tronco en un santiamén-Nos sentamos en el mesa del comedor- Venir aquí me relaja mucho, es mi segundo año en la universidad y ya estoy estresada pero me alegro que ya hayan llegado las vacaciones.

-¿Segundo años?-Le miré bien. No tenía pinta de tener veinte años.

-Tengo veintidós años pero me tomé un par de años sabáticos. Enserio, siento lo de ayer espero que me perdones pronto.

-Soy buena persona así que te perdono pero aún tengo presente lo que me hiciste hacer-Hice una mueca.

-Sí, lo sé. Pero te recompensaré-Intercambiamos números de móvil y correos, al fin y al cabo no era tan borde como creí era muy simpática. Cuando nos despedimos para irnos a Seattle Sarah me dio un abrazo tan fuerte que casi me rompe las costillas, bueno no tanto pero casi.

-Tenéis que volver pronto. Te echaré de menos cielo. Y a ti Jacob, espero que la traigas pronto-Nos dio un beso en la mejilla a cada uno- Os quiero.

-Ha sido un placer volverte a ver.

-Renesmee la próxima vez que te vea juro que no seré borde. Te compensaré con algo que seguro que te gustará.

-Jacob, como me entere que le haces algo te desheredo-Ya sé de dónde ha sacado ese lado tranquicopata, de Sarah. Pero...¡Genial! Le caigo súper bien a mi suegra ¡ Hasta le ha amenazado!

* * *

Hola Bad People ¿Que tal me ha quedado la escena de celos ? Mi inspiración me falló en ese parte (como no ¬¬ ) así que decidí poner como un aspecto de lo que habia echo Nessie con cada uno o algo así jajaja. Pero ahí no acaban las cosas con Matt

Pd: tengo twiter, me aburria (jajaja) y me creé uno por si acaso alguien tiene alguna pregunta, sugerencia,etc...

/vani_moore

PD 2: mi inspiración se va por momentos ¬¬ así que por eso la tardanza.


	36. Capitulo 36 La inocente Cathy

36. La inocente Cathy

Durante el viaje no pude dormir nada, me sentía cansada pero no lograba dormirme. Y tampoco es que Jake me ayudara, estaba todo el rato desafiándome a partidas de ajedrez a cambio de que si yo ganaba él me enseñaría a nadar mejor y si ganaba él no me enseñaría por qué según él: "Para que enseñarte si es mejor que te sujetes a mí". Mala persona. Aunque eso fue lo único que me gustó de las recompensas que decía por qué las demás eran muy locas. Por suerte yo gané casi todas tan solo perdí en dos: la de nadar , que tal vez lo haya hecho a propósito, y la que tengo que hacer surf y odio el surf, siempre me caigo de la tabla, pero si comparo con lo que le toca a él como disfrazarse de conejito rosa, pintarle las uñas de las manos (no sabía que decirle), probar alguna mezcla rara de postres y mostrarme una foto del cotillón de Rachel, tampoco es para tanto lo que me tocó aunque al fin y al cabo es su culpa por retarme al ajedrez.

Llegué a casa a las seis de la tarde, hubiera llegado mucho antes, pero gracias a mí, el avión se retrasó porqué vi una librería y había un libro que quería leérmelo des de que vi por internet que lo harían peli, _Cazadores de sombras_, así que me compré casi toda la saga y subimos al avión. Pero no pude leerlo por mi intento de dormir y por Jake. Cuando llegué a casa lo primero que hice fue dejar el caro jarrón griego en el lugar más seguro que vi, rodeado por almohadas, y le puse unas flores artificiales. En cuanto puse el jarrón a salvo y ordené los libros, que los puse en el armario de mi habitación, me fui a la cama pero mi lado lector no me dejaba dormir por tener los libros tan cerca sin ni siquiera haber leído el primer capítulo. Di vueltas por la cama hasta que no aguanté más y leí un par capítulos, bueno no fueron un par fueron diez pero no pude resistir. En cuanto mi ansia lectora se calmó fui a la cama y me dormí enseguida. Pero me desperté muy temprano, a las seis de la mañana, así que decidí hacer limpieza de todo el piso, nunca pensé que fuera tan agotador. Pero cuando acabé me di un largo y relajante baño, no salí hasta que los dedos se me arrugaron. Desayuné en bata y cuando me quise dar cuenta ya eran las diez y media.

No podía dejar de moverme, estaba muy nerviosa, hoy desfilaba por primera vez aunque estaría estos cuatro días desfilando. El primer día bañador, el segundo ropa casual, el tercero ropa de formal/gala, el cuarto lencería y al final del cuarto un pequeño adelanto de la próxima temporada. Como es un desfile pre-categórico, es decir, un desfile importante pero no tanto como esos de la semana de la moda de NY, Paris, Tokio, Milán, Madrid o Madrid, sería como una categoría menos, en el cual diversos diseñadores presentan sus diseños. En total creo que son cuatro desfiles al año. Lo extraño es que me una ahora porque usualmente las mismas modelos que trabajan en la de invierno se quedan durante todo el año.

Mi móvil comenzó a sonar, era un mensaje de Bree.

_*Renesmee hoy vamos al centro comercial para anti estresarte y para que no estés nerviosa por el desfile. Te espero en media hora en el de centro de siempre. _

_Pd: llama a tu novio y dile que secuestras a Cathy de 11.30-13.30 más o menos._

_*¿Un centro comercial para anti estresarme? Eso creo que me estresa más-_Le envié a Bree

_*Los centros comerciales tienen otra cosa a parte de ropa lista pan ¬¬ . Y llama ya a tu novio._

Busqué en mis contactos y le envié un mensaje.

*_Te tengo que decir algo conejito rosa ( XD ) secuestro a Cathy de 11.30 a 13.30 ¿la razón? Cosas de mujeres . Pd: besos 3_

_*¿Conejito rosa? Eso aún está por ver, hiciste trampa surfera del año. Referente a lo otro, irá en cuanto me recambie mi café en unos... lo acaba de cambiar. Como le pilla a la hora de comer estará libre para hacer... esas cosas de mujeres hasta el turno de tarde._

_* hice trampa ¡Estaba medio dormida! 2. ¬¬ Jefe explotador 3. ¡Me he leído casi la mitad del libro! :D_

_*No soy un jefe explotador. Si no me quitas esa cosa del conejo te diré el final del libro._

_* sé jajaja persona, me da igual total no leeré tus mensajes y cuando me llegue ese mensaje ni lo leeré. Espera ¿Has leído el libro? ¿Sabes que es más una novela romántico, fantasía y acción para público adolescente-juvenil?_

_*No lo he leído pero existe Internet._

Dejé de enviarle mensajes y llamé a Cathy pero ella me dijo que no podía. Al final cuando le envié un mensaje a Bree diciéndole eso ella no quiso un no como respuesta y me vi arrastrada por ella a ver a Cathy. Ahora estábamos subiendo por las escaleras en vez de por el ascensor porqué según ella eso era anti estrés pero lo que en realidad ocurría era que se había propuesto comenzar a correr pero eso le cansaba y recurría a las escaleras. De suerte que fuimos en escaleras a partir del piso veinticinco por qué si hubiera tenido que subir treinta plantas me moriría.

-Será que no le llegará el dinero-Le dije a Bree

-Estamos a principio de mes además trabajando en este lugar-Extendió las manos- Le pagarán bastante bien.

- Cuando mi madre me daba la paga yo me lo gastaba enseguida.

-¿En qué? En bebida no lo creo porqué según me has dicho eras una antisocial-Le di un codazo- ¡Auch!-Se frotó el brazo- Eso me ha dolido.

-No era una antisocial, tan solo que salía poco pero tenía amigos.

-Los del club de ciencias no valen-Otro codazo.

-Para que lo sepas el chico más popular del instituto me pidió ser su pareja en el baile de graduación y yo con todo el morro le dije que no porque iba a salir con un guapo modelo mucho mejor que él.

-Entonces te gastabas tu paga en sujetadores con relleno y gloss-Otro codazo. Bajé mi vista y me quedé contemplándolas. _¿Tan grandes son? Yo las veo normales._

-Son naturales y no me gastaba mi paga en eso.

-¿Entonces en qué?-Me sonrojé pensando en lo que diría- ¡Condones!

-¡No!-Grité alarmada- Libros, me lo gastaba en libros. Como mis padres tienen una librería tenía descuento. Los muy rácanos no me los dejaban leer sin comprármelos porqué según ellos los podría romper y volver a dejarlo como si nada.

-¿Libros? ¿Enserio? Tendría que haberlo supuesto. Eres una cerebrito para ser modelo. Y eso no concuerda mucho- Rodé los ojos. _Típico por ser modelo tienes que ser tonta_. Nos paramos en la planta veintinueve- Mmm... ¿Y por qué decían eso de romper libros?

-Cuando era más pequeña hacia eso, bueno no los rompía pero los pintaba. Tampoco es que me comprara libros todos los meses, me compraba cada dos, tres hasta cuatro meses por qué me daban cincuenta dólares al mes y eso me tenía que llegar para el autobús, las comidas del instituto, gastos extras y otras cosas.

-Pobrecita-Me revolvió el pelo como si fuera un perro- a mi ni eso. Pero no creo que sea por razones de dinero que Cathy no pueda. Igualmente hoy invitas tú.

-Me acabo de enterar de eso.

-Ya-Sonrió- pero tú eres la que tiene más dinero de las tres-Ahí sí que me callé, en la agencia me pagan bastante bien.

Continuamos hasta la planta treinta sin hablar hasta que cuando abrimos la puerta vimos una gran sala donde había muchas personas con sus respectivos ordenadores separados entre sí por unas pequeñas paredes. Todos estaban en sus asuntos así que no nos vieron excepto unos cuantos que simplemente estaban hablando entre sí. Al abrir la puerta que comunicaba donde estaba Cathy vi la razón por la que no quería irse. Cathy y Embry se estaban dando unos buenos días muy cariñosos. Tosí para que pararan pero Embry me hizo un gesto para que me fuera. Ninguna de las dos le hicimos caso. Esta vez las dos tosimos y al fin se separaron. Cathy evitaba nuestra mirada y estaba sonrojada y Embry simplemente nos miraba con fastidio.

-Seis meses Cathy, nuevo record. ¿Qué tal si vuelves a empezar?-No me gustaba para nada que Embry y Cathy volvieran a salir o lo que sea que tuvieran. No es que fuera una entrometida pero hace poco había visto a Embry en la entrada de la empresa despedirse de igual manera con una chica en la entrada de la empresa.

-¿Cómo que estáis aquí?-Preguntó extrañada- Yo os creía en el centro comercial.

-Gracias por la interrupción-Se intentaba quitar los restos del gloss de Cathy pero aún tenía la boca brillosa- Stelita y...-Miró con enfado a Bree-... Bree.

-¿Os conocéis?-No sé si es bueno o malo.

-Sí- Ahora fue Bree la que miraba con enfado a Embry-justo un día que había quedado con ella subí y bueno vi lo mismo que ahora. Los dos se comían mutuamente, fue un trauma sabes.

- ¡Me diste una bofetada! Y sin razón.

-Soy feminista, siempre tengo razones-Sonrió- Además se la di por mostrarse muy cariñoso-La miré muy sorprendida- Hacia mí no, que trauma-Se puso la mano en el pecho- Si no hacia otra persona-Asesinó a Embry con la mirada- mi hermana pequeña dos años menor que yo.

-¿No puedes olvidar el pasado?-Se acercó a Embry y él se escondió detrás de Cathy que observaba cansada la escena. _¿Embry le tiene miedo a Bree? La verdad da un poco de miedo._

-Miedica. No fue hace tanto tiempo, si no recuerdo mal fue hace unos meses.

-Bree, Renesmee dejarlo estar. Ahora estamos saliendo-Le agarró la mano y la subió mostrando su "unión".

-Está bien-Acabé medio aceptando- Mmm... ¿Felicidades?

-Ya, ya. Mucho sentimentalismo. Vamos-Agarró a Cathy y llamó al ascensor- Ha sido un disgusto volverte a ver, Embry.

El centro comercial estaba semivacío así que tuvimos más intimidad cuando nos sentamos en el césped y Bree se puso a gritar como loca. Más bien yo estaba sentada en medio de ambas mientras ellas dos discutían de pie.

-¡COMO SE TE OCURRE SALIR CON ESO!-_Como grita._

- Nos gustamos-Se encogió de hombros- Así que decidí darle una oportunidad.

- ¡ERES UNA TONTA ENAMORADA! ¿NO VES QUE ESTÁ JUGANDO CONTIGO?- _Eso sí es verdad._

-¡No está jugando conmigo! Además lo conozco lo suficiente para saber si hace eso o no.

- ¡NI SIQUIERA TE SERÁ FIEL!-_¿Debería intervenir?_- ERES TAN INOCENTE QUE NO TE DAS NI CUENTA DE CIERTAS COSAS.

-¡Lo que pasa es que estás celosa porqué nunca salió contigo pero con tu hermana sí! Me lo contó todo-_Vale sí debo intervenir._

- Vale basta-Me paré y extendí mis manos para separarlas- No dejaré que os matéis. Cathy, Bree no está celosa simplemente sabe lo que tu intentas no pensar. Y Bree, ambas sabemos lo que tú has dicho pero si ella es feliz la apoyaremos.

-¿Tú también piensas lo mismo?-Asentí- Ha cambiado, ya no es como antes.

-Ya... bueno. No me volveré a entrometer en vuestra relación- _Eso no me lo creo ni yo_- Pero soy un buen hombro donde llorar, estaré disponible a cualquier hora. Y ahora abrazo grupal de disculpas-Les costó ajuntarse pero al final logré que se disculparan.

Jugamos a los bolos con calma. Por suerte a Cathy se le olvidan rápido ciertas cosas y volvió a la normalidad, Bree tiene razón es muy inocente y también confiada espero que al menos se dé cuenta pronto de cómo es Embry.

-¿Estás segura que no quieres ir al desfile? Te puedo conseguir entradas-Ahora era el turno de Bree así que podía hablar tranquilamente con Cathy.

- Me gustaría, pero he quedado con Embry.

-Como no-Se quejó Bree.

-Sigue con tus bolos-Bufó y supongo que se enfadó porqué su bolo acabó en la dos pistas a la derecha.

-Lo dejo estar-Se sentó rendida a nuestro lado- Mejor por qué no nos cuentas que tal fue tu fin de semana con tus suegros.

- Bastante bien pero por la culpa de la prima de Jake tengo una cita con un chico.

-¿Cómo es eso? ¿Tu novio te deja tener citas con otro así como si nada?

- A él tampoco le gustó eso y a mi menos, pero participé en contra de mi voluntad en una de esas subastas humanas para recaudar fondos. La organizó la madre de Jake así que no me pude negar.

- ¿Y cómo es él? Guapo, feo, alto, bajo...

- No está mal-Cambié de tema- ¿No juegas a los bolos Cathy?

-No, estoy intrigada con tu cita. ¿Cómo se llama?

-Eh... tiene un apellido raro. Haber... Matt... O... O'Gwenstel.

-¿Me pasas tu móvil?-Preguntó Bree. La miré extrañada pero se lo di. Estuvo un rato con él hasta que encontró lo que buscaba y sonrió de oreja a oreja- ¿Que no está mal? Está muy bueno. ¿Tiene novia?

-No lo sé. ¿Pero cómo lo has encontrado?

- Google, sale en páginas de economía y todo eso-Cathy le cogió el móvil y supongo que también vio alguna foto.

- Su familia es dueña de una cadena de hoteles y es uno de los herederos más codiciado de Manhattan.

- Wuau, menudo botín chica. No dejas ni un buenorro libre ¿No te basta con tu novio?-Dijo con falso rencor- ¿Me lo presentarás?

-¿Tú no eras feminista y estabas en contra de chicos como ese?

- Tengo excepciones. Sobre todo con...

-Tienes un mensaje-Cathy me pasó el móvil, era Alice.

_*Ven rapidísimo a la agencia. Te tengo una noticia súper híper mega recontra importante que te alegrará y que seguro que te encantará. Una pista: Aro quiere hablar contigo._

¿Aro? Eso debe de ser muy importante. A saber que me tendrá que decir.

* * *

Bad People ¿Qué tal me ha quedado el capitulo? Hubiera actualizado antes pero tenía un lio de ideas :(

Por cierto ¿que otro titulo le hubierais puesto a el capitulo? Yo es que ciertamente no sabia cual poner y puse el tema del que más se habló.

**Jazzy twilight**: celotranquicopata jajaja es una descripción algo rara pero encajaba jiji.

**rose rosales**: me alegro que tu guste :D :D :D

**blackda**: que chupi guay ( XD otra palabra especial jiji ) me alegra saber que tengo nueva lectora :D y que te hayas leido a la velocidad de la luz ( jajaja que ocurrencias) la historia


	37. Capitulo 37 nuevas sensaciones

37. Nuevas sensaciones

Después de comprarles a Bree y a Cathy un helado para que mantuvieran sus bocas ocupadas y no se medio matasen a gritos, por parte de Bree, y falsas acusaciones, por parte de Cathy, me disculpé con ellas por tenerme que ir y les advertí con todo el amor y la dulzura del mundo que si cuando volviera a verlas recibía quejas volarían cabezas. Eso fue cómico sobre todo al ver sus caras de susto. Ni que yo diera miedo, de eso ya se encarga Bree.

El centro comercial no estaba lejos de _Twilight _así que no tardé mucho en llegar. En la entrada Alice me recibía con una sonrisa de no le cabía en la cara.

-¡Te va a encantar! Lo prometo.

-¿Es algo malo?- Pregunté con temor.

-He dicho que te va a encantar.

- Pues por eso, todas las cosas que para ti son "encantadoras"- Acentué bien las comillas- para mí son una pesadilla.

- No es una pesadilla, es un...-Se llevo ambas manos al pecho- paraíso

Cuando el ascensor paró en la planta 16 Alice se puso aún más alegre, hasta daba pequeños saltitos. Al llegar a la puerta donde se encontraba Aro, Alice al fin paro de dar saltitos.

-Vamos, entra. ¿A qué esperas?- Abrió la puerta y un poco más y me caigo de morros por el empujo que me dio. No es que me empujara muy fuerte pero su ansia y alegría me puso nerviosa y bueno... el nerviosismo más el empujón no ayudaba mucho a contrarrestar la torpeza heredada de mamá que gracias a dios casi nunca se activaba ese factor.

El despacho de Aro era enorme. Color blanco con decoraciones borgoña le daban un toque tenebroso como si estuviera entrando a una guarida súper secreta. Tenía por todas partes colgado cuadros de las modelos y de ni sé que premios. El color de los muebles era una secuencia repetitiva de blanco, rojo borgoña y negro. Las cortinas estaban extendidas así que des del gran e impoluto cristal se veían los demás edificios.

-Oh, Stella, has llegado- Aro me saludó con una sonrisa muy cordial, demasiado cordial. _Está tramando algo, seguro._- ¿O prefieres Renesmee?

-Mmm... Así está bien-Estaba parada en la puerta, muy rígida y nerviosa. No paraba de mover mi pie.

- Que descortés por mi parte, siéntate por favor- Al sentarme estuve a la misma altura de Aro y eso fue peor. Su inquisidora mirada era perturbadora e intimidante. A pesar de ser un "productor de la moda" no se mostraba como tal, lucia orgullosamente sus canas a pesar que eran pocas pero destacaban notablemente en su brilloso pelo negro que le llegaba hasta los hombros dándole una apariencia _hippie_, me pregunto que utilizará para que se vea tan brillante. Su ropa, al menos la que no tapaba su gran mesa, era también de lo más normal: camisa celeste rayada con blanco.

- Señor Aro ¿Para qué me mandó a llamar?

- Me alegra que preguntes eso- _No es que preguntara por voluntad propia pero después de varios minutos de incomodo silencio quería saber el porqué de aquella reunión_- Esta noche es el desfile y no dudo que saldrá a la perfección. Dime Stella ¿Te gusta todo esto?

-¿Todo... esto?

- Sí. Las luces, las cámaras, los flashes, las fotos, las revistas... ya sabes, todo lo que involucra este gran mundo de la moda.

-Mmm...Pues...

- Veo un gran futuro en ti y otras personas también lo ven. El día de los ensayos una marca muy importante había venido a ver a las modelos por si alguna le interesaba para alguna campaña y se interesaron por ti.

- ¿Por mi? Pero si yo no tengo nada de especial.

- Al contrario, eres muy especial. Brillas como una estrella querida mía. Te explico las cosas: nosotros, bueno todos los modelos que participan en el desfile de estos próximos cuatro días iremos a Hawái a... digamos que a promocionar nuestra colección y da la casualidad que justamente esa marca que quiere tus servicios estará durante dos semanas grabando en esa zona.

- Agradezco que te hayas tomado la molestia de informarme de esto y darme esa gran oportunidad pero...

- Sería como un trabajo de verano, tan solo te ocuparía pocas semanas-Su persistencia era extramente sospechosa.

-Aro- Entrecerré los ojos mirándolo acusadoramente- ¿Te pagaran mucho por ese "trabajo de verano"?- Era obvio que si mostraba tanto interés era porqué le pagaban muy bien ya que ellos controlan a todos los modelos de esta agencia y si alguna marca quería algún servicio tenía que pagar una buena cantidad sobre todo siendo de _Twilight _y aún mássi se trataba de un contrato dirigido por Aro. En realidad toda esa amabilidad de Aro era por el dinero que sacaría haciéndome firmar con una marca importante de la cual aún no sé ni el nombre.

- Eres muy inteligente. No dudo que llegues lejos en la vida – Se levantó y fue hacia un pequeño armario- ¿Whisky? Solo lo bebo en ocasiones especiales y esta es una.

-Todavía no he aceptado, ni siquiera sé quién es esa marca.

- Tienes razón ¿Agua? No te ves una chica de whisky- Arqueé una ceja por su insinuación. _¿Me está diciendo que no aguanto el alcohol?-_ Agua será.

- Aro ¿Por qué das tantos rodeos?

- Me gusta dejar con la duda a las personas. Además supongo que te interesará un contrato de ese calibre para pagarte tus costosos estudios.

- Ser modelo es temporal, en cuanto se me acabe el contrato en diciembre lo dejaré.

- Yo pienso que no lo harás, para esa época te lloverán tantos contratos que preferirás dejar tus estudios para... otro momento-Levantó la mano indiferentemente.

- ¿Y por qué me lloverán contratos? Te repito que aún no he aceptado nada.

- En poco tiempo iremos a Hawái y ahí encontrarás tu destino.

- Que filosófico.

- Créeme lo que te digo. No siempre una marca como Luis Vuitton requiere una de nuestras modelos.

- ¿L-Luis V-Vuitton?- Estaba atónita, jamás en mi vida una marca así de importante me había querido- ¿Luis Vuitton? ¿Luis Vuitton la marca francesa? ¿Luis Vuitton una de las diez marcas de ropa más cara e importante del mundo? ¿Luis Vuitton... Luis Vuitton?- Me bebí todo el vaso de agua, se m había quedado la garganta seca._¡ Luis Vuitton! ¡Dios mío!_

- Sí- No sé si rio de mi expresión o de que- Veo, que la conoces. Bueno ¿Y quién no?- Cogí y solté aire para relajarme y me recosté en el asiento.

- ¿Cómo puede ser que una marca así de importante estuviera en un simple ensayo?

- Buscan nuevos talentos y tu cara aparece en varias partes del país. Tenían curiosidad.

- ¿Qué me estás queriendo decir?- Me levanté como un rayo de mi asiento provocando que este casi se cayera- ¡No puedes haber firmado un contrato sin mi autorización!

- Soy una especie de manager, claro que puedo- Se levantó de la silla y fue lentamente hacia la ventana dándome la espalda. No es que fuera un hombre fuerte ni grande, creo que era un poco más bajo que yo o un poco más alto, pero tenía una pose muy arrogante y dura- Tan solo queda una simple firma tuya y tendrás más de medio millón de dólares, hasta creo que mucho más, en tu banco.

- No sería solo durante el verano ¿verdad?

- Bueno, tal vez sea hasta noviembre o diciembre- Se giró y me dedicó una sonrisa muy maléfica camuflada en un rostro muy sereno-Y no sería medio millón si no un millón y medio, tal vez dos.

- No pueden pagar tanto- Me crucé de brazos y me senté en la mesa.

- Si pueden pagar tanto cuando eres reconocida y tienes un buen agente. Además es Luis Vuitton tienen muchísimo dinero. ¿Qué me dices querida mía? ¿Aceptas?

Luis Vuitton es una marca muy reconocida e importante, podría sacar un gran provecho de ello, sería una modelo internacional. Mi vida daría un giro de 360º. Las cámaras, los flashes, las revistas y los desfiles serían mi nueva vida. Viajaría constantemente y vería mundo, me relacionaría con grandes diseñadores y artistas. Pero ¿realmente es lo que quiero? Si continuo con esto tendría que dejar mis estudios pero no ganaría tanto dinero. Dinero, montones de dinero. ¡Pero qué digo! ¡A la mierda el dinero! Yo quise estudiar medicina porque me apasionaba no por el dinero. Maldito mundo de la moda que me desvía de mi meta. Sabía que algún día ocurriría esto, sabía que algún día esto se interpusiera entre mis estudios y yo, sabía que algún día todo esto me cegaría.

-Podría ser un trabajo solo de verano, pero sería menos.

- Gracias por las molestias pero me niego.

- Está bien, pero el contrato no estará ahí por mucho tiempo ni para siempre.

- Buenas tardes Aro, tal vez nos veamos en el desfile. Adiós.

En cuanto salí me recosté sobre la puerta y suspiré ¿He hecho bien en negarme? ¡Y dale con esos pensamientos! He hecho más que bien, eso no es lo que quiero. ¿Pero enserio no es lo que quiero?

-Argggggg- Me di golpes en la cabeza con la mano para bajar de aquella engañosa nube en la que me había metido.

- Enhorabuena- Esa voz no podría ser la de Alice, se notaba tan fría y enfadada. Levanté la vista y vi a una rubia despampanante de metro ochenta frente a mi. Rosalie.

- ¿Por qué?

- Tengo delante de mí a una modelo internacional de Luis Vuitton ¿Por qué no te tendría que dar la enhorabuena?- Su sonrisa fue tan gélida que me entraron escalofríos.

- No tendrías que dármelas.

- Oh, vamos- Puso las manos en jarra- Eres una falsa, decías que no te querías involucrar con todo esto, que solo sería una pequeñas cosa y ahora mírate- Me miró de arriba abajo con desdén- Modelo internacional y nada menos que de Luis Vuitton.

- No he aceptado.

- Claro que no has aceptado, pero de momento, porqué con el gran interés que tienen en ti les harás esperar para que suelten más y más dinero.

- ¿Estabas fisgoneando?

- Ese contrato tendría que ser mío. He soñado toda la vida con una oportunidad como esa.

- ¡Que no he aceptado!- Me restregué las manos contra la cara-Sabes, mejor me voy y te dejo con tus histerias.

- Creí que eras mi amiga y que nunca me harías una jugarreta como esa.

- ¡Pero sí...! Lo dejo, no hay quien te haga razonar.

.

.

.

En tan solo diez minutos empezaría el desfile. Des de los camerinos escuchaba el murmullo que causaban los gentíos al hablar. Todo estaba listo. Excepto yo.

Éramos seis personas de las cuales dos eran hombres y uno de esos hombres gracias a que a Alice le caía muy bien era Seth. Desfilaríamos dieciocho diseños, doce de mujer y seis de hombre. Los turnos eran mujer, mujer, hombre, hombre, mujer, mujer y así sucesivamente hasta ser tres diseños por persona.

-¡Renesmee estás fantástica! Brillas con luz propia- Alice estaba muy entusiasmada y alegre. Obvio, sus diseños saldrían a luz para que todos vieran lo genial que diseña y la imaginación que tiene.

- Sí...yo también creo que brillo con luz propia ¡Pero del montón de brillo y purpurina que me habéis embadurnado!- Después de ponerme el bikini me habían embadurnado de pies a cabeza con un liquido especial que aparte de hacerme ver menos pálida se me veía más brillante.

-No te puedes quejar, pareces un ángel- Giré sobre mi misma y me miré al enorme espejo. Era cierto, parecía un ángel. El peinado era una trenza en el costado. Llevaba puesto un bikini rosa pastel con lunares blancos y un borde blanco en la parte de arriba de cada parte del bikini. Los zapatos eran unos tacones de más de diez centímetros y piedrecitas incrustadas color blanco. Yo me pregunto ¿Des de cuando vas a la playa con tacones así de altos? El maquillaje era muy leve con tan solo rímel, un poco de sombra de ojos rosa, colorete y pintalabios rosa ¡Todo rosa! ¿Acaso no existe otro color? Se me veía más joven maquillada así y tenía un aspecto muy... virginal.

- Se me ve muy adorable y mona- Me quejé.

- Y eso es perfecto. Es exactamente el resultado que esperaba. Este diseño lo hice pensando en ti y en tu aspecto angelical. No quería que fuera blanco pero sí que fuera adorable así que decidí que fuera rosa pastel.

-¿Gracias?

- De nada- Sonrió pero enseguida pegó un grito que me asustó.

-¿Qué?

- Es tu hora.

- ¿Ya? ¿Tan rápido?

- Renesmee, somos los segundos después de haber esperado unos veinte diseños de bañadores del primero diseñador. Y eso dura unos veinticinco minutos y llevábamos aquí en total más de tres horas.

- Ya, bueno. Eso es poco para mí.

Bueno llevábamos bastante tiempo en este edificio que es expresamente para este tipo de cosas. Eran seis diseñadores y cada uno presentaba de quince a veinte diseños de bañadores en más o menos veinticinco minutos. Duraba unas dos horas y media en total pero eso variaba dependiendo lo que mostrabas porqué la ropa casual y formal/gala son de diez a quince diseños, y la lencería son de quince a veinte diseños. No me explico cómo pueden tener tanta imaginación aunque eso de los bañadores y la lencería solo se presenta en verano e invierno en los desfiles porque sacan pocos diseños nuevos en primavera y otoño.

-Sal, ahora-Me dio un abrazo y cuanto lo rompió se quitó de inmediato sus tacones- Estoy harta de ellos, los odio pero no había otro tipo de zapatos que pegaran mejor con mi conjunto- Llevaba un vestido campana negro con bolsillos a los lados de la cintura con un cinturón blanco. Así vestida se la veía más seria y no tan hiperactiva como siempre era.

Me agarró de la mano y me llevó hacia la entrada de la pasarela. Era la siguiente justó después de Rosalie y su impresionante sonrisa.

Mi corazón iba a mil, mi mente ya imaginaba mil maneras de fastidiarla y caerme. Cogí el máximo aire posible y salí.

Las luces iban en mi dirección, no veía casi nada tan solo la pasarela, las cámaras del final y algunas personas de la primera fila que estaban en mi campo de visión. Por primera vez en mi vida, yo era el centro de atención, todas las miradas iban hacia mí y yo tan solo les mostraba mi mejor sonrisa. Mis piernas iban solas, era como si caminara en una nube. La música _pop _me estimulaba a dar pasos más ágiles y seguros. Ya no estaba para nada nerviosa, no pasaba en nada, Aro y el contrato se fueron a un rincón desconocido de mi mente mientras yo me sentía de lo más feliz desfilando. Al final de la pasarela me paré durante un breve momento y le una sonrisa seductora a la cámara y finalmente me di la vuelta.

En mi camino de vuelta pude ver que toda la zona de la pared de donde salíamos había una proyección de sombrillas. Cuando llegué Alice me esperaba unos siete centímetros más baja, llevaba puestas unas bailarinas.

-Lo has hecho fantástico esa sonrisa te ha salido perfectamente seductora. Estoy segura que has enamorado a las cámaras. Ahora te toca el bikini dorado que ese no se ve para nada adorable- Sonrió pícaramente mientras me lo pasaba.

Era cierto, el bikini dorado no se veía ni adorable, ni mono, se veía sexy y provocativo ¡Y me encantaba! Me miré al espejo y me fijé que ese bikini era uno de esos que des de lejos parece que no llevaras nada y la verdad no me importaba llevar algo así. La trenza que llevaba me la quité dejándome el pelo un poco ondulado porque al tener el pelo naturalmente ondulado con la trenza se me alisaba. La sombra de ojos me la quitaron en un microsegundo y en otro microsegundo me pusieron sombra naranja pastel que según Alice dijo combinaría con este y el próximo bikini.

Esta vez desfilé con más alegría y coqueteo, me sentía poderosa y muy sexy. Si antes enamoré a la cámara con una sonrisa ahora la volví loca cuando le guiñé después de mi sonrisa seductora.

El último bikini era menos arrebatador que el dorado pero seguía siendo sexy. Era un triquini era negro con incrustaciones de piedras multicolor y apenas estaba unido con un filo de tela. Hice el mismo gesto de guiño y sonrisa.

Al final de todo, todos los modelos fuimos hacia el final de la pasarela y como ahí era un espacio rectangular cabíamos todos perfectamente y nos despedimos.

Los siguientes dos días yo estaba ansiosa por que llegara la noche y así poder desfilar. Jamás pensé que me sentiría tan contenta rodeada de cámaras y focos. Mientras desfilaba la ropa casual y formal tenía unas ganas inmensas que llegara el jueves para poder desfilar la lencería que en un principio me pareció muy escandalosas pero ahora me resulta de lo más sexy.

* * *

Hello Bad People! ¿Qué tal me salió el desfile?

Aun queda la parte del **desfile de lencería**, lo quise dejar para otro capítulo ¿El porqué? Pues porque soy una mala persona, mentira, soy una GOOD PERSON y vosotras BAD PEOPLE ¿veis que amable que soy calificándoos jajajaja? Bueno, os dejo con la expectación del porque para el próximo capítulo. Juas juas juas 3:)

Pd: este ha sido el capitulo más largo que he hecho (10 pg, 2881 palabras) no os podeis quejar. Por lo visto mi imaginacion se puso el turbo jajajaja


	38. Capitulo 38 Evil devil

38. Evil devil

-¡Luces, cámara y acción! Renesmee, saluda a la cámara- Alice justamente el último día del desfile quiso hacer un video entre bastidores para tenerlo como recuerdo y eso incluía filmarnos a nosotros- Solo saluda, no hagas ninguno de tus provocadores gestos porque si haces eso con lo que llevas puesto parecería una película pornográfica.

-¡¿Pero que dices ahora de pornográfico?!-Me crucé de brazos y la miré fijamente- ¿Sigues grabando?

- Está en pause- La dejó sobre el tocador- Pero admítelo, tienes un cuerpo pornográfico.

- ¡Oye! No sé si ofenderme o alegrarme.

- Creo que yo me sentiría orgullosa de esas _gemelas_ ¿O es el conjunto?- Ahora ambas teníamos la vista enfocadas a mis _gemelas._ _Bueno la verdad si se ven un poquitín más grandes de lo normal. Uso la 90B-95A, yo considero eso una talla normal pero ahora con este sujetador..._

-Vaya, Nessie, que peras- Me tapé inmediatamente al escuchar a Seth, no sabía que estaría tan cerca- No sé para que te las tapas si ya te las he visto.

-Más quisieras.

-Pues sí, mucho-Le lancé un pintalabios pero fallé.

- Por favor, tapate un poco ¿no?- Me tapé los ojos mientras lo decía. Llevaba unos bóxers azules y, gracias a Alice que no quería a los modelos más desnudos de lo que ya estábamos o como yo digo "con poca tela", también llevaba una especie de batín negro.

- Mmm... Te veo rara ¡Ya sé! No tienes ese aspecto de niña tan usual en ti. Es irónico lo que ha dicho Alice del aspecto pornográfico cuando aún eres v...

-¡CALLATE SETH!- Me destapé los ojos y por suerte ya se había cubierto. Le lancé unas cuantas sombras de ojos y está vez si acerté, dos en la cabeza y otro en el estomago.

- ¿Entonces sigues siendo...?

-¡Maldito Seth! ¡¿Te quieres callar?! No hace falta que lo digas a los cuatro vientos. ¿O por qué no? ¿Quieres que te de un megáfono o algo así para que todos se enteren?

- Me he perdido ¿De qué estáis hablando?

- De la inexistente vida sexual de Nessie-Dijo Seth como si nada.

-Deja de llamarme así, no me gusta que tú me llames así.

-Está bien. Hablamos de la inexistente vida sexual de Renesmee.

- Haber si lo he entendido ¿Eres virgen? ¡Que mona! Debí suponerlo, tienes un aspecto muy virginal-_ Mierda, me he delatado. No es nada malo ser virgen pero no es agradable que lo comenten como si se hablara del tiempo_

- Aish- Me pegué con la mano en la frente mientras emitía un quejido- Seth. Fuera. Largo. Vete. Esfúmate. Evapórate. Elimínate. Desvanécete. Suprímete. Haz lo que quieras pero Adiós.

-Que amabilidad. Por cierto te sales con ese conjunto, no te podría quedar mejor.

-¡FUERA!-Le iba a lanzar cualquier cosa que encontrara en el tocador pero se fue riendo antes de coger algún objeto.

- Ahora que se ha ido vayamos a retocar tus rizos.

Alice cogió una rizadora y comenzó a volver a rizarme algunos rizos y después me puso un montón de laca que creo que dejó toda la habitación blanca.

- Entonces si eres virgen ¿No hicisteis nada de nada en esos dos años?

- No voy a hablar de eso contigo-Me crucé de brazos haciendo morros.

- Vamos, piensa que soy tu hermana mayor. Todos necesitamos alguien con quien hablar de estas cosas y yo te puedo aconsejar, ayudar, etc...

- Está bien, pero no es gran cosa. Mmm...Apenas fueron nueve meses el resto es como si no hubiera existido y... no te incumbe mi vida sexual.

-¿Qué vida sexual?- Se rió mientras se sentaba en otra silla a mi lado- Vale, vale. Dejo de reírme. Pero me sorprendió, Seth no se ve uno de esos chicos de no-sexo.

-En realidad Seth era como esos novios que tienes en primaria que solo te coges de la mano y poco más- Le expliqué a Alice. _Bueno no era tan así pero me estaba vengando por... no sé, alguna cosa._

- Sí, novios de primaria, aún me acuerdo de eso.

-Ahora déjame verme al espejo que solo me visto de cintura para arriba.

- Sí, sí, mírate.

Me levanté del asiento y fue hacia el espejo de cuerpo entero. Esta vez me habían hecho los rizos con volumen pero a pesar de ello el pelo aún se me veía más o menos largo, por la altura del pecho. El maquillaje era igual de siempre: colorete, rímel y una base que iluminaba el rostro, lo único que cambiaba era el pintalabios que esta vez era un gloss que me hacía ver los labios de un rosa muy natural. Los rizos me daban un aspecto salvaje y sexy. El Babydoll fucsia fuerte tenía un lacito negro en el sujetador y otro en la braga aunque casi ni se notaba por el largo Babydoll. Los zapatos eran unos tacones, como no, negros de ocho centímetros con purpurina.

-Ves, tienes un aspecto pornográfico pero en el buen sentido, te ves arrebatadoramente sexy. Pero no pienses mal, me siguen gustando los hombres.

Minutos más tarde ya estaba caminando ágilmente hacia el final de la pasarela sintiéndome muy pero que muy sexy y provocativa. De vuelta a los bastidores me fijé en algunos hombres del público que no deberían pasar de los treinta y pocos juntos a sus jóvenes acompañantes. Ya sé que no tendría que ser tan vanidosa pero si te miran de esa forma como para evitarlo, además es una buena fuente de subidor de ánimo.

-¡Llegó la hora de los ligueros!-Alice aplaudió frenéticamente mientras miraba mi próximo conjunto.

El segundo conjunto era elegante pero a la vez arrebatador y la palabra que últimamente pienso mucho: sexy. No sé cómo podía ser elegante, sexy y arrebatador a la vez pero lo era. Estaba formado por una especie de corset con hebillas turquesa y negro con un culotte a juego. Los ligueros eran individuales y negros sujetos por una lacito turquesa a cada lado. Los zapatos eran turquesas. Como este era uno de esos conjuntos con "poca tela", por así decirlo, llevaba una bata de satén negra muy brillante. En el maquillaje lo único que vario fue el gloss que estaba vez solo era transparente para darle brillo a mis labios.

Y el tercero... bueno ese sí que era "pornográfico". Con ese sí que no creo que Alice haya pensado en mí. El sujetador y la braga eran rojo pasión con negro y el liguero estaba sujeto por una cinta aparte que estaba justo arriba de la braguita, a un par de centímetros. Los zapatos eran rojo pasión y como era otro que tenía poca tela también llevaba una bata de satén negra. Y para que no se viera tan "pornográfico" llevaba una máscara para dormir como diadema en el pelo que ponía _Evil Devil._ _Vale, sí, debo admitirlo, tengo aspecto de diablesa malvada pornográfica con aspecto de niña buena sobre todo con la barra de labios roja de larga duración. Pero también admito que me encanta verme así, un poco de vanidad no me va a venir mal._

Antes de salir, en la entrada de la pasarela vi que el último conjunto que llevábamos todos era tipo así "pornográfico" ¿Acaso Alice estaba salida o algo así cuando pensó en estos diseños? Mi saludo al final de la pasarela cambió un poco haciendo honor al nombre de mi mascara de noche. Absolutamente todo lo que hice hasta llegar al saludo fue diabólicamente sexy, sobre todo cuando le lancé un beso a la cámara, lo soplé y seguidamente guiñé.

Cuando acabamos todo hicimos el pequeño avance de la ropa de otoño. Cada modelo llevó uno y a mí me tocó el de tonos rojizos y castaño. Era un vestido castaño cobrizo, como el color de mi pelo, con pequeñas flores color vainilla y hojitas verdes. Botines castaño oscuro con medias hasta la rodilla color plomo, bolso recubierto con pelitos blanco crudo y un cárdigan rojo cereza.

El saludo final de todos los modelos fue el mismo de ir a la parte rectangular pero esta vez también estaban los diseñadores y lanzaron globos y serpentinas des de una maquina.

Mientras estaba en los vestuarios cambiándome y poniéndome ropa normal le envié en un mensaje a Jake para que se marchara a su casa pero me envió otro diciéndome que él me llevaba a la mía ya que yo había venido en el coche de Alice. Le hubiera enviado otro a Bree pero ella seguramente ya se había ido a la fiesta que había por el desfile final. Des del lunes ha habido pre-fiestas por el desfile final pero yo solo fui el primer día. El lunes fui con ella y le presenté a la máxima gente que pude, no tardó mucho emborracharse con algunos modelos de otras agencias.

-Hola Nessie- Del susto que me dio al escucharlo de la nada se me cayó la ropa de otoño que iba a colgar.

-Jake, que susto. Estaba aquí sola cambiando y ¡pum! Apareces tú de la nada-Dejé la ropa sobre una silla.

-L-lo siento, y-ya- Tosió para aclararse la voz ¿_Porqué está nervioso? _¡_Ah! Ya lo sé, estoy con el último conjunto de lencería que no me lo quité porqué Alice me dijo me lo necesitaría, en ese momento no lo entendí pero ahora lo comprendo perfectamente al ver a Jake con los ojos desorbitados_. _Aprovecharé lo máximo posible el conjunto haciendo... cosas malas_- Me marcho para que te puedas vestir.

- No hace falta, me voy detrás del tatami. Además ya me has visto con él mientras paseaba por la pasarela- Le di la espalda para verme al espejo e incliné un poco la cabeza para los lados observándome pensativa- Es sexy ¿verdad?- Como no llevaba la bata se me veía aún más provocativa ¡Gracias Alice!

- Emmm... sí...bueno... esto...-Me giré para que me viera muchísimo mejor pero el muy tonto miró para otra parte. _¡Jake mírame!_

- Me gusta mucho pero hubiera sido mejor si tuviera un lazo aquí- Me señalé con el dedo índice en el medio de los pechos que gracias a este sujetador se veían más grandes. _Enserio, gracias Alice._

- Emm- Se pasó la mano por la barbilla- Sí, supongo que sí.

- O también podría no haber tenido lazos aquí- Me señalé los ligueros- ¿Tu qué opinas?

-Te queda muy... favorecedor- _¡Al fin habla!_

- Gracias- Le rodeé los brazos en el cuello y le di un beso- A este conjunto lo llamaría _diablesa _porqué es de un rojo muy intenso y llamativo.

Me alejé un poco y me di una vuelta completa.

- Me lo compraré y así pareceré una diablesa-Mientras decía eso jugaba con mi liguero y sonreía lo más coqueta que podía. No sé si lo estoy haciendo bien porqué casi nunca uso mis "armas de seducción", soy más del tipo de personas que hablan con doble sentido.

- Ajá- Lo más seguro es que ni me estuviera escuchando ya que estaba muy entretenido mirándome de pies a cabeza. _Al menos funcionan mis armas de seducción_.

-Bueno, también me compraré los otros que haya porqué hay muuuuucha más lencería-Paré de jugar con el liguero y le guiñé. Di media vuelta cogí la ropa de la silla e hice como si no llegara a los percheros de arriba, que eran de dos pisos por motivos de espacio y por suerte los de abajo estaban llenos y los de arriba altos, así que salté un poco provocando que las _gemelas_ botaran. Al menos de esa manera provocaría que Jake desviara su vista de las musarañas.- Bien, lo colgué pero tengo que dar saltos.

-Sí, tienes razón pareces una diablesa. Una diablesa bailando uno de sus rituales para invocar otros demonios- Hizo gestos con los dedos en el aire para dar "miedo", reí por no hacer otra cosa. _Con lo bien que iba y ahora se le ocurre ponerse a bromear, se nota que es una táctica de defensa. _

-Tengo una idea ¿Qué te parece si me los compras como regalo de dos meses y yo a ti te regalo un desfile totalmente exclusivo y privado? Además también te debo un desfile de bikinis y bueno eso también me los puedes comprar y hago lo mismo. Sería un bonito regalo para los dos.

-¿Sabes que diciéndome todas esas cosas me puedes provocar un infarto?

- Esa era la intención-Sonreí sin poder evitarlo- Pero yo sé hacer reanimaciones. Tendría que presionar aquí- Pasé mis dedos índice y corazón por la parte donde estaba su corazón- También sé hacer el boca...- Me fui acercando poco a poco a sus labios-...a boca.

- ¿Eso... no es para... cuando te ahogas?- Sentía su respiración muy cerca mío y se le notaba agitado. Acerqué más mis labios casi rozándolo pero cuando casi lo tocaba me volvía a alejar de él. Era un juego muy entretenido.

-Sí, también sirve- Me alejé de él y di media vuelta para cambiarme detrás del tatami. En menos de cinco minutos ya estaba con el jean corto y la camiseta blanca que había venido sin olvidarme de mis bailarinas blancas- Ya estoy.

Al final fuimos a su casa por petición mía porqué le convencí de que la suya quedaba más "cerca". Mi plan des del principio era solo quedarme a dormir. De momento.

Tardamos media hora en llegar por los atascos. No me había fijado antes pero todas las casas de este barrio era como personalizadas, cada una tenía su toque original. Una parecía una casa de madera, otra una casa de muñecas, otra era estilo colonial... Eran desiguales pero de alguna extraña manera se coordinaban sobre todo por las gárgolas que casi todas tenían que daba un aspecto sombrío. Se notaba que era un barrio caro.

Cuando llegamos lo primero que hice fue descubrir que tenía una piscina y una pequeña pista de tenis en su gran jardín. Como me dejó una toalla subí a su habitación para ponerme algo seco, es decir, una camiseta suya que me venía como vestido y un bóxer que me venía como pantalón extra corto.

Estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas sobre la cama observando la gran habitación. La cama estaba a la izquierda de la puerta en medio de la habitación mirando hacia las blancas cortinas de la ventana, las sabanas eran de un azul eléctrico imperial, los armarios eran negros con unas barras metálicas para abrirlos y había un sillón negro entre la cama y la ventana sobre una alfombra a juego con la cama. Tenía un aspecto muy masculino.

Como la puerta estaba abierta veía como Jake daba vueltas por el pasillo y eso mareaba. Fui hacia la habitación donde estaba y haciendo una cama.

-¿Qué haces?

- Hago una cama-Me dijo aún dándome la espalda.

-¿Voy a dormir en otra habitación?- Pregunté desilucionada.

-No. Tú no, yo sí.

-¿Enserio? Hemos dormido en una misma cama y no te quejaste.

-Estaba cansado, podría haber sido un asesino en serie y a mí ni me importaría y eran diferentes circunstancias-Le puso un forro a la almohada.

-Gracias por tu comentario. Pero-Fui levantando dedos enumerando los estabas cansado. 2. Dormiremos en la misma habitación.

-No dor...-Cuando se giró me miró sorprendido- ¿esa es mi camiseta?

-Sí, lo que yo tengo no es apto para dormir. Me quité la ropa mojada y lo dejé en el baño de tu habitación.

- ¿Solo llevas... eso? Nada más.

- Absolutamente nada- _Vale, es mentira. Pero es muy divertido ver su expresión_- ¿O acaso querías que te mojara la ropa? Venga vamos a dormir.

-La cama está hecha.

- Pues dormimos aquí o la deshacemos. La verdad es que yo no soy muy buena haciendo camas, se me da mejor deshacerlas- _Doble sentido listo_- Vamos- Le cogí de la mano y lo llevé a la habitación.

- ¿Enserio no llevas nada?

- Llevo un bóxer tuyo que me queda como pantalón extra corto, no me gusta ir desnuda por la vida. Aunque a ti te hubiera encantado ¿Verdad?

-Yo no he dicho eso.

- De cierta manera si lo has dicho y venga acuéstate ya, que no cómo.

Veía que estaba vacilando entre moverse o no porqué estaba enfrente de la cama quieto.

- Ni que te fuera a violar- _Más quisiera yo_-estoy en un extremo de la súper cama XL.

Finalmente se acostó en el extremo de la cama y yo me acerqué a él para apagar su lámpara en cuanto hice eso volví a mi sitio.

-¿Quieres un spray de pimienta para estar más seguro?-Dije bromeando.

-¿Te acuerdas una vez que te dije que no tentaras al diablo? Pues lo estás tentando.

- Bah, estoy segura. El diablo me teme y piensa que lo voy a violar solo le faltaría que se pusiera un collar de ajos o un crucifijo.

-Eso no es cierto.

- Ya y por eso estás en la otra punta-Se acercó más y más hasta que estábamos muy juntitos.

-Lo ves, no te tengo miedo.

- Enhorabuena, has superado tu fobia. ¿Lo celebramos?-En cuanto dije eso me puse sobre él y le robé un largo beso.

-Eso es abuso.

-Pues no he notado que sufrieras.

Y después de tantas indirectas al fin reaccionó y menos mal porque solo me faltaba poner un cartel con letras de neón que pusiera: hagamos algo "divertido". Lo único que puedo decir es que logré despertar un poco al diablo interno de Jake ¡Y me encantó!

* * *

Jiji Nessie está salida, un poco más y viola al pobre Jacob de suerte que es virgen porqué si no seguro que lo hubiera violado jajajaja pero ¿Y quien no?. Lo que yo decía, ese conjunto de diablesa le provocó comportamientos "indecorosos" jajaja. Bueno también es que mi mente/imaginación está salida y hoy estaba muy activa ¿se ha notado? Jijijiji

Pero no siempre será así de salido, no os acostumbréis, serán muy pocas las ocasiones. Creo.

Bueno Bad People no es que dejara la parte de lencería específicamente por ser de lencería si no por lo que lo relacionaba con el resto del capítulo.


	39. capitulo 39 Tejiendo la red

Hoy quise hacer un Pov Jake porqué... no sé me hizo ilu jiji

POV JAKE 3 3

39. Tejiendo la red

¿Flores? ¿Como puede olor a flores un sueño? Realmente no estaba durmiendo más bien estaba despertándome de un sueño. Abrí los ojos topándome con la fuente de ese olor. Nessie. Ayer después de la sesión de... juego de marcas, por así decirlo, ella se fue a duchar, aunque el que se tendría que haber ido a duchar soy yo y con agua muy fría, y cuando salió olía a champú de flores que no sé de dónde lo sacó.

_Tengo el bolsillo mágico de Doraemon ¿Lo recuerdas? Dentro del bolso tengo un montón de cosas que a veces ni sé que las tenía _-Me dijo

A lo que iba era que son las 5.00. a.m. y yo en vez de dormir me pongo a pensar en un champú pero es por qué la tengo al lado mío durmiendo y huele de maravilla y encima la camiseta se le ha bajado por un hombro dándole un aspecto muy sexy ¿Así quien puede dormir? Hasta dormida y sin hacer nada se ve provocativa.

Di vueltas por la cama hasta que no sé como me dormí pero enseguida me desperté por el despertador y una voz.

-_Jake, Jake, Jake. Despierta-_Poco a poco esa voz se hacía más cercana y nítida. Sabía que en unos segundos despertaría.

-_Jake, voy a desnudarme_-Lo primero que vi fue la sonrisa de mi preciosa Nessie y lo primero que escuché fue su risa.

-¿De que te ríes?- Dije con voz adormilada sentándome en la cama.

Me arrepentí de preguntárselo cuando vi que sonreía. Eso solo puede significar que va a hacer algo malo pero a su favor y en mi contra provocandome infartos o que yo haya despertado con algo muy feliz. Me removí un poco a ver si era eso pero por suerte no lo era. Hoy había despertado sin cosas "felices".

-En cuanto dije que me iba a desnudar casualmente esos ojitos que tanto me gustan se abrieron ¿Casualidad? Tal vez.

-Fue una casualidad-_Tal vez inconscientemente lo hice a propósito pero nadie me puede culpar teniendo a una novia de portada de revista._

-Claro- No supe adivinar si fue ironía o no, solo sé que en cuanto salió de la cama y subió los brazos desperezándose mi vista bajó a cierto punto.

Estoy pensando en comprarle bóxers en vez de bañadores y lencería como me sugirió. Le sientan muy pero que muy bien mi ropa, toda mi ropa le sienta muy bien. Jacob no pienses en ello no queremos que lo que no queríamos que se levantara se levante y muy feliz.

-Emm... esto... ¿No tendrías que estar durmiendo?- Se giró e hizo una mueca.

- ¿Y perderme la ocasión de hacerte el desayuno? No. Esta es una manera de devolverte aquella vez que tú me preparaste el mío- Se volvió a dar la vuelta y fue hacia el baño. Mientras ella hacía yo que sé qué yo me volví a acostar y no abrí los ojos hasta que olí a tortitas en el aire.

Bajé las escaleras y vi que sobre la mesa de la cocina había un plato lleno de tortitas con sirope.

Nessie seguía con mi camiseta pero se había hecho un moño quedando varios cabellos fuera. No pude evitarlo y le coloqué un mechón detrás de la oreja. Lo que tampoco pude evitar fue darle un beso en su mejilla sonrojada. Eso es una de las cosas que me gusta de ella puede ser muy atrevida a veces y otras muy dulce y tierna

-Buenos días amor-Me dijo ella mientras se reía- Hoy he amanecido cariñosa.

-Buenos días amor- Suena cursi pero me gusta llamarla así es como decirle la inmensidad de cosas que siento hacia ella pero con palabras.

-Hoy estamos cursis ¿eh?-Ambos nos reímos de su comentario hasta que la cafetera comenzó a sonar, el café estaba listo.

-¿Solo?-Me preguntó

- Sí, gracias.

-No sé cómo te puede gustar eso ¿No es muy fuerte? ¿Muy...solo?

-Estoy acostumbrado-Bebí un sorbo- Si no me dormiría en el trabajo. Pero gracias al café y tus tortitas no me moriré de sueño o de hambre-Vi como ponía cara pensativa y después ocultaba su risa bebiendo el zumo.

-¿Te digo algo? Como no despertabas pensé que tendría que poner un ventilador para que el olor te llegara y vinieras como el ratón Tom hacia el queso. Se me ocurrió al ver queso en la nevera. En mi mente era un buen chiste.

- Por qué te quiero te digo que no te inventes chistes. No serías una buena humorista-Me llevé un gran trozo de tortita a la boca mitigando la risa.

-Gracias por los ánimos.

Al acabar el desayuno me cambie y fui al pequeño gimnasio que tenía bajo casa. Antes el sótano era un simple sótano pero al poco tiempo de mudarme hice tres espacios diferentes. En uno el gimnasio, en otro una sala de juegos más grande de la que tengo arriba y en otro un pequeño spa. Como el sótano es del tamaño del primer piso no tuve problemas de espacio. Pero no es que yo sea una persona que vaya al gimnasio pero me apeteció tener uno, es un buen lugar donde desahogarte.

Después de más o menos tres cuartos de hora abajo me duché y salimos, Nessie insistió en venir conmigo al trabajo.

-Buenos días-Le dije a Catherine cuando salí del ascensor.

-Buenos días Cathy ¿Tienes lo que te pedí?-Le dijo Nessie

-Buenos días, a ambos. Eh... sí lo tengo pero ahora no te lo puedo dar- Nessie se acercó a su mesa y cruzó los brazos.

-Es urgente-Se quejó.

-Lo sé pero ¿Por qué no entras y yo te aviso?

-Vaaale -Se dio la vuelta y me miró extrañada- Pensé que habías entrado.

Cuando verdaderamente entramos yo me puse con a preparar los papeles de una reunión que tenia pronto y Nessie se sentó en el sofá a mirar la tele mientras espera a que Catherine le trajera algo.

Los dos estábamos sumidos en nuestras cosas cuando sonó la melodía que sale en las películas de miedo cuando van a matar a alguien.

-¿Eso es un tono de llamada?-Le pregunté.

- Sí, me alerta que es un número desconocido pero no es una llamada si no un mensaje, un dichoso mensaje sobre las fiestas de fin de curso.

-A eso ¿Son esas fiestas donde hay un montón de bebida, música a tope y todo eso?

-Sí.

-¿Tu vas?-Le pregunté extrañado. No se veía ese tipo de chica que va ese tipo de fiestas.

- Habrá alcohol, drogas, apuestas... –Comenzó a explicar-Donde te emborrachas tanto que no sabes ni tu nombre y como guardaespaldas tendré a Bree que es una experta en esos temas. Así evitaré sacarme el sujetador delante de todos y que me hagan un video. Claro que iré Jake, claro- Y finalmente ironizó.

-Vale, capto la ironía-Seguí con mis papeles pero ella seguía hablando.

- He ido a esas fiestas y no me gustan. Todos son unos niñatos que solo piensan en metértela-_¿Ha dicho metértela?-_ Ya sabes, meterte la droga que te pone tonta a través de la bebida. Mis celebraciones de fin de curso son más light. Primero quemo mis apuntes y los tiro al mar, después me doy una ducha en el mar a plena noche por la parte donde tiré mis apuntes y después de la ducha bebo un trago por cada minuto que tarda en quemarse mis apuntes.

Arqueé un ceja y le quite la vista a los papeles para mirarla a ella- ¿Eso es "light"?

- Lo de nadar y los tragos es nuevo hice una apuesta con Bree y perdí-Miró su reloj- Ya vuelvo.

A los poco minutos de que se fuera su móvil comenzó a sonar como no paraba lo cogí vi que era Seth _¿Qué hacía Seth llamándola? _No pensé mucho más y colgué pero a los pocos segundos volvió a llamar pero volví a colgar. El móvil por fin se quedó callado y Nessie entró.

Después de un rato como tan solo estaba mirando la tele se me ocurrió que sería un buen momento para preguntarle algo que llevaba tiempo rondándome por la cabeza.

-¿Qué harás en vacaciones?-Pregunté indiferente. No sabía si ya tenía planes y, bueno, no podríamos pasarla juntos.

-¿En vacaciones? Emm...-Noté que se ponía nerviosa

Su móvil comenzó a sonar pero con aquella melodía de película de miedo. Miró la pantalla extrañada pero contestó:

-¿Hola?- Se levantó del sofá y fui hacia el gran ventanal dándome la espalda.

-¿Por qué me llamas des de aquí?-Seguro que era Seth en un patético intento de contactar con ella por haberle colgado.

-Justamente estaba pensando en eso, las vacaciones me refiero no en Hawái-_¿Hawái? ¿Que tiene que ver Hawái?_

- No insistas-Se quejó. Seguro que el pesado de Seth intentará convencerla de algo- Seguro que después me pondrás una trampa y acabaré haciendo algo que no quiero o que después me arrepienta.

-¿Enserio?-Sonrió- ¿Ya?

- Oh, que amable-No sé lo que él le dijo pero ella le contestó muy cariñosamente. Seguro que no es Seth, Nessie no le hablaría así. Yo y mi mente paranoica. Volví con mis papeles.

-No digas eso- Ese tono que puso me hizo quitar la vista de los papeles y cuando escuché su risa juguetona directamente pasé de ellos.

-No voy a hablar de eso por teléfono y no puedo hablar. Adiós, nos vemos - Se giró y me miró- Me tengo que ir, es una urgencia. Nos vemos... pronto-Cogió su bolso- Adiós, te quiero.

Se marchó tan rápido que no me dio tiempo ni a preguntarle con quien hablaba. No puedo ser tan celoso y paranoico, se ha ido por una urgencia, no por otra cosa.

POV Nessie

-Cathy ¿Ya?- Había salido del despacho de Jake porqué no aguantaba estar sin sujetador. Sí, he dicho sujetador. Vine sin sujetador porque el mío estaba húmedo de ayer así que llamé a Cathy para que me trajera un sujetador de deporte pero estaba ocupada y no me lo pudo dar.

- Sí, ten- Me entregó una bolsa- Te preguntaría porque no llevas sujetador pero ya me lo imagino-Sonrió de una manera que jamás había visto en ella: insinuadoramente.

- No es lo que piensas pero ¿Tú no eras la inocente del grupo? Ya veo, Embry te pervierte.

-Mentira. Él es muy tierno y cariñoso, me consiente mucho-Lo defendió.

- Me alegro-Dije realmente sin pensar en lo que dije- pero ¿Dónde están los lavabos?

- El público está averiado, el que es más privado no tengo la llave y el otro no puedes entrar porque solo puede entrar el personal con la tarjeta y esa zona está vigilada.

-¿Me estás diciendo que no me puedo poner un sujetador?-Dije alarmada- ¿No hay más lavabos?

-Hay más lavabos pero son de otras compañías que están en este edificio y no puedes entrar. Lo siento.

-Genial, pues nada, vuelvo a dentro-No era la primera vez que iba sin sujetador en zonas públicas así que podría estar sin hasta que Alice me llamara para ir a la agencia.

Cuando entré Jake me preguntó qué haría en vacaciones. Me puse nerviosa por qué le iba a decir que fuéramos por el país en caravana y no sabía si le gustaría esa propuesta ya que supongo que estaría acostumbrado a ir de viaje con su avión privado. Pero en mi opinión es mejor ir en caravana por qué así conoces los lugares recónditos de Estados Unidos, bueno eso es lo que me dijeron papá y mamá.

Le iba a responder pero mi móvil sonó. Salía número desconocido así que dudé en contestar.

-¿Hola?- Me levanté del sofá y fui hacia la ventana para no molestarlo.

-Hola, soy Alice.

-¿Por qué me llamas des de aquí?- Era número desconocido así que seguramente me llamaría des de una cabina.

-Es el móvil de Seth, está en desconocido por qué no sabía si le contestarías. Te hubiera llamado des de mi móvil pero si lo enciendo me estreso con tantos mensajes que hay por lo de Hawái. Bueno, te llamo para preguntarte que harás en vacaciones.

-Justamente estaba pensando en eso, las vacaciones me refiero no en Hawái.

- ¿Sabes que aparte de promocionar también iremos a fiestas y que serán como vacaciones con amigos?

- No insistas-Me quejé- Seguro que después me pondrás una trampa y acabaré haciendo algo que no quiero o que después me arrepienta.

- Lo que tú digas. Pero aparte también te llamaba para decirte que tengo tiempo libre para enseñarte los diseños del desfile así que ven rápido que el tiempo vuela.

-¿Enserio?-Sonreí- ¿Ya?- Me sorprendió que me llamara tan temprano ya que creí que lo haría por la tarde.

- Te dije que por ti haría espacio.

- Oh, que amable-Dije cariñosamente. Tenía una muy buena relación con Alice siempre que estaba ocupada con algo y yo la necesitaba me hacia un hueco.

-Tengo unos diseños que provocará que tu novio no te quiera quitar las manos de encima. Seguro que no te mantendrás mucho tiempo virgen.

-No digas eso- Me sonrojé y reí lo más flojo que pude para que Alice no me escuchara, me tapé la boca pero eso solo logré que me saliera una especie de risa juguetona.

-No me digas que no quieres.

-No voy a hablar de eso por teléfono y no puedo hablar. Adiós, nos vemos - Me giré y le miré- Me tengo que ir, es una urgencia. Nos vemos... pronto-Cogí mi bolso- Adiós, te quiero.

No tardé más de cinco o diez minutos en llegar porqué estaba cerca de la agencia. En cuanto llegué me tope con una sorpresa: Rosalie y Amber hablaban muy animadamente. No sabía si me daba más miedo que Amber fuera amiga de Rosalie o que Rosalie fuera amiga de Amber. Parece que dijera lo mismo pero no es así. Si Amber es amiga de Rosalie significa que Rosalie la manipula por alguna razón y si Rosalie es amiga de Amber es porqué Amber planeará algo para "ascender". No estuve mucho tiempo mirándolas por qué me fui al lavabo a ponerme el sujetador y después fui al despacho de Alice.

Después de esperar que Alice moviera unos papeles haciéndose la "interesante" al fin me saludó.

-¿Tienes todo listo?-Le pregunté al fin.

- Claro que sí, es lo mejor que me podrías haber dicho después del disgusto que me diste por querer pensarte lo de Luis Vuitton ¿Sabías que no se piensa con LV si no que se actúa y se firma?

-Yo no me lo he pensado, lo he rechazado.

-¡¿QUÉ?! Estas mintiendo Aro me dijo que les dijo que te lo estabas pensando.

-Pues no es así y ahora enséñame los diseños de los bañadores y lencería.

- Está bien-Comenzó a mostrarme fotografías de lencería-Así que quieres llevar a otro nivel con tu novio ¿eeeh?-Dijo insinuadora.

- Alice, tu solo enseña.

- Hasta dónde habéis llegado.

-No te lo voy a decir.

- Si me dices algo tal vez te pueda ayudar a elegir mejor los diseños. Con tal que me digas a que base has llegado me sirve.

Me lo pensé un rato._ Tal vez Alice me sea de ayuda_- Ayer casi llegamos a tercera base.

-¿Cómo que casi? Recuerda que te puedo ayudar.

- Pues que ayer mientras nos besábamos en su cama después de... que prácticamente me besara y tocara por todas partes, no pienses mal fueron inocentes caricias- _Bueno no lo fueron pero no entraré en detalles_- me puse sobre él a horcajadas y bueno...-Sentía que me ponía muy roja- me... moví un poco... sobre él.

-Wuau-Parpadeó varias veces- No te comportas muy virginal. Pero si has dicho que casi llegasteis a tercera base ¿Qué pasó?

- Paramos y no preguntes más.

- Mmm... necesitas mi ayuda. Mira con este harás que te lo quiera quitar con los dientes.

-¡Alice! Solo quiero lencería no que me expliques cosas raras y pervertidas

No me hizo caso y siguió con lo suyo-: Este hará que su "amiguito" se ponga muy alegre con tan solo verte bueno eso ocurre con todos pero con este más. Este hará... bueno... con este no estarás mucho tiempo porque te lo querrá arrancar. Con mis diseños llegarás dentro de poco a Home run.

-Alice...

Y Así estuvimos toda la mañana hasta la hora de comer con las frases de Alice a pesar de que yo le decía que parara.

* * *

Hola Bad People! Ahora mismo estoy comenzando a tejer una red de sospechas y malos entendidos jiji. La red durará unos cuantos capítulos hasta que explote y ...¡bum!

Pd: el titulo es por lo que desenlazará ciertas cosas a partir de cosas que pasen en este cap.


	40. Capitulo 40 La semilla de la duda

40. La semilla de la duda

POV Nessie

-Esto ha sido una mala idea.

Ambas estábamos aburridas, era viernes y ninguna de las dos teníamos planes. Como estuve con Alice hasta la comida no llegué a casa hasta las 15.40 pm y se me ocurrió llamar a Bree y decirle que viniera a mi piso para ver una película o algo así, pero después de ver un maratón de comedias románticas no sabíamos que hacer. Bree se puso a mirar su móvil y unos minutos después ya estaba saltando de alegría porqué justamente hoy había una fiesta a la orilla del lago Washington pero no era una fiesta normal si no una de esas de celebración de final de curso. Al principio me negué pero no sé cómo pasó pero me convenció de ir y ahora estaba en la entrada de esa gran juerga.

-Ha sido una idea fantástica. Nos divertiremos ya lo verás-Bree me cogió de la mano y me llevo hacia el corazón de la fiesta.

Bebida, droga, música a tope, chicas ligueras de ropa y grandes hogueras era el resumen de esta fiesta.

Miré a Bree, parecía una niña que acababa de entrar en un gran parque de atracciones. En cambio yo no estaba para nada ilusionada. Me gustan las fiestas pero las normales no este tipo.

-Hola ¿Os invitamos a algo?-Me giré y vi a dos chicos que esperaban impacientemente la respuesta.

- Lo siento, no hablamos con desconocidos-Dijo Bree

-Y no somos desconocidos, somos dos chicos que acabáis de conocer hace un minuto y que os van a invitar a beber. Aceptar, no tenéis nada que perder.

-Es cierto-Les sonrió a ambos y me cogió del brazo dirección a uno de los tantos lugares que daban bebida.

-¡Bree! ¿Y si les ponen algo raro?-La música estaba lo suficientemente alta como para que solo ella me escuchara.

-No lo harán-Dijo muy convencida.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Si te fijas esto es como una especie de feria. Hay puestos dónde venden bebidas y comida y todos esos puestos pertenecen a unos amigos que conozco des de siempre. Así que les llevaré ahí y ¡Tachan! Bebidas gratis.

Tal y como dijo Bree fuimos hacia un puesto. Tenía sed así que me bebí el mío muy rápido. No sé si fue que bebí muy rápido o que el cerebro se me congeló por el hielo de la bebida pero me pareció ver a Cathy y a Embry.

-Chicos gracias por las bebidas. Qué tal si...-Desvió la mirada detrás de mí- ¡Son ellos!-Volvió a mirar a los chicos en señal de disculpa- Nos tenemos que ir pero gracias.

-Pero...

Dimos la vuelta y nos hicimos paso entre la multitud.

-Me alegro que hayamos salido de ahí y tienes razón ¡Bebida gratis!-Dije sonriente- Tenía sed. Pero...

-¿Pero qué?-Se quejó- Ay, y yo que creía que comenzabas a disfrutar un poco-Dijo en un fingido tono de sufrimiento.

-No es eso. Es solo que no sé si fue la bebida o me pareció ver a Cathy y Embry.

- ¡Era eso! Sí, les dije que vinieran. Fue fácil convencerla sobre todo si la haces sentir culpable.

-¿Qué hiciste?

-Le dije que ya ni nos veía por estar con Embry, que no había abandonado y que nos no importaba que viniera con Embry.

-Odias a Embry.

-Hoy no. Ya que es el novio de nuestra amiga que nos invite a tragos.

-Tienes mucho morro-La miré acusadoramente pero después estallamos de risa.

Después de localizar a ambos con la mirada vimos que acaban de comprar en uno de los puestos. Los dos iban muy acaramelados, Embry tenía su brazo en el hombro de Cathy y ella se reía de algo que había dicho. Nos abrimos paso entre la multitud y cuando estábamos muy cerca Bree hizo un comportamiento muy extraño.

-¡Embry!-Dijo muy alegremente mientras prácticamente se le tiraba encima en el efusivo abrazado que le dio. _¿Ella es Bree? ¿O unos extraterrestres la han abducido y le han lavado el cerebro?_

Cathy y yo compartimos miradas muy extrañadas. Ella me miraba esperando a que le dijera que pasaba y yo la miraba sin saber que responder.

-Me alegro que hayáis venido chicos-Dijo muy alegremente-¿Os la pasáis bien?-Sonrió inocentemente.

Hubo un silencio entre nosotros y todos mirábamos a Bree que nos miraba como si fuera una niña buena. A saber lo que se le ha ocurrido.

-¿Está bueno tu...-Movió la cabeza para ver mejor la bebida de Cathy-...mojito?

- Si, muy bueno-Dijo muy feliz y entusiasmada. Tal vez pensará que ahora a Bree le gusta Embry y que dejarán su "guerra"- ¿Quieres probar?-Le pasó el vaso y bebió un sorbo.

- Me encanta ¿Dónde lo has comprado?-_Como si no supieras donde lo ha comprado, tú misma los viste_. _Ese tono de inocente y dulce da escalofríos._

-Me lo compró Embry-Dijo sonriente.

-Así que tú-Miró a Embry-¿Qué tal, Embry? ¿Nos invitas a Renesmee y a mí a bebidas?

-No.

-Con Cathy lo has hecho-Se quejó aún con ese tono inulce, inocente y dulce.

-Eso es diferente, con Cathy estoy saliendo.

-¿Solo saliendo?-Se cruzó de brazos- Creí que erais novios.

- ¿Qué quieres Bree?- Embry esquiva el tema de novios. Mala señal. Y Cathy ni cuenta se ha dado de ese cambio de tema, sigue en su mundo mirando a Embry como si fuera lo mejor del mundo.

-Tan solo unas bebidas para Renesmee y para mí.

-Sé que llevas dinero-Contraatacó Embry.

-Eres un rácano pero está bien. Igualmente lo pagarías tú- Sacó de su bolsillo delantero su billetera. _Así que por eso el abrazo, tan solo era una técnica_- ¿Qué?

-Eso es mi billetera ¿me lo has robado?

-Que va, tan solo lo he salvado de los listos estudiantes carteristas de por aquí que se dedican a robar. Y bueno ya que lo guardo yo me cojo una recompensa-Sacó tan solo un billete pero sabía que ese billete era un _gran _billete.

-Cathy, tus amigas me han robado.

-Solo es un juego ¿Verdad chicas?-Asentimos- Lo ves.

- Ten-Me dio el billete- Compra cuatro mojitos grandes.

No perdí el tiempo y en cuanto estuvo el billete en mi mano me fui corriendo hacia el puesto. Había mucha cola pero se me ocurrió decir que venía de parte de Bree y de esa manera conseguí que me despacharan en un santiamén. El problema fue llevar los vasos.

-Cuidado, cuidado-Fui diciendo mientras iba de regreso- Paso, pas...-No sé que pasó en ese momento pero fue como si de repente toda la multitud me empujara. Tuve que hacer equilibrios para no caerme pero cuando ya me volví a equilibrar tropecé con algo y acabé con la camiseta empapada de mojito y hielo sobre el suelo al lado de una hoguera.

Me fui levantando y quitando los restos de hielo. Suerte que llevaba un camiseta estilo leñador y era turquesa porqué si no hubiera transparentado.

-Tu cara me suena-Me dijo un chico grande y fuerte. Enfoqué mi vista para verlo mejor pero el rojo de la hoguera hacia que se viera... rojo.

-Vamos, Tony eso lo que le dices a todas-Le dijo el chico que estaba a su lado. Me fijé bien y me di cuenta que las sombras que veía a mi alrededor eran personas.

-No enserio, yo te he visto en alguna parte...Ya sé, te he visto en alguna revista y en la universidad ¿Tú no eres modelo?-Iba a responder pero se auto respondió- Sí, lo eres. Me pregunto qué hará una modelo en una fiesta como esta ¿No es demasiado ostentoso para ti? Seguro que estarás acostumbrada a cosas finas y fiestas de cóctel.

- ¿Me dejas salir?-Dije al ver que habían hecho un circulo impidiéndome la salida

-Esta fogata es exclusiva y no entra cualquiera y tú has irrumpido. Creo que tendrás que pasar una prueba para salir.

-No tengo tiempo-Me dirigí hacia un costado pero un chico muy grande se interpuso en mi camino que parecía un jugador de Rugby. _Espera ¿Rugby?_ Me giré y vi que todos eran chicos grandes y fuertes y las chicas tenían aspecto grácil y ejercitado, las animadoras. ¡No! Me he caído en la fogata del equipo de rugby y sus grupis.

-Tienes tiempo, es viernes noche. Bebe de ese barril con este tubo- Me señaló un tubo muy largo fino y transparente. _Juerguistas, genial, en una buena me he metido._

-No creo que...

-Bebe, bebe, bebe, bebe, bebe, bebe...-Comenzaron a decirme todos.

-Es que...

-Gallina, gallina, gallina, gallina-Los miré enfadada. Nadie me llama gallina. Se van a enterar cuanto puedo llegar a beber. Cogí mucho aire y me dirigí hacia el barril que ya estaba sujeto boca abajo para que bebiera.

-Bebe, bebe, bebe, bebe, bebe, bebe-Tome un primer trago y después otro y otro mientras me concentraba en beber el máximo tiempo posible mientras respiraba por la nariz. Al principio lo sentí amargo y asqueroso pero después de unos segundo el sabor se fue dulcificando y estaba mucho mejor. Sentía como aquel líquido se deslizaba por mi garganta hasta caer en mi estomago. Cuando acabé me sentía mareada pero aún tenía espacio para más.

-Wuau, no hubiera pensado que una personita como tú pudiera beber tanto.

- Y yo nunca pensé que un grandote como tú necesitara a todo un grupo para impedirme salir ¿Acaso tú no puedes solito o qué?- Sonreí falsamente. Me limpié la boca con la palma de la mano y cuando giré me encontré con tres personas que me sonreían con mucho humor.

-Creía que te habías perdido pero cuando vimos una aglomeración de personas venimos y nos encontramos con una juerguista de primera-Bree me rodeó con su brazo el hombro y salimos de ahí- Apestas a alcohol ¡Que guay!

-Ya verás cuando se lo cuente a Jacob, no se va a creer que su dulce novia estuviera bebiendo hasta más no poder. Y como pruebas tengo fotos y un video.

-No lo harás-_¡No puede hacer eso! Si se lo enseña Jake pensará que soy una mentirosa._

-Y tanto que lo haré.

-No lo harás- Miré su bolsillo ¡Bingo! Está ahí. Hice un rápido movimiento y se lo cogí. Corrí para que no me lo quitara pero el maldito móvil tenía contraseña. Busqué por todos lados algún otro plan y no tardé mucho en llevarlo a cabo. Me fui a la orilla del lago y sumergí el móvil. La pantalla se apagó. Adiós móvil.

Miré atrás y vi que Embry estaba parado observándome.

-Ten, he pensado que no le vendría mal una ducha.

El resto de la noche me la pasé riéndome y no porqué habláramos de cosas divertidas si no porqué Embry como venganza me puso algo en la bebida que tomé. Lo sé porqué Bree vio que hacia algo raro con una bebida de las que traía. Como consecuencia de esa venganza me pasé el sábado vomitando. Me pregunto si alguna vez que beba no vomitaré ¡Siempre acabo vomitando! Pero en esta ocasión no fue mi culpa. Aparte de tener un ataque de risa también tuve alucinaciones, me pareció ver a Amber. Eso sí que es una terrible alucinación

POV Jacob

¿La gente no sabe acaso que los fines de semana es para descansar no para venir a reuniones "importantes"? Justamente hoy se les ocurre a los de "arriba" a convocar una reunión.

-¡Te lo dije!-Leah entró a la sala de juntas sin tan siquiera llamar a aunque ni debería estar aquí.

-¿Podrías llamar a la puerta?

-Podría pero no quiero además esto es importante.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Tú no tendrías que estar aquí.

-Estoy de sustituta pero no me cambies el tema ¡Te lo dije!-Sacó de su bolso una revista y la puso en la mesa.

-Una revista ¿Y?

-Mira la foto de abajo-Miré la foto. Otro truco barato de paparazzi

- Nessie y Seth cenando ¿Qué pasa?- En la foto salían sonriendo mientras cenaban en un edificio des del cual se veía Seattle. Esta es una de esas fotos que siempre tiene truco al igual que la que le sacaron con Emmet McCarty.

-¿Enserio piensas que solo están cenando? Míralos se ven muy alegres. Primero Emmet McCarty y ahora Seth.

- Es un truco, siempre lo son.

- Abre los ojos y date cuenta que tu novia te engaña. Yo al menos tuve la buena conciencia de hacerlo en privado y sin cámaras en cambio ella no- _¿Y encima tiene el descaro de decirme que tuvo buena conciencia?_

- ¿Por qué no mejor dejas de hablar te sientas y esperas?

Cogió la revista y fue pasando páginas-Si leyeras este artículo lo verías de esta manera-Se aclaró la voz y comenzó a leer-: _La famosa modelo Stella fue vista hace unas semanas cenando con Seth Greene, su exnovio y también modelo de su misma agencia, según los testigos ambos estaban muy contentos y riéndose. A pesar de ese dato sabemos que tiene una relación amorosa con el ejecutivo y empresario Jacob Black. Ambos tienen un futuro muy prometedor ¡Esta chica sí que apunta alto! Y si no, fijémonos en el último dato que hemos recopilado. Stella está a punto de firmar un contrato millonario con la famosa marca Luis Vuitton la cual se encontrará en Hawái durante dos semanas a finales del mes de junio justo coincidiendo con la promoción de la agencia, Twilight, en la que ella trabaja. Todo apunta a que ambos modelos coincidirán en la paradisiaca isla. ¿Acaso hemos desmantelado un engaño?_

-¿Ahora qué me dices Jacob? Hay fotos que demuestran que tan acaramelados estaban y como yo te dije hace tiempo irán a Hawái. Además no me digas que no has notado que tiene un comportamiento extraño últimamente, muy impropio de ella.

-Leah siéntate y mantén la boca cerrada-Dije con la mayor calma que pude.

-Está bien pero que conste que yo te dije que la mantuvieras vigilada.

Maldición. Leah tiene razón ha tenido comportamientos muy inusuales en ella. Nessie no se comportaría tan atrevida y menos se pasearía enfrente mío medio desnuda pero... ¡No puedo estar pensando eso de ella! No me engañaría. Lo único que estoy haciendo es dejarme llevar por Leah.

* * *

Bad People este capítulo aunque no lo parezca tenía una relación entre sí con los POV'S más adelante diré el porqué o más o menos se verá el porqué.

¿Sabías que hoy 11 o ayer 10 de septiembre fue el cumpleaños de Nessie? Nació en el 2006 así que cumple 7 años. Yo me enteré por una página de Facebook si no ni me hubiera acordado ¿Alguna se acordó?

Pd: lamento no haber actualizado antes pero estaba disfrutando de mis últimos días de libertad :( (entro a clases :( )


	41. Capitulo 41 ¡Sorpresa!

41. ¡Sorpresa!

POV Nessie

Yo me pregunto por qué a veces no pienso las cosas que hago por ejemplo ahora. Hace dos horas yo estaba sufriendo, literalmente, porqué me había acabado de leer el primer libro de cazadores de sombras y no me podía creer el final, en fin estaba sufriendo, y ahora me encuentro en Twilight medio consolando a Alice cosa que ha sido un error.

-Los segundos pasan, el tiempo pasa, los pájaros pasan, las nubes pasan, muchas cosas pasan ¿Porqué tú no puedes dejarlo pasar?-Llevaba como una hora intentando calmar a Alice ¿La razón? El viaje a Hawái se había aplazado por unas leves lluvias. Teóricamente junio y julio son meses secos pero por lo visto este junio no es tan seco.

- Tu lo dices porqué ni pensabas ir pero yo sí. En cuanto acabara la promoción me iba a quedar dos semanas de vacaciones pero ahora con la dichosa mega lluvia no puedo.

-¿Mega lluvia? Si apenas caen unas míseras gotas-En ese instante sentí como si me arrancaran cabellos. Esta es otra de las cosas que he hecho sin pensar. Ahora mismo estoy en unos de los camerinos siendo peinada por Alice para que así se distraiga pero por lo visto mi comentario no le ha gustado y ha decidido arrancar unos cuantos cabellos con el cepillo "accidentalmente".

-Sí, mega lluvia no me corrijas. Ahora cierra los ojos-Cerré los ojos y sentí como me iban maquillando el parpado móvil. Al tener los ojos cerrados mis otros sentidos estaban más activos como por ejemplo el oído. A pesar que Alice había puesto música de fondo pude escuchar como alguien abría la puerta entraba y después la cerraba.

-¿Quién ha entrado?-Le pregunté.

- No ha entrado nadie-Me dijo Alice pero yo abrí los ojos y vi que Alice ni había mirado si alguien entraba. Intenté mirar por el espejo pero la cabeza de Alice me bloqueaba la imagen-Cierra los ojos-Continué con los ojos abiertos- Solo es Seth que está buscando algo y ni siquiera saluda.

- ¿Para qué voy a saludar? Solo soy Seth o al menos eso es lo que has dicho- Se sentó en el tocador de al lado y se comenzó a pasar una pelota de mano a mano.

-Si vas a estar aquí solo siéntate y calla y ahora tú cierra los ojos o te los cierro con pegamento –Al escuchar su tono de voz cerré los ojos y mantuve mi boca callada.

-Alguien está muy enfadada pero no sé porqué-Dijo Seth en tono cantarín- ¿Hoy no venia Jasper?-Jasper se pasa unas cuantas semanas al año supervisando sus viñedos en Italia y después cuando viene se queda trabajando como ingeniero náutico y otra cosa más que no me acuerdo solo sé que es relacionado con el ejercito pero de manera externa. Los viñedos y el ejército no sé que tienen en común pero en algo se parecerán para poder compaginarlo. Alice dijo que tenían mucho en común pero... Alice es Alice.

-Sí, hoy viene pero por la tarde-Su tono amenazador había desaparecido para dejar paso a su usual tono alegre- Ayer cogió el Galileo des de Sicilia.

-¿Qué es el Galileo?-Abrí los ojos porqué ya hacía unos segundos que no la notaba.

-El Galileo es un avión privado que tenemos. Fue un regalo por mi cumpleaños pero yo casi ni lo utilizo por eso se lo dejo a él.

- ¿Los ricos alguna vez os dais algo normal? Porqué digo según la experiencia que tengo siempre sois así.

- Lo que pasa que no estás acostumbrada al lujo simplemente eres una pueblerina-Intenté levantarme de la silla para abofetear a Seth por lo que me había dicho pero cuando lo hice Alice me empujó en mi asiento.

- Que te den-Me cruce brazos y miré hacia otra parte ya que Alice se había puesto en medio de nosotros.

- ¿Te ofende la realidad?-Su tono de burla me hacía enfadar aún más.

- Soy pueblerina y con mucho orgullo, Forks es mucho mejor que el lugar de dónde vienes.

- El condado de Denver, en el sudeste, es un buen lugar, des de ahí se exporta grandes cosas.

-Enhorabuena Seth sabes los puntos cardinales ahora dime hacia dónde va mi precioso dedo del medio-Le mostré mi dedo del medio pero continué sin ver su cara porqué Alice ni se inmutaba en apartarse.

-Sois como niños pequeños.

- Como sabes tanto de ellos -Dijo Seth.

- Sé mucho sobre ellos, tengo una hija.

-¿Tienes una hija? ¿Des de cuándo? Me acabo de enterar ¿Porqué nunca la he visto?- Escuché el resoplido de Seth y se acostó en un diván que estaba en un rincón.

-No es mi hija de sangre pero como si lo fuera, tiene casi ocho años.

- Es... ¿Adoptada?

- No, es la hija de Jasper. Su ex mujer se la dio y desapareció. Ella se llama Maria y en cuanto dio a luz se la dio y desapareció nunca supo nada sobre ella después de eso, además le dejó bien claro que no quería a su hija ni de él.

- ¿Y cómo es... tu hija?

- Se llama Adela_-¿Adela? Ahora que lo pienso no es la primera vez que la escucho hablar sobre ella pero nunca le presté mucha atención_- Su piel es muy blanca, el color de su pelo es negro como el de su madre pero tiene los ojos de un precioso verde aceituna como los de Jasper. En cuanto vi a Jasper supe que él era el indicado, estaba y estoy locamente enamorada de él-Una dulce y tierna sonrisa se le dibujó en la cara- No me importó que tuviera una hija porqué en cuanto la vi me enamoré también de ella. En ese entonces tenía casi dos años y me llamó mamá.

-¿Y por qué nunca la has traído?

- Ella odia la moda. Si no está dibujando está ensayando pasos de ballet, ama el ballet. ¿Así que para que traerla aquí si odia la moda? Des de que se sabe vestir sola siempre se ha vestido con ropa que no conjunta para nada pero yo igual le digo que su estilo es la moda desigual pero solo lo hago para molestarla. Aunque también me traer muchos dolores de cabeza típico en las madres con hijas hiperactivas-_Habló la más indicada._

-Me gustaría conocerla.

-Tal vez la conozcas pronto esta semana entra en vacaciones.

- Seguro que no le gustarás-Escuché la voz de fondo de Seth- A mi me odia siempre que podía me pisaba-_Genial Seth la conoce y yo no._

-Eso seguro que sería porqué tú eres muy odiable.

No dijimos nada los próximos treinta minutos porqué Alice se decidió por rizarme el pelo.

Tengo que hablar con Jake y decirle lo de mi súper idea, hablar sobre las vacaciones me ha hecho acordar de eso.

-¿Alice me puedo ir ya? Tengo que hablar con Jake.

En cuanto me dio la respuesta me levanté del asiento pero cuando iba hacia la puerta esta se abrió revelando a un rubio tan alto como Jake.

-¿Jazz? ¡Jazz!-Alice me empujó contra un lado y se abalanzó contra Jasper para abrazarlo y le repartió innumerables besos por la cara-Creí que vendrías esta tarde.

-Quise darte una sorpresa.

-¡Y me la has dado!

-Te he traído unos dulces típicos de Sicilia-Abrió una pequeña caja con una especie de magdalenas solo que la envoltura era un poco más dura y se comía. Me acuerdo de ellas sabía muy bien y eran muy dulces pero no llegaban a empalagar.

-Hola Jasper, un gusto volver a verte-Le cogí uno de los dulces. Tenía la suficiente confianza con él para hacerle bromas y ese tipo de cosas- Está muy bueno.

-Jasper no dejes que esta tragona se lo coma todo- No sé cuando se levantó del diván pero a pesar de llamarme tragona el también cogió otro dulce.

-Ten-Le dio en la boca el dulce a Alice- Que si no estos tragones se lo comen todo-Volví a sentarme en el tocador y comencé a mirarme las uñas distraídamente esperando a que dejara la caja en mi mesa. Al parecer Seth tuvo la misma idea solo que él no se miró las uñas solo miraba el techo. Cinco minutos después Jasper al fin dejó la caja en mi mesa en menos de un minuto Seth y yo ya nos lo habíamos comido todo.

-Sois muy golosos para ser modelos ¿No tendríais que cuidar vuestra dieta o algo así?

-Cuando viniste con esa caja sabías que peligraba así que es tu culpa-Le dije a Jasper.

-Nunca me hacen caso referente a la dieta sobre todo Renesmee-Alice me miró con ojos acusadores.

-En ese caso, hay una magdalena siciliana del tamaño de mi puño.

En ese instante todo pasó muy rápido fue como una carrera a cámara lenta y rápida a la vez. Primero miré hacia la puerta y después a Seth el cual también me estaba mirando, nos quedamos unos segundos mirándonos hasta que para impedirle la salida le tiré la caja del dulce que no era muy grande pero si lo suficiente para detenerlo. A pesar de eso él comenzó a agitar polvos faciales en mi cara haciéndome toser pero yo logré coger otros polvos y le hice estornudar. Cogí un pintalabios y le embarré toda la boca tanto que hasta me manché la mano pero el hizo lo mismo conmigo ambos teníamos el sector de la boca color rojo difuminado pero con el borde de mi camiseta me quité lo máximo que pude dejándome la boca algo rara de tanto frotar. Escuchaba las risas de Alice y Jasper pero ni me molesté en mirarlos estaba concentrada en mi lucha "encarnizada" por la magdalena que no era una magdalena pero se le parecía la forma. Después de la breve pausa que hicimos cogí un frasco de gomina y le embadurné todo el pelo sé que es un metrosexual de primera. Enserio ¿Qué vi en él? Pero como revancha me revolvió totalmente el pelo poniéndomelo todo en la cara causando que no viera nada. No podía perder tiempo quitándome el pelo así que cogí lo primero que fue y se lo eché. Cuando por fin me quité el suficiente pelo vi que lo que había echado era un perfume y que le había dado en la boca. Ups. Eso fue sin querer, creo. La cara rara que puso Seth me indicó que había ganado, sé muy bien que el sabor a perfume no se quita fácilmente. Cuando abrí la puerta para salir sentí que alguien me cogía del brazo.

- Es injusto lo que me has hecho. Has jugado sucio-Se pasó la mano por la boca para quitar los restos de perfume pero igual le duraría unos minutos.

Agité mi brazo pero lo único que logré fue que me cogiera como un saco. Le di golpes con el puño a su espalda.

- ¡Bájame! Lo siento. Lo hice sin querer, estaba ciega por tu culpa. Ahora bájame.

-No, si yo no tengo lo que quiero tu tampoco.

- Exagerado, tampoco ha sido para tanto-Pataleé en el aire -¿Acaso no tienes vida?

Escuché unos murmullos y Seth al fin me bajó. Me giré y vi a Rosalie y Amber que estaban ahí paradas cuchicheando entre ellas Y Jake estaba en medio de las dos. _¿Qué hace aquí si le envié un mensaje diciéndole que mejor iba yo?_ Hoy no estaba muy activa más bien estaba cansada pero igualmente quería ir a la empresa para asegurarme que Cathy está bien. No debería meterme tanto en su vida pero sé que ella y Embry no acabarán con un _vivieron felices y comieron perdices._

Le di la espalda a Seth y me encaminé hacia dónde Jake pero tenía una expresión rara.

-No te esperaba aquí-Le dije sorprendida pero alegre.

Ni siquiera me respondió tan solo me miró y se marchó. Miré extrañada hacia la puerta que cruzó y después miré a Rosalie y Amber.

-Buenos días Renesmee-Me dijeron muy alegres y sonrientes ese par que seguro tramaban algo. Notaba a Rosalie como siempre pero a Amber no y no me refiero al aspecto porqué siempre está cambiando ni siquiera sé como describirla, un día puede ser rubia, peli negra o castaña y al otro pelirroja, otro día puede tener los ojos verdes, azules, castaños o hasta lila. Hoy estaba con el pelo negro y ojos verdes. Pero no era eso si no otra cosa.

- Eh ¿Buenos días?-Dije extrañada

POV Jake

Creo que sería una buena idea desayunar en la cafetería de Natalie llevo mucho tiempo sin estar por ahí y ya que estoy voy a buscar a Nessie a la agencia a pesar que me envió un mensaje diciéndome que mejor venia ella. Será una sorpresa. El problema es que no sé en qué planta o sala o habitación está.

Vi a una chica de pelo negro pasar distraídamente con un papel en las manos.

-Perdona ¿Me podrías ayudar?-Le pregunté a la chica.

- Sí ¿Buscas a alguien?

-Sí a Nessie digo Renesmee ¿Sabes dónde podría estar?

-¿Renesmee? Está con... ¿Quién eres tú? Lo siento pero es que soy nueva y no conozco a nadie. Yo soy Amber.

- Jacob, soy su novio.

Ella me miró extrañada pero finalmente respondió:- ¿Su novio? ¿Enserio? Pero si ella...- Hizo un gesto con la mano-Mmm...No está-Dijo rápidamente. Adiós Jacob.

La actitud de aquella chica me dejó desconcertado pero justo cuando llamé al ascensor Rosalie salió de él.

-Hola Rosalie ¿Sabes dónde está Renesmee?

- Primero, déjame salir- Me aparté y la dejé pasar- Segundo, sígueme y te lo digo-La seguí hasta una habitación blanca y con cámaras.

Rosalie acomodó unas cuantas cámaras y después dio vueltas buscando algo hasta que finalmente sacó su móvil.

-Estoy buscando algo, ahora te digo lo que querías-Siguió con su faena hasta que alguien pasó bajo el gran arco que sustituía a la puerta. Tenía la cabeza gacha mirando a su móvil pero igualmente la reconocí.

-Rosalie tu bloc de notas me pareció verlo en...-Su vista no subió hasta que llegó dónde nosotros-Hola.

-Ya lo encontré. Amber, Renesmee está en el camerino dieciocho ¿verdad? – Miré a Amber. Ella me había dicho que no estaba.

Amber se removió inquieta y miró para todos lados.

- Rosalie, Renesmee no está aquí- Algo en su mirada me pareció extrañamente sospechoso.

-Mmm, cierto. No está Jacob. Eh... tal vez la encuentres en su casa o... no.

Noté a ambas nerviosas. Algo pasaba.

-Vale Rosalie, que sucede-Rosalie iba a hablar pero antes de que lo hiciera Amber la interrumpió.

- Rosalie, por favor. Es mi amiga.

-No está bien ¿Crees que es bonito?-Le replicó Rosalie.

-No pero...-suspiró- lo siento Jacob. Ella es mi amiga y me lo pidió, no quería ser mala amiga.

-No tenemos por qué guardar ningún secreto de ese tipo- Sonrió con malicia- al fin y al cabo ya no estáis juntos. Que poco habéis durado.

-No os sigo, Nessie y yo seguimos juntos.

-Pero... Ahora soy yo la que no entiende-Rosalie

- Renesmee nos dijo que no te dijéramos nada aunque preguntaras por qué habíais terminado. No sé qué le pasa, des de que habló con Aro se comporta muy raro-Amber

-¿Me diréis algo?- Ambas se dedicaron miradas

- Suponemos que ha firmado un contrato con Luis Vuitton. Desde entonces se comporta muy raro, supongo que habrá aceptado. Y bueno... Aparte de ese comportamiento altivo con nosotras, se comportaba muy... divertida y alegre con Seth, hasta que un día bueno Amber y yo la encontramos bueno en una situación... comprometedora con él y me dijo que había terminado contigo.

-No, eso no puede ser. Rosalie te habrás confundido. Eso no es cierto. No.

Ahora soy yo el que está dando mil vueltas por la sala. Nessie no me engañaría, ella no me haría eso. No, no y no. Debe de haber un error. Ella no es como Leah.

Escuché unas voces familiares y lo peor era que las voces se escuchaban juntas. A penas pude distinguir lo que decían pero Seth la tenía en un hombro mientras discutían sobre algo. Lo único que escuché fue: si yo no tengo lo que quiero tú tampoco.

-Es cierto-Me hubiera ido de ahí pero estaba paralizado.

-Lo siento Jacob.

Después de unos segundos al fin reaccioné y cuando escuché su voz me fui lo más rápido que pude de ahí.

Ella sigue enamorada de él y me ha estado engañando todo este tiempo. Al igual que Leah.

* * *

Lo siento! Tendría que haber actualizado el domingo pero como a partir del viernes casi ni pasé en casa (la diversión no acaba por el comienzo de clases jejeje)... Bueno, Tengo unas cuantas cosas que decir:

1. En clase de biología no había ningún chico tipo Edward o Patch (Saga hush hush os lo recomiendo) ¿Porqué solo hay ese tipo de chicos en los libros :( (Esto no venía a cuento pero me hacia ilu comentarlo jajaja)

2. Me comentaron que si con la vuelta al clases pondría un día fijo de acutualización, antes lo tenia pero se me va la olla, en fin he pensado que lo días de actualización serían los martes y sábado (bueno mañana martes no porque hoy actualizé pero la próxima semana sí)

3. Tengo una pregunta referente a Nessie que quiero que me respondáis ¿ Veis a Nessie diciendo jilipollas? No verdad, es que tengo unos cuantos insultos (suaves) preparados para próximos caps.

Lamento la espera espero que haya valido la pena. En el próximo cap todo explota ¡BUM!

Pd: me podrías decir insultos suaves?


	42. Capitulo 42¡BUM! Jacob la has cagado

42. ¡BUM! Jacob la has cagado.

POV Nessie

Tan solo llevo veinte minutos corriendo y ya me estoy muriendo. Estoy en muy mala forma eso me pasa por no correr en ni sé cuánto tiempo, un mes creo o yo o menos.

Recorrí todo el barrio parándome durante unos cuantos minutos para descansar y beber agua. Fuera mejor si pudiera hacer _footing_ en la naturaleza, como hacía en Forks, pero aquí en Seattle lo único verde por dónde puedo correr son los parques y las zonas verdes que están muy lejos de mi piso.

Después de una hora y media corriendo con descanso incluido fui a casa y tomé un largo baño. Me hubiera quedado dormida en plena bañera si no fuera porque escuché mi móvil sonar.

-Ya voy-Dije a pesar de que sabía que la persona que me había enviado el mensaje no me escucharía.

_¡Hola cariño! Vacaciones se acercan al igual que tú. Prometiste venir en vacaciones y ya estamos en vacaciones. Tengo planeado unas cuantas cosas ya que te gusta tanto relajarte y todo eso... He pensado en yoga y senderismo. Forks es un bonito lugar para hacer eso._

_Besos, la mejor madre del mundo. (Sí, lo soy admítelo ;D)_

_¡Hola cariño! Soy yo otra vez. He pensado también apuntarnos en karate (Sí, enserio) como una vez me dijiste que todos los veranos te apuntabas a ese tipo de clase pensé que podríamos hacerlo juntas en Forks. Ahora el programa de actividades ha mejorado mucho así que no hace falta que vayamos a otro lugar._

_Besos, la mejor madre del mundo._

_¡Hola cariño! Son unos cuantos mensajes así que no te quejes. Se me había olvidado decirte que también nos podríamos apuntar a clases de cocina, en mi caso ya sé cocinar pero tú la última vez me quemaste una olla ¿Ya has aprendido?_

_Besos, la mejor madre del mundo._

_¡Hola cariño! Como tu padre y yo estaremos todo julio de vacaciones ¿Porqué no le dices a Jacob que venga? No sé como habrá ido tu plan ya que me hablas tanto y todos los días... que mala hija que eres. _

_Adiós, te ama la mejor madre del mundo._

Tengo unos cuatro mensajes más de mamá y ninguno de Jake. Des de hace cinco días qué vino a Twilight ni me habla, ni siquiera sé lo que he hecho, al menos si lo supiera intentaría remediarlo. Usualmente me envía mensajes diciéndome buenos días y esas cosas pero ya son las diez de la mañana y nada. Vale, soy un poco paranoica pero me preocupa ¿Y si le ha pasado algo? Pero también me dijo que estaba ocupado. Pero y sí...

Dejé el móvil sobre el sofá del salón y encendí la tele. No había nada que me gustara. Me dejé caer en el sofá mirando al techo. ¡Me aburro! Los viernes no pueden ser aburridos tienen que ser divertidos. Y de repente escuché algo que podría cambiar mí aburrido día: mi querido móvil.

_¿Cómo puede ser posible que salgas mona hasta bebiendo de un barril? He visto las fotos y el video que hizo Embry y madre mía no hay ninguna que salgas mal. Normal que seas modelo, eso de ser fotogénica lo tienes siempre activo por lo visto._

_Besos Cathy :D_

_¿Qué video, que fotos? ¡Eliminé todo no puede ser eso posible! Debe de haber una explicación-_Le envié lo más rápido que pude.

_¿Cómo lo eliminaste? Ten en cuenta que cuando eliminas una foto de la galería de imágenes se van a otra parte por si acaso te arrepientes de haberlas eliminado._

_No lo eliminé ¡Lo sumergí en el lago! Vi como la pantalla se apagaba._

_Su móvil es sumergible cuando se sumerge la pantalla se apaga. Siempre es muy precavido._

-¡¿QUE CLASE DE PERSONA TIENE UN MÓVIL SUMERGIBLE?!-Dije gritando y casi tirando mi propio móvil. Maldito Embry, seguro que será por eso que Jake no me habla. Pensará que soy una mentirosa y todo por culpa de ese "precavido".

Es cierto que mi día ha cambiado, ya no es aburrido ¡Pero yo no me refería a esto!

Me vestí rápidamente con ropa de salir y cogí el coche dirección empresa. En cuanto llegué busqué a Cathy porqué ella sabría decirme donde estaba Embry pero para mi sorpresa estaban juntos, bueno no me tendría que sorprender que estuvieran juntos al menos no estaban haciendo nada que me traumatizara. Tan solo estaba Cathy sentada en sus rodillas mientras le rodeaba el cuello ¿Estos dos no trabajan, o qué? Me pregunto si se podrán las relaciones entre empleados. Agité mi cabeza para quitarme esa tonta ocurrencia.

-Embry ¿Que has hecho?-Me miró desconcertado.

-Cathy, tu amiga está loca-Levantó a Cathy de su regazo y la dejó sentada mientras él se apoyaba sobre la mesa.

- ¡No estoy loca! El que está loco eres tú por comprarte un móvil sumergible.

-Un móvil sumergible aguanta más que los normales- Arqueé una ceja esperando una mejor respuesta- Me tienes envidia por qué quieres uno. Si me dices el model...

- ¡No quiero nada de eso! Quiero saber porqué le enseñaste las fotos y el video a Jake.

-Yo no le he enseñado nada.

-¿Enserio?-Relajé mi postura y lo miré dubitativa- ¿No le has enseñado nada?

-No, esas fotos las puedo utilizar cuando necesite algún favor tuyo ¿Pero para que enseñárselas? No obtendría ningún beneficio.

Me quedé quieta. ¿Entonces cual es la razón de su enfado?

-¿Ocurre algo?-Salí de mis pensamientos al oír la voz de Cathy.

- He hecho algo y no sé que es. Jake lleva sin hablarme días, lo dejaría estar pero está así des de que vino a la agencia así que supongo que es por mi culpa.

-Entonces tu eres la causa de su mal humor-Miré a Embry esperando a que siguiera hablando pero se quedo quieto.

-¿Me podrías explicar el porqué?

- No lo sé-Se encogió de hombros- Pero nadie hemos hecho nada, así que la única candidata eres tú.

-Yo no creo que sea tu culpa-Cathy dio vueltas en su silla giratoria- Creo que Leah tiene algo que ver.

-¿Ella ha estado aquí?

-El sábado hubo una reunión de última hora y ella vino a sustituir.

-No hay nada que ella le haya podido contar, no he hecho nada-Me defendí.

El interlocutor de Cathy sonó, era Jake que le pedía un café bien cargado. Me ofrecí voluntaria a llevárselo así que tuve que cruzar la puerta "camuflada" para buscar el café.

Mis pasos hacia la puerta eran muy rápidos pero cuando llegué a la puerta me detuve de inmediato. Nunca antes había visto a esa puerta tan grande y poderosa. Me hacía acordar a la puerta del despacho del director del instituto. Sentía ese mismo temor que cuando has hecho algo malo y el profesor te envía a hablar con el director. En mi caso es la primera vez que experimento esto, siempre fui una niña buena en parvulario, primaria y secundaria nunca me he metido en líos y ahora me he metido sin darme cuenta.

Aspiré y exhalé repetidas veces. Estaba demasiado nerviosa. Si Leah le mostró la revista seguro que habrá exagerado las cosas y a saber que ha dicho de mí. Tengo que aclararlo. Abrí la puerta poco a poco y vi que Jake estaba concentrado hablando con alguien en otro idioma, creo que chino. Me encaminé hacia su mesa con pasos seguros y firmes hasta dejar el café sobre ella. Al fin terminó su conversación pero ni se fijó en mí su mirada estaba en su ordenador.

-Hola-Dije después de unos segundos para que me notara.

Alzó la vista-: ¿Renesmee?-_Renesmee, me ha llamado Renesmee_ -¿Qué haces aquí?-No sé si es peor que me llame por mi nombre completo o que me hable tan fríamente.

-No te he visto en varios días y he supuesto que estabas ocupado pero como mañana es fin de semana supuse que ya no lo estarías tanto-Dije intentando encontrar su mirada pero él no la apartaba de ese aparato.

-Ya pues sigo ocupado.

-¿He hecho algo?-Pregunté con timidez y culpa.

-¿Tú? Nada, que vas a hacer-Odié ese tono burlesco que me dio.

-No creo que estés ocupado ¿Por qué me evitas? ¿Ha ocurrido algo?-Dije preocupada

-Estoy ocupado-Dijo en tono cortante.

-Claro que lo estás, estás ocupado evitándome-Me crucé de brazos. Esta situación me está comenzando a hartar y enfadar.

Todo se quedó en absoluto silencio. Yo observaba su expresión que denotaba enfado contenido. _Ojalá supiera lo que está pensando. No me mira pero eso lo puedo solucionar_. Miré la espalda del ordenador y me fijé en el botón de abajo. Si lo pulso se bloqueará y me mirará. Moví los labios una y otra vez pensando en esa idea hasta que me desplacé de mi lugar hasta estar al lado de él y apagarle la pantalla. Dejó de teclear pero no de mirar.

-Estaba trabajando-Me dijo serio.

- ¡Quiero saber que he hecho!-Mi voz prácticamente sonaba desesperada- No me sigas hablando de esa manera.

Jake en ese instante se levantó de su asiento. Su gran tamaño intimidaba, cualquiera le decía algo. Agaché la vista y me mordí el labio. _Se ve muy sexy con aspecto peligroso_. _Ahora no es momento para eso_.

-Creí que habíamos roto-Dijo indiferente

Levanté mi mirada inmediatamente-:¿Qué? Yo nunca he dicho eso.

-A mi no pero a tus amigas sí y...-Fue hacia la otra punta de la mesa. No quería estar cerca de mí- Bueno se te destapó la mentira.

-¿Qué amigas? ¿Qué mentira?

-No hace falta que finjas.

-No sé de qué me hablas, en serio.

-Sé que todo este tiempo que te ausentabas me estabas engañando con Seth-Parpadeé varias veces asimilando esa información. _Cree que lo estoy engañando con Seth. ¿Acaso no confía en mí? Al parecer no. Desconfianza, odio la desconfianza. Él ha creído a las mentiras. Renesmee, no explotes, no grites ni te alteres._

-¡¿QUÉ?!¡ ¿CÓMO?!¡¿QUIÉN DIABLOS TE HA DICHO ESO?!-_Mejor para que pensar nada si no me hago caso. _

-No lo niegas entonces- Rió sin gracia

Aspiré y exhalé unas cuantas veces para calmarme. No voy le voy a dar el gusto de enfadarme y gritar a la persona que haya dicho eso-:¡Si lo niego! Nunca ha ocurrido eso ¿Quién te ha contado esa mentira?

- Para que quieres saberlo ¿Para saber lo que se siente al ser traicionado?-Estaba a punto de tirarle el café que estaba en la mesa intacto pero me contuve. _No le daré el gusto a esa persona o esas._

-Quien. Te. Ha. Dicho. Eso-Hablé muy lenta y pausadamente.

-Tus amigas modelos, Rosalie y Amber-_Era por eso que estaban tanto tiempo juntas, estaban maquinando algo contra mí. Pero yo no he hecho nada, excepto... Cuando le negué a Amber su petición de "ascender" me dijo que se vengaría y lo está haciendo ¡Maldita zorra! Pero Rosalie... Mierda, Amber le habrá comido el cerebro en mi contra._

-Desgraciadas, hipócritas, embusteras-Dije en voz algo baja.

-¿Se te derrumba la mentira?-Y otra vez Jake con su tono de malvado de película.

- No se me derrumba ninguna mentira. ¿Por qué me hablas de esa forma? Ni siquiera sabes si es verdad. No me has dejado ocasión de defenderme ni de decirte la verdad.

-El día después del desfile cuando estábamos aquí Seth te llamó y tú le hablaste muy cariñosamente.

- ¿Cómo sabes eso?-¡_Rectifica! ¡Parece que dijeras que he hablado con él!- _No importa, no fue Seth quien me llamó si no Alice des de su móvil.

-¿Y las fotos dónde sales tú y él cenando? ¿Son magia?

- Prácticamente me arrastró a ese lugar.

- Cuando te fui a ver a la agencia salías de una habitación y estabas muy despeinada al igual que él_-¡Maldito Seth! ¡Malditos dulces sicilianos!_- Escuché lo que decía: si yo no tengo lo que quiero tú tampoco.

-No es nada de lo que piensas-Dejé caer fuertemente mis manos sobre la mesa provocando con mis manos picaran un poco.

-Al igual que no es cierto que te irás a Hawái con él.

-No sabes ni de lo que hablas.

-Ya bueno que seas muy feliz con Seth_-¡LE QUIERO LANZAR EL ORDENADOR!_

-¡BASTA YA!-Le pegué a la mesa con el puño cerrado- Si estás insinuando que...-_No vas a decir esa palabra Renesmee_- que...-_No lo digas_- que...me acuesto con Seth_-¡Que te he dicho!-_ Ni con nadie. Soy...-_No lo digas, esto por favor no lo digas. No es una bonita forma de decirlo y menos en una discusión_- Soy virgen-_¡Nunca me haces caso!_- Jamás hice nada con él porqué no le quería ni confiaba en él en cambio en ti confió demasiado pero tú en mi nada. ¿Y sabes qué? No me importa que no me creas, no me importa que pienses que me acuesto con él o con mil me da absolutamente igual-Me dirigí a la puerta y cuando salí iba a dar un portazo pero cerré la puerta muy calmadamente.

-Buenos días Cathy. Buenos días Embry. Buenos días Bree, que sorpresa verte aquí ¿Acabas de llegar verdad? Yo me voy, adiós.-Dije con una calma y sonrisa escalofriantemente tranquilizadoras. Se me pusieron los pelos de punta con mi tono de voz.

.

.

.

-Así que aceptas-Me dijo Aro muy sonriente des de detrás de su mesa.

-Sí, ¿O acaso llego tarde?

-Llegas en un momento perfecto-Aro sonrió con su típica sonrisa tranquila de psicópata.

-Me alegro-Hice la misma sonrisa que él- ¿Cuándo nos vamos?

-El domingo por la tarde.

-¿Dónde firmo?

-Aquí- Y hoy mi aburrido día pasó de aburrido a ganar 500,000 dólares. Sí, firme el contrato con Luis Vuitton. Hawái, el lugar que no quería ir pero ahora... han cambiado las cosas., Jake se va a arrepentir de lo que ha dicho y mientras lo haga y me intente buscar yo estaré en Hawái promocionando, yéndome de fiesta y haciendo cosa malas. Iré a Hawái y tú Jake te vas a arrepentir de lo dicho. Soy... un poco vengativa.

POV Jake

¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! ¡Joder, joder, joder! La he cagado hasta el fondo.

-¿Qué te pasa Jacob?-Me preguntó Embry.

-¿Enserio me preguntas que me pasa? Después de lo que me habéis dicho de Nessie. La he tratado muy pero que muy mal.

-No es la primera vez que desconfías de ella o haces algo así ¿Verdad? Jacob- Bree había venido para buscar a Catherine y desayunar juntas pero se había unido al grupo de todos contra mí pero me lo merezco- Yo de ti haría algo, Renesmee es vengativa cuando quiere sobre todo si le has dicho todo eso. He venido justo en el momento y estaba todo en silencio así que se escuchaba.

- ¿Todo? ¿Se ha escuchado todo?

-Sí, todo y la has cagado. No has podido meter más la pata porqué no podías-_Embry siempre ayudándome ¿Dónde están mis otros amigos cuando los necesito? Ah, sí. De viaje por ni sé dónde._

-Bree, tú que eres su amiga...

-Y tu su novio que ha dicho unas cosas preciosas de ella. Yo si fuera Renesmee te hubiera dado una buena bofetada, insultado y... ¿Cathy me has dicho algo de un café?

-Sí, quería hablar con él y lo llevó por mí.

- Mmm... Jacob ,Te hubiera tirado el café en la cara y _arrojado por las escaleras mientras me reía_*. Pero yo no soy Renesmee pero sí soy algo sádica. Ah, y hubiera cortado instantáneamente contigo. ¿No lo ha hecho?

- Creo que no. Espero que no. Se ha ido tranquila ¿Eso es bueno verdad?

-Que poco conoces a las mujeres-Embry me palmeó el hombro- Cuando están muy tranquilas o se ríen con una fingida risa con otra mujer es que todo va mal. Y ella se ha despedido de nosotros con mucha calma, hasta nos ha sonreído.

-A parte de Rosalie y la otra, también Leah ha estado implicada en esto ¿No?-Bree se cruzó de brazos- No respondas, seguro que es sí. Jacob tú más tonto, por no decir otra cosa, no podrías ser. ¿No te das cuenta que Leah está loca y es una psicópata de relaciones? En cuanto a Rosalie y la otra será pura envidia. Repito y añado: eres un tonto y un mendrugo. Agradéceme que no te insulte como es debido y que no te abofeteé. Si vuelves a hacer algo así...-Su tono amenazador cambió a uno sombrío- Te arrepentirás de haber nacido Jacob.

-Bree ¿Vamos? Creo que ya has hecho suficiente-Catherine la cogió del brazo.

- He hablado por las dos, tú no sabes mucho de insultos o amenazas. Por cierto, la frase de: te arrepentirás de haber nacido también va para ti Embry- _¿Qué tiene que ver Embry?_-Tened en cuenta mis palabras.

-Bree-Catherine la estiró del brazo.

-Bueno chicos nos vamos a desayunar, hasta pronto-Y se despidió con una inmensa sonrisa.

- Amigo, en la que te has metido.

Sí, en la que me he metido. Pero si tengo que mover cielo y tierra para que me perdone lo haré.

* * *

* La parte de arrojar por las escaleras lo saqué de un comentario que me acordé y que me hizo gracia (Somebody_FUCK)

Andy: todos son taaaan influenciables pero cada uno tendrá su castigo por ser taaaan influenciables.

Y bueno Bad People, las conclusiones y las intrigas que le metían en la cabeza a Jacob han explotado. Que conste que dije que todo explotaría no que Nessie explotaría cosa que hará pero más adelante. En Hawái jejejeje


	43. Capitulo 43 Haciendo de canguro

43. Haciendo de Canguro

POV Nessie

Oh, Hawái te adoro. Eres fantástica, maravillosa, pacífica... eres tantas cosas. El agua es cristalina y muy relajante, puedo ver los peces jugueteando entre mis pies. Como tardas un rato en llegar a zonas más profundas puedo estar a veinte metros de la orilla y el agua aún me llega por un la cintura. Tampoco es que me vaya a alejar mucho, tengo una especie de fobia a no tocar con mis pies el fondo del mar solo si se trata del mar o un lago porqué si se trata de un lugar cerrado como la piscina que en cualquier parte tengo dónde sujetarme esa fobia se me quita.

Justamente ahora estaba a punto de sufrir un ataque de nervios, Rosalie me estaba arrastrando hacia una parte más profunda para sumergirnos y ver los peces con unas gafas. Rosalie ahora se comporta como antes: bipolarmente, después de enterarme que mi estupendo novio creía más a Rosalie, a la cambia color de Amber y por supuesto a Leah volví a la agencia para exigirles porqué le habían contado eso a Jake me dijeron que simple venganza. No las abofeteé a ambas porqué no me iba a rebajar a su nivel pero si les dije varias palabras y no insultos si no palabras como que Amber le envía quitado un contrato a Rosalie a propósito, que nunca fue su amiga porqué la utilizaba para llegar más alto y que si tan amigas era ellas dos porqué Amber coqueteaba con Emmet. No sabía si coqueteaba con él pero si sabía que Emmet venía muy seguido a Seattle y sé que Amber movía sus hilos de manera estratégica. En fin, el Karma me quiere porqué después de soltar lo de Emmet se pusieron a discutir y Rosalie abofeteó muy fuerte la cara de Amber pero sin embargo Amber aún tenía el contrato. Cada una recibió su merecido: Amber fue abofeteada muy fuerte creo que le dejó un buen moratón y Rosalie se quedó sin un contrato solo faltaría que a Leah le pasara algo y todo estuviera perfecto. Bueno no todo perfecto.

-¡Rosalie suéltame!-Ella se mostraba arrepentida conmigo y quería que superara mi fobia por eso me arrastraba cada vez más y más adentro y lo malo era que estaba fuerte.

-¿Y si algún día te apetece hacerlo en el mar? ¿Cómo lo harás si tienes fobia?

-¿Hacerlo?-Dejé de menearme para que me soltara para prestarle atención- ¿Con que te refieres a "hacerlo"?

Dejó de agarrarme el brazo para hacer un gesto con la mano.

-Sexo-Dijo como si fuera lo más obvio. La miré con una ceja arqueada y me di la vuelta para volver a la orilla. Me siguió pero no me detuvo, al contrario, se acostó conmigo en la arena.

- Te puedes ir no hace falta que estés como niñera cuidándome-Me puse el brazo en la cara para evitar el sol directo en mis ojos.

-No te estoy cuidando. Solo quiero remendar lo que hice y bueno... el sexo es una buena manera de pedir disculpas y de esa manera te abro las puertas de todos los lugares posibles dónde puedes practicarlo. Es excitante.

-Ya te dije que te perdonaba no hace falta que hagas cosas raras el Karma ya ha movido sus hilos y te ha remendado-Dije con cierto tono de malicia. La había perdonado porqué tampoco habría diferencia entre perdonada y no perdonada.

-Sí... remendado-Dijo con fastidio-¿Enserio Amber estaba coqueteando con Emmet? Estamos oficialmente juntos des de hace tiempo si no fuera por nuestros trabajos viviríamos juntos, viene siempre que puede a verme o yo a él. Yo sospechaba que a Amber le gustaba Emmet ¿Pero y a quién no? Pero no pensé nunca eso.

-No lo sé, simplemente lo dije para crear la semilla de la duda. Además Emmet es un actor famoso, si la ven con él subiría su fama y seria más reconocida.

Bufó.

-Si tanto le gusta ser modelo ¿Por qué estudia medicina?

-Es la única manera que sus padres le dan todos los lujos que ella pide.

-Oh claro señorita pero con lo que gasta no sé si todo el petróleo de Texas pueda pagar sus cosas-Dijo con fingido tono sureño. Me reí de su mala interpretación y después me metí un breve momento al mar para quitarme la arena.

Ambas volvimos a la habitación del hotel. Me duché y me envolví en una toalla a mí y a mi pelo, ni me iba a molestar en secármelo aquí con el clima húmedo se me ondula más casi rizado y además durante estos seis días que llevo aquí el pelo se me ha puesto como más cobrizo no pelirrojo si no cobrizo y eso me gusta mucho. No soy la única que ha sufrido cambios Rosalie está más rubia si eso es posible pero su pelo, por mucho que se lo seque, no queda liso debido al clima húmedo, eso es una de las cosas que no le gustan de la paradisiaca isla.

Me acosté sobre la cama y miré el precioso paisaje de la ventana. El marco blanco de la ventana le daba efecto cuadro al paisaje de olas, palmeras y cielo. Estos días se podrían resumir de esa manera: olas, palmeras y cielo. Como hubo las lluvias la promoción de Twilight se retrasó una semana provocando que tuviera que promocionar para Twilight y grabar los spots y hacerme fotos para Luis Vuitton coincidieran. Por el día trabajaba para LV pero por la noche para Twilight aunque eso no era bien, bien trabajar si no más bien tomarse fotos con todas los modelos y Aro y Alice al medio, ir a discotecas, bares... Eran como unas vacaciones nocturnas. Por el día pasaba subida en coches deportivos o cerca de acantilados que era donde se hacía todo.

-Toc, toc ¿Quién soy?-Me dijo una voz infantil a través de la puerta.

Abrí la puerta y en cuanto hice eso unos pequeños brazos envolvieron mi cintura. Era Adela que había venido para unas vacaciones familiares con Alice y Jasper. Era cierto lo que Alice me contó era muy hiperactiva y siempre que podía me estaba enseñando un paso de ballet pero de eso no me quejaba, me encantaba verla bailar.

-Hola Adela ¿Y tú mamá?-Cerré la puerta y me quité la toalla del pelo para dejarla secando.

-Me dijo que viniera aquí, que contigo me divertiría.

-¿Y te han dejado venir sola hasta aquí?-Ellos estaban en una especie de casa-habitación conjunta al hotel a unos cuatro o siete minutos de mi habitación- ¿No te han dicho nada?

- Al cerrar las puertas escuché una pequeña risa de mamá-Dijo pensativa.

-¿Peque...?-Caí en la cuenta. Alice y Jasper querían _intimidad _y me la habían enviado totalmente sola por ello ¿Y si la hubieran raptado? No, es un hotel caro aquí lo más fuerte que puede pasar es que se acabe el caviar-¿Porqué no saltas en la cama mientras yo me arreglo y salimos?

-¿Enserio puedo saltar?-Dijo con alegría pero después con desilusión- Papá y mamá dicen que podría hacerme daño.

- Yo saltaban en todas las camas que veía era muy divertido pero una vez sí que me hice daño y me caí pero no me importó y seguí saltando.

-Que historia más bonita-Dijo abrazándose los pies sobre la cama y temerosa- Creo que mejor veo la tele.

-¿O quieres elegir mi ropa?-Dije elevando las cejas sugerente.

-¿Me dejarías elegir tu ropa?-Se levantó de la cama y fue directa a mi maleta-¿ Aunque no combine y sea más fea que una hada sin color?

-Sí, aunque no combine y sea una hada sin color-Dije riéndome.

-¡Yupi! Te voy a elegir...-Abrió la maleta- ¿Por qué no hay nada?

-Está en el armario-Le indiqué con la mano el armario empotrado blanco perla.

- Te pondrás este vestido gris con estos zapatos rosa chillón. De esta manera pasarás más desapercibida y los chicos guapos dejaran de mirarte para mirarme a mí. Es fastidioso con todos los chicos os miren a vosotras y a mí no-Me pasó el vestuario.

-Eres un poco joven para pensar en novios-Dije quitándome la toalla. Como llevaba por debajo el sujetador y las bragas no pasó nada en el intercambio de toalla a vestido.

-Casi tengo ocho años y ya tengo un novio, él es muy atrevido, me da besos en la mejilla-Se sonrojó y jugueteó con su pie contra el suelo- ¿Tú tienes novio? Seguro que sí y seguro que él da esos besos tan asquerosos que salen en las pelis que tanto le gustan a mamá.

Jake. En lo que va de días ya me ha enviado más de quince mensajes pidiéndome disculpas y eran textos muy largos, yo simplemente le respondía con un "Ok" sé que después de escribir una gran cosa y esperar alguna respuesta y que te respondan un "Ok" molesta. Es como si con eso te dijeran: tú esfuérzate todo lo que quieras a escribir súper textos que a mí no me importa mucho o simplemente no te presto mucha atención y seguiré contestando con monosílabos. La verdad es que mi idea era venir a Hawái y hacer cosas malas pero no se me ocurren cuales pudieran fastidiarlo para hacerme fotos haciéndolo y enviárselas.

-Sí tengo novio se llama Jacob y no me da esos besos que tú dices. Ya verás que cuando seas más mayor te gustaran mucho.

-¡No! ¡Qué asco!-Se pasó la palma de la mano por la boca con cara de asco.

-Querías que los chicos guapos se fijaran en ti pero no quieres besos de película. Esas cosas de los besos se consideran de chicas mayores pero al parecer tú aún eres pequeña.

-¡No lo soy! ¡No lo soy! Soy mayor, soy mayor- Comenzó a saltar a mi alrededor.

-Vale, chica mayor ¿Salimos?-Abrí la puerta y la crucé.

-Soy mayor-Salió y se cruzó de brazos haciendo morros.

Le acaricie la mejilla y bajé para estar a la altura de sus ojos- Era mentira cariño, los besos se consideran de niños pequeños por eso todos los mayores se lo dan para volver a ser niños y recordar tiempos mejores.

-¿Lo dices de verdad?-Poco a poco estaba quitando su expresión anterior.

Lo pensé durante un momento. Era una mentira piadosa.

-Sí-La agarré por la mano y fuimos por el pasillo hasta llegar a la salida- Si no fíjate en tu mamá ella esta dándose todo el día besos con tu papá para volver a ser una niña porqué ya actúa como una solo le falta el cuerpo-Bromeé.

-Sí, eso es cierto-Se tapó con la boca con la mano al reírse como si hubiéramos dicho un secreto.

-¿Quieres un helado?

-¡Sí! Helado-Se soltó de mi mano para comenzar a saltar eufórica-Quiero uno de seis bolas y cada bola de un sabor distinto con nueces y caramelo por encima.

-Creí que no te gustaban los dulces.

-El helado es una excepción-Dijo sonriente.

-Está bien pero el helado será de una bola pequeña y sin nada. Dentro de unas horas será la hora de cenar.

Me enseñó la lengua y fue corriendo a él heladero que había. Al correr su vestido blanco de flores ondeaba entre el viento el sol le daba un aspecto muy brilloso a su pelo y cuando se paró a pedir el helado fue como si su sonrisa iluminara más el lugar. Cuando llegué vi que la muy listilla se había cogido un helado con seis bolas diferentes, nueces y caramelo.

-Si después tienes apendicitis no es mi culpa-Le advertí medio cantando.

-¿Apendicitis?-Su puso un dedo en la barbilla en forma pensativa-Una niña de mi clase tuvo apendicitis y...-Sus ojos se abrieron asustada- la operaron. Ten-Me lo pasó inmediatamente- ¿Quieres cinco bolas? Yo solo una o ninguna.

-No tengo cucurucho-Dije aguantándome la risa. _Vale, soy un poco cruel pero si después no come Alice me echará la culpa a mí_.

-No importa-Me dio todo su helado intacto- ¿Podemos ir al muelle a ver cómo se va el sol?

Fuimos al muelle más cercano y nos sentamos con los pies tocando el agua. Me habló sobre su cuento favorito que trataba sobre el sol, que su novio le había dibujado un unicornio. Como el sol hacía sombra nos pusimos a jugar con nuestras manos haciendo sombras de formas sobre la madera del muelle.

Un mensaje me llegó justo cuando iba a hacer un conejito con las manos.

_¡Aloha! Me alegro que estés en Hawái pero lo que no me alegra es que me haya enterado días después. Sabes perfectamente que Cathy con lo centrada que está se olvida de todo excepto de Embry y si pensabas que en cuanto se lo dijeras a ella me lo contaría a mí estás equivocada porqué se lo contó a Embry y este me lo contó a mí en una de nuestras quedadas de amigas en la que se coló. Tranquila Jacob no sabe dónde estás creo ¿Pero es cierto que te ha enviado treinta mensajes por el móvil súper largos? Nos lo contó Embry, a veces sirve para algo._

_Tu amiga Bree, sin pareja, pero que espera conocer a Paris Hilton._

_Pd: tráenos muchos recuerdos._

_Siento lo de no avisarte confié en Cathy que te dijera algo. Te traeré muchos recuerdos hasta un traje de esos hawaianos. Pero tengo una súper duda ¿Por qué has dicho Paris Hilton?_

_Con Paris Hilton me refería a Matt O'Gwenstel. Tienes que admitir los parecidos: ambos son guapos, ricos, rubios y son herederos de una cadena de hoteles. ¡Hay lo tienes! Paris Hilton jejejeje. Pero enserio hazlo, no puedo desaprovechar la ocasión de conocer a un bombón como ese a pesar de que sea feminista (cuando quiero y cuando me acuerdo jajajaja)_

_Tú amiga (aún) soltera._

_Sí, está bien algún día tendrás una cita con él pero que conste que es tipo como Embry._

-¿Tanto tiempo estás con tu móvil?-Me preguntó Adela irritada.

-No, vamos a...

Otro mensaje llegó.

_Stella, te estoy viendo ahora mismo. Si no sabes quién soy no te preocupes que ahora mismo voy dónde estas_

Sabía perfectamente quien era, tenía su número apuntado en mi agenda. Miré por todas partes hasta que lo vi acercarse a mí.

-Hola Stella, esperaba encontrarte aquí-Me dio un abrazo dejándome paralizada.

-Matt... ¿Me estás siguiendo?-Lo miré con ojos acusadores.

-No-Bajo su vista- ¿Tienes una hija?-Preguntó con burla.

-Sí, claro. La tuve con trece años.

-Es injusto que a pesar de que te haya vestido así sigas atrayendo chicos guapos-Dijo Adela haciendo morros.

- ¿Chico guapo? Sí, soy muy guapo-Matt se auto alagó- ¿Y quién eres tú?

-Soy otra chica guapa-Puso sus manos en jarra-Mis padres son Alice y Jasper vivo en Seattle, lo que me gusta más es el ballet y dibujar y voy a la escuela privada Maryland-Dijo muy decidida y orgullosa-Ahora que no somos desconocidos dime quien eres tú.

Matt se quedó un rato sorprendido mirándola.

-Soy Matt. Mis padres son Helen y Alexander. Vivo en Manhattan, lo que más me gusta es viajar y las muj...-Le dediqué una mirada cortante para que no se excediera- también me gusta Renesmee.

-Pero ella tiene novio-Me miró confusa. Tengo novio, es cierto pero mi novio se pasó de la raya y dijo cosas que no eran... y Matt está aquí... ya tengo mi acción mala.

-Sí, tengo novio-Le dije a Adela-¿Matt tú y yo no teníamos una cita?

Me miró confuso pero luego sonrió.

-Claro ¿Mañana estás disponible?

-Sí.

-Entonces será pasado mañana-Me dedicó una última sonrisa pero esta era una sonrisa picara y me guiñó un ojo antes de girarse y marcharse.

-Si tienes una cita con un chico que no es tu novio ¿tu novio no se enfadará?

-Oh, por supuesto, pero ese es el plan-Sonreí de oreja y la cogí de la mano llevándola rumbo al hotel.

* * *

Hola Bad People el próximo capítulo estará dedicado especialmente para las cosas malas de Nessie.


	44. Capitulo Mensajes

El vestido que había elegido conjuntaba muy bien con el collar que Jake me dio en nuestra primera cita, el cual había traído, y había elegido unos tacones plateados estilo romano.

Después de mirar la tele durante unas horas me fui a duchar y cuando acabé me fui rizando el pelo con espuma mientras estaba en el balcón dándome el sol. Me puse el vestido, me maquillé con tonos suaves, me puse los tacones, cogí un bolso de mano y como último me puse el collar.

Sonreí delante del espejo al ver el resultado. _Esta tarde seré una chica mala y haré enfadar y poner celoso a mi querido y desconfiado novio. Cenaremos juntos y yo llevaré mi móvil para hacernos las máximas fotos posibles y enviárselas a Jake. Jeje, chica mala._

La puerta sonó. Comienza el espectáculo.

-Hola Matt-Le dije sonriente.

-Hola Stella, estás muy bien-Me miró de arriba abajo. Quise sacar mi móvil en ese instante para enviarle la cara que de Matt a Jake pero me contuve.

- Gracias-No le dije nada sobre como él estaba porqué como se halaga demasiado ¿Para qué halagarlo más? Reconozco que es muy guapo pero no es mi tipo.

-¿Vamos?-Me tendió su brazo para que se lo agarrara y así hice.

Caminamos por el paseo hasta salir del recinto hotelero. Al salir subimos en su coche y todo estuvo en silencio pero era un silencio agradable.

-¿Qué tienes planeado?-Le pregunté

-Sorpresa-Hice morros en señal de protesta y fijé mi vista en el paisaje de la ventana. Era... hermoso. Estaba oscureciendo y el cielo estaba teñido de naranja, rojo y violeta. Saqué mi móvil y bajé la ventana, tomé un par de fotos y volví a guardar el móvil.

-Me gusta mucho este lugar, es pacífico ¿Es la primera vez que vienes?

-No, he venido varias veces a aprender el negocio familiar. No muy lejos del hotel dónde estás se encuentra el hotel de mi familia.

- ¿Te alojas ahí?

- No, estoy disfrutando de otra parte de la subasta quedándome en una casa cerca de unos acantilados donde hay más vegetación. Prefiero la montaña al mar pero estando ahí es como si tuviera la montaña y el mar, no me quejo.

No volvimos a hablar en todo el trayecto hasta que bajamos en un restaurante que se veía muy sofisticado. En la entrada había una cola bastante larga_. Un lugar pijo y exclusivo, si que se lo monta bien este chico._ Antes de entrar le tomé una foto al lugar y se la envié a Jake con un precioso mensaje.

_Hola Jake. ¿Qué tal te va por tu vida de desconfianza? A mí me va muy bien, justo ahora estoy en una cita con Matt por lo de la subasta. Vamos a entrar a un restaurante muy sofisticado que incluso creo que tiene esa música de fondo tan elegante. Es un lugar muy bonito junto al mar, bueno, está a diez metros del nivel del agua más o menos y rodeado en bosque pero todo es tan bonito y romántico... En fin, espero que te guste la imagen ajuntada._

_Saludos._

El primer mensaje fue suave pero poco a poco quería aumentar el ritmo.

-Matt, Matt, ven aquí-Le dije en la puerta de entrada- Hazme un foto y que se vea el restaurante.

-Hecho-Me lo quedé un rato mirando cuando me devolvió mi móvil- ¿Qué? ¿Quieres una foto conmigo?-Dijo con su típico aire seductor.

-Sí-Dije sonriéndole- Hagámoslo. La foto, hagamos la foto-Dije al ver su expresión.

-No he pensado nada malo.

-Claro.

Busqué a alguien que se viera de fiar en la cola hasta que encontré a un grupo de dos parejas. Le pedí a una chica que nos tomara un par de fotos y cuando las vi me encantaron. Matt tenía su mano en mi cintura y yo le tenía abrazado también por la cintura.

_Hola Jake, aquí te envío una foto con mi súper amigo Matty ¿A que salimos bien? Nos vemos tan adorables... Tan monos... Lo curioso es que la persona que tomó la foto dijo que hacíamos muy buena pareja. Que irónico, con lo bien que me llevo con él... Pero lo que lleva de cita me la estoy pasando muy bien. Por cierto ¿Te gusta mi vestido? Es sexy. A Matty le encanta, fue él quien me ayudó a decidirme que ponerme, es algo así como un gurú de la moda pero no pienses mal (típico de ti) solo me ayudó no es que me viera cuando me lo puse, le dije que se girara._

_Saludos, tu (in)fiel novia._

Creo que el mensaje me salió bien, me reí del resultado.

Cuando entramos seguí tomando fotos a todo el restaurante y cuando nos pusieron en la mesa tomé fotos al paisaje que se veía des de ahí. Esas las quería para mí.

-¿Porqué tomas tantas fotos?-Me preguntó después de un rato sentados- Me haces acordar a los chinos cuando están de turismo -Se burló de mí- Sin ofenderlos.

- Son cosas mías-Como tenía el móvil en la mano le tomé una foto. No me despegaba del móvil.

-¿Qué te propones?-Me dijo entrecerrando los ojos mirándome acusadoramente.

-Nada- Le sonreí. Una hora más tarde ya habíamos acabado de comer. Como por lo visto eran dos plantas subimos y ahí había un bar- chill out. Nos sentamos en unos de esos sofás-asientos y comenzamos a hablar.

- ¿Cuéntame cómo has logrado una mesa aquí y en un lugar apartado de toda esa gente?-La mesa estaba en un lugar tranquilo dónde se podía hablar sin escuchar los murmullos de las demás personas.

-Tengo contactos, mi tío es el dueño, tiene más por diferentes zonas. Somos una familia de triunfadores.

-Que modesto-Me reí- Ya que estamos hablando de ti, cuéntame algo sobre... ti.

-Me gusta la montaña, viajar, tener buenos negocios y poco más. Estudié en Yale, ahí fue dónde conocí a tu novio que seguro que le encantará la idea que estés saliendo conmigo.

-Seguro que sí-Bebí un trago de la bebida que había pedido, brisa marina- ¿Erais amigos?

-No, compartimos habitación y debido a ello tuve que sufrir el drama de que estuviera un año separado de su novia, Leah, creo que se llamaba.-_¿Estuvieron un año separados? No me acuerdo que Leah en una de sus innumerables llamadas me contara algo sobre ello aunque para que lo haría, nunca me contaría que su paraíso se había desmoronado._

- ¿Nos hacemos fotos?

-¿Qué manía tienes hoy con las fotos?

-Cosas mías.

- Si no me lo dices no podrás tomarte fotos con mí preciado yo y sé que estás loca por hacerte fotos conmigo y colgarla en alguna red social con el titulo de: yo y el hombre más sexy del mundo-Lo miré con los ojos muy abiertos y sorprendida_. Ese comentario ha sido muy tipo Bree, es como tener aquí mismo a Bree ¡Dios mío! ¿Pero que estoy pensando?_- Lo ves, hasta te has quedado sin palabras.

-Emmm... Esto...-Cogí mucho aire para recuperarme de mi shock mental- Te lo diré pero para que te calles.

-Bien, escucho.

- Quiero molestar a tu querido ex compañero de habitación y tú serías una buena manera de hacerlo.

- ¿Podría saber el porqué?

-Total, me lo acabarás sacando. Resulta que soy una adultera en potencia y lo fundamenta antecedentes familiares míos.

-No he entendido nada pero no, no obtendría nada a cambio.

- Te ayudaría a salir con alguna de las modelos que están conmigo.

-Eso lo puedo hacer yo solo, soy irresistible. Hace poco os vi en una de las discotecas y no me quitaban el ojo de encima-_Entonces era él, pensé que alucinaba. Le tendré que mentir con respecto a eso del ojo de encima porqué conociendo a las otras sé que seguramente haría eso. Aunque solo serían dos porqué de los seis modelos que hemos venido dos son hombres y de las mujeres dos tenemos novios._

-No te creas, seguro que lo harían para conseguir bebidas gratis. Conocemos a un montón de chicos guapos tú eres del montón, ellas suelen hacer eso cuando se aburren y quieren competir quien se lleva antes a alguien. Son así de... especiales. Seguramente serían Mandy y Ana.

-No te creo.

-No lo hagas. Pero te digo que es difícil conseguir salir con ellas tienen el listón muy alto y no se conforman con cualquiera-Dije con tono tiquismiquis- Por muy rico que sea.

-Conseguiré salir con ellas.

-Te será imposible pero si me ayudas yo te puedo ayudar a conseguir una cita con ellas-_Me será de lo más fácil que quieran salir con él, si era el día que creo, ellas estaban atontadas por un chico rubio que habían visto_- ¿Entonces me ayudas?

-Lo hago por ser caritativo. Y si te sirvo para molestar a Jacob encantado estoy, he recapacitado.-Me levanté de asiento-sofá y me senté junto a él sacando mi móvil lo dejé en la mesa apuntando hacia nosotros y activé el modo sonrisa.

- Un brindis-Alzamos nuestras copas y nos sonreímos, en ese instante vi el flash de mi móvil y no pude evitar reírme. Otro flash.

- Tu móvil me dejará ciego-Cogí el móvil y se lo pasé.

-Quiero una foto donde se me vea de cuerpo entero pero sin olvidarte del collar-Me acomodé sobre el asiento-sofá sentándome sobre una de mis piernas dejando la otra libre y expuesta.

-Que postura más sexy-Como me reí el flash salió de inmediato. Le cogí el móvil y al ver una foto lo miré.

-¿Le has tomado una foto a mis pechos?

-No, le he tomado una foto e ese collar que se ve bastante caro y tus pechos estaban en la zona de tiro-Iba a borrar la foto pero la dejé. _Es una buena candidata para poner verde a Jake._

_Jake, me he acordado de ti otra vez y me olvidé de mostrarte unas fotos de lo bien que quedaba el collar que me regalaste en mí. En una salgo de cuerpo completo pero el collar no destaca mucho, según Matty me veo sexy y creo que tiene razón, y en otra sale mi collar con mis pechos incluidos porque estaba en la zona de tiro, la hubiera recortado pero... hubiera quedado mal y no es como si nunca me hubieran tomado una foto a mis pechos ya sabes, soy modelo. Pero seguro que te gusta el collar._

_Saludos, tu foto aficionada e (in)fiel novia._

Me volví a reír de mi mensaje, hay que ver lo imaginativa que me puedo poner.

-Bueno señor zona de tiro tomemos nuestras bebidas para aligerar el ambiente- Cuatro bebidas después por mi parte y dos por las suyas, porqué tenía que conducir, yo ya estaba _happy _pero no borracha solo más decidida.

-Me gusta tu collar ¿Te lo regaló Jacob?-Asentí- Bonita formar de hacerlo enfadar.

-¡Una canción bailable!-Le obligué a levantarse y le pedí a el que estaba al lado que nos hiciera fotos mientras bailábamos. La música era algo movediza pero igual estábamos un poco pegados. Al mirar las fotos vi que se nos veía más pegados de lo que estábamos. _Chica mala._

-Bonita forma de restregarte.

-¡Yo no me restregaba!-Le di un pequeño golpe en el hombro- Pero como recompensa por no toquetearme vamos a...¡Hacernos más fotos!

-Qué raro, fotos, quien lo pensaría.

Nos volvimos a sentar y yo me puse al lado suyo pero esta vez extremadamente cerca.

-Rodéame el hombro con tu brazo-Hice una foto con mi propia mano pero alejándola- Quita el brazo y déjame poner mi cabeza sobre tu hombro-Otra foto- Ahora sonríe mientras te beso en la mejilla, por supuesto- Otra foto- Ahora tu bésame a mí, en la mejilla.

-¿Enserio?

-Yo rio tu besas, simple.

-Lo dices porqué no será a ti a quien le peguen si le ven.

-Vale, te quedas sin cita-A los pocos segundos ya me había dado un beso mientras yo me reía.

De vuelta al hotel hice más fotos dónde en una incluía a Matt poniéndome una flor en el pelo.

_Hola Jake, mi cita está acabando :( que pena. Me la estaba pasando realmente bien. He hecho fotos para que vieras lo bien que me lo pasaba y para que por si acaso algún aficionado me tomaba fotos y tiempo después la vieras en alguna revista y exageraran todo. En unas salgo bailando con él, es un buen bailador, en otras salgo con las típicas poses amiga-amigo del instituto haciendo tonterías como besarse, en la mejilla (lo aclaro por qué piensas siempre mal). Y en la última sale Matty poniéndome una flor en el pelo ¡Que tierno! ^_^ Él es un muy buen amigo. Bueno, que disfrutes de las fotos y espero que te haya gustado mi reportaje fotográfico sobre mi cita._

_Saludos, tu reportera, foto aficionada e (in)fiel novia._

Y me reí de mi último mensaje de la noche.

Matt me acompañó al hotel y cuando nos bajamos del ascensor en la planta tres todo estaba encharcado. Abrí mi habitación y también estaba encharcada, llena de agua. Bajé a recepción mojándome los pies acompañada de las risas de Matt por varias razones: una por estar descalza, otra por llevar los zapatos en las manos y otra porqué según él no aguanto nada con tacones. La razón por la que no llevaba tacones era porqué me comenzaban a doler los pies y presentía que tendría dar vueltas.

No encontré al recepcionista ni a nadie que me pudiera ayudar así que le envié un mensaje a Alice mientras esperaba en recepción. Después de diez minutos aparecieron Rosalie, Mandy y Ana quejándose por el charco que había arriba supongo que los chicos no vinieron porqué ellos estaban en la primera planta. Como no había nadie tuvimos que esperar diez minutos a que llegara la recepcionista.

-Perdone-Le dije a la recepcionista- ¿Por qué la planta tres está toda mojada?

-Sentimos las molestias pero al parecer muchas personas del hotel decidieron abrir los grifos a la vez y las tuberías se colapsaron y explotaron en la tercera y cuarta planta. Ahora mismo acabo de llegar del cuarto de calderas. Disponemos de habitaciones extras para alojarlas pueden...

Un duendecillo saltarín llego con toda su alegría para interrumpir a la señora.

-Renesmee como me alegra que haya estallado las tuberías bueno no me alegra en sí pero así pasaremos tiempo juntas y te haré la manicura-Cogió mis manos y las revisó- Tienes las uñas horribles-Escondí mis manos por detrás de mi espalda- Vosotras también podéis venir si queréis-Les dijo a las que se encontraban atrás mío- Eh...Hola, lamento la interrupción ¿Hablabais de algo?

-Sí, de las habitaciones disponibles- Respondió la señora.

- Si queréis os podéis quedar en la casa dónde estoy hay las suficientes habitaciones-Nos dijo Matt a las cuatro.

-No sé quién eres pero no gracias, prefiero irme con Alice-Dijo Rosalie.

-¿Vamos?-Me preguntó Alice ansiosa. _Tal vez me esté pasando con Jake si acepto su invitación pero... no voy a incomodar a Alice._

-Me voy con Matt, si no te importa Alice.

- Está bien-Me sonrió con complicidad. _¡Dios! Ni que fuera a hacer algo indebido con él._

-Nosotras aceptamos tu invitación... Matt- Respondió Mandy por ella y por Ana.

Fuimos a su casa en su coche y cuando llegué me quedé impresionada, era como una mansión junto a un acantilado y un bosque tropical. La casa era blanca y estilo casa de _Tony Starks _con piscina mega grande incluida. Tenía las suficientes habitaciones y hasta creo que más. Elegí la habitación que estaba más lejos de la habitación de Matt pero antes de ponerme el pijama que había traído hable con las chicas.

-Mandy, Ana no intentéis nada con él. No le gustan las chicas fáciles, le gustan los retos y las complicadas. Y vosotras... no cumplís mucho esos requisitos.

-Seremos buenas. No te preocupes.

-Él es uno de esos chicos que buscan a la mujer de sus sueños y todo eso así que lo tenéis crudo, con tal que seáis cerradas y serias ya le atraeréis. Soy su amiga des de hace tiempo y le he intentado emparejar pero busca ese tipo de chica, así que pensar en cómo os comportáis.

-Sí-Dijeron ambas.

Cuando fui a mi habitación me di cuenta que ellas habían elegido las que estaban más cerca de él. _Mi mentira va a caer._

Al día siguiente cuando me desperté por el sol que me pegaba en la cara le envié un mensaje a Jake.

_¡Buenos días Jake! Hoy he amanecido genial, la cama es muy cómoda y la vista combina el paisaje de playa y montaña ¿Sabes dónde es? En la cama de Matt, huelen tan bien sus sabanas, no pienses mal, exactamente no es su cama pero se le acerca. Como ha habido problemas en el hotel, Matt se ofreció a que me quedara en la casa donde estaba ¿A que es amable? Y en fin ahora mismo me acabo de levantar y te adjunto una imagen de la habitación y de la gigante cama. Soy muy salvaje en la cama ¡La desordeno a más no poder!_

_Saludos, la destroza camas, reportera, foto aficionada e (in)fiel novia._

Revisé los mensajes que tenía, creo que por cada mensaje que le envié a Jake ayer él me envió cuatro y ni decir de los mensajes que me envió por el último mensaje enviado. Creo que por personas como Jake las grandes compañías telefónicas se hacen millonarias. Que chistosa que soy.

* * *

Bad People me ha quedado bien el cap? Hasta el momento ha sido el más largo.

Como soy una buena persona os digo que en el próximo aparecerá una personita ¿Imagináis quien?

Acepto comentarios, sugerencias, etc... para el próximo cap u opiniones sobre este.

**Grecia:** ¿Nueva lectora? me encantan las nuevas lectoras. Por cierto ¿Me he pasado de la raya con Nessie o así está bien?

**Rose Rosales**: te gustó la cita o la he liado parda? todo este asunto de Matt creo que continuará pero igual necesito ideas.

Bad People ¿Me podeis decir cosas malas que Nessie puedas hacer? O cosas que quereis que haga Matt?


	45. capitulo 45 Acosador parte 1

capitulo 45. Acosador parte 1

Tengo que reconocer que en _Tony Starks house's_, es decir, la casa dónde se queda Matt es realmente cómoda y con la vueltas que doy para simplemente ir a la cocina creo que hasta hago ejercicio.

La piscina es lo mejor de todo, a no ser que tengas miedo a las alturas porqué al estar en un acantilado se ve perfectamente el mar. Es un contraste bonito el azul artificial de la piscina con el turquesa del mar. Pero lo que es mejor es estar tomando el sol junto a una piscina y estar a línea de playa viendo la playa, las palmeras y las olas. Lo malo es que mis genes son tan malos que tengo suerte si no me pongo roja al estar tanto tiempo bajo el sol porqué me cuesta lo mío broncearme un poco. Tengo que estar cada cierto tiempo poniéndome bronceador pero dejándome la cantidad exacta sobre mi piel para que retenga los rayos solares no que vengan vean mi piel y huyan de lo pálida que estoy. A veces pienso que brillo más que el sol y por eso él me tiene envidia y como venganza no me da un poco de bronceado. Esa es una pequeña historia que se me ocurrió cuando relacioné mi nombre artístico con los rayos del sol, lo sé, me aburro demasiado.

-Renesmee pon la sombrilla- Me suplicó y quejó Rosalie.

Estábamos en el hotel junto a la piscina tumbadas cada una en nuestras respectivas tumbonas. Estábamos Mandy, Ana, Rosalie y yo, y de las cuatro, para mi mala suerte, era yo quien estaba más cerca del cacharro ese que modula la sombrilla al tamaño que quieras. Era una de esas sombrillas rectangulares así que si la bajaba nos cubriría a todas pero aún me queda broncearme más y aunque me esté muriendo de calor puedo resistir. Vale no, no puedo.

-Mandy pon la sombrilla-Le dije a Mandy. Hoy estaba vaga, no quería moverme.

-Ana pon la sombrilla- Le dijo Mandy a Ana.

-Rosalie pon la sombrilla- Le dijo Ana a Rosalie

-Renesmee pon la sombrilla- Me volvió a repetir Rosalie.

-Panda de vagas ¿Alguna podría ser tan amable de poner...-No acabé la frase, al fin alguna de esas vagas se había decido por levantarse y poner la sombrilla, aunque tuviera los ojos cerrados podía sentir menos luz. Que alivio.-¡Al fin! Adoro a quien se haya dignado a levantarse y poner la sombrilla.

- No hace falta que lo digas sé que me adoras.

Al escuchar esa tan familiar voz abrí inmediatamente los ojos y casi salté de la tumbona pero como llevaba un buen rato con los ojos cerrados me costó adaptarme a la luz. Cuando al fin lo hice entrecerré los ojos para vislumbrar mejor al dueño de esa voz. Creo que me está dando insolación creo ver personas que están a centenares de kilómetros.

-¿Jacob?-Pestañeé repetidas veces para comprobar que no estaba alucinando.

-Prefiero Jake, pero sí.

-Mmm... ¿Rosalie, Jacob está aquí o son efectos de estar demasiado tiempo expuesta al sol?- Ella seguía tan cómodamente tumbada recibiendo y aprovechando los rayos solares porqué ella al igual que las demás si se bronceaban ¡Que injusticia!

-Espera-Giró la cabeza en mi dirección- Sí, hola Jacob- Y volvió a su posición de antes- Por cierto, siento haber envenenado tu manipulable mente pero nos lo pusiste a tiro.

-¿Tu eres Jacob?-Dijo curiosamente Ana- Renesmee está muuuy enfadada contigo. Da miedo cuando se enfada.

- Sí, no sabemos la razón pero te tenemos que dar las gracias, debido a eso ella está más amable de lo normal- Que amable es Mandy con su ironía- Será mejor que os dejemos solos.

-Sí, vamos a por un coco-Secundó Rosalie. Y me abandonaron delante de él, sola, expuesta, vulnerable. Malas personas.

Decidí usar mi táctica de ignoramiento para ver si así se iba. Abrí un ojo, no se había ido.

-¿Qué quieres? ¿Buscas a alguien?

-Lo sient...

-Sí, sí, sí. Lo sientes, estas arrepentido, te tengo que escuchar me darás una súper explicación muy bonita y bla bla bla. Jacob, no tengo tiempo y haz el favor de apartarte, me quitas los rayos de sol- _Oh, que amable que soy. Me tendrían que dar un premio a la amabilidad._

-Pero...

-Está bien, ya me has fastidiado mi precioso y hermoso día-Me levanté y me rodeé a la cintura el pareo azul a juego con mi bikini blanco.

No presté atención a Jake directamente me fui a uno de los bares que en mi opinión hacían los mejores batidos de frutas del lugar, pero estaba un poco lejos del hotel. No salía del recinto pero lo que ocupaba el hotel era un buen trozo.

Pedí un batido de frutas tropicales y me lo acabé en menos de lo que pensé. Lo que yo decía, el mejor batido. Como estaba en un todo incluido solo tuve que enseñar mi maravillosa pulsera amarilla. Fui a dar un paseo por la orilla de la playa para relajarme con el sonido de las olas pero no lo logré mucho ya que tenía a un acosador justo atrás mío que no paraba de hablarme y hablarme y hablarme.

-... Sé que la he cagado y que debería haberte escuchado pero es que...

Me paré de sopetón causando que Jake casi me comiera. Estábamos muy cerca. ¡Dios mío! ¡Santo Dios! Agradezco que mi vista se haya adaptado a luz porqué gracias a eso puedo ver el escultural cuerpo de Jake. Su torso, sus abdominales, sus músculos, bendito sea la persona que inventó los trajes de baño sin parte de arriba para los hombres. ¡Concéntrate! Renesmee, cuando te has girado abruptamente era para cantarle las cuarenta no para devorarlo con la mirada ¿Pero quién no lo haría? Él, es tan... tan... ¡Mira la playa! Hermosa, relajante, caliente, moreno, sexy ¡He dicho la playa no Jake!

-...Pensé que te habías cansado de mí y que ya no me querías y que... No habrán lo suficientes lo sientos que valgan pero Leah es demasiado persistente.-Y en ese momento la furia volvió a mí. Había perdonado a Rosalie, había pasado de Amber pero Leah... maldita zorra.

-No. Digas. Pero-Dije pausadamente para controlar el enfado que había ido aumentando a medida que Jake hablaba- No. Sigas. Hablando.

-Te tengo que decir que...

-¿Qué me vas a decir ahora? O mejor dicho ¿De qué me vas a acusar ahora? ¿De ser la portada de la revista playboy de julio?

-Nessie...

-¡¿Nessie?! ¡¿Nessie?!¡¿Ahora si me llamas Nessie?! Pensé que era Renesmee, la adultera en potencia que viene a Hawái a engañarte con Seth y no sé quien más. ¡¿Acaso lo ves por algún lugar?!

-Lo siento, me confundieron.

-¡¿TE CONFUNDIERON?! ¡ME IMPORTA UN RÁBANO ESO! ¡NO CONFIASTE EN MÍ! ¡NO CONFIAS EN MÍ!

-Sí que confío en ti.

Aspiré y expiré repetidas veces para calmarme, no quería explotar. Bueno, volver a explotar.

-Mentiroso, ruin, rastrero, hipócrita, desconfiado, zopenco. Si hubieras confiado en mí no hubiera tenido instintos de tirarte el dichoso ordenador en la cabeza ¡Le prestaste más atención a eso que a mí! Pasaste olímpicamente de mí.

-Al menos no me tiraste el café, eso deja manchas- Intentó darle un sentido cómico a la discusión pero solo lo empeoró- Dame tiempo para explicarte.

Lo miré comprensivamente y palmeé su hombro mientras le sonreía con una de esas sonrisas falsas y escalofriantes que te ocupan casi toda la cara.

-¡Claro!-Le dije alegremente sin dejar de sonreír- Te daré el mismo tiempo que tu decidiste escucharme. Empecemos. Cero... Uno... Y ya está, se acabó tu tiempo-Dije con tono de anuncio feliz mientras chasqueaba mis dedos-Gracias por la visita, vuelve pronto.

Me giré y no volví a verlo en todo el día.

.

.

.

-¡Vamos, mover el trasero!-Les dije a las chicas a través de un megáfono.

Estábamos corriendo en la orilla de la playa, eran las ocho de la mañana pero el sol ya pegaba lo suficiente para hacernos sudar. No es que ellas hayan querido hacer esto por voluntad propia, prefieren los gimnasios y lugares cerrados, yo las obligué. A Rosalie la obligué diciéndole que si no me volvería a enfadar con ella y no que el Karma la castigaría, después de lo que le pasó con el contrato cree en el Karma. A Mandy y a Ana les dije que les conseguiría una cita con Matt pero solo a una y ahora mismo están compitiendo por hacerme la pelota, ni se imaginan que Matt tiene las mismas ganas que ellas por salir con alguna de ellas o con las dos. Eso ya no me interesa, no me quiero traumatizar.

-¡Vamos!-Yo iba corriendo de espalda de modo que podía mirarles a la cara para que no dejarán de correr. Madre mía son modelos y no están en forma, las he visto horas en un gimnasio sin sudar y ahora que están corriendo están agotadas y chorreando en sudor. Yo como soy una buena corredora controlo mi respiración y no transpiro como ellas.

-¡Tú dices eso por qué no estás corriendo!-Se quejó Rosalie.

-Solo nos estás gritando a través un megáfono- Dijo Mandy al borde del ahogamiento.

-Yo me paro-Y poco a poco fue bajando el ritmo hasta que paró, Mandy y Rosalie la siguieron segundos después.

-No os...-Sentí que tropezaba con algo y caía hacia atrás pero unos brazos me sujetaron para que no cállese.

-Te tengo. Por suerte que estoy aquí, si no te hubieras hecho daño.

-Ha sido contigo con quien me he tropezado así que es tu culpa. Chicas...

-Haced como si no estuviéramos-Dijo Mandy acostada junto a las demás en la arena- tampoco estamos escuchando. Creo que de lo cansada que estoy me he quedado sorda.

Jake se cruzó de brazos y sonrió en mi dirección dejándome aturdida con su espléndida sonrisa.

-Emm...esto...

-Te he salvado la vida. Ahora me debes gratitud eterna o también me la puedes pagar con un: te escucho mi querido Jake.

Arqueé una ceja.

-Nunca te he dicho mi querido Jake, que yo recuerde.

-Oh, sí lo has dicho junto con te perdono.

-¿Tu no tendrías que estar trabajando o algo así?

-He cogido vacaciones adelantadas. En cuanto supe que estabas aquí vine lo antes posible.

-En resumen, me estás acosando para conseguir mi perdón por difamación y agresión psicológica.

-Lo diría con otras palabras pero sí.

Comencé a reír con una pequeña risa falsa hasta que mi rostro se enserió.

-¡Si estuviéramos en otra época te hubieran colgado en la horca por infamia! ¡Depende en qué país te hubieran dado ochenta latigazos por difamar a una persona sin pruebas! ¿Y sabes qué? Todas esas cosas son eventos públicos, yo hubiera estado en ellos para presenciar tu sufrimiento.

-Lamento interrumpir vuestra animada conversación ¿Pero nos podemos ir? Hay maneras mejor de salir con Matt-Protestó Ana.

Les hice una seña para que se fueran y esta vez si corrieron de verdad para irse.

-¿Matt?

-Sí, mi buen a amigo Matt. Quieren una cita con él y yo soy la única intermediaria. Además hoy igualmente lo veo porqué tengo que ir a la casa a cambiarme.

-¿No era broma lo que me enviaste?-Preguntó al borde del ataque de corazón.

-Claro que no, yo no miento. Matt es mi nuevo amigo. Tú también puedes ser amigo de Leah, no me molesta, podéis ser mejores amigos para siempre, incluso podéis ir de camping y intercambiaros el almuerzo-Ni en un millón de años dejaría que hicieran eso.

-Te estás quedando con Matt, en un mismo recinto, en una misma casa-Dijo procesando las palabras.

-Exacto, lo has captado. Pero por si no te acuerdas también escribí que era culpa del hotel. En fin, no estoy aquí por un viaje de placer si no más bien de trabajo. He firmado con Luis Vuitton y ya hemos hecho diversas cosas pero hoy no empiezo hasta la tarde.

-¿Luis Vuitton? Pero yo creí que podríamos pasar el tiempo... ¿Juntos?

-Claro después de decirme de todo menos los buenos días. Pero al menos he sacado una parte buena: Luis Vuitton. Mira te explico-Comencé a pasear por el perímetro y después me aclaré la garganta para poder hablar con fingido tono seductor- Empieza con que yo salgo del agua con centenares de gotas de agua por todo mi cuerpo mojado. Saldré del mar poco a poco y cuando lo haga corro por la arena mientras la cámara me persigue. Después con el cuerpo aún mojado me restregaré contra la arena y ella se pegará a mi cuerpo envolviéndome en un suave manto blanco-Desactivé el modo "seductor"- Y ahí acaba. Ah, sí, también la cámara tendrá todo el tiempo mis pechos como primer plano. Ya sabes, estar mojada y restregarte contra la arena atrae público masculino aunque no vaya dirigida para ellos.

-Mientes.

-Sí, pero al parecer solo crees a mentirosas.

En la tarde, después de hacer las grabaciones, cogí una cama de agua y la tiré a la piscina. Me puse sobre ella con un refresco en la mano. Relajante. Escuchaba el sonido del agua que gracias a dios amortiguaba los sonidos de dentro de la casa. No sabía quien estaba adentro pero teóricamente Mandy y Ana deberían estar aquí y no lo están tan solo escuché unos ruiditos traumatizantes provenientes de la habitación de Matt. Nada más escuchar esos sonidos vine corriendo a la piscina y como llevaba el bikini y la cama estaba afuera me pude alejar. No me interesa con quien esté ahí adentro pero estoy segura que mi plan de chicas que son difíciles y chico que busca a la mujer de sus sueños se estropeó.

-Vas a coger insolación- Del susto que me dio caí en el agua junto con el vaso que por suerte estaba vacío y flotaba.

-¡¿Me quieres dar un susto de muerte?!-Me aguanté a la cama- ¿Qué haces aquí? No me digas que sigues con el plan de acosarme.

Su sonrisa fue un sí.

No me iba a quedar más tiempo aquí afuera porqué se que de alguna manera acabaría en un rincón de la piscina y no precisamente aprendiendo a nadar. Dejé la cama y por el camino a la habitación fui dejando mis huellas. Jake, como no, me siguió. Fue él quien cerró la puerta.

Busqué una toalla y me la envolví en el cuerpo. Como todo el tiempo había estado haciendo ruido no se escuchó nada del exterior pero cuando me acosté en la cama pasando olímpicamente de Jake sí que escuché ruidos. Me tapé los oídos mientras buscaba mi móvil para callar los otros sonidos.

La música ya estaba en el aire y yo quería una ducha. Fui a la ducha y cuando accidentalmente se me cayó el champú me di cuenta que no quedaba nada, Adela debió habérselo acabado y remplazó lo que se acabó con agua yo también hacia lo mismo a esa edad. Volví a la habitación y Jake estaba tan cómodamente en la cama viendo la televisión. Busqué en mi bolso otro champú pero no encontré ninguno. Agité el bolso boca abajo y cayó todo, hasta lo que creí haber guardado en un bolsillo. Para mi mala suerte Jake dejó de mirar la pantalla para mirar el revoltijo que había hecho a un lado de la cama y justo tuvo que mirar el objeto que no tenía que mirar. Y para aumentar mi mala suerte reconoció aquel objeto.

-Si quieres pensar mal piensa. Son para el pelo, sirven para que crezca más rápido. Las machacas y las pones en el champú.

-No tengo una mente pervertida aunque si te paseas por ahí en toalla en lo último que pienso es un bote de pastillas anticonceptivas, bueno-Sonrió... pervertidamente. Wuau, la primera vez que lo veo... así- tal vez no.

* * *

Jacob pervertido! Jejeje. Aquí no acaba el genio de Nessie, que ha sido poco para mi gusto :(

Por cierto, acepto ideas que tengáis u otras cosas. Las puedo añadir a lo que ya tengo planeado.

En el próximo capítulo creo que pondré la palabra mágica que:

-**Frambruesaxd** (me debatía si ponerla o no pero tu comentario me dio una idea) aprobó.

-Y que **Somebody_Fuck** amablemente me dijo que no tenía ningún insulto suave (eso significa que tienes una boca sucia jejeje).

Como Nessie tiene su carácter lo puedo poner pero será en un contexto relajado. Si no me entendéis ya lo veréis en el próximo cap.

-**Rose Rosales: **hoy Nessie ha medio discutido pero en el proximo será Jake el que de guerra jijijiji


	46. capitulo 46 acosador parte 2

46. Acosador parte 2

-Alice, te quiero-Dije en un suspiro te relax- ¿Alguna vez te lo he dicho?

-No, pero sé que me amas-Dijo Alice con el mismo tono de relax que el mío.

-Sí, ahora más que nunca.

Alice había tenido la genial, estupenda y maravillosa idea de hacernos un masaje bioenergético que era un masaje muy relajante con aceite y esencias. Podría haber sido en el atardecer pero ella dijo que así estaríamos todo el día feliz y todo ese rollo que suelta Alice para convencer a la gente. Era de mañana y estábamos en una especie de glorieta en primera línea de playa y yo ni siquiera había desayunado, otra idea loca de Alice, no desayunar para que nuestras energías estuvieran más puras y limpias ¿Acaso ahora comer es pecado o algo así?

-Ahora no te quejas por no haber desayunado-La voz de Alice era cómica parecía como si estuviera drogada, ambas parecíamos drogadas.

-Mmm-Me limité a responder. No quería pensar en nada, no quería pensar que esta tarde tendría que seguir con Luis Vuitton, quería relajarme, sentir músculos que no sabía que existían relajarse. Las manos del masajista eran mágicas, las adoraba. El sonido de las olas de fondos me adormilaban, era como caer en un abismo de paz y tranquilidad.

Me reí

-Alice, creo que me estoy durmiendo-No escuché respuesta- ¿Alice?-Giré la cabeza sobre la camilla en dirección a Alice pero ya no estaba.

-Por favor, no se mueva- De repente todos aquellos músculos que se habían relajado se tensaron. A-C-O-S-A-D-O-R, esa es la palabra que lo describe.

-¿Jacob?-Me tuve que giran un poco para ver la cara de mi masajista, seguro que habrá hecho el cambio mientras estaba casi dormida.

-No-Y lo negó a pesar que lo estaba viendo.

-¿Enserio? Pues te estoy viendo.

-No me has dejado acabar. No soy Jacob soy Jake.

Me hubiera girado para darle la cara y comenzar mis tan adorados debates pero si lo hacia se me vería _todo_. Llevaba bragas pero no sujetador, lo único que tenia para taparme era una pequeña toalla que tapaba mi trasero que si llevaba ropa.

-Está bien, Jake ¿Des de cuando estás aquí?

-Des de la última vez que te puse aceite-_¡Eso había sido cuando me comencé a sentir adormilada! Tendría que haberlo sentido, las manos del masajista se notaban diferentes como de una manera más intima y con más tacto por así decirlo._

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Darle un masaje a mi novia.

-Eso no, me refiero a que haces tú aquí en vez del masajista. ¿Y donde está Alice?

-Quería que me perdonaras y la única forma de hablar contigo era estando tu y yo solos y sobretodo que tú estuvieras relajada-_Así que por eso tanto empeño por parte de Alice._

-¡Yo no me altero!-Eso sonó un poco alterado- No me altero.

-Claro que no pero por si acaso decidí planear esto con un masaje incluido. Ahora relájate de repente te has tensado.

-No me he tensado- _Vale, sí me he tensado ¿Pero como no hacerlo si he sentido sus manos por casi todo mi cuerpo? Tocándome, acariciándome… Eso es… Excitante. Tengo al hombre más guapo del mundo queriéndome dar un masaje y yo estoy tensa. Tonta._

-Relájate-Dijo mientras acariciaba mi espalda produciéndome una corriente por todo el cuerpo.

- Te dije que te perdonaba-_¡Pero porqué le evades! Podría estar haciéndote un masaje y tú evadiéndolo, enserio, tienes un problema cerebral. Y encima hablas contigo misma como si fuera con otra persona._

-¿Cuándo?-Dijo burlándose de mí. Él sabía perfectamente cuando y ahora se ríe de mi por la reacción que hice en _Tony Starks house's._

-Lo sabes. El…-Sus manos ¡Que manos! Me estaba masajeando otra vez pero ahora ya sabía que era él. Comenzó por los hombros moviendo los dedos de una forma que no sabía que existía. Fue bajando haciendo leves presiones sobre unos puntos estratégicos hasta mi baja espalda.

-No lo sé.

-Lo sabes. El hombre que al principio ni se atrevía a decir sujetador me hizo una propuesta indecente y después yo dije: vale, perdonado. Y después amablemente abrí la puerta.

-Creo que me echaste, después de que me hicieras un _striptease_-_Y encima tiene el descaro de decirlo medio riéndose._

-¡Yo no he hecho ningún striptease! Se me cayó la toalla cuando iba a decir un contraargumento contra ti-Como para olvidarme de ese momento. Justo estaba comenzando a hablar y la toalla ¡Bum! Se cayó, dejándome a mí más roja que nunca. Tenía el bikini por debajo y era sin tiras no era como si nunca me hubiera visto así pero en ese momento mi lado seductor y provocativo no estaba activado.

-No te alteres, tus músculos se tensan. Pero volviendo al tema anterior, tu bañador me encantó. _Era sexy-_No sé en qué momento se me acercó tantopero me habló extremadamente del oído. _¿Des de cuando Jake habla así? ¿Des de cuando se comporta así? Antes era yo la de los comentarios así y Jake el que intentaba cambiar de tema. Es como si Hawái lo haya cambiado y… me encanta._

- Soy sexy. ¿Acaso no me has visto en interiores?

-Mmm… muy pocas veces-Ahora estaba trazando círculos en mi espalda y yo hacia lo imposible por no tener dificultades respiratorias-Pero el asunto de las disculpas venia porqué es nuestro segundo mesversario ¿O lo habías olvidado?

-¿Cómo olvidarlo? Mi móvil me despertó a las siete de la mañana por eso, era broma, si me acuerdo ¡Claro que me cuerdo! Me ofende tu desconfianza por mis facultades cerebrales para recordar-Dije fingiendo estar ofendida e indignada.

-Confío plenamente en ti.

-Déjame.

-¿Qué he hecho?

-Nada, pero quiero hablar contigo sin estar de espaldas a ti. Me quiero vestir. Y si tú no me dejas ir detrás del tatami no podré vestirme.

Como había una toalla extendida debajo de mí me envolví en ella y fui detrás del tatami e hice un círculo con el tatami alrededor de mí para más intimidad. Me coloqué el bikini que era con tiras y por encima un vestido playero violeta.

-Vamos a desayunar, seguro que tienes hambre.

- Mucha, te comería entero y me quedaría con hambre-Cogí mi bolso donde llevaba una toalla y fui caminando por el camino riéndome.

Desayunamos en un restaurante cerca de la playa, nunca me cansaría de ver el hermoso mar turquesa.

-Nuestro segundo mesversario y comenzamos con una reconciliación, dicen que reconciliarse en una relación es lo mejor. Ahora mi cuestión es que espero que no tengas nada preparado, nada de nada. No es que me moleste todos tus detalles como ese súper avión privado que al parecer todos tenéis ¿Acaso cuando los ricos cumplís dieciséis no os dan un coche, un viaje, una fiesta si no un avión?-Negué con la cabeza- Eso no era el asunto pero enserio, nada de nada. Tu confianza me basta y me sobra.

-¿Y si he preparado un pequeñísimo detalle?

- Si es que has sacado de los libros a mis protagonistas preferidos como Patch, Travis, Daemon, Jace… mmm… no se me vienen más en mente. Me gusta eso.

-No.

-Rosalie conoce a Justin Timberlake, se ha ido de fiesta con él a través de Emmet. A no ser que sea conocer a Timberlake… O ya sé, tu pequeñísimo detalle podría ser que conociera a Justin Timberlake, Chris Evans, Chris Hemsworth, Liam Hemsworth, Matt Bomer, Ian Somehalder i/o Stephen Amell. Los podrías reunir en una súper fiesta y sería el mejor regalo de mesversario que me podrías dar.

-No, no es nada de eso.

-Qué pena, también me hubiera gustado eso.

-¿Me tendría que poner celoso?

-No, tan solo son mis amores platónicos. Tengo en mi corazoncito de fan a ellos. Pero tú estás en el resto de mi corazón real.

-Es bueno saberlo.

-Sí, verdad-Le sonreí.

-Te estás riendo de mí.

-No, que va, me río contigo no de ti-Reí por lo bajito disimuladamente. Me hubiera metido algo del plato en la boca para disimular aún más pero estaba vacío.

Como ya los dos habíamos acabado de desayunar quise hacer algo de lo más normal en nuestro segundo mesversario: pasear por la playa cogidos de la mano ¡Ah¡ El paseo incluía que yo no parara de reírme por no sé que cosa, simplemente me reía de algo que no me acordaba.

-¿Algún día me dirás porqué te ríes?-Esa era la séptima vez que me lo preguntaba creo.

-Ni yo sé porqué me rio-Jake se detuvo causando que yo también lo hiciera- ¿Qué pasa?

-Deja tu bolso en el suelo-Extrañada dejé mi bolso en el suelo. Solté un pequeño grito cuando sentí que mis pies no tocaban la blanca arena y comencé a gritar en cuanto vi las intenciones de Jake.

-No, no, no. No lo hagas ¡Estoy con ropa!-Exclamé semi desesperada, me estaba llevando al agua y yo con ropa. De suerte que no había público para que vieran como gritaba para que me soltara. Estábamos en una cala y solo estábamos él y yo, raro en una isla como Hawái.

-Como llevas tanta-Le di un golpe en el pecho pero se lo di casi bajo el agua por qué nos habíamos hundido. Cuando salimos tenía el vestido pegado a la piel y era algo incomodo.

-Jake, bájame ahora-Jake aún me llevaba en brazos y yo solo quería estar en la orilla. _Jake me tiene en brazos y yo queriendo ir a la orilla, enserio, tengo un problema mental._

-Así estás bien, ya no te ríes.

-Bájame, bájame, bájame, bájame, bájame, bájame, bájame, bájame.

-Si me lo dices tan amablemente y sin insistir…-Al fin me dejó sobre el agua pero noté que me hundía y que no tocaba el fondo. _No toco el fondo, no toco el fondo, no toco el fondo._ Me moví lo más rápido posible y enrollé mis piernas en su cintura y mis brazos en su cuello.

-¡No toco el fondo!-Apreté mis brazos aún más.

-Si lo tocas, yo toco.

-Tú eres enorme. No toco, no toco, no toco, no toco-Escuché la risita de Jake-¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?

-Nada, me gusta tenerte muy cerca de mí-Me fijé que estaba pegada a él como una estrella de mar al vidrio de una pecera. Muy, muy cerca.

-¡Tengo fobia a no tocar con los pies el agua del mar o lagos! ¡Me va a entrar un ataque de histeria y de pánico! Voy a acabar ahogándome y todo será tu culpa por querer tenerme más cerca, esas cosas se dicen ¡Podrías habérmelo dicho y ahorrarme este sufrimiento! Me puedo morir y si muero regresaré a para asustarte y matarte de un infarto como venganza.

-De suerte que solo te iba a entrar un ataque de histeria y pánico, no es que ya te estuviera entrando.

-¡No bromeo! Yo…-Sentí que algo pasaba por mis pies- ¡Que es eso!-Me pegué aún más a Jake, si eso es posible.

-Peces.

-¿Peces? ¿Hay peces en el mar?

-No, hay canguros.

-¡Hay peces en el mar! Y si hay peces en el mar también puede haber mantas, tiburones y medusas. ¡Hay medusas! ¿Acaso quieres que me electrocuten? ¿O que me coman?

-Creo que las medusas no electrocutan.

-Y te ríes de mí eso es cruel. Si no me sacas del agua voy a ponerme histérica.

-¿Enserio? ¿Te vas a poner histérica? No lo parece-Su risa y burla no quedaba disimulada para mi oído.

-No te burles de mí. Sácame, sácame, sácame, sácame, sácame, sácame, sácame.

Un minuto después ya estaba acostada en mi toalla y sin mi vestido mojado, era más cómodo ahora el bikini. Él como tenia uno de esos pantalones de baño solo se quitó la camiseta causando que me diera igual tener una de las mejores playas y paisajes del mundo a unos metros de mí.

-Suerte que te he sacado antes de que te pusieras histérica, si no, no sé qué hubiera pasado.

-Sigue riéndote de mí y te muerdo-Lo amenacé.

-Me encantaría que me mordieras- Me acercó más a él. Estábamos tumbados en mi toalla la cual era pequeña para ambos y Jake aprovechaba eso para estar lo máximo de cerca que pudiera de mí.

-No me tientes-Mi amenaza se estaba yendo por un camino… divertido.

-Vale, entonces lo haré yo.

Mi risa volvió pero esta vez era porqué Jake me besaba y acariciaba por todas partes.

-Jake, aléjate de mi cuello-Dije entre risas.

-No, puedo me llama demasiado la atención, es irresistible y tu punto débil.

-Pervertido, Hawái te ha pervertido.

-Amas a este pervertido.

-Oh sí, eres mi droga de la perversión-Admití- Pero aléjate de mi cuello creo que me voy a convertir en un dálmata en esa zona por tu culpa.

-Me gustan los dálmatas. 101 dálmatas es mi película infantil favorita, leía el cuento todas las noches-Me besó en el hombro y luego nos abrazamos hasta que tuvimos mucho calor.

-¿Vamos al agua?-Pregunté cuando ya no aguantaba más.

-Mientras no te alteres y te pegues a mí como una solapa encantado estoy de ir.

-No me dejas ni un descanso hoy, das mucha guerra y yo no tengo argumentos.

Después de meternos en el agua durante mucho tiempo y jugar en ella salimos y fuimos al hotel dónde se quedaba. Su habitación era enorme, del tamaño de toda la planta de debajo de su casa. Y con un montón de muebles y cosas raras hasta tenia piscina propia.

-¿Esto es una habitación o una casa?

-Suite Presidencial lo llaman. Ahora cierra los ojos.

-¿Porqué?

-Sorpresa.

-¿Has invitado a los actores que te dije y va haber una fiesta a lo grande?

-Me voy a poner celoso de ellos.

-Pues aún hay más solo que no los dije todos. Pero te ves adorable celoso.

-Por favor, no me digas adorable.

-¿Por qué no?

-No es una palabra para describir a un hombre. Y cierra los ojos o te los cierro con vendas.

Me acabó poniendo una venda en los ojos color azul marino que combinaba con mi vestido que se había secado en el sol. Me condujo por toda la suite hasta llegar aún lugar dónde nos detuvimos.

-¿Ya?

-Más o menos-Me quitó la venda estábamos cerca de la puerta acristalada que conducía a la piscina- Esto es para ti- Sacó de detrás de su espalda una rosa azul. Era preciosa, nunca había visto una rosa azul natural porqué eran difíciles de conseguir, porqué eran caras y porqué eran mutantes. Siempre quise una.

-¡Una rosa azul!-La olí, olían muy bien y tenían un toque especial. Eso era debido a que la mutaban genéticamente para cambiar diversas cosas de sus características.

-¿Enserio te gusta?

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Es una rosa azul! ¡Una rosa mutante! Nunca había visto ni olido una. Este pequeñísimo detalle es un gran detalle Jake-Le di un beso en los labios que era el primero que le daba des de que vino. Lo echaba de menos, mucho.

-Entonces… esto te gustará-Abrió la puerta y pasamos hacia el mini jardín. El pequeñísimo detalle se convirtió en un gran detalle. En el jardín Había un corazón gigante de rosas azules y a su alrededor círculos de rosas blancas, rosas y rojas respectivamente. Era sencillamente fantástico.

-Esto es… Jake, esto no es un pequeño detalle, es un máxi detalle.

-¿Y eso significa….?

-Es lo más bonito que han hecho por mí-Lo abracé fuertemente y puse mis cara en su pecho. Iba a llorar.

-Me alegro que te haya gustado tanto-Asentí- ¿Pasa algo?-Negué. Jake se separó de mí y puso mi cara entre sus manos- ¿Estás llorando?

-No vuelvas a desconfiar de mí, te echaba muchísimo de menos-Lo volví a abrazar. Te amo.

-Te amo pero no quiero ningún regalo, no está permitido que tú me des regalos a mí. Y si lo tenías preparado dámelo algún otro día, hoy quiero centrarme solo en ti.

Esa noche vimos las estrellas, justamente hoy había lluvia de estrellas y sé que Jake es un Friki de la astronomía se muere por todas esas cosas. Mi regalo fue el entusiasmo de Jake al explicarme todo lo que veía en el cielo de Hawái que no se veía en Washington. El entusiasmo de Jake fue muy contagiable.

* * *

Fin del cap acosador

-Rose Rosales.: Reconciliados! 3

-Blackda: el lado malo de Jake o mejor dicho oscuro seria su pervertividad jajajaja


	47. capitulo 47 El castigo

47. El castigo

Me removí sobre mi cama y hasta que sentí que me había despertado pero aún seguía con sueño. Me dirigí hacia la puerta de mi habitación con los ojos cerrados, siempre hago esto en casa porque ya me la conozco de memoria, pero cuando elevé la mano para girar el pomo no toqué nada, volví a alzar la mano pero nada. Abrí los ojos e identifiqué que está no era mi habitación de mi piso en Seattle. Me restregué con las manos los ojos y parpadeé. Esto no es mi habitación, es demasiado grande y mi cama no tiene una de esas mantas finas para que los mosquitos no te piquen y mucho menos tiene a tu sexy novio durmiendo boca abajo dándote una muy buena vista de su redondo y duro trasero, no se lo he tocado, más quisiera yo, pero se puede ver en la manera que los músculos se contraen y sobre todo si no hay mantas ni pantalones de por medio. Bendito clima Hawaiano que en cuanto el aire acondicionado se va vuelve el calor y te obliga a mantenerte casi desnudo.

Jake desnudo, eso sí sería una buena vista y una hermosa manera de despertarte. Que pervertida me estoy volviendo, mentalmente claro, no soy como Jake que seguro que su perversión va más allá de su forma de hablar.

Fui hacia el espejo. Me encantan las camisetas de Jake como pijama, queda sexy. He traído mi propio pijama y ropa en una mochila y me he medio instalado en su habitación después de decirle a Matt que lo dejaría solo para no traumatizarme por las noches escuchando ruidos que no me interesaban de su habitación. Pero a pesar de traer mi ropa me tomé la libertad de coger la suya.

Mi pelo aún seguía medio rizado y más cobrizo por el clima y el lugar pero sé que en cuanto vuelva a Seattle mi pelo volverá a ser el mismo.

Me seguí observando y descubrí que era un dálmata, de suerte que sé como tapar esas marcas con maquillaje si no tendría que soportar las risitas de los maquilladores de Luis Vuitton, al parecer les hacen gracia estas cosas.

Mis dedos ya no estaban arrugados como ayer que Jake tuvo la buena voluntad de "enseñarme a nadar". Pero ese enseñar a nadar era sumergirnos y encontrarnos bajo el agua haber cuanto tiempo podíamos aguantar la respiración besándonos bajo el agua, según él, así, si algún día tenía un pequeño percance podría aguantar más sin respirar. Que considerado. Y cuando ya no podíamos aguantar más subíamos a la superficie y nos teníamos que mantener ahí y como yo soy tan experta en estar sobre el agua tan solo moviendo los pies para mantenerme a flote… Estuve solapada a él. Nuestros cuerpos mojados, restregándose el uno con el otro y solos… tuve que salir de la piscina porque necesitaba una ducha extra fría, fue como si el agua estuviera hirviendo. Y después de mi ducha un sexy masajista me esperaba para hacerme otro masaje de relax, bueno no porque esos masajes no relajaban para nada lo que si relajaban era sus bonitas palabras ¿Cómo un hombre puede ser guapo, inteligente, poeta, detallista, romántico y sobre todo hombre a la vez?

Suspiré. Jake es el hombre ideal.

Un sonido me despertó de mi ensoñación. Busqué la fuente del sonido y era mi móvil. Qué raro, no tenía puesta ninguna alarma excepto…

-¡Mierda!-Corrí por toda la habitación buscando la pequeña mochila que había traído pero en el proceso me di un golpe en el pie. No me hice daño pero me dio calambre causando que me cayera al suelo. Me di masajes en el pie y volví con mi búsqueda.

-Te veo muy alterada ¿Quieres otro masaje?-Escuché la voz de acabado de despertar de Jake, el me podría ayudar.

-¿Sabes dónde está mi mochila?

-En el baño

-¿En el…? No importa- Me fui quitando la ropa o mejor dicho la camisa por el camino. En ese momento si que hice una especie de striptease pero de espaldas, tampoco sé si me vio porqué entré muy rápido al baño cuando me quite la camisa. Busqué un bikini, un pantalón corto y una camiseta de tirantes y me lo puse. Me hice un moño y me lavé la cara y dientes.

-¿Por qué vas con tanta prisa?-Él seguía sobre la cama sentado y yo iba por toda la habitación buscando mis zapatillas.

-Te lo dije ayer, he quedado. Y encima llego tarde, la alarma de mi móvil debería haber sonado dos veces: una cuarenta y cinco minutos antes y otra veinte minutos antes pero solo ha sonado la de los veinte minutos.

-Cierto, con tu nueva amistad-Se acostó sobre la cama y se puso la almohada sobre la cara- Esta vez no hace falta que me envíes un reportaje sobre ello. Con saber que es con Matt ya es una tortura.

-¿Espera que? ¿Piensas que voy a salir con él?-No respondió pero yo me quedé callada esperando su respuesta- ¿Has sido tú el que ha desactivado mi alarma?

-Un poco, debes comprenderlo, me pone celoso que salgas más con él que conmigo.

-No salgo más con él, solo fue una vez. Y no he quedado con él si no con una persona mucho más adorable y mona que él.

-¿Piensas que es adorable y mono?

-No. He quedado para ver como Alice se rompe el trasero haciendo surf.

-¿Surf? ¿Tu no odiabas el surf?

-Sí pero…-En ese instante se levantó de la cama y solo llevaba bóxers. _No sé cómo he podido dormir con él sin violarle_-¿Qué haces?

-Voy contigo- Se metió en el baño deleitándome con su bonito trasero y salió cinco minutos después vestido ocultándome su panorama trasero- Teníamos una apuesta y mi parte se pone ahora activa. Quiero verte hacer surf.

-No. No, no y no. Yo voy a la playa a ver como Alice sufre no a sentir como yo sufro.

.

.

.

-¿Cómo se llaman esos trajes?-Me preguntó Adela. Después de tres grandes minutos de persuasión intenté no hacer surf pero acabé viniendo.

-Creo que neopreno.

-¿Y para qué sirve?

-Para hacer surf.

-¿Es lo que está haciendo mamá?- Ambas miramos al mar habíamos ido a una zona especifica dónde las olas eran para principiantes y yo ilusa, pensé que Alice pasaría más tiempo en el agua que en la tabla.

-¿Cómo sabe hacer surf?-Alice no se ve una mujer deportista que le vaya el surf más bien parece que le van las cosas suaves.

-Seguro que ella te puedo enseñar- Hice una expresión de angustia. Jake me había dejado en la playa y se había ido yo creía que al final dejaría estar lo del surf pero al parecer no quiere desistir de la idea.

-¿Quién eres tú?-Le preguntó Adela con ojos curiosos.

-Soy Jacob el novio de Renesmee ¿Y tu?

-Ella es mi nueva amistad e hija de Alice y Jasper, a veces soy su canguro porqué ellos me la envían como si nada y sin avisarme ¿Verdad Jasper?-Jasper hasta el momento habías estado sentado sobre la arena mirando a Alice pero cuando volteó para responderme lo hizo con una sonrisa de burla

-Creímos que sería buena idea que aprendieras a lidiar con niños hiperactivos.

-Yo no soy hiperactiva-Se defendió Adela- lo que pasa es que vosotros no tenéis mucha energía.

Adela para ser tan pequeña tenía sus buenos argumentos tan buenos que lograron callar a Jasper. Yo de mientras estaba a una distancia des de la que Adela o Jasper no me pudieran ver. Estaba tumbada sobre Jake junto a mi toalla ¿O era al revés? Estaba tumbada sobre la toalla junto a Jake, creo que era así aunque no había mucha diferencia ya que prácticamente estaba sobre él siendo muy cariñosa para que se olvidara del tema del surf.

-No lograrás convencerme de lo contrario.

-¿De qué hablas? –Dije inocentemente mientras lo abrazaba y frotaba mi cabeza contra su pecho como si fuera una gata.

-Harás surf- Me obligó a levantarme y me llevó a ponerme el neopreno. Tardé diez largos minutos por "problemas" que casualmente surgían uno tras otro.

Las olas eran pequeñas pero daban miedo, la tabla era enorme, y mis ganas de hacer surf eran extremadamente bajas.

-Solo unos cuantos pasos, dejas la tabla en el agua, te tumbas sobre ella, remas con los brazos, y cuando ves la ola te diriges hasta ella y ya está-Hizo signos con la mano en forma de finalización.

-Yo haré surf pero yo te pintaré las uñas, me tendrás que enseñar fotos del cotillón de Rachel dónde salgas tú, probarás postres extraños y sobretodo te disfrazarás de conejito rosa- Cogí la tabla y la giré un poco empujando "sin querer" a Jake.

Hice exactamente lo que me dijo pero cuando me iba a levantar me caía en el agua o en la tabla, cuando conseguía mantenerme en pie una ola volcaba la tabla, cuando iba a coger una ola esta me revolcó. En todas acababa dándome porrazos sobre todo en el trasero.

Cuando salí lo primero que hice fue dejar la tabla junto con el monitor que había por ahí que estaba más pendiente en las surfistas que en nosotros y lo segundo que hice fue tumbarme boca abajo sobre la arena.

-Lo ves, no ha sido para tanto. Es divertido.

-Lo divertido será verte vestido de conejito rosa.

-Eso está por verse. Vamos, levanta-Me quedé quieta como una estatua.

-Después de todos esos golpes que me he dado parece que me hayan pegado y me duele el trasero de las veces que me caí sobre él-Me quejé aún sin levantarme. La arena en estos momentos era muy cómoda

-Te puedo dar un masaje especial para esa zona-Dijo sugerentemente

-Tal vez si…-Caí en la cuenta que no hablaba sobre un masaje normal y en una zona normal-Pervertido.

-¡Hola! ¿Qué tal parejita?¿ Os ha gustado lo bien que hago surf?-Alice venia con el pelo mojado pero a diferencia de mi ella no tenía cara de sufrimiento si no de alegría y entusiasmo, típico en ella.

-Podrías enseñarle a Nessie.

-¡Claro que sí! El surf es un deporte de coordinación, rapidez y técnica te ayudara mucho para tener un buen CHI. A Adela le gusta ahora mismo está con Jasper interrogando al monitor.

-Bien por ella- Dije sin entusiasmo.

-Vaya alegría ¡Anímate! Hoy es 4 de Julio. Esta noche habrá fuegos artificiales.

-¡Fuegos artificiales! Me encantan, me hacen acordar a las ferias. Creo que por eso es uno de los días que más me gusta del año-La alegría que se había ido había regresado multiplicada por diez- No sabía que aquí lo celebraban ¿Dónde lo hacen?

-Por la zona central de hoteles y otra por las viviendas. La hora no la sé exactamente pero es alrededor de las diez. Y…

-Me encantaría seguir escuchándote pero tengo que descansar de tanto golpe que me he dado. Y desayunar un buen plato de tortitas, beacon, huevos, tostadas, cereales…-Alice me miraba que su mirada expectativa. Estaba extrañada de que quisiera tantas cosas- Hoy he amanecido con hambre.

-Claro, y yo sé el porqué-Nos sonrió a ambos dedicándoos una mirada pervertida y fue con Adela para que dejara de atosigar al monitor.

.

.

.

El trasero ya no me dolía casi nada, estaba sobre la cama intentando dormir después de estar como una hora sobre una moto sentada con viento artificial ondeándome el pelo y un montón de artículos de moda como relojes, fullards y ropa de Luis Vuitton y encima se me olvidó de maquillarme el cuello y tuve que soportar las risitas del maquillador, del cámara y de algunos modelos. Como si nunca hubieran visto ese tipo de marcas. Estaba tranquila hasta que una avalancha de cosquillas me invadió.

-Ya era hora que rieras, estabas muy seria.

-Estaba reventada, el surf y la moda me vencen y acaban con mi energía vital. Si haciendo surf me hubiera cansado demasiado me hubiera caído al mar y me hubiera ahogado. Y sería tu culpa.

-No creo que hubiera pasado eso porqué ayer comprobé que aguantas la respiración bastante bien.

-Te voy a denunciar por pervertido-Rodé sobre la cama para quedar más alejada de él-Y tu ¿No estás cansado después del largo y agotador día que has tenido de decir cosas pervertidas como hacerme un masaje en el trasero? Hablando de masajes, quiero un masaje.

-Así que al final aceptas el especial Jacob de hoy, lo ves tú también tienes tu lado pervertido-Como estaba sentado con las piernas extendidas me puse entre ellas y mis piernas estuvieron alrededor de su cintura.

-¿Quieres ver que tan pervertida puedo llegar a ser?.

Evil devil vuelve y el Jake pervertido se ha ido, lo he visto en su mirada y en su manera de tragar saliva, su nuez lo ha delatado.

-Puedo ser tan pervertida como me lo proponga.

Comencé a acariciarle los hombros y después fui bajando por sus brazos y posicioné mis manos en su cintura. Le fui levantando poco a poco la camiseta hasta que se la quité totalmente. Hice lo mismo con mi camiseta. Me levanté un poco provocando que él se tuviera que acostar.

Cuando se acostó me puse sobre él pero aguantándome con mis manos en la cama. Rocé mis labios varias veces con su cuello pero sin llegarlo a tocar del todo, hice el juego de rozarlo con los labios por todo el cuello y cara sobretodo en la zona de los labios. Me cansé de rozarlo así que comencé a besarlo verdaderamente empezando por su musculoso y tonificado abdomen y subiendo mientras mis manos acariciaban lo que mis labios antes besaron. Todo un cuerpo por descubrir. Besé sus hombros lamí su cuello en el camino hacia la oreja y le pegué un pequeño mordisco ahí. Mi punto débil es el cuello pero el suyo está muy cerca de detrás de la oreja. Besé sus mejillas y barbilla y al fin llegué a los tan ansiados labios. No fue suave, ni mucho menos, fue voraz y salvaje. Eran como si nos quisiéramos comer mutuamente y eso era lo que queríamos hacer, comernos.

Coloqué mis manos a los lados de su pantalón.

_-¿Llevas algo debajo?-_Le hablé en el oído. Él asintió- _Quítate el pantalón._

Me levanté de sobre él y en menos de treinta segundos tenia a mi fantasía sexual a mis órdenes y debajo de mí.

-_Date la vuelta_-Ahora tenía a su bonito culo en mi vista. Perfecto.

Ahora fui yo la que se quitó el pantalón quedando en bikini. Por suerte había aceite en la mesita de noche, la cogí y me la repartí por ambas manos mientras me sentaba sobre su espalda y comenzaba a hacerle un masaje.

Comencé a hablarle en susurros en el oído y sensualmente.

-_Relájate, te noto tenso. Dime ¿Qué has estado haciendo para estar así?_

Le masajeé el principio de la espalda y fui bajando y bajando.

-El surf es tan agotador. Al menos para mí. Te puede dejar con dolor aquí- Le toqué e hice círculos con el dedo en sus hombros- Aquí- Hice círculos en la zona de los riñones- Aquí- Me incliné hacia atrás y masajeé sus gemelos- Y sobre todo aquí- Dio un pequeño respingo cuando le apreté el trasero sin ninguna vergüenza ni pudor. Me reí por lo bajo de su reacción- Relájate- Le acaricié la espalda, se la besé y no pude evitar darle un pequeño mordisco a la parte de atrás de su oreja. Eso lo derritió.

Podía sentir su dificultada respiración. Yo tengo el dominio y el poder.

-¿Es un castigo por haberte hecho hacer surf?

-Por supuesto-Ahora sí que me reí más alto.

-Amo tus castigos- Y en una maniobra que hizo nos giró a ambos quedando yo por debajo de él-Pero más te amo a ti-Le hubiera contestado pero acaparó toda mi boca. En cuanto necesitamos oxigeno y nos separamos durante un breve momento se posicionó entre mis piernas y ahí fue cuando cruzamos a un lugar más intimo. Sus labios no se despegaban de mi piel, besó mi cara, cuello, hombros, brazos, abdomen, pechos, todo. Mientras que mis manos estaban muy enredadas en su pelo que estaba más largo que la última vez. En la habitación se escuchaban unos suspiros y unos gemidos que… resultaron ser míos. No me imaginaba como me podría cuando verdaderamente diéramos el gran paso pero creo que esta noche lo descubriré.

Cuando volvió a subir a mis labios enrollé mis piernas a su cintura y ¡Madre mía! Si quiero dar el paso ahora, en este instante. Arqueé la espalda para que su mano tuviera mejor acceso a las tiras del bikini. Desató la de atrás pero al estar tan apretados y juntos fue como si no hubiera hecho nada. Cuando iba a desatar las tiras de arriba la puerta sonó.

-_Jacob, Renesmee. Hemos llegado_

-No contestes-Le dije con la voz entrecortada

-No lo iba hacer-Me respondió el con el mismo tono.

-_Sé que estáis ahí son las nueve y media y la luces están encendidas. Os acordáis, dije que vendríamos a buscaros para ir juntos. Jasper está cogiendo sitio._

_-Renesmeeeeeeee_

-Tenemos que parar ¿verdad?-

-Lamentablemente sí-Me dio un último beso.

Me até la parte de atrás y me vestí con la ropa que había dejado en el suelo. Antes de abrir la puerta me aseguré que estuviéramos vestidos y lamentablemente lo estábamos.

-Hasta que abrís ¿Qué hacíais?-El rostro de Alice no reflejaba malicia. Por suerte no sabía lo que habíamos hecho o lo que estábamos a punto de hacer si no nos hubiera interrumpido.

- Anatomía- Por suerte Adela no lo entendió pero Alice sí y al hacerlo me miró pidiéndome disculpas.

* * *

Bad People ¡Quiero ser Nessie! Yo directamente hubiera pasado de ellas y hubiera violado a Jake jajajajajaja Y por supuesto le hubiera hecho un masaje expresamente para su lindo trasero.

¡Quiero ser Nessie!

Rose Black20: me alegra que la trama te haya enganchado ¿Que te ha parecido la trama de hoy? jijiji

Blackda:Jacob a contagiado a Nessie de un grave caso de pervertividad jjajajajjaja

Rose rosale: todas queremos los masajes de Jacob Black o en este caso yo quiero ser Nessie y tocarlo y masajearlo (me encantaria)


	48. Capitulo 48 En shock

48. En shock

Después de mi clase de "anatomía" con Jake quise escabullirme de ver los fuegos artificiales, porqué, por mucho que me gusten lo prefiero antes a él. Pero cuando acabaron los fuegos artificiales y quise irme Adela me cogió de la mano y me llevó a ver los castillos de arena y otros elementos que habían hecho con la arena. Eso hubiera ocupado poco tiempo pero ella se puso a preguntar a cada artista como lo había hecho, si le había costado mucho, cuánto tiempo había tardado, cuál fue su inspiración y porqué lo hacían. Estuvimos más de una hora viendo la exposición. Después se cansó de ver tanta arena y se fue a montar a las atracciones que habían puesto. Busqué a Jake y justo cuando me dirigía hacia él Alice me interceptó y no me dejó estar ni un minuto a solas con él al igual que Jasper tampoco dejaba un minuto a solas a Jake. Ese par se había aliado para no dejarnos solos ¿La razón? No lo sé.

Cuando Adela se cansó también de las atracciones se quiso ir ya a dormir, ahí pensé que al fin podría continuar con mi clase de anatomía, pero tampoco, Alice quiso que me quedara cuidando de Adela mientras ella y Jasper se iban así que dormí en su habitación-casa. Por suerte que ya me había instalado en la suite de Jake porqué si no estoy segura que ya me habría dicho algo o que hubiera hecho algo para evitar que durmiera con él.

No sabía la razón del porqué ellos me alejaban de Jake pero después supuse que el instinto materno de Alice se activo en mi contra y como toda una madre preocupada por lo que hace su hija con su novio evitó que pasara tiempo con él. Ahí ya no le podría discutir porqué si me volvía a quedar sola con él no me responsabilizaba de mis actos pero eso no quiere decir que no supiera lo que iba a hacer porqué quería hacer el amor con Jake.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando llegaron, tuve que aguantar la "charla" de Alice ¡Por favor! Ni que tuviera doce años. Hasta me dijo que me lo tenía que pensar bien, que si no estaba preparada no tenía presiones, que si sabía que protección utilizar, que si tomaba la píldora ¡Dios mío! Peor que mi propia madre aunque mamá solo me habló una vez sobre la "charla" y tenía doce años, no le presté atención por la incomodidad del momento y porqué estaba cantando en mi mente para no escucharla. Hablando de mamá, no sé si decirle que el lunes ya estaría en Forks o no porqué cuando le dije que no podría ir a finales de junio se medio enfadó porqué decía que ya no la quería y que ya no quería pasar tiempo con ella. Melodramática.

-Te echaré de menos, prometo volver en cuanto pueda. No te vayas a ningún lugar ¿Sabías que te quiero?-Acaricié la extensa suavidad y suspiré.

-¿Le estás hablando a la arena de la playa?-Jake me miraba con el ceño fruncido por mi muestra de cariño hacia la playa hawaiana. Habíamos conseguido librarnos de Alice y Jasper y ahora estábamos en la cala dónde Jake me metió con ropa.

Giré la cabeza para mirarlo.

-Un poco, tal vez, no sé, puede ser-Me senté cruzando las piernas en forma de indio.

-Creí que odiabas este lugar.

-No lo odio, me gusta mucho-_Además ¿Cómo voy a odiarlo si tengo la ocasión de ver a Jake semidesnudo? Era un lugar tranquilo, sin turistas y solitario._ Pero daba miedo pensar el porqué estaba tan vacío. Mi loca imaginación se montó un cuento dónde pensó que ahí habían medusas, tiburones y mantas y que alguien habría muerto y su espíritu vagaba por esta zona sin rumbo y que ese espíritu inducia a las personas a meterse al agua y así morir a causa de los animales asesinos. Le di tantas vueltas a la cabeza esa idea que no quise meterme sola al agua, me daba miedo, por eso Jake pensaba que odiaba el lugar.

-Entonces si te gusta tanto tenemos que volver-Me envolvió la cintura con su mano haciendo que me tumbara sobre la toalla junto a él.

-Sí, le he prometido con volvería-Me reí de mi promesa a la cala- Pero ahora dónde quiero estar es entre tus brazos como ahora-Me acurruqué más cerca de él y le fui haciendo círculos con mi dedo sobre su pecho.

-¿Nos metemos al agua?-Me preguntó.

-Vale, pero no nos separemos. Este es el único lugar que Alice no nos espía, es peor que la NASA con los ovnis. Ni a sol ni sombra.

-Debajo del agua no nos encontrará, te he puesto gafas de agua con boquilla incluida en el bolso. Hawái es un buen lugar en el que explorar el mar. Ahora el inconveniente es que hay alguien que tiene "fobia"-Hizo comillas en el aire- a no tocar el fondo con los pies.

-Sigue hablando y te castigo- Busqué las gafas en mi bolso y tuve que sacar todas las cosas para sacar las gafas del fondo.

-Si son los castigos que pienso estoy con ansias de que me castigues.

No habíamos vuelto a intentar nada porqué después de lo que ocurrió en la habitación cada vez que intentábamos hacer algo nos interrumpían y encima era en la habitación no es que estuviéramos en algún lugar público o algo así si no en su gran suite.

-Pervertido.

-Sí, lo soy-Me besó el hombro y cogió sus gafas.

Jake ya estaba nadando en el agua esperándome y yo me iba metiendo poco a poco hasta que el agua me llegaba más arriba de la cintura. Casi ni me movía porqué el agua estaba un poco fría.

-¡Está congelada!-Me auto abracé para darme calor pero no lo conseguía, a veces soy demasiado friolera, y después unos fuertes brazos me rodearon ahí sí que entré en calor completamente.

-Son las nueve de la mañana, será por eso pero estás exagerando, solo está un poco tibia. Aquí el problema es que eres friolera-Me di la vuelta porqué él al estar a mi espalda me estaba hablando expresamente en la zona del cuello y eso me daba escalofríos por todo el cuerpo, en el muy buen sentido.

-Eso es según la persona-Me quejé. Por suerte ahora estaba a la suficiente lejanía para que pudiera hablar sin ponerme nerviosa o tartamudear, él sabía perfectamente que después de que me toque o haga algo en mi cuello me deja atontada.- Lo que pasa es que tú eres muy caliente.

-Así que soy caliente-Dijo reflexivo

-Sí, tu piel es más caliente que la mía. Tú no tienes tanto frío como yo. Eres caliente-No me había dado cuenta que mis palabras podían sonar con doble sentido hasta que Jake estaba sonriendo maliciosamente. No notó mi rojez porqué del calor que ya tenía tenia las mejillas sonrojadas- Caliente en el sentido de temperatura corporal. Cuerpo. Caliente.

Ahora se estaba riendo.

-A ti sí que se te ve adorable cuando te pones nerviosa, lo ves, a ti si te sienta bien la palabra adorable.

Le enseñé la lengua y me sumergí.

El mar se veía mucho mejor des de adentro, se veía más turquesa, más amplio, más fantástico. Fui bajando y cuanto más bajaba más peces veía. Me di cuenta que me había alejado cuando vi corales, corales rojos, naranjas, rosas…Y peces aún más multicolores entre ellos. Me alejé de los corales para hacer lo que siempre quise hacer: "acrobacias" en el agua. Di vueltas adelante, atrás, giré sobre mi misma en todos los sentidos. Nadé mirando hacia arriba viendo como los rayos de sol se filtraban en el agua. Era una vista digna de fotografiar. Justo cuando iba a emerger me agarraron por el pie y ahí sí que salí pero con mis piernas alrededor de la cintura de Jake.

-Dijiste que no estuviéramos separados y eso fue lo primero que hiciste. Moverte de aquí para allá como una sirena.

Saqué el agua del tubo de respirar con la boca en forma de protesta y después me lo saqué de la boca.

-Siempre quise hacer eso-Miré abajo y vi que apenas movía un poco las piernas para mantenernos a flote- Casi no mueves las piernas ¿Cómo haces para no hundirte?

-Practica, pero no te enseñaré porqué si con fobia a no tocar te vas a la otra punta no me imagino lo que harías si supieras nadar completamente. No podría estar contigo así ahora mismo.

-Tranquilo, no haré nada-Le di un pequeño beso- Con lo que he nadado me he dado cuenta que estamos a varios metros de profundidad, demasiados para soltarme. Has tenido suerte que no esté histérica porqué ahora mismo me podría ahogar, morir y vagar en forma de espíritu como los que murieron aquí.

-¿Cómo?-Frunció el ceño- Ah, ya sé. Otro de tus nuevos cuentos mentales-Me acarició la mejilla- ¿Has visto los corales? Te hecho una carrera quien llegue antes…-No le di tempo de acabar y me sumergí.

Estaba segura que ganaría hasta que vi que me adelantó _¿Cómo podía nadar tan rápido?_ Cuando llegué estaba haciendo el baile de Michael Jackson hacia atrás celebrando que había ganado. Ese es otro misterio que no sé como lo hace_ ¿Cómo puede bailar hacia atrás debajo del agua?_

Decidí esconderme entre los corales y rocas que había mientras él seguía bailando. Cerré los ojos dejándome llevar por las corrientes marinas y sintiendo como los peces pasaban muy cerca de mí, me hubiera asustado pero esta vez no ocurrió nada. Cuando abrí los ojos me reí internamente al ver que Jake me estaba buscando. Nadé hacia él y lo pillé pero mis gafas me incomodaban así que me las quité y las sujeté con mi mano para así tener algo con lo que respirar Jake hizo lo mismo con las suyas. Pusimos en práctica lo practicado en la piscina de su suite y mis "acrobacias". Comprobé que podía aguantar las respiración por más de treinta segundos en eso le superé a él.

Volvimos a la superficie pero cuando me iba a volver a sumergir vi una cosa que me espantó que provocó que gritara y me agarrara más a Jake.

-¿Qué pasa?-Me preguntó asustado

-H-hay u-una m-manta.

Agachó la cabeza y después la sacó

-Son solo tres peces grises demasiado juntos.

-¿Peces? Qué alivio-Suspiré- pero por mucho alivio que me produzca quiero tomarme una ducha.

Los días pasaron y en menos de lo que me pensaba ya era sábado por la tarde. Al día siguiente volvería a Seattle y como ayer al fin había acabado con Luis Vuitton hoy compraría recuerdos. Compré dos trajes típicos hawaianos: uno con el collar de flores multicolor para Cathy y otro con el collar de flores naranja y rojo para Bree. También compré diversas postales y camisetas pares iguales de la talla de Jake

-¿Por qué has comprado camisetas iguales?

-Porqué te estás quedando sin, has traído muy pocas-Me justifiqué al salir de la tienda.

-¿Y de quien es la culpa?-Me miró acusadoramente yo me mordí el labio para no reírme- Eres tú la que las pone como pijama o para ir por la playa- Me miró significativamente de arriba abajo porqué llevaba una de sus camisetas sin mangas que me quedaba como vestido

-Es que son muy cómodas-Recosté mi cabeza en su hombro mientras caminábamos a su suite.

Me acosté en la cama cuando llegamos pero me tuve que volver a levantar cuando me acordé de mi maleta tardé media hora en conseguir arreglarla y unos cinco minutos para poder cerrarla por todo el bulto que había. Él solo tardó diez minutos.

Como hoy no saldría más de la habitación me duché y al salir me envolví en una toalla y me puse crema sobre la cama. Seguro que tendría la piel muy seca después de tantos días de playa.

Mientras me ponía crema miré los mensajes que me había dejado el día del reportaje de mi cita como me aburría y Jake no estaba quise volver a leerlos para reírme un rato.

En el que le envié las fotos del collar:

_¡Porqué te ha dicho eso Matt! ¿Y cómo ese eso que tus pechos estaba en la zona de "tiro"? ¡¿Por qué has dejado que te tomara fotos ahí?! _

Y el mensaje que le envié dónde Matt me besaba:

_¿Por qué le besas? A claro, es un sapo y está buscando a la princesa que lo transforme.¡¿Por qué te besa?! Dile que si se vuelve a acerca tus labios a ti o mejor dicho si se vuelve a acercar a ti que se atenga a las consecuencias._

Había más mensajes pero esos eran los que más destacaban. Mirando en mi correo vi que había uno desconocido que no lo había abierto.

_Sé que has hecho todo este "reportaje" porqué sigues enfadada conmigo ¿Qué puedo hacer para que me perdones? Te he enviado como mil mensajes y ya me estoy quedando sin palabras. He intentado llamarte pero no contestas. _

_PD: si estás buscando a un sapo conozco a uno que estaría muy dispuesto a que lo deshechizaras con tus besos. Sería el sapo más feliz del mundo. _

_Pero enserio, lo siento, perdóname. Te echo de menos._

Wuau, que tierno. Ni sabía que me lo había enviado. Me acosté sobre la cama con los pies en el cabecero de la cama, el móvil en mi pecho, suspirando y con los ojos cerrados.

-He vuelto. He visto...-Se quedó callado a media frase.

-¿Qué has visto?-Me di media vuelta, estaba parado en la puerta mirándome con… con adoración.

-Un ángel, he visto un ángel.

-¿Qué? No te comprendo, creo que tanta crema me ha afectado.

-Pareces un ángel, vas toda de blanco. Llevas un pijama blanco. Estás hermosa.

Me reí y negué con la cabeza. Me quise poner un pijama mío porqué tenía mucho calor y no iba a estar desnuda. Como ese era un pijama de satín y además blanco, un color muy fresco, me lo puse.

-Solo es un pijama.

-Es el mejor pijama que he visto en toda mi vida- Se sentó a mi lado y se sacó de detrás de la espalda un rosa azul- Quise que tuvieras un recuerdo mío de Hawái.

-¿Son Hawaianas?

-Quizá.

-¿Algún día me dirás de dónde las sacas?

-Claro pero en cuanto digas sí a mi pregunta-Cogió mis manos y las besó. Su expresión era seria y eso me asustaba.

-¿Pasa algo? Me estás asustando.

-No, tranquila pero es una pregunta seria.

-Y aún así esperas que no me asuste.

Me volvió a besar las manos.

-Hemos pasado bastante tiempo juntos-Subió la tira de la camiseta que se me había bajado y después me besó en esa zona-Me encanta que estés todos los días a mi lado- Sus labios subieron-me encanta que seas lo último que veo por las noches y lo primero que veo por la mañana-Se paró durante un buen rato en mi cuello_. _Vale, esto no sé si es una manera de que me relaje o que me ponga nerviosa- Amo tu forma de ser-Besó mi mandíbula- tu loca mente-Besó mi mejilla- tu risa-Besó mi frente- tu sonrisa-Besó la punta de mi nariz- Y sobretodo tus besos- Besó mis labios.

Hoy por primera vez no estaba concentrada en sus besos si no el porqué de toda esa declaración. _¿Significa lo que yo creo que significa?_

-Jacob dímelo ya por favor, me estás poniendo nerviosa-En parte me estaba poniendo nerviosa por qué estaba demasiado concentrado en mi cuello y según me he dado cuenta eso lo utiliza cuando me quiere distraer.

-Vente a vivir conmigo.

Uff, que susto. Pensaba que me diría que se quiere casar conmigo, no es que me asuste esa idea pero sería ir muy rápido en nuestra relación. Solo ha dicho que me vaya vivir con él, solo eso. Espera ¡Ha dicho que me vaya a vivir con él! ¿Cómo puede ser que me haya costado tanto asimilar la información? Ah, ya sé porqué, está entre mi cuello y mi oreja susurrándome no sé qué cosas.

-Creo que he escuchado mal ¿Lo puedes repetir?

-Vente a vivir conmigo-_Bien, he escuchado bien._

Me quedé aturdida mirando la pared.

-¿Qué respondes?

-Vivir contigo-Parpadeé haber si así me entraba mejor. _Llevamos dos meses juntos, eso es un gran paso y…_

Su móvil sonó con una melodía extraña pero lo cogió nada más sonar el primer toque. No sabía quién era pero al parecer no le gustó la llamada.

-¿Es necesario?... ¿No hay alguien que pueda hacer eso?... Está bien, está bien… Sí, yo también… Estoy ocupado… ya, ya, lo sé.

Mientras hablaba con esa persona iba por la habitación buscando algo que resultó ser su maleta. Me dijo algo sobre Manhattan, su madre y una reunión pero como aún estaba en estado de aturdimiento no lo entendí. De lo que me acuerdo es que le dije que se fuera tranquilo y él me dijo que en cuanto llegara me iba a llamar pero sobre todo que esperaba mi respuesta.

Ahora mismo es un buen momento para ir a Forks y pensar por suerte ya estaré en Forks el lunes o mañana por la noche.

* * *

Sorry Bad People ayer no estuve en casita y regresé demasiado tarde como para escribir. Pero aquí está el capitulo.

Por cierto he notado que algunas queréis que llegue el _momento _de Jake y Nessie, así que como soy una super hiper mega recontra buena persona os diré unas cuantas pistas: en uno o dos capítulos más, Forks y lluvia. Esas son las pistas ¿Qué os ha parecido?

Pd: el titulo, no es uno de mis mejores títulos, no sabía como titularlo

**Rose Rosales**: jijiji he actualizado pero aún no esta la parte que tu querias hasta dentro de uno o dos caps (que malota soy)

**Reny Gabi**: ya te respondí pero igual ¡me encantan las nuevas lectoras! Siento no poder haber actualizado ayer como te dije.


	49. capitulo 49 La cabaña

49. la cabaña

POV Jacob

Si mi estupenda y maravillosa madre no me hubiera llamado ahora mismo ya estuviera hablando con Nessie sobre una nueva decoración en toda mi casa que pronto sería la suya.

No me quejo de la madre que tengo pero a veces es muy manipuladora, tiene el espíritu empresarial muy presente en ella. Por ejemplo: ayer fue tan manipuladora y persistente que cuando me llamó me dijo que tenía una reunión en Manhattan a primera hora y si no salía en ese mismo instante perdería el avión, que no podría votar en la junta y que de mi voto dependía el futuro de la empresa. _Sin presiones cielo_ Me dijo ella, claro sin presiones, si eso no es presionar no me imagino lo que presionar. Un momento, sí sé lo que es presionar, por su culpa tuve que ir al dichoso cotillón de Rachel.

Quiero mucho a mi madre y ella se hace mucho de querer, es muy cariñosa pero también bipolar o al menos conmigo. Cuando llevé a Nessie a Manhattan en lo último que pensé fue en el carácter de mamá pero por suerte mostró su lado normal.

Y ahora estoy de vuelta a Forks, llevaba mucho tiempo sin ir a ese pueblo. Hacía un día soleado pero supongo que como era julio eso era más normal. Pasé toda la secundaria ahí porqué mis padres querían estar en un lugar tranquilo y pacífico durante un tiempo aunque igualmente solo estaban en Forks los fines de semana porqué entre semana yo estaba solo en esa inmensa casa que llevamos años sin utilizar.

En realidad la razón por la que volví es por Nessie que me comentó hace días que en cuanto se fuera de Hawái iría a Forks y me lo confirmó cuando le envié un mensaje diciéndole que ya había llegado.

El problema ahora es saber en que parte de Forks está, lo más seguro que en la casa de sus padres pero no me acuerdo mucho dónde estaba la casa.

-Al entrar a la derecha-Me dije a mi mismo girando el volante a la derecha. Al fin había llegado a Forks después de unas horas de viaje en coche- Después el camino del centro-A medida que iba avanzando el camino me iba acordando de la dirección. Menos mal por qué si no me acuerdo mal eran unas cuantas vueltas que tenia que dar para llegar-Izquierda, Izquierda, recto, derecha, gira la rotonda, recto, recto, izquierda.

Y después de tantas vueltas llegué. La casa de los padres de Nessie estaba en los límites del pueblo, normal que no me acordara el camino.

Dejé el coche cerca de la casa blanca y me fui encaminando hacia la puerta, sabía que había alguien porqué había un coche fuera del garaje. Iba tocar la puerta pero me detuve.

Voy a conocer a los padres de Nessie, a verlos cara a cara y no sé si podré hacerlo después de las cosas que habían ocurrido en Hawái. Me aproveché un poco de la situación y toqueteé un poco demasiado a Nessie por casi todas partes, eso fue… el mejor deseo que podría pedir pero ahí no se queda el tema si no que mi mente es muy imaginativa y pensó… cosas que… ocurrían entre ella y yo.

Subí la mano para tocar el timbre pero la escondí. Voy a conocerlos y no estoy preparado ¿Y si no les gusto? ¿Y si no me quieren para Nessie? ¿Y si me hacen todo un interrogatorio de preguntas incomodas? Ahora ya sé cómo se sintió Nessie.

Yo puedo. Ellos ya me conocen pero eso fue hace años cuanto era un inocente adolescente que no tenia pensamientos subidos de tono con su única hija.

Yo puedo o al menos tengo que poder.

Cogí aire y acerqué otra vez mi mano al timbre pero la puerta se abrió antes que lo pulsara.

-Buenos días-Me abrió la puerta una mujer de mediana estatura muy sonriente y alegre. Era Bella. No había cambiado en nada, conservaba esa alegría propia de ella, seguía siendo igual de guapa que cuando la conocí, aún persistía esa aura materna que tanto me llamó la atención en ella. _¿Seguiría haciendo esos pasteles que hacía semanalmente?_

-¿Buscas a alguien?-Se limpió las manos en el delantal naranja que llevaba puesto _¿Estaría haciendo pasteles? ¿O dulces?_

-Buenos días señora Cullen. Busco a Renesmee ¿Está aquí?

-¿Renesmee?-Me miró extrañada buscando algo en mí. Frunció el ceño e hizo una mueca. Entrecerró los ojos observándome e hizo los mismos gestos de antes- ¿Jacob?

-Sí ¿Cómo está señora Cullen?-Hice la mejor de mis sonrisas así de esa manera el radar de madre detectando errores, fallos, defectos y manías bajaría un poco las defensas.

-¡Como has cambiado! Estás más alto y fuerte. Estás hecho todo un hombre. Te han sentado bien los años.

-Gracias señora Cullen.

- No me llames señora Cullen, esa es mi suegra que por cierto llevo tiempo sin verla. Tendría que llamarla al igual que a mi madre, hace poco la llamé pero me gusta estar en contacto con mi familia no como mi ingrata hija que me abandona y pasa de mí para estar en una vida rodeada de cámaras-Dijo con fingido sufrimiento y la mano en el pecho.

Otro detalle que me acabo de acordar de ella es que es algo dramática, siempre pensé que sería una buena actriz. Y que a veces habla mucho.

-Que despiste el mismo, lo siento. Pasa, pasa.

En el recibidor había unas escaleras que conducía al piso de arriba y una puerta que conducía al salón. Crucé la puerta que conducía al salón los muebles des de la última vez habían sido cambiados, seguían siendo al estilo retro pero eran otros. A la familia de Nessie siempre le gustó ese estilo.

-Siéntate. ¿Quieres un trozo de pastel? Acabo de hacer un pastel con trozos de fruta ¿Quieres?

-Sí, gracias.

-Estupendo, te traeré un vaso de leche- Sonrió alegremente y fue a la puerta de la cocina. Escuché algunos ruidos y después algo caerse y un quejido.

Salió de la cocina con un trozo de pastel con trozos de fruta sobre él. Me entregó el plato y el vaso de leche y se sentó en un sillón enfrente mío.

-¿Está todo bien?

-No ha pasado nada solo que los cacharros con los que hago mis famosos pasteles se ponen siempre en mi contra o que los apilo demasiado y se caen. Soy buena con los pasteles, postres y dulces pero tener que limpiar todo después no es tan divertido.

Me reí y después me metí un trozo de pastel en la boca. Buenísimo.

-Está muy bueno Bella. Tendrías que dedicarte a esto.

-A veces los vendo pero si lo hago un negocio me estresaría mucho, prefiero seguir con mi librería. Hablando de libros ¿Cómo esta mi hija? La última vez que me llamó fue para decirme que tardaría más en venir y des de entonces no he vuelto hablar con ella.

-¿No está aquí? Me dijo que estaría aquí.

Me iba a responder pero unos pequeños pasos y unos ladridos provenientes de las escaleras se acercaron. Giré la cabeza y vi que el causante del sonido era un pequeño perro. Era un Beagle con la zona de los ojos color castaño chocolate y las orejas color chocolate oscuro, la espalda color casi negro, la cola casi negra y con la punta blanca, el resto todo era blanco.

-¿Ya te has despertado?-Se quitó el delantal y el perro se sentó en su regazo.

-Bonito perro.

-Gracias, lo adoptamos hace poco, apenas es un cachorro que duerme demasiado.

Me quedé mirando al pequeño perro mientras me terminaba de comer el pastel. Nunca había tenido mascotas la última vez que me acerqué a un perro me acabó mordiendo, será por eso que nunca tuve uno pero tampoco es que tenga tiempo.

-Si te dijo que estaría en Forks será que está en la cabaña que tenemos por el bosque-Se quitó al perro de encima y buscó algo por los armarios.-Ten, estas son las llaves. Si te vas desde aquí tienes que encaminarte hacia la montaña y una vez allí coge el camino único camino de tierra. Encontrarás un espacio de tierra ahí puedes aparcar y caminar unos cuantos minutos para llegar.

-¿Está muy lejos?

-No, pero tal vez tu coche se ensucie un poco. Estoy segura que no habrás llamado demasiado la atención con ese deportivo plateado-Río y me condujo a la entrada- Suerte.

Extrañamente el camino hacia la cabaña que me dijo Bella no era tan lioso como el de su casa. La cabaña estaba un poco adentrada en la montaña pero no en el bosque porqué estaba ubicada en un gran prado verde con flores blancas y a su alrededor habían pinos pero estaban lejos.

Nessie estaba en la cabaña porqué en el "parking" vi su coche. El lugar era del tamaño de una casa con tres habitaciones normales, era una sola planta y de madera con una chimenea de piedra en un costado.

No sabía si abrir la puerta con las llaves o tocando. Si abría con las llaves tal vez Nessie se asustara. Y otra vez me encontraba frente a una puerta dudando y como antes la puerta se abrió.

Nessie salía mirando las llaves y cuando subió la vista pegó un grito asustado haciendo caer sus llaves.

-¡Dios mío!-Se puso ambas manos en el pecho y respiró rápido repetidas veces. Después me tocó como si comprobara que estaba ahí-¿Quieres que me de un infarto o algo así? Porque vas por buen camino-Dejó su peso sobre un pie- ¿Tú no tendrías que estar en Manhattan, reunión, madre? Quiero decir en una reunión en Manhattan con Sarah.

-Eso fue hace tres días, ahora estoy aquí.

-Ya lo veo, ya-Me dio con el puño en el hombro.

-¿Qué he hecho?-Me quejé sobándome el hombro. Ese golpe lo dio con fuerza.

-Darme un susto de muerte. Ya bastante tengo con que por las noches se me pueda aparecer el espíritu del bosque como para que tú me mates de un infarto. La próxima vez te doy más fuerte, he ido a clases de defensa personal y Karate sé como hacer daño.

-Sí, eres agresiva-Me sacó la lengua y pasó por mi lado.

-Y tu un acosador. Dime ¿Qué hace mi acosador favorito en medio del bosque?-Me rodeó el cuello y me besó en la mejilla.

-Si hubiera sido un poco más al este hubiera sido mejor.

-No tengo tiempo de besos cardinales. Tengo que ir al supermercado si no moriré de hambre.

Antes no llamé la atención con mi coche porqué no entré al pueblo pero esta vez fuimos el centro de muchos miradas.

Compró un montón de cosas como si se fuera a quedar en esa cabaña durante un buen tiempo. También compró unas cuantas mantas, cerillas, velas, bombillas y una linterna.

Cuando nos bajamos del coche dejó unas cuantas bolsas en su coche y otras nos la llevamos.

Por dentro la cabaña era muy rustica como estar en navidad pero en julio.

-Has comprado comida como para un regimiento.

-Exagerado. Lo que pasa es que no había nada aquí.

-¿Y por qué no estás con tus padres?

-Quería relajarme y a pesar de que los quiero mucho necesito cargar mucha energía para soportar a la melodramática de mi madre.

-Me preguntó por ti dice que la abandonas.

-Eso es mentira.

-También me dio un trozo de pastel.

- Te va a comenzar a cebar a pasteles. Conmigo lo hacía, con pasteles y todo lo comestible-Se acostó en el sofá con los pies arriba y se tapó los ojos- Yo haría pasteles pero no sé hacerlos, yo soy más de comidas normales. Hablando de comer, voy a pasear.

-¿Qué tiene que ver comer con pasear?

-No sé, se me ha venido a la mente. Pero antes de pasear te tengo que enseñar este sitio. A tu izquierda, derecha y atrás tiene la hermosa vista de un prado con flores blancas, delante de ti tienes dos habitaciones, la cocina y el baño. Y si vuelves la vista al punto inicial verás a una chica de veintiún años acostada en el sofá haciendo de guía turístico. Fin.

-Bonita historia.

-Sí, y ahora te haré un recorrido turístico-Se levantó del sofá y me cogió por el brazo- Estamos en la sala de estar- comedor sus muebles son rústicos. Si cruzamos esta puerta- Abrió la puerta de la cocina- Encontrarás la cocina que está sin utilizar. Hay dos habitaciones, una sin nada solo con la cama a medio hacer y otra con muñecas sobre la cama-Abrió la puerta donde estaban las muñecas.

-Dan repelús ¿Son tuyas?-Estaban sentadas al lado de las almohadas con ropa algo vieja y despeinadas.

-Sí, esta cabaña era mi casa de muñecas venia aquí cuando era pequeña con mis padres. Originalmente iba ser la casa de mis padres pero como en invierno hace mucho frio se quedaron a vivir en la otra. Si por ellos fuera vivirían aquí pero el frio se los impide.

-Tus muñecas me dan grima.

-Pues si te quedas aquí dormirás con ellas, estoy segura que les alegrará tener una compañía masculina.

Salió de la habitación dejándome solo con esas muñecas diabólicas. No tardé mucho en salir de la habitación e ir a la otra.

-Ayúdame a poner las sábanas. Esta cama es enorme, puedo dar la vuelta sin que ninguna parte de mi cuerpo sobre salga.

Tardamos varios minutos en hacer la gigante cama.

-¿Has traído algo?-Me preguntó

-¿Traer algo?¿Como ropa? Sí, está en el coche.

- Ahí hace muy bien su función.

La tarde llegó en menos de lo que me pensaba y la noche aún más rápido. Habíamos encendido la chimenea y unas velas para que hubiera calor y luz.

Nessie se estaba duchando y llevaba un buen tiempo ahí metida así que quise hacer la cena.

-¿Qué es lo que huele tan bien?-Nessie acababa de salir de la ducha.

-La cena-Dije des de la cocina. Solo me faltaba llevar un último plato y todo estaría listo.

-¡Jacob Black cocinando! Eso es para hacer una foto ¿Y mi móvil?

-Me ofendes. Pero siéntate antes de que se enfríe.

-Si claro, ceno en toalla-En ese momento estaba saliendo de la cocina con el plato que por poco se me cae. Estaba en un toalla blanca diminuta con su largo pelo castaño cobrizo que le caía por el pecho. Estaba sonrojada y no sabía si era por la ducha o por mi mirada. No es mi culpa que mis ojos reaccionen así cuando tengo a una diosa en toalla a apenas unos metros de mí. -No te voy a dar ese placer Jake.

-Si te digo que me disgusta la idea que cenes en toalla ¿Cenarías en toalla?

-¿No te gusta mi toalla? Qué lástima, me la tendré que quitar.

No sabía si estaba alucinando o no había escuchado bien ¿Ha dicho que se quitará la toalla?

-Adiós toalla

Buscó la parte por donde estaba sujeta y poco a poco la fue quitando. Fue lenta y pausadamente hasta que la toalla cayó desvelando una arrebatadora lencería roja ¡Joder! Roja. Eso es… demasiado excitante para mí.

Me senté en la mesa lo antes que pude para que no notara el _cambio_ que hubo en mí. Ella me observaba con los brazos cruzados.

-Bien, estoy sin toalla ya podemos cenar-Se sentó y pinchó con el tenedor un ravioli. No apartaba la vista de mis plato porqué des de ese punto tenía una perfecta vista de sus pechos. Sí, soy un pervertido pero tampoco voy hacer como si estuviera ciego cuando está al lado mío medio desnuda. Ella si sabe como acelerar el pulso a mil.

Lavé los platos para concentrarme en los platos y no en su "adiós toalla" porqué si seguía pensando en eso acabaría con un infarto.

-¿Qué haces?-Ya nos habíamos ido a la habitación y yo estaba acostado mientras ella llevaba buscando algo por debajo de la cama desde hace minutos.

- ¿Lo quieres saber?-Sacó la cabeza de debajo de la cama.

-Al menos te podría ayudar.

-El problema es que soy tan salvaje en la cama que amanezco sin calcetines. La frase es de un anuncio muy divertido-Recostó los codos en la cama- Me rindo. Tengo sueño y frio.

Apagó las luces y se acostó muy cerca de mí- si que estás caliente ¿tienes fiebre o algo?-Comenzó a tocarme la frente, la mejilla, el cuello, los hombros, el abdomen- No, estás perfecto.-Se apretó contra mí aún más contra mí.

-Si tu lo dices…

Recostó su cabeza en mi pecho.

-Buenas noches Jake, eres una buena almohada ¿lo sabías?- Me dio un beso de buenas noches y se durmió. A mi me costó más porqué a cada momento se pasaban secuencias de ella por mi mente.

* * *

Fin del cap.


End file.
